


Isle of Lords

by CrimeaRiver



Series: Shall We Build a Kingdom? [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Desert Island Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 107,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeaRiver/pseuds/CrimeaRiver
Summary: A foiled assassination attempt by TWSITD leaves Edelgard and Dimitri stranded together on a deserted island. A lost friendship is slowly rekindled as the prince and princess learn to overcome previous tensions and rely on each other’s strength for survival.Or Edelgard and Dimitri get shipwrecked on a deserted island, settle their differences, and rekindle a lost friendship that slowly blooms into romance. Meanwhile, the disappearance of the two heirs leaves Fódlan in chaos.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Shall We Build a Kingdom? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025131
Comments: 326
Kudos: 409





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of artwork from @fyasuco. Here is the link to the art.  
> https://twitter.com/fyasuco__/status/1263094163748208640
> 
> This story will heavily feature the friendship and romance between Dimitri and Edelgard so if that bothers you, this story won't be for you. There may be some eventual smut but it will not be the focus of this story.

In the Ethereal moon of the Imperial year 1180, Dimitri, crown prince of Faerghus had received an official invitation to the imperial palace at Enbarr. With the young prince’s eighteenth birthday fast approaching, his uncle, the Regent Rufus, had insisted that his nephew answer the summons.

Since childhood, Dimitri trained relentlessly in combat, history, leadership, and politics. The fine art of diplomacy, however, was never been his strong suit. And like all skills, it would require practice and training to prepare him for his eventual kingly duties. His task was to travel south to Enbarr to pay his deepest respects to the ill and bedridden emperor. Such a gesture would serve to foster positive relations between the empire and kingdom.

As princess and heir apparent, Edelgard was charged with the task of escorting their guest to the city of her birth. Such were the orders enclosed in the prince’s letters from home and Rufus, ever the hedonist, saw fit to include his favorite bottle of Faerghusian vodka for his favorite nephew.

It would sit on Dimitri’s counter, it’s seal unbroken. 

The journey would not take too long. He was expected to make the journey to Enbarr and back within approximately three weeks’ time. Just enough to prepare for their next class assignment. Though his retainer Dedue insisted on accompanying him on the journey, he had come down with a sudden and terrible stomach bug prior. One which forced the loyal retainer to stay and rest at the monastery. All clues pointed towards Claude, yet he constantly protested that he bore no reason to poison Dedue. And not a single soul believed him.

It was with great misfortune that Dimitri would be forced to make the trip unassisted, but the prince gave official orders for his retainer to stay and rest. At least at the monastery, his retainer would be surrounded by some of the finest healers in Fódlan should his condition worsen.

After one last supper with the Blue Lions house, an anxious Dimitri made his way to his room to finish packing his belongings.

The last rays of sunlight shone through the windows painting his golden locks a warm shade of orange. He stood hunched over as he tossed the last of his clothes into his wooden chest.

The menial task was eventually interrupted by the squeak of a door coming ajar. He turned his head to the sound of the noise and was met with the sight of a silver-haired princess herself. Dressed in the black and gold school uniform, much like his own, but with dressings of red. There she stood leaning against his doorway with both arms folded across her chest. She inspected him the same way Felix sized up a potential training partner. He felt much like a bull being sized up for auction. Under her icy gaze, he attempted to straighten his posture, feeling self-conscious. Not completely disregarding the formalities, he nodded his head in place of a bow.

“Edelgard, how can I help you?” he asked, while closing the lid of his trunk and clicking the latch into place.

Her face remained still. “I’m just here to pass on the details to you.” She pulled away from the door and straightened herself. “You and I are to depart at dawn tomorrow along with my father’s men. From the harbor, we’ll take a ship to Enbarr. Have I made myself clear?”

He nodded. “Yes, you have my word. I won’t hold you up.” She lifted a single eyebrow at the sight before her. Dimitri lifted the large trunk off his bed as if it were no heavier than a loaf of bread and dropped it onto the wooden floorboards. Judging by the way she looked at him, it must have been an uncommon sight. His friends had long since grown accustomed to such feats to the point it no longer fazed them, but he supposed it was still a new spectacle to the princess. 

His eyes drifted towards the ornate, blue dagger resting upon her hip. A gift from a naïve young boy to a girl whose beauty was second only to her will. Though it had been many years ago, his chest still struck with a familiar feeling of warmth whenever he recalled those days. In truth, he felt great anticipation at the prospect of visiting the capital with Edelgard. Seeing that it was her homeland she must have been familiar with everything the ancient city had to offer. The young boy buried within him hoped the trip would be a fine opportunity for them to reconcile their old friendship.

“That is all I wanted to tell you.” She uncrossed her arms and turned to the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Silver hair swished behind her head like a flowing skirt as she spun into the hallway.

“Alright,” he murmured. His final words escaped his lips no louder than a whisper, “Goodnight Edelgard.” In the place of a response, he only heard the click of her heels echoing across the wooden floors.

* * *

_“Deliver the young lion’s pelt to us and you shall have our full support”_

Edelgard found those very words, written plainly on a sheet of parchment, resting atop her bed. The air grew cold and heavy when she spotted it. No doubt it must have come from Thales or one of his minions to remind her of her place. She was created to be their greatest weapon after all, and a weapon did not carry a will of its own. The smell of ink and burnt paper filled the room as she summoned a flame from the palm of her hands. Black ink faded into obscurity and so too did their threats.

_I am no one’s tool._

Those words repeated in Edelgard’s head for the remainder of the night and into the next morning. Dimitri in his naivety had accepted the royal invitation without so much as a second thought. If her ambitions were to proceed as planned, then it would require the full support only Thales could provide.

Even if was handed out by the monsters whose very presence churned her stomach. Even if it meant allying with those responsible for the scars that wove across her body like a series of cobwebs. Even if it meant leading the unsuspecting prince as if he were nothing more than a lamb for slaughter. Just as no farmer would ever grow too attached to the pigs that were fated for the market, she had been careful to keep a firm distance from Dimitri.

She maintained that distance up until that very morning. He was seated across from her, with both his hands clasped together on his lap and a particular interest in the floor of their carriage. He looked very much like a child awaiting a stern reprimand from his father. To avoid the dreaded small talk he would most likely try to initiate; she devised a foolproof plan.

And so, she pulled out a doorstopper of a book from her travel bag. It detailed the history and lineages of every noble house in Fódlan dating back to the founding of the Empire. A gift from Professor Byleth. This particular volume was dull enough to bore her to sleep, but she had no choice but to hide her face behind the pages in fake engrossment.

Dimitri began to clear his throat the same way he always did before bringing up an awkward topic. Any words he would have spoken were abruptly ended with the entrance of their third passenger. The door to the carriage swung open. Edelgard poked her head above her book to spot a young girl hoisting herself up the steps. She was dressed in the academy uniform just as they were, with crimson hair pulled into two braided buns on the side of her head and a matching red bow. 

“Oh Edel,” she sang. “I’m so glad I was able to catch up with you!” She bore a wide smile that pulled the corners of her lips to their fullest extent.

Edelgard stifled a groan and put on a voice of pleasantry. “Hello Monica. What brings you here today and where is Hubert?”

Monica had already hopped into the empty seat next to Edelgard. She wrapped her two arms against the princesses’ side and leaned her head into her shoulder. “Well you see, I’ve been gone for sooo long, that my father, Baron Ochs, has requested for me to meet him while he’s visiting the capital. Hubert insisted that I keep you company. It was just too convenient for me to tag along instead. Murder two birds with one stone as they say.” She looked towards Dimitri sitting alone on the opposite side and smiled at him with narrowed eyes. “Besides wouldn’t it be absolutely scandalous for an unmarried man and woman to be traveling alone like this? The prince could be a lecher for all we know.” Monica stared directly into his eyes.

His face was still for a moment before quickly turning several shades of red. The two young women looked on with judgmental eyes and he could do nothing more than to bury his face within his hands in a futile attempt to preserve his dignity.

Though she abhorred the idea of traveling with Monica, who tested her patience to their limits; Edelgard enjoyed the abundant silence her travel companion indirectly created. Dimitri, after recovering from his bout of embarrassment, mainly kept to himself. Rather than converse with the others, he preferred to focus his gaze on the scenery outside their window.

The remainder of the journey went remarkably smoothly as the party made their way to the vast bay between Varley and Hevring territory. Awaiting them at the port was a modestly sized ship atop the green sea. To reach it, the trio boarded a much smaller rowboat to reach their vessel.

The ship’s lack of proper maintenance did not go unnoticed to her. It was encrusted with barnacles, the wood showed clear mold stains, and it bore scars of previous damages. As she climbed the rope ladder, Edelgard noticed yet another sign of significant wear. To her left was another rowboat hoisted to the side of the ship that rocked side to side with the sway of the waves. The rope that carried had been significantly frayed. If it were to bear any additional weight, she suspected it would split apart. Edelgard made a mental note to bring it up to the ship’s captain at the next opportunity, but for now, she had a task to follow through on. As she climbed up the last rung, it was Dimitri who offered a hand to her. It may have been a kind gesture, but she refused in favor of pulling herself up. All while ignoring the slight frown that began to form on his face.

The view on board the ship painted the loveliest sight. The skies were clear, and the sun glimmered in the sea’s surface. It was a great blessing for Edelgard. After all, it had been years since she had last set foot on a boat. Unfortunately, on all of her previous ventures at sea, the undulations of the waves were enough to color her face green, much to the amusement of her siblings. Since then, she avoided sea travel much in the same way Linhardt avoided exertion. So long as the weather remained calm, so too would her stomach.

Two uneventful days passed since the travel party set sail on the open seas. To stave off boredom, Edelgard preferred to pass the time below deck in her schoolbooks. After all, this “vacation” of hers was no reason to shirk her academy studies.

On her ventures above deck, she often caught Dimitri helping out the crew with their duties in between his usual weapons practice. In order for this plan to work, she needed to wait for the opportune moment for the prince to let his guard down. There had been no shortage of stories of his immense strength, and despite the twin crests she carried within her blood, she was unsure if she could match him in fair combat.

His defeat would require deceit and wits rather than brute strength.

* * *

The next morning, she stood looking below towards the waves crashing into the ship. Every sway threatened to throw her off balance. The swelling of the sea was uneven, and she was beginning to feel the onset of nausea. How terrible would her page in history look if her attempt at regicide failed on account of seasickness.

Edelgard von Hresvelg 1162-1180. Cause of death: Failed assassination on account of vomiting on the unsuspecting target.

That would be the most unique way to place my mark on history she thought. In her musings, her body leaned further over the ship’s ledge until her chin rested on her arms. It was early and she hoped no one would ever bear witness to the heir of Adrestia in such a compromising and vulnerable state. Content with her solitude she let out a loud groan and leaned her neck further out to sea when suddenly, another great sway knocked her from her footing. The upper half of her body suspended over the ship while a tight grip wrapped around her hips. She hung in that position for only a second, but it was enough to throw her out of her misery and into a state of rushing blood flow.

From behind came the soft-spoken voice she least wanted to hear. “You ought to be more careful hanging over the ship’s edge like that.”

The arms around her waist hoisted her limp body back onto the safety of the ship. When her rescuer was content that she was out of harm’s way, his hold loosened. A mixture of shame and annoyance manifested in the form of clenched fists that tore his arms away from her torso. Of all people who could have heard, it _had_ to be Dimitri.

He took a step backward, surprised but not upset. “Apologies for grabbing you so brusquely, but you would have fallen overboard otherwise.” He pulled his hands behind him and stared at the wood panels as if to avoid her gaze. It was odd, but he often seemed frightened of her at times.

Edelgard could tell by the healthy flush on his cheeks that sea travel seemed to favor him unlike her. Curse his fortune. “Your intervention was unnecessary,” she said before glaring at him. “I could have caught myself in time so I don’t understand why you would trouble yourself over a pointless endeavor.”

He took another step back, “Well given your”- his eyes darted up and down- “short stature, that ledge is a safety hazard in itself. You could easily fall overboard, and no one would ever notice.”

“Now that you mention it, it is built rather short.” It barely rose above her hips. For any other passenger, an unexpected wave would easily knock them overboard. She ran a gloved finger through the wood’s grain tracing its lines before continuing, “But for the last time, there is no need to worry yourself over me. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself,” she shouted, slamming a fist the wood.

“I apologize if I’ve offended you in any way” he blurted out. He stopped himself to take a breath before continuing, “But there is no shame in allowing others to be concerned for you.” Her seething eyes connected with his own frightened yet determined eyes. For the first time, he did not falter. “Having others who care for you is one of life’s greatest gifts. And besides” -he looked away- “I don’t know how I could ever stand before your father were any misfortune were to befall you.” His bottom lip trembled. The anger within her dissipated like a spark of flame beneath a boot. Where it once stood, guilt remained. 

How many years had it been since anyone had ever coddled her like this? Her dear mother used to constantly fuss over her behavior. Every step out of line would not go unnoticed for a lady of the court. As the third youngest of eleven children, she had a wealth of family members to rely on despite her insistence on independence. Yet all of that felt like a lifetime ago, as distant as the storm clouds passing overhead. Even in a drought, an overwhelming tempest would be a welcoming sign. If only to bring an end to the suffering of land. As emperor, she would have thousands under her command. But this would simply be reverence. When her father eventually passed, there would no longer be anyone who would with the boundless love only a family member could. Could she truly bring herself to accept Dimitri’s strange coddling?

No, it was merely a patronizing gesture. Another obstacle to tempt her from her goals. Such innocence would be tarnished forever. By tonight he would be cursing her name with his dying breaths as she forced a knife into his heart.

Tonight looked like a fine time to carry out her mission. After the evening meal, Dimitri informed the others that he was to retire to his cabin early. Edelgard had just finished herself and moved to return the dish when she felt a pair of hands seize her arm. Monica pulled her into a secluded corner and to prevent dragging or resistance, her grip tightened with each second.

By the time the two made it to their destination, away from prying eyes, her fingernails had already dug bloody crescents shapes into her arm. Edelgard wanted to wince, to yelp, to resist, but all feelings were buried beneath her stone-like mask.

“Edeeel,” Monica sang in her usual childish voice before dropping several octaves lower. “I’m losing my patience.” Several drops of blood began to seep through her nails dripping down to the floorboards.

“Do not think I have forgotten Kronya,” she spat out. In one swift pull, she tugged her hands free from the deranged child. She needed only one shuddered breath to recover from the initial sting of pain, “Tonight. You shall have it by tonight.” She left to make her final preparations but was interrupted.

“Oh, and if you were planning on subduing him before you strike, I’m all out of that Riegan boy’s poison. Needed large doses to subdue that dog from Duscur.” Her face lit up. “Oh, I know!” she exclaimed, “You should use your feminine wiles of him. I’m sure he’s fool enough to fall for it.” she chuckled a bit before erupting into a maniacal laugh.

Even when the door slammed shut it failed to stifle the madness within.

Emerging from the storage room below deck, Edelgard’s steps faltered as she made her way towards Dimitri’s room. Clutched to her chest was a sealed bottle of the strongest rum she could find in the ship’s storage. Resting beneath her clothes at the small of her back was her trusted dagger. She felt as though an invisible weight loomed over her at every waking moment but would not let its presence deter her.

She had no intention of dying today.


	2. Diluted Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the first were originally planned to be one, but it was much too long so I split it in half. Think of it as one of those hour long tv premiers. Enjoy!

Simple breaths became increasingly difficult as her chest pulled tighter. Was this what an executioner felt right before bringing the blade down of his victim. True, it was a much more preferable position to carry out the sentence than to face it, but the anticipation and dread loomed over both like an inescapable shroud.

The first thing she noticed was the soft glow of candlelight between the space beneath his door. A strange mumbling came from his room. Coming to a full stop, she held her breath and listened intently. Only a few words could be deciphered: no, Father, help, please. Despite the softness of the noise, each word was laced with fear. The poor fool must be suffering from a nightmare. And nightmares, she knew, had one efficient cure.

Sucking in a breath she knocked thrice. “Dimitri?” she called. The mumbling continued. She repeated his name, this time just below a shout. From behind the door, his voice called out.

“Huh? Who is it?” he asked between deep breaths. The sound of panting faded with each second.

“It’s me, Edelgard. I need to speak with you. Are you decent?”

“Of course. Just give me a moment,” he answered. The sound of scuttling, crumpling, and footsteps filled the room and she spotted his soft, candlelit shadow ambling back and forth. After a few moments, the door was pushed open and Dimitri appeared in his usual uniform with glistening sweat resting upon his brow. 

“There is something I wish to speak to you about. I thought you and I might share a bottle beneath the stars” she said, gesturing to the object within her hands.

He looked dumbfounded. After receiving nothing but short pleasantries and cold shoulders, the prospect of the imperial princess coming to him for once must have seemed like an impossible dream. “Oh, I recognize that bottle. Noa rum, am I right? It was one of my uncle’s favorites,” he mused. “Which reminds me...” he trailed off while backing into his room.

The sound of clinking glass and the ting of iron filled the air. After a few moments, he appeared back in the door with an unopened glass bottle of his own. Inside was an unassuming clear liquid. “There is no greater honor to share a drink with the imperial family. Allow me to supply a regional specialty of my own. This is one of Faerghus’s finest drinks: Maiden’s Kiss. It was a gift…from my uncle.”

Edelgard’s slow and steady strides were echoed by Dimitri’s heavy stomps. The prince was practically bouncing on his way above. Eventually, the two figures emerged above deck. Rather than a blanket of stars, grey clouds circled overhead.

“Edelgard, your arm is bleeding!” Dimitri shouted.

She pulled her sleeve over the wounds earlier after her confrontations with Monica, but stray droplets of blood must have flowed their way down staining her white gloves in the process. In truth, she had forgotten about it; her concern was buried beneath her current mission. Even with the darkness of night surrounding them, her minor injury was not enough to escape his notice.

“You should get that cleaned up," he suggested. Unpinning his blue cape from his shoulder, he brought the tip towards his mouth and licked it. Gently, he clasped her hand within his own and wiped away the residual blood, “I have to admit, I was rather confused about why you chose to call me here all of a sudden.” Edelgard stood frozen as he went about his business. Eventually, he wiped away the remaining red stains from her arm. Snapping out of her daze, she yanked her arm back. Such a gesture was unneeded. When left on their own, her wounds typically healed at a much greater pace than those of her peers. Such were the effects of her twin crests.

Perhaps he was trying to win some sort of favor with her. Still, she would not forget her manners. “Thank you,” she muttered under her breath. “I must have scraped my arm against something sharp earlier when I was below deck.” Gesturing for him to sit down on the wool blanket she had laid down earlier she began to fish around her pockets for the corkscrew.

“Tell me, Dimitri, from one heir to another. What are your hopes for the future?” she asked, while twisting the screw deeper and deeper into the rum bottle’s cork.

“The same as any righteous ruler,” he answered. “To protect my people, to maintain peace, to rule with wisdom. You desire the same, correct?”

She paused for a moment, “Of course.” When I ascend the throne, there are a number of changes I plan to implement that I believe have been long overdue.” Despite several firm tugs, the cork refused to give way. “City renovations and the like. Of course, there is the matter of…” She hesitated for a moment and shook her head. “No, this is not the time or place for such topics.”

After witnessing her failed attempts to release the bottle’s seal, Dimitri plucked the bottle from her lap. “Go on,” he urged her.

“I have been considering implementing a nation-wide order to outlaw the practice of appointing heirs based on Crest possession alone.” Raising her voice, she continued, “This obsession has gone on long enough.”

Listening intently, he gripped the glass bottle in his gauntlet wearing hand and summoned the strength to yank the cork out. “I agree, strength is strength with or without a Crest,” he responded. 

“What did you just say!”

The bottle shattered within his grip. Fragments of glass littered the area, a deep red liquid stained the blanket and seeped through the wooden planks. The lower third of the bottle remained intact between his fingers. There looked to be a teacup’s worth of rum remaining.

“I- I am so sorry. You have my deepest apologies” he stammered. “I did not intend to shatter-”

“No need for concern. Now, continue as you said before."

“I agree with your initial assumption, it has, indeed, brought an immense amount of burdens and trouble for its wielders. In fact, I’ve seen it firsthand from many of my classmates. But long-standing customs exist for a reason. The Crest of Gautier defends us from the north, Goneril to the east. None of us are entirely sure how Fódlan’s history would fare without them, but forcing that level of change on your people without deep consideration could have unforeseen effects on the future you envision. And what’s to say the changes you implement would remain generations after your death.” He took a sip of the rum and passed her the remainder.

“But countless individuals already suffer under the current system. Wouldn’t the swiftest route bring an end to their suffering one day sooner?” she asked, taking her first sip and taking great care to ensure its jagged edges did not pierce her lips. The initial taste was sweet, and it left an aromatic fragrance. “Well then, O wise king, what is your intended plan?” she asked, setting the glass on the blanket.

“I cannot say that I hold all the answers, but have you not considered other paths? My old friend Sylvain Gautier has some choice words to say. Have you spoken to him about it?”

“No, I have breasts.” She said, dryly.

Dimitri let out an amused chuckle. After taking another sip, he continued, “Well, my friend has been studying the history and customs of the Sreng region in his free time. If he could somehow make peace with the people of the north, then there would no longer be any need to hold the border with Crests and Relics. Perhaps other houses could follow in suit.” For a brief moment, his face lit up. He paused to gather his remaining thoughts. “I truly believe the best form of change starts with the people. A slow change. I may not live to see that day, but perhaps I can lay the groundwork for it.”

“Sounds rather naïve. I’m sure you are aware of this, but this peaceful route will be met with resistance as well. Your father can attest to that.” His vacant hand balled into a trembling fist at the mention of her last comment. She sat there expecting any sort of strong reaction from the prince. Yet he remained seated, much to her surprise.

“Perhaps so. Just know that there are many ways to your goal. You needn’t feel trapped by your current path. Our goals are not so different, and if creating a just country is what you choose to devote your rule to then, as king of Faerghus, you will have my support.

“We’ve met for scarcely half a year. How are you not concerned about placing so much faith in me?” She stared down into her lap, tracing listless shapes onto the unopened bottle of Maiden’s Kiss.

“Pardon? Edelgard, I know my memory can be faulty at times, but I distinctly remember meeting you in Fhirdiad. She wanted to speak up but found herself at a loss for words. Instead, she decided to hold her tongue as he trailed on “-And I’ve seen you treat your classmates with respect. Not to mention much more patience than anyone would ever expect.” He chuckled. “You’re a good leader and they trust you. With you on the throne, I think the empire’s future is in good hands.”

The way he spoke of her seemed so sincere. If this was all a ruse intended to drop her guard, it almost worked.

He was correct in his assumption that she had once called Fhirdiad home. But that was meant to be a secret for all but a select few. How he could have known such a thing was a mystery to her. But now was not the time for such speculations. They would do her no favors here. Instead, she preferred to focus back on the conversation. “And why do you believe that,” she asked.

“Because I trust you El” -he barely stopped himself in time- “del…gaard?” Each syllable ended on a higher pitch than the previous one. He looked very much like a deer caught in the torchlight. “I’m sorry, that was rather silly of me. This rum must be stronger than I thought,” he said with a slight giggle. Rubbing the back of his neck, he attempted to laugh off his mistake, but she was not convinced.

She hadn’t meant to stare but found herself lost in his awkward smile. It was different than the polite grin he used to greet strangers. She could tell by the way the corners of his eyes drooped. Something about them seemed familiar, and her every attempt to pull the memory from the recesses of her mind was met with a frustrating block.

His cheeks had also turned a slight shade of pink, though perhaps that was due to the rum kicking in. She had only taken one sip, but she could feel its effects on herself. There was a burning feeling inside of her that made her chest feel like bursting. Even breathing felt tedious. Her heartbeat was beginning to race, despite the clear lack of danger nearby. Fortunately, those symptoms could be hidden in the darkness of night. What worried her the most was the warmth radiating from her cheek. No doubt, they were the same shade as Dimitri’s at this point. Surely it was the alcohol that was responsible for these strange symptoms and not something else. For now, she found herself lost in his soft, blue eyes. They were so full of light, a sharp contrast to her own which gazed unflinchingly like a porcelain doll. 

Had she made a mistake? Was there another path she had yet to explore? With his support, could she truly build the future she dreamed of without needless bloodshed? Or would he curse her name once she unveiled the true colors that lay beneath? Several agonizing long seconds passed by in silence and until the tightness in her lungs begged her to finally breathe. Her mind spun in a hundred directions, each exploring the new doors that opened before her, but one thing was made abundantly clear.

Dimitri did not deserve to die today.

Not by her hand and certainty not by the monsters who kept her on a tight leash. Yet, even in the darkness of this starless night, she was able to spot the unmistakable flash of red hair in the corner of her eye. She needed to think of something quickly or both their lives would be forfeit.

Recalling the swayed hips and sweet voice Dorothea would put on whenever she wanted to lure a man, Edelgard attempted to replicate such actions. She placed a hand around his wrist and pulled him upwards. Then she leaned herself against him noticing the way his entire body grew stiff against her.

“I’m suddenly feeling so dizzy. Dimitri, would you be a dear and hold me closer.” Each word was soft and drawn out. She continued to lean into him so close her breasts flattened against his abdomen and by snaking a hand around his neck, she forced him to lean his head to her level. Content that her lips were hidden from Monica’s sight, she could finally speak freely. Dropping the sultry façade, she whispered in his ear in her urgent commander voice, “I need you to put that trust to the ultimate test tonight. For now, follow my lead.” He could only respond with the tiniest of nods before she released him.

Monica happily bounced over where the two awaited her. Unassuming hands were pulled behind her back and she coyishly leaned forward. Edelgard instinctively placed herself in front of the prince.

“Edel, weren’t you listening?” She began to circle them like a predatory hawk. You were supposed to slay the lion cub, not make it your new pet.” Her face appeared normal, but her shrunken pupils were another thing entirely. “Maybe you ought to put it out of its misery before it bites you back.” She could sense Dimitri’s flinch behind her. Monica snorted, “Oh, I’m sorry Dimitri, you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

He did not answer. The sound of cracking knuckles and clinking metal of gauntlets was his only response. Monica looked back towards her. “Don’t you think he deserves to know the truth by now?”

“Edelgard, what is the meaning of this?” Dimitri asked with great uncertainty. His eyes darted back and forth between the two girls before him, unable to determine friend from foe.

Teeth clenched; she could only respond with silence.

Monica pulled her head back in a burst of maniacal laughter before eventually wiping tears from her eyes. “Do you want to know why she dragged you out here in the middle of the sea?” For every step she took towards, they took another back. “Because your fair princess needed a nice, secluded area to plunge that precious dagger of hers straight into your beastly heart.”

“I tire of your prattle, Kronya!” Edelgard shouted. She unsheathed her dagger and held it aloft ready to strike. If you value your life at all, you would do well to disappear from my sight.”

“So the pet thinks she calls the shots now, does she? Do your tricks like a good little dog and maybe we’ll reconsider locking you back in your cage. I’ll even plead for Thales to go easy on you.” Edelgard’s blood ran cold. Memories of the darkness, the chains, and the knives were all too fresh in her mind. She no longer saw herself as the confidant princess, but rather the helpless little girl she had repressed for so long.

It was Dimitri’s booming voice that pulled her back to the present. “Edelgard would never ally herself with the likes of you!” He discreetly slipped the unopened bottle of Maiden’s Kiss into her empty hand.

A roar of thunder could be heard in the distance. Storm clouds gathered and the waves below had responded in unison. Their turbulence grew ever stronger, rocking the boat and its passengers alike.

Edelgard continued to back away and Dimitri followed her movements. Eventually, their backs collided with the edge of the ship. Casting a quick sideways glance over the ship’s side and a new idea formed within her. She knew what had to be done. With a quick shove, she rammed her backside into Dimitri, sending him toppling overboard. The loud splash of seawater could be heard from below. With him out of the picture, she could finally focus her full attention on the enemy in front of her.

She smirked at the sight of Kronya, utterly distraught that her prize was sinking below the sea. “You can’t tamper with his body if it rots on the ocean floor,” shouted Edelgard. Summoning a small fireball, she tossed it at her foe, but Kronya’s reflexes kicked in time and dodged it with ease. The flame flew past her small and lithe body.

Creeping closer, Kronya pulled out a dagger of her own. It was curved at the tip and bore strange etchings that were considered foreign to Fódlan. “Forget about your little cage." Her lips snarled like a rapid dog. “We can just gut you like a fish and use whatever’s left from that pretty little body of yours to start over again.” Clutching her weapon to her breast, Kronya charged forwards.

It was not her trusted blue and gold dagger that Edelgard used to strike, but Dimitri’s bottle of Maiden’s Kiss that she struck her foe with. The bottle shattered into a hundred crystalline pieces soaking her opponent with its contents. Blood began dripping down her hairline as she glared, seething with fury.

A small grin curled its way onto Edelgard’s lips as she cast her sights at the rampant flames that developed, unbeknownst to Kronya. The rum-soaked floorboards and the woolen blanket served as the tinder that began to feed a glorious fire. While her enemy was distracted, Edelgard rammed her body towards Kronya and sent her flying backwards into the flames.

Edelgard summoned the remainder of her strength to ensure her struggling target remained pinned to the floor. The fire greedily devoured the offering Edelgard provided. Alcohol soaked clothes ensured Kronya would find no release from the blazing inferno that devoured her. The piercing cries of agony assailed her ears. Almost enough for her to feel pity for her enemy’s cruel fate, but she had no time for that when the flames flickered closer in search of a greater meal to devour.

She pulled her head back to the fullest extent her body could allow. Though they could not reach her face, the flames began to lick her from fingers to elbow. She shrieked in pain as every single nerve in her hand screamed but refused to move. Not until she was sure the body beneath her was rendered immobile. The scent of burning flesh was as inescapable as the flames. They filled her lungs, and no amount of coughing could alleviate her suffering. The final seconds of her ordeal passed at an agonizingly slow pace. It was only when she was sure the body was damaged beyond recognition that she released her hold.

With hair and clothes blazing, Edelgard sprinted towards the edge of the boat and leaped into the foaming sea below. Even within the ocean’s depths, Kronya’s dying screams echoed in her head.

Her fear of the sea finally surfaced when her body’s limbs flailed in a frantic attempt at self-preservation. Her eyes were open, but she saw nothing but the vast darkness. She drifted into unconsciousness as her worn-out lungs began to give out. Her final thoughts were musings on whether there truly existed an all-loving Goddess was supposedly awaited her at death’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realized that by killing off Kronya this early I've created the butterfly effect of Byleth's personal story. Let's hope I can keep things Let's hope Fodlan doesn't get too disrupted as a result. Anyways Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I hope this fic can make someone out there happy.


	3. Sun, Secrets, and Seasickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two foes chillin in a lifeboat, five feet apart cause they're totally not into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thanks to everyone for the kind comments. I was initially super self-conscious about posting this silly fic of mine and it really means a lot to hear that other people are actually enjoying it.

To say that Dimitri’s night had been confusing would be the understatement of the year. In the span of an hour, his perception of Edelgard, her ideals, spirit, and that fateful encounter with Monica forced him to reconsider everything he thought about her.

To him, Edelgard was the very picture of nobility. She spoke with grace, her combat prowess was both elegant and powerful, and she was the true picture of an Imperial beauty. It was evident by the dignified way she walked; her head always held high. Though that may have been in part due to her short stature. She consistently scored with high marks in almost every exam and her very demeanor commanded respect from individuals from all walks of life. Flawless was how he had always perceived her, a far cry from his own wretched existence. It was wrong to view her in such a way, but he could not help himself at times.

That night would force him to realize where he had erred.

Such an image of perfection dissipated before him like a wisp of smoke when he discovered what lied beneath. It was like peering into a droplet of water to discover it contained a tiny world within its very reflections. One who’s complexity rivaled the world in which it resided.

Edelgard asked for his utmost trust, and he simply assumed she required his fighting skills. As young Monica approached them, her movements looked no different from that of a wolf stalking its prey. She spoke of the terrible things she would do to her “pet” and the implications of what she would do with him afterwards struck him with raw fury.

What aide he could provide was firmly snatched when Edelgard sent him tumbling backwards. He was prepared to meet the shock of water but found none. Instead, he opened his eyes to find himself sprawled out on one of the same rowboats the crew used to escort them from the shallow beach. It dangled over the side of the ship until the frayed rope, no longer able to carry his additional weight, split. And both prince and rowboat were dropped into the waters below. 

Several shrieks pierced his ears, but they sounded different from Edelgard’s voice. It came accompanied by what he could only assume was the shatter of glass. What concerned him most was the unmistakable roar of fire and the cries of pain that it failed to drown out. It wasn’t until he caught the whiff of smoke and burning flesh that the throbbing in his head returned, this time with a vengeance.

Memories of smoke, fire, and screams of the dying came rushing until he was unsure which sensations were memories and which was his current reality. But then came one sound he knew could only exist in the present.

Edelgard was screeching in pain.

“No no no” he muttered. Despite the futility of his current position, he desired to do something, anything, to help. For now, all he could do was grip both oars in hand and close the distance between the two sea vessels. A great light rushed into his sights. His eyesight, fully accustomed to the darkness, could only turn away in its brightness.

It was Edelgard, set ablaze, who came tumbling down into the sea. While his faith in her had faltered amidst all of the confusion, he desperately wanted to believe her, but her silence at all of his questions made things abundantly clear. She had forged strange ties with those who plotted for his death.

_I need you to put that trust to the ultimate test tonight_

No, she requested for his ultimate trust tonight. By knocking him overboard, she ensured his safety. No knight of Faerghus would dare abandon his comrade, least of all in uncertain times. Without hesitation, he yanked off his jacket and dived into the black sea.

Edelgard’s head bobbed between the water’s surface. Her long, silver hair stood out against the darkness like the moon against the night sky, which made it all the more easier to spot. The lack of any further cries for help, indicated she was not breathing. Dimitri was an inexperienced swimmer, but he had no choice but to kick with all of his might until her body was within reach.

Her limbs had long since stopped flailing, the sight of which made his heart sink. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he hoisted her head to the surface and made his return. A single hand rose from the water and clung to the side of the boat. His grip was so tight, the wood beneath his fingers splintered and he feared the boat would capsize from the weight of two sea-soaked bodies. In spite of this, he managed to pull both of them on board.

He gently laid her body down. Even when they were above water she still did not breathe. Recalling Professor Manuela’s brief lecture on resuscitation, he pressed his palms flat onto Edelgard’s diaphragm and for a series of pushes. His greatest fear at the moment was exerting too great of a force. And so, he pictured a gentle push, before cutting that amount of force in half, and then split that in half as well. After several rounds of compression, she did not stir.

Had he done something wrong? No, there was one more step he had neglected. 

“Sorry about this,” he whispered while tilting her chin up and pinching her nose. The circumstance left him no choice but to lean in closer. His mouth hovered above her face for a lingering moment before sucking in a deep breath and crashing his lips onto her own. Two short breaths, that was all that was required before he returned for another round of compressions. It wasn’t until halfway through the second round that Edelgard finally sputtered followed by a round of coughing.

She gasped, taking several deep breaths in a desperate attempt to fill her lungs with something other than smoke. It was an undignified sight for a princess, but that did not matter for him. The sight of Edelgard, alive and breathing, filled him with enough relief that he felt fit to burst. Tears welled up in his eyes until a single droplet fell upon her cheek. She moved her lips as if trying to speak, but her voice came out hoarse.

Dimitri held his arms out as if he were ready to embrace her but decided otherwise. Instead, he placed her hand within his grasp. Her white gloves were destroyed in the flames leaving behind swollen palms and fresh blisters that wrapped around her hands. Unpinning his blue cape, he bit down on the fabric and tore a few strips. He took her hand with the gentleness of a caress and set about bandaging her wounds.

As the current pulled them further and further from the flaming ship, two things were certain. He still had many, uncomfortable questions for her. Questions that would no doubt alter his perception of her forever, but those would have to wait. For the moment, she was in no condition for conversation. He laid her down on the boat as best as he could, going as far as placing his jacket beneath her head as a makeshift pillow.

The lingering grey clouds finally made their appearance known as they showered the two in a downpour. Unwilling to let the exposure compromise Edelgard’s already precarious condition, he inspected the boat for any useful supplies. Aside from the oars, the rowboat contained naught, but a wooden pail. He possessed nothing else but the clothes on his back. Sadly, there were no ointments he could treat her burns with or freshwater he that could alleviate her parched throat. She would have to rely solely on her body’s natural ability to heal.

Drifting into the night, they were both at the mercy of the Goddess and the currents. For now, he could only stand watch as Edelgard rested. It would be a long night.

* * *

The bright sun had, at last, reached the apex of its journey. Its cruel heat beat down relentlessly on Dimitri.

Since childhood, he found the intense heat of summer unbearable. Unfortunately, this time there were no castle walls nor underground cellars he could retreat to for shade. Without his usual school black and gold academy coat, he was left only with his white button-down shirt underneath. His black pants were rolled up to his knees, but even those alterations could not make the experience any more bearable.

Sunshine was supposed to be a blessing that grew plants and warmed the lands. But here in the blasted open sea, it was his enemy. Any more exposure and his fair skin, fully accustomed to cloudy skies and the biting cold, would surely peel and blister.

There he sat with legs pulled towards his chest and his head resting on his knees with nothing but the rocking of the tides to soothe him. Had he been alone on this blasted place, he wouldn’t have hesitated to strip down even further. That is, if not for the identity of the one across from him. He cocked his head towards the low moan emanating from the other passenger on the boat.

Lying upon the floor, was Edelgard, curled into a fetal position, looking just as miserable as her partner. She was conscious but her strength was waning. Since that fateful night, she had been cursed with one ailment after another. From burns to smoke-induced asphyxiation, to her near-drowning experience, and now she was suffering from another bout of nausea. As miserable as Dimitri was, he silently thanked the Goddess he was not as prone to the last ailment as Edelgard had been.

Fortunately, he had the foresight to put the spare bucket he found on the ship to full use. By lying it out, he managed to collect a few teacups worth of the ever scarce rainwater. What little fluid that was gathered was used to soothe Edelgard’s weary throat. He allowed her to down the bulk of their supply leaving himself to contend with his parched throat for a while longer. If there were ever a spell that would allow him to divide up her suffering between the two of them, he would have taken it up in a heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Edelgard tried to focus her dizzy sights on the skies above. The rain clouds had parted leaving behind a glorious rainbow in its wake; a stunning contrast to the miserable state she was left in. If celestial bodies could laugh, they were surely howling at her misfortune.

She could not die here; her ambitions could not die here. To do so would spell disaster for Fódlan. Yet here she lay, unable to control the drifting currents nor her own ailments. In truth, she despised the lack of control this situation had put her in. Worse yet was her choice of companion. She would have preferred sharing the boat with any other student with the academy, and somehow fate had decided to match her with the one person with whom she had desired no business with.

Dimitri was prone to bouts of anger; of that, she knew. Whenever he was angry, his face looked unstable, feral even, and all of that intensity was directed at his foes. If she did not play her cards well, she would most certainly be his next victim. After her failed attempt on his life, she wouldn’t blame him if he decided the best course of action was to toss her overboard in a cautionary move. Yet against all reason, he chose to risk his own safety when he dived in to save her. Would she have chosen to brave such peril had their roles been switched? Probably not.

Such musings were immediately replaced with the returning ache in her stomach. For the third time that day, she pulled her body towards the edge of the boat to heave whatever contents within her stomach remained.

With that single motion, the princess pulled herself onto her knees. Pain exploded into her throbbing hands, but she took it as a good sign. Stinging meant the burns did not reach her nerves. Any deeper and she would have lost feeling entirely.

At the first sign of pain, Dimitri rushed to her side. He wrapped an arm around her for support until her face was hovering above the water. She no longer had any energy to protest his action and retched into the sea. His free hand remained to pull away the loose strands of hair that hung from her face. Soft, silver locks that once flowed across her waist were left charred and the tresses remained barely reached her elbows.

“I know this will do nothing to change our predicament, but I wanted to say that I’m sorry I could not do more to help,” Dimitri said.

Leaning against her cheek, all she noticed were the red blotches that covered his forehead, cheeks, and across his nose. Any more sun exposure could prove disastrous for his complexion. As a resident of the balmy climate of Adrestia, at least sunburn was one less ailment to worry about.

“You are only wasting your time with apologies,” she groaned with a tinge of annoyance. “If you truly wish to make amends, then help me plan for our survival.” Her voice was still hoarse, but she continued through the discomfort. “Neither of us will last long without food and freshwater. Do you have any suggestions?”

Dimitri pondered for a moment. “Well, there’s an abundance of fish all around us. They seemed rather drawn to the contents of your um…” —he raised a fist to his mouth to clear his throat— “seasickness.” Despite glancing to the side, he could already feel the presence of the furious lavender eyes that glared at him. “Now if I had my lance with me, I’d be happy to spear a few for us. Alas, I haven’t a blade on me.” He looked towards the dagger lying on the floor unconventionally. “I was thinking I could grab one of the oars and mount that dagger of yours into a makeshift lance. I quite enjoyed spearfishing in my youth so it will be no problem for me,” he said with a slight chuckle.

Edelgard tossed him an approving nod. “Very well then,” she responded, kicking the dagger to his side of the boat. With the oar in his left hand and a dagger in his right, he eyed it curiously as if contemplating methods of attachment. “Use my hair ribbons,” she croaked.

His calloused fingers tugged the purple ribbons free. They danced around the hilt of the dagger before fastening it all into a tight knot. The result looked a bit shoddy, but the makeshift spear seemed practical enough. Both seemed satisfied with the final product. He gave it a test spin before leaning over in search of any suitable targets.

Down below, a lone fish saw it fit to investigate the floating barge resting above the surface. Despite the lone shadow that passed over its body, it continued its pursuit. Its death was swift and painless at the hands of the prince.

Dimitri breathed out a sigh of relief at his success. The fish was about the length of his palm and it looked enough to fill the belly of one person, but certainly not two. His stomach began to gurgle in anticipation. He was positively famished, and he reckoned Edelgard was as well.

As for meal preparations, their options were rather limited. Drying the fish in the sun was an option, though he feared neither could wait that long. The chunk of flesh easily pulled apart between his fingers. Pink and succulent, its moisture glistened in the light. He was just about to bring the flesh to his mouth when-

“Halt!” Edelgard ordered. In an instant, he pulled it away from his mouth.

“What!?” he asked with wide eyes. “Is it poisonous?”

“No, it’s just well… consuming raw fish. It’s vile. We aren’t savages." She pulled the spear and the fish away. Undoing the bandages, she freed a single finger and conjured a small flame no bigger than a votive candle. With the flame’s meager size, it would take some time before the meat became presentable though given the flammable nature of their vessel, the last thing she wanted was to be caught in another burning ship. When it was cooked to her satisfaction, she offered it to Dimitri and he gleefully sunk his teeth into it.

Amidst his hunger, he had almost forgotten basic manners and muttered a swift word of thanks to his companion. In contrast to Dimitri’s rapid inhalation, she hesitated despite the uncomfortable emptiness in her stomach. She knew any sort of food would not sit well, but in the end, her hunger won over and she began to nibble on the end. It was rather tasteless, but nothing could be done about it.

Even with the temporary respite from hunger, whatever nourishment the fish provided would not be able to stave off death. Without freshwater, neither of them would last long and that gave her the most concern. There were tales that death from starvation was a slow, agonizing experience. At least a death amidst battle was guaranteed to come swiftly.

It was Dimitri that broke the odd silence between them.

“Edelgard, I have been thinking and-”

“I didn’t think you were capable of such things.”

Ignoring her words, he resumed, “Seeing as we both have very little to do for the moment, I thought we might engage in some pleasant camaraderie for once.”

She lifted an eyebrow. Smalltalk? What use could that serve? Surely, the prince was planning to ask her of all the difficult questions concerning her affiliation with his would-be murders. Perhaps he was trying to work his way up to it. Such answers would be difficult for her to give and she decided not to remind him of such topics.

“Very well then.” She began to straighten herself as best she could despite her own weariness. “What do you wish to speak about? The weather perhaps? It seems to agree with you today,” she snapped with a pointed gesture to his face.

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “If it is our fate to die on this blasted thing, I believe I deserve to understand the circumstances that led me to this point. Clearly, it seems you have other intentions,” he snapped back.

“This is not the time or place for me to discuss such topics with you.” She pulled her knees to her chest.

“As I recall, one of our classmates spoke of some plot to kill me.” His hands clenched tight. “What is it that they mean to do with me? Who is Kronya? Who is Thales?” he shouted. He stomped his foot for further emphasis but she merely turned away, refusing to look him in the eyes. He panted for a moment, standing atop the boat. In response, it swayed in response to his agitation. For a moment, only the sound of his shuddered breaths could be heard.

He attempted a softer voice, “Edelgard, I saved your life for two reasons, and one of them is to get the answers only _you_ can answer. I implore you, please, tell me why you bear such ill will towards me!"

Edelgard looked away. She couldn’t tell him. To do so would reveal terrible truths about herself. If the prince wanted her dead, he could easily have his way. All he needed to do was toss her overboard and that would be the end. Instead, she held her tongue.

When the fit of frustration passed, Dimitri felt a cold and damp feeling swirl around his right foot. A tiny glance down and a lifted boot confirmed his suspicions. A tiny pool of seawater swirled around the area where his foot had stomped.

“Um, Edelgard.” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“What is it now?” she scoffed with a side glare.

“I may have gotten carried away.” Dimitri shook the seawater off his boot to demonstrate his point.

Seething anger turned into fiery rage in the princess and Dimitri felt himself cowering before her widened eyes, flared nostrils, and a face that was quickly burning red. “I swear Blaiddyd, if you force me to die at sea, I will wring your throat with my own hands long before the water claims us.”

Dimitri scooted backwards into the farthest edge of the boat, stammering about. “I-I’m so sorry, I never meant to, please let me-”

The single faint cry of a seagull echoed in the distance

They scanned the open skies in unison for circling above them was a white seagull. It meant one thing. There had to be land nearby. Without a word, the two each scanned the horizon in opposite directions. Edelgard inspected the west while Dimitri took the east. The glare of the sun was enough to irritate her, but with enough effort, she spotted their source of salvation.

Like an off-colored stone buried in the sand, a small, hazy landmass appeared in the distance. She yanked Dimitri by the shoulder and asked if he could spot it as well. Her heart leapt to her throat when he announced he saw the same.

“Dimitri. I’m not sure how, but we need to direct our boat towards the west. If the both of us can take turns row-” all she heard was the sound of splashing water behind her. Dimitri’s head bobbled up to the surface, his blonde bangs plastered to his forehead.

“Edelgard, stuff my boot in the hole. We need to postpone that leak for as long as we can.” He gripped the boat in both of his hands and made a few experimental kicks. In response, the boat propelled forward. He pointed them towards the west and continued. Each kick slowly brought them a tiny bit closer to their destination. It would be a battle of time and fatigue for him, but he was determined to save both of them or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard tans gracefully. Dimitri just peels and burns. Poor thing.


	4. Do You Want to Build a Kingdom

A soft shade of orange painted the quiet beach aglow as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

With their leaking boat, firmly beneath the waves, Dimitri was forced to swim the last leg of his journey to shore. And desperately clinging to his shoulder was Edelgard with a wooden pail hanging on her arm and a “spear” tucked between her shirt. Her fearful grip was tight enough to restrict his windpipe and stifle his breath, making the journey to shore all the more difficult. Eventually, hunger, thirst, and fatigue finally weighed themselves on his body. Each kick and breaststroke was met with further resistance and his muscles eventually lost their strength.

When his foot met the solid ground of shallow water, his limbs gave out. Fortunately, Edelgard managed to catch his limp and exhausted body. She hooked an arm around the prince and dragged him across the wet sand. They littered the beach with a mess of footprints which lingered for a moment before the waves pulled them apart.

Edelgard plopped the exhausted prince onto the ground along with their few possessions.

“I’ll go look for water. Stay put until then Dimitri.”

He did not answer, focusing instead on regaining his breath. She quickly made her way from the beach and into the jungle.

From the distance, the size of the island was much larger than she had expected. Long, thin, and covered with vast jungles and rocky cliffs. Judging by the terrain, it bore a slight resemblance to the archipelago of Brigid. She had never visited the country herself, but based on Petra’s accounts and the traveler’s journal, it matched exactly what Edelgard always pictured it to be. She struggled to recall any more of her classmates’ stories in a desperate attempt to pull any sort of useful information from the recesses of her mind.

In every direction, she spotted tall, slender trees whose tops were decorated with fronds and fruits. Petra had described them once before when she expressed her fondness for Brigid cuisine. They were called palm trees and were a staple in her people’s diet while the fruits they grew were called coconuts, which were an excellent source of food and water. Or at least that was what she had remembered.

Edelgard bent down and picked up one of those so-called coconuts before placing to her ear and shaking it. Inside was the indistinguishable sound of sloshing water. Her throat was parched, and she knew Dimitri’s were as well. And so, she gathered up three in her arms, tucking the third under her chin to secure the bundle, and swiftly made her way back.

Dimitri remained in his original position, but he turned his head ever so slightly at the sound of her approaching footsteps. He lifted his eyebrows in an inquisitive look, focusing on the strange objects she now carried. She dropped them unceremoniously to the ground where one rolled its way towards him. Pulling himself into a cross-legged position, he picked up the strange fruit and rolled it in his hands. “What’s this?”

He silently watched her grip the spear between her knees as the fruit was plunged into its hilt. She repeated the process until the fruit gave way to cool juice that dripped over her palms. Edelgard gave her hand a tentative lick and found herself delighted by its sudden sweetness before lifting it to her mouth and downing the contents. No longer would she have to contend with a dry mouth that tasted of flour. The relief the fruit provided was almost enough to make her forget about the needs of her partner. “It’s full of water,” she exclaimed before shoving it into his hands.

Dimitri’s desperate thirst overwrote caution as he lifted the fruit to his mouth. He proceeded to down the remainder in large gulps. The juices may have dripped down his chin, but neither cared much for appearances today when the satisfaction of quenching his thirst was as satisfying as a warm bowl of soup on a winter’s day.

Edelgard had already begun to cut into the second fruit and for the first time in this long day, their woes subsided, if only temporarily. “It’s sweet isn’t it?” she asked. 

He stared back at her, perplexed.

“The juice. It’s milky and sweet, right?”

There was a long pause. “Oh yes, of course!” he blurted out. “It reminds me of the fruit tarts from the local bakeries.”

Edelgard remained silent. She knew of the dish he was referring to, but the flavor differences were as night and day. Perhaps it was best to drop the subject. “They say the innards can be consumed as well,” she said, peering inside. The coconut was banged against the edge of a nearby rock several times, and when that attempt failed, she tried stepping on it. But even her full body weight was not enough to crack its hard exterior.

“Here, allow me.” Dimitri pulled it from beneath her boot. “Hyaah!” he shouted as it smashed into the nearest rock. The fruit shattered into several tiny pieces, flying in all directions. One of which smacked her across the cheek.

Edelgard bolted from the ground. “You need to learn to control that strength of yours before you get yourself, or worse me, killed!”

His lips trembled for a moment before he swiftly uttered, “My apologies…again. Here allow me." He walked closer, a bit too close for her liking. 

Noticing the breach of her personal space, Edelgard instinctively took a half step back. When he reached his hand in closer, she responded by leaning her head further away. Yet it all proved to be a simple overreaction when all he did was pluck the coconut debris that still rested atop her hair. The silliness of it all cooled the steam in her head. After the simple gesture, she ran her fingers through her locks in search of any lingering residue but found none.

“No, I’m sorry for losing my temper again. Splitting it in half will be enough thank you,” she said in a softer voice. His second attempt under her watchful eye proved successful and they were able to enjoy their modest supper.

–

Night broke soon enough and with it came a foreboding storm. Beneath the torchlight, Dimitri gathered an array of logs and driftwood that were scattered across the beach. “There’s no telling what dangers there are out there. We ought to build a shelter.”

Edelgard planned to aid him with the construction, but he worked with such ease, it would have been quicker to allow him to work undisturbed. He arranged the logs together in a tent shape while she gathered the largest leaves within proximity and stacked them on top.

Side by side they inspected the newly built hut. “How do you feel about this?” he asked.

“Well…not good,” she said, hesitantly. “I would have preferred we use a place at a higher altitude.” She pointed towards the cliffs that rested further inland. “The high ground could prove useful for observing our surroundings. Not to mention it would be more secure.”

“But this clearing is closer to the trees, not to mention the beach. It would make foraging for food all the more quicker.”

She sighed. “I concede. But only because you’ve already gone through the trouble of building it.” She crouched down and peered inside. It was drab and painfully bare, but it seemed sturdy enough. “I suppose we could both fit inside for the night.”

Dimitri stared back at her, perplexed. “We?” He wasted no time in grabbing ahold of a few more logs and tucked them under his arms. “Call me immediately if anything happens. I’ll be sleeping over there.” He gestured with his head towards another suitable spot nearby and scampered off.

“Oh…thank you,” her voice trailed off. Of course he would build two shelters. It was only proper to do so, and the prospect of sleeping so close to him was unnerving, to say the least.

_Call me immediately if anything happens_

Why did he say such a thing? She was an independent person who was more than capable of looking after herself. Relying on him time and time again made her feel more like a dainty maiden rather than an heir apparent, and doing so would only accrue more debt. Strange as it may be, she feared the day when he would come to collect.

The following night was rife with heavy rains and thunder. Edelgard laid on the wooden logs with a single large leaf as her blanket. Unlike Caspar who secretly carried a grounding charm, the princess did not fear thunder. It was merely the unpredictable roars and cracklings that interrupted her attempts to sleep. Never in her life had she realized how loud rainstorms could be when one lacked solid walls to muffle the sound. Yet even with the pitter-patter of rain and the crash of thunder to fill the night, a lone wail permeated through the noise. Enough to rouse the exhausted princess from her bed of logs. She poked her head from the shelter to inspect. The wail continued and, judging by the direction, it came from Dimitri. Pulling on her boots, she hurried towards him.

Some may have considered it rude, but she decided to peek into the cracks in the wall. Just like on the ship, he tossed and turned in his sleep while terrified moans escaped his lips. Eager to avoid the rain, she crept inside and shook him awake. He woke up startled and short of breath.

“You were keeping me up with your mumbling,” she said, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you." He draped an arm over his eyes, and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

“Enough with your apologies! Clearly, this is a reoccurring problem for you. One that is affecting me as well. Is there something you wish to disclose-”

“I’ll move my hut further away first thing tomorrow!” he snapped. He shot into an upright position but the gesture did not deter Edelgard from her goal.

“Enough with the shallow excuses. If something is wrong, just tell me!"

She nearly flinched when he faced her, eyes glaring. “I hope you realize how hypocritical that sounds!" His voice came out like a low growl. She tried to respond, but he clutched her by the arm and shoved her outside, “Please, just leave me be."

She stood outside in contemplation, the growing downpour continued to drench her. Perhaps Dimitri was justified in his accusations. She had no right to demand answers from him, not when she refused to do the same. The prince had every reason to distrust her, and she could not blame him. But this animosity could not go on much longer before tearing something between them. And like the seam of a cloak, their relationship would require mending.

–

The next morning, Edelgard woke up to the sight of a ragged blue cape wrapped around her. Its owner, however, was nowhere in sight. “Dimitri?” she called out. The only response was the rustle of trees and the roar of the waves.

She decided to survey the neighboring area where the absence of sandy footprints notified her as to where he hadn’t been and once again, she stepped into the jungle. The tall trees were sprawled out in every direction. Above her, their leaves left a canopy of shade that provided some much-needed respite from the intense sun. The sudden rustling alerted her to an approaching figure. Her hand flew to her waist on instinct only to grasp at air. Right, her trusty dagger was still attached to the oar.

Golden hair poked out from behind a trunk followed by a figure dressed in black and gold. “Good morning Edelgard,” Dimitri said. He smiled widely in a way that was much too unnatural, even for him. “I was going to wake you, but you were sleeping so soundly.” Resting upon his shoulder was their makeshift spear, complete with several brightly colored fruits impaled on its edge. The sight of which made her mouth water.

“You’re in unusually bright spirits today."

He pulled his mouth into an even wider grin. “I’m not. Unfortunately for soldiers, low morale is a death sentence out here.”

She shoved his balled-up cape against his stomach. “I appreciate your concerns, but the extra blanket wasn’t necessary.” Rolling the fruit around her palms she asked, “How can you be sure this isn’t poisonous?”

Dimitri propped the spear on a nearby tree, he re-pinned the blue cape back onto its usual spot. “I spotted some animals eating it and assumed it was safe. I took a few bites and I’m still standing…for now.” He let out a tiny laugh. Feeling more hungry than concerned, she bit off a portion and gave a tentative lick. It was sweet, and the juices didn’t irritate her tongue, a good indicator that it was safe for consumption.

“Oh and before I forget.” He pulled out a bundle of leaves from beneath his clothes and sprinkled it above her head. Edelgard picked a few off the ground for closer inspection. They were impossibly soft, almost like velvet, and soothing to the touch too. “They’re called lamb’s ears and they make excellent bandages,” he explained, “The juices inside are useful for treating wounds as well. How are your hands doing?”

She unraveled the bundle of blue cloth. The swelling had gone down and a few of the blisters had already popped, leaving behind raw and vulnerable skin. “Better than yesterday.” As Dimitri suggested, she rubbed a leaf against her burns. The juices it leaked provided a cooling relief. He didn't need to go the extra distance, but he had. “Thank you” she muttered. “I’m surprised to find you so knowledgeable about foraging.”

“I’ve been taken on many hunting trips since I was a young boy and my instructors taught me the way of the land, particularly which plants one can live off of in times of adversity. I’m just glad I can finally put that knowledge to good use.”

It was impressive, and she had to admit to feeling a bit envious. Most of her childhood in Enbarr was spent learning manners and proper etiquette that would suit her as the wife of a prominent noble. Of course, as the daughter of an emperor, her education was of the highest quality, but it mainly consisted of theoretical learning rather than applied knowledge. 

As she ate, it was Dimitri who suggested their next course of action. “After this, we should explore this place for useful resources. Our biggest priority should be finding a source of water.”

“Fair enough.” She nodded in agreement, holding out an open hand. “And I want my dagger back.”

* * *

With the destruction of one ship, the fate of Fódlan was altered forever. Princess Edelgard and Prince Dimitri disappeared from the land in one fateful night. Word spread quickly to the far reaches of the continent, stoking the flames of uneasy tensions across the borders. It was only a matter of time until it grew into a rapid inferno. Whether it would be for the fortune or ruin of the continent. Only the Goddess knew.

A thick blanket of mist covered the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery where a young man with bright red hair scampered from the main hall and into the Blue Lions classroom. In his hands was a letter that he gripped so tightly the page was creased down the middle. The building was full, save for the absence of one prince. All eyes were on the visitor in the doorway as the other students anxiously awaited the message.

Ingrid was the first to pull out of her seat to snatch the crumpled letter from her old friend’s hands. Her mint green eyes darted back and forth as she rapidly read the contents of the letter.

From the other side of the room, Annette pulled at the skirts of her uniform with a worried frown on her face. She turned towards Sylvain. “What does it say? Is there going to be fighting?”

“Well according to my father, the kingdom lords are furious. To put it lightly. They’re claiming the empire plotted to have Dimitri murdered and that it’s all an attempt to destabilize us even further. Suffice to say, they’re out for blood…again.” Sylvain turned to the brooding swordsman leaning against the wall with crossed arms. “What about you Felix. Did Lord Rodrigue say anything?”

Felix stared at the empty podium. “Same as your old man. My father is attempting to quell the unease, but things aren’t looking good. Unfortunately, an investigation is damn near impossible if it happened on open sea. The Boar could be rotting on the bottom of the ocean for all we know.”

“Felix!” Ingrid slammed her hands onto the wooden desk. “You shouldn’t say such things! Dimitri isn’t the type to just roll over and die like that. He’s alive, he has to be!” She dropped her head, obscuring it from view and her shoulders began to shudder.

Mercedes placed a comforting hand on her, smoothing down the deep blue cape that now hung from her uniform. She waited until her classmate was calm before giving her insight. “But if Edelgard is missing too, then it can’t have been anything other than an accident. I’m sure the nobles in Adrestia are just as concerned about their missing princess.”

“All we can do now is wait,” said Sylvain. “If those two aren’t found soon, then it will most certainly spell disaster for all of us.”

Mercedes clasped her hands together, “Let us pray that they are found soon. For all of our sakes.”

“All hail the reign of King Rufus,” Sylvain proclaimed in a dry, sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile, in the entrance hall, the crowd of visitors and pilgrims alike parted ways to the group of armored men and women led by the Blade Breaker himself crossed the room towards the main gate.

“Father, wait!” called out a voice from behind. The old captain found himself face to face with his daughter. “I just found out you were leaving. You didn’t even say goodbye.” She began to walk beside him.

“Sorry for leaving on short notice, but tensions in Faerghus are high right now. The church intends for us to keep the peace, at least until things begin to settle.” He ruffled her short blue hair. “I’ll be out for a while so keep out of trouble. And keep those yellow stag kids in line while you’re at it.”

“Golden Deer,” she corrected. “There’s no telling what will happen. Stay safe, won’t you”

“Hah. You know there’s nothing that can take down your old man. I’ll be back by the Lone Moon. By then, Rhea should have picked out my replacement and we can finally leave this monastery.” He stared upwards as if reminiscing. “We can go back to our old lives again.” They made their way to the main gate where his horse waited. He ruffled her hair one more time before mounting and beckoning the other knights to follow. She stood there and watched them gallop into the fog in a thunder of hoofbeats. In a barely audible breath, she whispered, “Good luck Father.”

Behind the pillar and unbeknownst to the professor, a dark-skinned boy bearing the golden cape of the house leader emerged from the shadows. While Professor Byleth stared wistfully towards the outer gate, he crept behind and covered her eyes with his bare hands.

On a mercenary’s reflex, she slammed her head backwards. It collided against a hard object and she heard a shout of pain from behind.

“Claude!” she shouted, spinning around. “Don’t spook me like that. This is hardly the time for pranks.”

“That’s not true.” He rubbed the bottom of his chin where a red welt began to form. “There should always be time for smiles. In uncertain times, even more so." He turned towards the galloping nights, disappearing one by one into the fog. "So, you two planning to leave the monastery soon?”

“Yes, that is what Father wants for us. He prefers his freedom.”

He craned his neck until they were at eye level. “And what do _you_ want, Teach?”

She twisted and dug her boots into the floor. “To be honest, I’m not quite sure. Everyone at the monastery has been so kind to me. It feels wrong to suddenly leave without paying them back.”

“Then stay,” he suggested. “Nobody is forcing you from the monastery, certainly not Rhea. If living here makes you happy, I doubt Jeralt would stop you. Or better yet, you could-” he scratched his messy brown hair and laughed– “Ah nevermind.”

She tilted his chin up. “Just say it.”

“Well, you could always come back to the Leicester Alliance with me. I could find you a decent job at House Riegan and besides–” he added with a wink– “we make a great team, you and I.” Byleth stared back with a blank face. Unease began to fester, but he refused to show it. “On second thought, just forget what I said.” It was a stupid idea and he was a goof for suggesting it. He assumed she was holding back from exploding into laughter, but her response confounded even him.

“I will consider it,” she uttered, darting away into the dining hall.

“Take your time,” he hollered at her. It was a grand decision. One that would dictate the course of her life. Of course, he wanted her to carefully consider it. But the idea of having Byleth by his side as he strived to change the world meant more to him than he had ever anticipated. The worries of their imminent separation would finally be pushed aside. Claude did not care much for prayers, but as for today, even _he_ wanted to ask the Goddess for just one favor.

* * *

Now that her body had begun to heal, Edelgard deemed herself fit enough for strenuous activities. They decided upon a hike to the island’s highest point in order to survey their surroundings.

Perhaps it was under the watchful eye of the Goddess that the two were placed on such a bountiful land. That or blind luck, for the island was filled to the brim with fruit-bearing trees that scattered across the coast and wild animals that roamed its every corner. Further inland, rested an assortment of rocky cliffs where vegetation grew sparse.

Their greatest fortune was locating a stream where cool, refreshing water flowed. For the first time since her injury, Edelgard could soothe the burns on her hands, though the inflicted area still stung whenever she grasped an object too tightly. Since she was forcefully given her second crest, her wounds healed at a much faster pace than her peers and what remained of the injury was reduced to pink marks that wrapped around her palm and would no doubt scar.

By midday, their trek left them at the foot of the clifftops where the first ledge was just high enough to fall out of their reach.

“Here let me,” said Dimitri. He crouched down with his hands together allowing her to use as a foothold as he propelled her upwards. She crawled onto the ledge before offering up an arm in return to hoist her partner up as well. The remainder of the path spiraled around the high grounds in a moderate incline.

Several times upon the rocky ledges did Dimitri attempt to speak up, but every sound that tried to escape his lips was followed by silence. He wore a dark expression on his face and the tension was only making this situation more unbearable for her. She was slowly losing her patience. “Dimitri if you have something to say, just tell me. If you keep walking around in a daze, you will find yourself walking off the edge of a cliff.”

Dropping his head, he finally spoke, “I understand that you may have your own share of painful experiences. I was just thinking of the best way you could disclose that information to me.” He sat down on a nearby boulder.

“And what did you decide upon?” she asked, finding a shaded spot beneath the tallest tree to rest. She pulled her dagger out and ran her fingers through what was left of her damaged hair.

“Frozen rivers and lakes are a common sight in Faerghus. It’s usually more convenient to cross the icy river rather than search for a detour, but that requires an immense amount of caution. To decide if the ice fit for travel, you must take slow steps first to test whether the ice will bear your full weight. Admittingly, it’s a slow and tedious process, but one must ere on the side of caution. That sort of accident can be a death sentence for lone travelers. In a way, I suppose the same goes for people.”

“Go on.” She set about slicing away the singed locks of hair that remained since the fire. The princess typically took great pride in her hair care routine, but with the lack of resources, it would be better to cut her losses.

“I figured the best way for you to divulge your secrets to me would be a steady and cautious path. We can take things slowly if you wish. Does that sound alright to you?” With the pace he set, it would most likely take weeks before he could fully understand the circumstances that led to their fateful encounter. After saving her life, he did deserve a modicum of truth, even if it did arrive at the pace of an elderly man.

“Fair enough,” she finally said. “But on two conditions. No matter what manner of secrets I disclose, you will reserve your judgment until after the full story has been told. Second, neither of us will make it through this ordeal alone. As much as I am loathed to admit it, we need each other to survive.” She glared in his direction, “I know you have a way with jumping to conclusions.”

“Then I’ll start with something simple. This has been bothering me for a while, but what happened to your hair?”

“It got caught in the fire. What of it?” she answered plainly, much too engrossed with her haircut to spare him a glance.

He shook his head. “Perhaps I should have elaborated. When you lived in Fhirdiad, I distinctly remember it as a light brown. But now, it’s as white as snow.” His voice softened to a murmur, “May I ask what happened?”

That was most certainly not a simple question.

Edelgard’s grip began to tremble before the dagger slipped from her grasp and clattered onto the ground. She tried to explain, but every word she attempted to form slipped from her. Maybe it was wrong to blame Dimitri for struggling to bring such words to life earlier. She could do no better.

Perhaps it was best to keep things vague for now. “You are right. It was a different color when I was younger. I never intended to change the pigment. It was a side effect of -she pursed her lips- “unfortunate experiences, conducted by those who sought your death. By the time I was awake, all of the color had already faded. And now, every time I see my own reflection in the mirror, I’m reminded of those same events.” She turned to him. “Does that answer satisfy you?”

He stared with a furrowed brow, “But what do you mean-” 

“One question per day, Dimitri!”

He watched in silence as she resumed slicing away at the damaged strands of hair. Before, it ran down her waist in cascading tresses, but now they stopped just below her bust. Instead of a perfectly leveled cut, her uneven hair flowed down her back like a paintbrush or perhaps a flame. While her old hairstyle gave off an air of elegance and dignity, this new look was a simplistic and humble form of beauty. It wasn’t before long that Dimitri caught himself staring.

She rose from her shaded resting place and patted away the dirt from her clothes. “How do I look?”

“It’s…rather cute. I’m not sure how to explain it but it makes you look friendlier than before,” he answered with an easygoing smile.

Of course, Dimitri would say that. No man in his right mind would ever say she looked terrible. Sore, burnt, and covered in sweat. She certainly felt like a mess, but his comment and smile seemed sincere enough. The corner of her lip twitched into a tiny smile. Sheathing the dagger, Edelgard beckoned for her partner to rise. ‘We should get back to our trek before it gets too hot. If you pass out from the heat, I’m not carrying you back."

Reaching the summit was a relatively easy climb. No rope or climbing was required of them. Before long, their efforts were rewarded with a breathtaking sight. The entire island was crescent-shaped with a beach facing the east and rocky cliffs facing the west. Judging by its size, it would require a full day of hiking if they needed to circle its perimeter.

As for the sea, it was a near-perfect mirror of the sky in terms of color and purity. Its waters were so clear, the sand and reefs that lay within its depths could easily be spotted from the distance. The waves rippled in such a way that the sunlight it reflected allowed them to glitter like jewels. Standing side by side, they stared, awestruck, at the lovely sight before them. But it still wasn’t home.

“It’s lovely, truly, but it pales in comparison to the mountain ranges from home,” Dimitri said. 

Edelgard agreed with his statement. Adrestia had many different coastlines and while they all paled in comparison to this tropical paradise, the feelings of familiarity and nostalgia gave them a special place in her heart. Longing for home loomed over them like a heavy blanket.

“All alone and at the edge of the world. How could something like this happen?” Dimitri wondered out loud.

“Without a proper vessel or a suitable map, all we can do now is wait for help…all the way from Fódlan.” After the immediate threat of death had finally passed, despair began to whittle away at her mask of stoicism. “I still had so much left to do.” She crumpled into the ground and hugged her knees. “My throne,” she choked out, all while a lump began to form in her throat.

Dimitri had his own losses to lament. He could not avenge his loved ones while stranded in this damned place. Surely his kingdom would topple without the leadership of its prince, thousands of citizens would suffer while he sat idly by.

He looked down towards Edelgard who was faring no better. As a prince, he understood better than anyone of the burden of responsibility she must have carried. To have so many ambitions that would lay unrealized, it must have struck her down to the core. With morale this low, it would be detrimental to their survival, and they would certainly be of no use to their respective countries dead. He had to come up with something to raise her spirits.

With a tentative voice, he asked, “Do you want to build a kingdom here?”

Edelgard stared back in shock and confusion, but nevertheless, he continued, “We’re the only people here. If it suits you, you could make this into your new kingdom and rule it as you see fit. What do you say?”

She sat there, speechless.

Dimitri decided to go about it in another direction. Clearing his throat, he put on his best imitation of the royal court, “Emperor Edelgard, what do you wish to name your newfound kingdom?”

He sounded like a fool, he felt like it too. It was an absurd idea and he knew it. It was only a matter of time until she burst from laughter. But at least it would raise her mood, at the cost of his dignity.

With her head remained buried in her arms, her answer came out in a muffle. “…principality.”

“Pardon, milady?”

Pulling her head up, she elaborated, “This island is much too small to be an empire. It would be a principality at best. Therefore, it would only be proper to address its leader with the title of princess. As its sole ruler, it seems that role has fallen to me.” Her voice grew more confidant. “It would only be natural to crown myself as Princess Edelgard, sovereign ruler of the …Hresvelgion Isles. Yes, that sounds right. The Principality of the Hresvelgion Isles.”

Dimitri thought that name was positively atrocious. Hilariously bad. He’d rank it at the same level as Alois’ jokes. But Edelgard was serious and it would not bode well for him to insult the island’s new ruler. His chest quivered as he desperately tried to contain the hysterical laughter trapped within. Unfortunately, even while biting his bottom lip, a snicker managed to escape. Thankfully it went undetected to the new princess. It seemed there was no talking her out of it. “Am I to be your co-ruler?” he asked.

“No, the burden of ruling will rest solely with me. Your duty will be to maintain peace and follow my orders as its first citizen”

Dear Goddess above, she was serious. What had he done?

“Now, in matters of taxation I-”

She was interrupted by a low grumble that surrounded them. Neither heard anything, but both were able to feel the vibrating tension around them.

“Sounds like a mountain lion looking for dinner,” said Dimitri. He cracked his knuckles in preparation for the ensuing battle when a new sound rang through. The roar quickly shifted into a cry of agonizing pain that was accompanied by the sound of tearing. Their hearts both raced in reaction to the sounds that assailed their ears.

The predator that previously stalked them was currently being ripped flesh from bone at the jaws of a larger beast. Whatever it was, it was nearby, and there were two delicious and barely armed humans treading on its home turf. Even from a distance, they felt the earth rumble beneath them as the mysterious creature walked ever closer. At the second squeal, the two tiptoed closer to one another until their backs collided.

“M-my first order of business is to establish a new mandatory law that enforces its citizens to travel in groups of two or more.” She blurted out those words at a lightning-fast pace. Dimitri nodded once in agreement before they both unanimously bolted away from the cliffside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be including little vignettes about what's going on in Fodlan to help break up the pace. As much as I love writing Dimigard island there is something of larger story that I'm trying to work towards. Also I'm a bit stumped on what to do with Byleth seeing as Jeralt never got stabbed in this timeline. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears.


	5. Tough Love

“We need weapons,” suggested Edelgard one bright morning. They were seated on the beach, taking in the scents of burning wood and half-roasted fish that emanated from their campfire. Without spices or seasoning to flavor their meals, she relied solely on the abundant sea salt in order to give the food some semblance of taste.

Not that Dimitri seemed to care. He peeked up from the charred fish he was currently gnawing at. “Why? Did you want to spar?”

She rolled her eyes. “Not exactly. I’m only suggesting that we develop a way to defend ourselves. That beast is still out there, and I would prefer not to be caught unprepared and vulnerable like last time.” She was unusually fixated on the way he was eating that fish. It had been a full minute and he was still chewing. Just how tough and rubbery was that thing? Edelgard shook herself out of that thought and continued, “There’s also a distinct lack of tools at our disposal. I believe we could do much more for ourselves if we had even a simple hatchet to work with.”

“Fair enough. I suppose we could find some nicely shaped stones to repurpose.” He scanned around for any suitable materials.

“Or better yet, we could rely on this island’s only source of iron.” Her eyes drifted towards his ankles.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, drawing out each word.

Without a word, Edelgard crossed over to his side and reached for the greaves casually resting by his foot. Upon realizing her intent, Dimitri tried to snatch his belonging first, but his reflexes kicked in too late, for both pieces were already within her arms. Content with her haul, she walked over to the large, flat boulder she liked to use a table, all while ignoring the protests of her companion who skirted behind.

She dropped the armor onto the flat surface with a loud clank, the distinct ting of steel hummed through the air. Grabbing a rock roughly the size of her fist, she studied the piece of armor as if it were a body being prepared for an autopsy. Dimitri looked on in horror as her clenched hand was raised like the mighty axe of an executioner’s blade.

“Wait! Please!” He begged her.

 _Clank_.

“Those were forged by the finest blacksmith in Fhirdiad!”

 _Clank_.

“I’ve had them since I was fourteen!”

 _Clank_.

“It was a birthday gift!” he squealed. His panicked protests were interrupted by a final clank as her last bludgeon succeeded in hammering off a portion of the iron.

She placed a hand on the distraught prince’s shoulder. “Rest assured, it will live on as a blade, or an axe, or barring that a skillet. You can keep your gauntlets in the meantime.” Those words provided him little comfort.

His sacrifice would not go in vain for Edelgard had finally succeeded in her endeavor. Even without a proper forge at their disposal, she managed to reshape the largest portions into the head of an axe.

While taking a brief rest to flex her wrist, she turned an eye towards her companion. “As soon as you’re finished sulking, I would appreciate it if you could help me sharpen these.” She laid out the spare shards which were to be fashioned into potential spear tips for her partner. A tiny whine gurgled from his throat, but he did as she ordered. “Thank you for your sacrifice,” Edelgard said in a formal tone. “It is greatly appreciated.” She was not completely heartless after all.

After a session of hammering, all that was left was attaching the pieces. Her hair ribbons were still intact, but they were much too delicate to mount the head of an axe. No, it would require something much sturdier. She set Dimitri on the task of weaving plant fibers into a coarse rope. The delicate job of winding and braiding may have been too difficult for the young man and his immense strength, but he needed the practice.

When the wood of their campfire burned into a pile of ashes and the untouched roasted fish around it grew cold, she held her newly made axe into the light, reveling in the way it gleamed in the sun. As she swung it around, it became apparent how off-balance it felt, but there was no use in complaining now. Suddenly, a new idea began to spark.

Edelgard dropped the new spear into Dimitri’s lap and watched the way light began to flicker back into his eyes. “Would you care for a spar? It’s been a while, hasn’t it.”

“Gladly” he responded. As he entered his usual battle stance, his eyes sharpened and the frown that he previously wore melted in favor of a confidant smile.

The opportunity to flex their dormant muscles felt exhilarating. Dimitri was on the offense, but his every strike was swiftly evaded or blocked by the nimble princess, but even she had her limits. The loose sand beneath their feet proved to be a detriment to both fighters; it denied them the rigid footing needed to maintain balance. She decided to use that to her advantage.

Edelgard ducked under his latest swing and sent a focused kick to his now unguarded shin, causing the prince to fall backwards. His first instinct was to reach out and grab anything in hopes of catching himself. Unfortunately, said object happened to be his sparring partner.

She yelped as he yanked her by the collar and collided against his hard chest. All of the sensations around her may as well have been a blur, save for the thundering of his heartbeat.

“I think that is enough practice for today,” she said while scrambling off. Judging by his wide eyes, Dimitri was equally flustered, but he did accept her hand as she pulled him back onto his feet. “It seems we are both out of practice. It’s probably best that we make these matches a daily occurrence. If that alright with you/”

“Pardon me, there’s something I need to attend to,” he blurted with cheeks burning red. The way he fidgeted did not go unnoticed to her eyes. “And yes, I agree. To the sparring matches that is.” He turned tail and scampered off.

Edelgard wiped a drop of sweat from her brow as she watched his figure disappeared from her sights. Judging by his frequency of visiting the training hall during their academy days, he always seemed most at ease while training.

She couldn’t possibly understand why he had acted so strangely.

* * *

It was the dead of night when a sinister cloaked figure slithered his way past the grounds of the monastery. He walked with footsteps so smooth, it looked as though he might have been hovering above the ground. Any unsuspecting witnesses would be easily forgiven for mistaking the man for a ghost, if not for the steady pace of his foggy breath.

He walked silently as the monastery walls disappeared from his sights, replaced by the haunting trees of the Sealed Forest. Even the simple crunch of leaves beneath his boots remained absent when he finally approached the designated meeting place. Waiting for him stood another lone figure.

“You are late Hubert,” the man snarled. His eyes were slitted, showing no emotion other than a hint of disappointment.

“You have my deepest apologies Lord Arundel.” Hubert lowered himself into a proper bow. “Now that I am here, what is it that you wished to speak of?”

“To discuss a revision of our previous plans. It seems the disappearance of our most obedient princess has set us back. _Significantly_ ,” he spat out. “Now, according to my sources, the citizens of the kingdom have placed the blame for the loss of its only prince on the empire; no amount of forgiveness or negotiations will placate their fury for long. All we require is a certain kindling to light the flames that should throw them into further disarray. If the kingdom desires war, they shall receive it. And when the two countries have rendered each other powerless, _then_ we will make our move.”

“And what of Emperor Ionius? What is to be his fate?” asked Hubert.

“He will be allowed to live, for now. The ensuing power vacuum that will manifest after his eventual death will be filled with whatever aspiring noble seeks to claim it. Whoever decides to sit on that useless throne matters little to me so long as the conflict remains.” The corner of his lips twitched into a mocking smile. “I know House Aegir has set its sights on the throne for generations. It will require some time, but I believe we can create a new weapon to suit our needs.”

Hubert remained stoic, but the way his fists clenched, digging nails into his own palms, betrayed his unmoving face. “Who?” he asked with a graven voice.

Arundel continued whilst stroking his beard, “I hear Rufus of House Blaiddyd has not hesitated to sow his seed. Their Crest is said to be one of the most powerful, and should one of those royal bastards manifest a crest, we can seize it for ourselves long before it claims the throne. A child will be much easier to persuade to our cause.” He failed to notice the hidden turmoil that brewed within the Vestra heir. “Of course, you need not concern yourself. You will stay put and await future orders.” He flicked his hand away. “You may leave.”

“Of course, my lord,” Hubert uttered before turning way. Content that his face was hidden from the gaze of Lord Arundel, he freely allowed his face to contort into an expression that matched his current mood.

As if he was simply a pawn of Thales to order about. His loyalty was solely to Lady Edelgard. Even without her presence, his role as her most trusted ally was to carry out her will. He could not allow these plans to come to fruition, but such interference would require unorthodox methods. He silently returned to the monastery, a whirlwind of schemes brewing in his mind.

He would wait until the next morning to enact his first step.

As he suspected, Dedue was alone in the greenhouse, silently watering the plants. Hubert knocked against the wall to alert the other man to his presence.

“It is most unusual for you to approach me. Is there something you need?” asked Dedue. It seemed he had recovered nicely from his previous illness. His complexion returned its normal state and he no longer needed to strain himself just to stand properly.

Hubert crept closer until they stood side-by-side, watching as he tended to the plants. The Duscur man’s size and strength provided a sharp contrast to the delicate way he handled the flowers. Wilted leaves were plucked with the tenderness of a mother handling an infant.

“I come to you with a proposal, from one retainer to the next. In the absence of our respective lieges, there is a goal I seek to work towards, one that I believe will benefit the both of us.”

Dedue set his watering can down. “Go on.”

* * *

Grey waves crashed upon the rocky cliffs sending a spray of seawater that irritated Edelgard’s eyes to no end. The boulders in which she walked upon were worn from hundreds of years’ worth of ceaseless battering. As she stared at the foamy sea below, she feared any sort of misstep would spell out a gruesome end, either by the sharp rocks that awaited her or by the merciless tides that would not hesitate to drag her out to sea. And for that, she brought Dimitri along. At least, if one of them were to slip and fall, the other could have a chance at catching them before they fell to their deaths.

But risk did not come without reward, for it was an ideal location for gathering food. Crabs, mollusks, and the occasional fish inhabited the area, and they were easy pickings.

Despite recently hitting the ripe age of eighteen, Dimitri was technically still a growing boy, and with that came a vast appetite. She oftentimes compared her new responsibility to that of feeding a ravenous dog; the kind one would rescue from a heap of garbage. No matter how much food she gathered, he still required more, and it left her positively worn out. Fortunately, he was not a picky eater. In fact, he was quite satisfied with any sort of food they managed to scrounge from the land.

And for that reason, she was currently on her knees, reaching for a patch of shellfish that grew just out of arm’s length. The sound of Dimitri clearing his throat brought her out of her concentration. “You promised to answer one of my questions. Would now be a proper time?”

Edelgard pulled her arm away; she would allow that stubborn mollusk to live another day. “Very well,” she answered, patting her wet hands against her tights.

“I suppose I should get this question out of the way first. What do you know about the men who plotted to have me killed? I heard the word Thales that night, but that name is unfamiliar to me.”

He was not going to like her answer.

Edelgard dreaded this question. Even more so, she dreaded his reaction to it. Fortunately for the clever princess, she had already thought of a foolproof plan around this issue. “Before I tell you, follow me,” she ordered. They walked towards a particular edge of the cliffs where a series of tall rocks formed a natural ring. In the center of that wall, was a still pool of water undisturbed by the ruthless sea.

It looked deep enough to serve her purpose.

“Look over there and tell me what you see,” she said, pointing downwards.

He leaned in closer to peer into the distant pool. “All I see is water and a few fishes. Why, did you drop something in there?” While he was occupied with his observations, she tiptoed behind him.

One swift and powerful kick was all she needed to send the prince plummeting into the water. She bent over to watch his distant figure flail about, before eventually pulling his head up above the surface. There were no spots of red, and he seemed uninjured for the most part. 

“What was that for?” he yelled out, his voice echoing from the unorthodox prison, trapped like a frog at the bottom of a well.

She sat on her knees and shouted back with hands cupped around her mouth. “Sorry for the rough treatment, but it was the only way I could keep you contained. I assure you; it was for your own well-being. As for Thales, I believe you’ve already met him.”

“What could you possibly mean by that?” He swam over to the edge of the rock wall, but the smooth stone and the steep incline denied him a proper grip, causing him to slide back into the water.

“Do you recall Lord Arundel? He took up that moniker years ago. In a similar vein, the Monica you know of was simply an imposter by the name of Kronya. Thales is the one who called for your death.” She released a shuddered breath before revealing the answer he yearned for the most. “I swear I speak the truth on this matter, but he is one of the main orchestrators behind the Tragedy of Duscur."

“All of this time and I never knew,” he growled. “DAMN HIM!” He pounded against the wall, sending a wave of vibrations that nearly knocked her off balance.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be retrieving a rope. Stay put until then.” She turned away. Even as he was trapped within the sea and stone, the impact of his hand upon the wall continued to send trembles. Guilt tugged at her, forcing her to return to her companion. “I’m sorry for what he did to your family,” she said in a much softer voice. “I wish I could have done something to avert the Tragedy, but I was powerless. Please understand, I had no more control over the situation than you did.” 

As she walked away, he let out a great shout that sounded as if it were a manifestation of every drop of anger and sorrow that ever burdened him. She wanted nothing more than to clamp her ears shut, to block out the pained cries that reverberated through the stone, but to do so was to turn a blind eye to his suffering. No ruler should ever be allowed to hide from the horrors of their decisions. She refused to allow herself the luxury of basking in ignorance.

The sea breeze returned, bringing with it the familiar prickling sensation as the salted mist irritated her eyes. She paused in her steps to wipe it away, the sudden tears that began to well up within them did not cease.

* * *

Dimitri remained sullen even into the night. He lacked his usual appetite and his thoughts seemed to be occupied elsewhere. He excused himself at dinner, claiming he needed some alone time. All while his eyes remained downcast. She watched as he left the light of their fire and vanished into the darkness.

Edelgard waited in uncomfortable silence, wringing the twig in her hands until it eventually snapped. “Enough of this silence,” she muttered to herself and left in pursuit.

No ball of conjured flame was needed, for the full moon provided more than enough light to illuminate her path. All around her, the cries of crickets filled the night air, drowning out what little sounds her light footsteps made. A trail of fireflies scattered through the jungle, leading the princess to the person she sought. Dimitri stood among the trees in the distance. His back was turned, and even from behind she could tell that his head was still lowered. She leaned against a nearby tree, hidden from his view.

Her voice came out in a soft murmur, “Dimitri, it’s me. I came to check up on you.”

From the distance, she heard a quiet response. “Please, forgive me.”

She found it odd that he was asking for her forgiveness when their roles should have been reversed. “There is nothing you have done that requires forgiveness. I believe your distrust of me is well-founded.”

“No, I am to blame. I was much too weak to protect anyone.” His broad frame began to shudder. “I failed them.”

“You aren’t weak,” she urged him.

“I let that monster slip away like a fool.” 

“Then why are you blaming yourself?” If anything, she thought he was better off channeling his hatred outwards, towards those who were the direct cause of his suffering.

“I swear it on my life. One day, I will have my revenge.” His voice dropped into the guttural growl she was becoming all too familiar with.

“And you can call upon me to secure it,” she said with a raised voice. "It may seem unlikely, but I have my own grievances to settle with that man. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading off the bed.” She walked off, without sparing a second glance towards her partner.

Dimitri did not hear her farewell. He did not even hear her as she approached. Instead, he remained in his original position and continued his conversation with the man standing before him.

He stared back at the tall, imposing figure. His face mirrored that of his son with matching golden hair and blue eyes, but his eyes were sunken, accompanied with a hollowed ghastly face. At his neck hung a deep gash no regular human could have ever survived. It was a figure he had once associated with familial love and the very picture of strength. But instead of warmth and encouragement, the words he spewed were laced with hatred and disappointment.

“Useless son!” the man bellowed.

Dimitri crumpled to his knees. His head bowed in deference to his father. “I know” he sobbed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the adventures of Team DuBert.....HuDue? If anyone has not seen the comic dub of those two in the Cindered Shadows DLC, go watch it. It's great and it's where I got my inspiration from.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVPhX5yStsQ


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pops cork*  
> I just wanted to show my appreciation to all my lovely readers out there. I love reading all of your comments and they really help me keep myself motivated. It's all thanks to you that this fic was able hit the 100 kudos milestone. Have some Noa rum everyone. Just don't use it to torch your enemies. *wink wink*

Byleth searched for nearly an hour until she found Claude in an open meadow outside the monastery grounds, though he was much too focused on the sky to sense her approach. A coarse rope coiled around his arm while something else pulled at the opposing end. She would have easily mistaken his activity for kite flying, had she not spared a glance skyward. As she suspected, pulling at the other end of the rope flew a bridled white wyvern that circled above him in a series of erratic flaps.

As juveniles, wyverns began their first forays into the skies, typically guided by their mothers. In the absence of one, Claude fulfilled that same role. Strapped to its back rested a crudely made weighted dummy of wood, straw, and scraps of cloth that would serve as a means to accustom the young wyvern to the feel of a rider on its back.

Upon noticing his teacher’s arrival, Claude waved back, and in response to his moment of distraction, the wyvern began to tug on his end of the rope, yanking the boy in another direction. On some days, this activity left the house leader claiming that his arms felt as though they were being ripped from their sockets, but it would all be worth it in the end.

At the sight of his other surrogate parent, Omar ceased in his flapping and descended upon her with tongue drooping out. He loved the way Byleth scratched behind his budding antlers. To him, it was a feeling that couldn’t be replicated by any other human.

“Aww. Is Claude overworking you again? How cruel.”

Omar responded by shaking off the straw dummy from the saddle, sending it flying into the distance.

“Hey, no one gets a free meal around here,” called out Claude. He ran off the retrieve the discarded object. “The big lug is just dragging his feet for as long as he thinks he can get away with.”

“Smart boy,” Byleth whispered into his ear, all while brushing away the series of wyvern licks he saw fit to douse her in.

Meanwhile, Claude returned with the dummy hanging beneath his arm, feeling a drop of envy at the sight of his own pet, stealing away all of the attention. The greedy little thing. “Soo Teach. Have you made up your mind yet?” Her smile melted away, replaced with the distant stare of contemplation. A clear sign of unfavorable information she struggled to disclose. “Tell you what.” He wrapped an arm around the wyvern’s neck. “Why don’t you tell Omar what your plans are. He’s a great listener.”

She held his large white head in her hands, staring intently into his beady eyes. “Omar, I’m afraid I can’t come back with you to the Alliance. I’ve given it much thought and I think my place right now is with the church and with the knights. To keep the peace with whatever strength I possess. I’m sorry.”

Claude rubbed away the creases from his forehead and forced his lips into a cheery smile. “Well that’s that’s. Nothing we can do to change your mind?”

She slowly shook her head. “Nothing short of conjuring Dimitri and Edelgard back into existence,” Byleth trailed off. She turned her attention back to the wyvern. “Will you deliver our letters to each other, Omar?” she sang.

He replied with another slobbery lick.

* * *

_The smell of rotting flesh and mud pervaded the air; the kind of scent that clung to one’s memory no matter how much they begged to forget. The walls of flames surrounded Dimitri, leaving no possible route for escape. His heart pounded against his chest at a rapid pace. He felt as though the force alone could crack his ribs._

_But he was not alone. Across from him stood Edelgard with her back turned, calm even in the midst of the chaos all around her. He desperately tried to reach a hand out to her, but a mysterious force tugged against his legs. It grew stronger until it forced him onto the muddy ground. Their pained voices rang against his ear, moans seething with rage and envy._

_Dimitri turned his head ever so cautiously to discover exactly what he had feared. Decayed corpses clung to his body, pulling him into the earth. A sharp sting ran across his back, as they raked their gnarled, rotting fingers at his skin, pulling him into the earth from which they came. Another body latched onto his legs, tearing at his skin and dragging him further. Loose pebbles worked their way beneath his nails, digging into his fingers as he clawed and dragged his collapsed body towards the lone figure that held his only hope for salvation._

_He reached out his hand and cried out, “Edelgard! El, please. Help me!” He saw Edelgard turning her face ever so slightly. She glared back towards him with a face contorted in disgust and walked off, abandoning the prince to his fate._

_With no hope of salvation, he released his unsteady grip, There was no need to prolong the process anymore and he allowed the corpses to drag his body into their clutches with renewed intensity._

_When the earth swallowed him whole, his vision faded into darkness, engulfing him. His cries of terror were swiftly buried with the soil, silencing his screams forevermore._

Dimitri bolted from his slumber, the phantom pains that raked across his back, limbs, and throats slipped from his body like a fading echo. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, trying to will away the throbbing headache that began to form to no avail. The air around him suddenly felt unpleasantly warm and heavy, like an invisible being was breathing down on him. Dimitri crawled out of the mess of logs and leaves he called a shelter to peer at the sprawling night sky. The quiet solitude this night left him in was a stark contrast to the panic and fear his dreams usually left him in. But no amount of that was enough to comfort him from that hellish nightmare.

Edelgard had incited a rule demanding that they travel in groups for their own safety, but he could stay there no longer. Grabbing his spear, he set off in no particular direction.

The thick jungles eventually thinned out in favor of tall grey cliffs, but he was in no particular mood for scaling the ledges. Dimitri knew as well as anyone that the combination of sleep deprivation and climbing was a recipe for disaster. He shook that thought from his mind. Now was not the time for violent fantasies of all the horrible ways he could die. He had already experience enough of those nightmares to last two lifetimes.

As he figured, there was nothing of splendor or importance on this island. That is until he spotted shimmering waves of light against the stone wall that seemed to come from a hidden crevice in the cliffs. There wasn’t much else he could do to bide his time until morning and so, he decided to sate his own curiosity and investigate. After an uncomfortable squeeze through a damp tunnel, he emerged to find a secluded cavern.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the soft glow was merely a reflection of the moonlight against a still pool of water. Its mirror-like surface remained undisturbed, save for the occasional droplet of water that fell from above. The ceiling of the cavern must have collapsed ages ago for it opened up to the sky like an unfinished dome, thus allowing the moon to shine down upon the cave.

A hidden pool with a window to the heavens, he found the sight unremarkable, but lovely in a strange way. The crystalline water felt cool beneath his fingertips. For an exhausted and sweat-soaked man, the prospect of a cool bath seemed like a decent option to pull him away from the troubles of his mind and body, if only for a short while.

He promptly undressed and dipped into the water, reveling in a sudden but welcome chill that overtook him. As he gazed upon the lone moon, it reassured him that no matter how far from home he traveled, the night sky would remain unchanged. In the absence of his companions or country, the stars still provided him the same companionship they did since he was a young boy learning to accept a new reality where he would never again feel his father’s warm embrace.

But such musings mattered little to him in the face of current events. Edelgard had conspired with his family’s killers, yet something had caused her to rebel from their command. As he suspected, he really could not even begin to understand what lied within the murky depths of her past. But she had chosen to save him and for that, he owed her his life, whatever little importance it bore.

Tactics, law, weapons, those were the subjects he had been drilled with since childhood, but the moral judgment of his old friend and current companion, that was a conundrum beyond his capabilities. Those were the thoughts that muddled his mind as he back-paddled, gazing back at the moon.

Perhaps he really was unfit to be king. 

* * *

_Edelgard could not tell which was more unpleasant, the stone floors against her back, the manacles that rubbed her wrists raw, or the metal collar that hung around her neck. Before, it hung loosely around her neck, but for the ages that she spent locked up within her prison, they slowly grew tighter around her neck as she grew larger. Now it was a constant state of stifled breaths as it pulled tighter against her throat. Not that her captors ever cared for her constant state of discomfort._

_Amidst the night, she thought it was night, it was impossible to tell in this windowless prison, she prayed to a benevolent goddess to end her suffering. As always, her prayers went unanswered._

_She begged for the comfort of her mother whose face she could no longer recall, but they fell on deaf ears._

_When that, too, had failed, she prayed for the salvation of that kind boy she met in Fhirdiad. He loved to read those tales of chivalrous knights and their grand adventures to defend the innocent. So why hadn’t he come to her rescue when she needed him the most._

_Even while lost in her prayers, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and her stomach churned at the fear of what unspeakable horrors they would do with her next. Even though the man was shrouded in darkness, she was able to make out his form. He was different from her usual visitor. There were no bird masks or dark robes with which her captors usually wore. As he stepped closer, his facial features grew sharper in the dark cell._

_Icy blue eyes glared at her with a piercing gaze and a cold shiver passed through her body. It was Dimitri, but even as he stepped closer she saw the wild fury in his eyes._

_"How could you! I trusted you!” he shouted, all while his hand reached up to coil around her neck._

_Her collar and shackles were no longer present, but the constriction of his hand around her throat was more than enough to render her immobile and helpless. Enough to restrict the flow of air into her lungs. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, the tightness of his grip growing stronger._

_She tried to answer, to apologize, to cry for help, but the sheer force blocked any sort of words from escaping her mouth. Eventually, the world around her faded into a blur as he wrung the last drop of life from her body._

Edelgard woke up in cold sweat. She clawed against her throat for a hand and collar that were no longer present, but even that action did not prevent her from entering a state of panic. Her lungs burned as if they were a melting candle. They tightened and her body’s natural reflexes forced her into a series of shallow and rapid breaths. It was as if she needed to make up for the lost time she spent in that stagnant crypt.

Worse, it wasn’t the first time she had experienced this dream.

The night was still young, but she needed the fresh air and the open sky more than anything else at the moment. She crept from her shelter, rubbing her wrists in a futile attempt to soothe the phantom pain left by her illusory manacles. Content that no soul was awake to witness the princess in her humiliating state of panic and vulnerability, she allowed herself to creep around outside with shoulders hunched and hands desperately running up and down for a semblance of self-comfort.

Even in the absence of ominous cloaked figures, she still felt on-edge, as she made her way to Dimitri’s hut. Edelgard peeked into the cracks between the logs, and there she spotted the absence of Dimitri’s sleeping form. Surely he was in hiding somewhere, biding his time until she inevitably dropped her guard. Perhaps he would wait for sleep to claim her. Then, and only then, would he finally claim a drop of the vengeance he so desperately desired.

A part of her believed he deserved it.

Sparing no time, she picked out a suitably tall tree to serve as her watchtower. As her eyelids grew heavy, she fought against the drowsiness, forcing another pull until she was able to seat herself on a large and firm branch where she would await Dimitri. It would be a long wait until morning, but as it stood, a night without sleep would be infinitely more pleasurable than returning to the horrors that awaited her in sleep.

She broke off a nearby tree branch and unsheathed her dagger, settling herself for a night of woodcarving to occupy her mind.

* * *

Dimitri thought his night had been fitful, but that assumption was quickly swept away when he spotted Edelgard’s signature flash of red among the deep green leaves of a towering tree.

She was seated high above him in a sturdy branch with her dagger clutched to her chest and an unknown bundle resting on her lap. In the distance, he could spot that there was something off about her, based on her erratic movements alone.

“Are you alright?” he shouted. “It seems like you had a rough night.”

“I’m fine and besides,” —she pointed a finger towards him— “I daresay you aren’t looking much better.”

She was right, of course. He had a fitful night, but these were daily occurrences for him. Edelgard, on the other hand, looked and acted as if she were delirious. “You are correct in your assumption,” he responded. “May I ask what you are doing up there?”

“Never mind that. Go ahead and get your question out of the way,” she barked. “Or rather, give me a moment.” She stood from her perch and pulled herself onto a higher branch, one that was half the size but held fast despite the new weight it bore. “Make it quick.”

Dimitri shook his head. “I feel as though I shouldn’t. You don’t seem in the right state of mind for answering questio-” 

“Enough dallying! Just get on with it,” Edelgard shouted. She kept a hand on the trunk for added balance, but her legs were beginning to wobble beneath her.

“Fine, if you insist. Why did you ally yourself with them! What were you hoping to accomplish?”

“I had much less authority than you would assume. Do you recall the way Kronya spoke to me? I was nothing more than their pet and they, my masters.” She spat out the last word. “They may as well have had a knife to my throat. Besides, I fully intended to do away with them once I achieved what I wanted.” She hung her head and continued with a softer voice, “But I will not plead for your forgiveness. I know I don’t deserve it.”

Dimitri did not answer.

“I had Fódlan’s best interests in mind, but I needed their power to cut a path to a better future. Tell me, is it so wrong to desire a world where no one must suffer from a crest they did not wish for?”

Ah, so that was it. She was following through on their oath, whether she remembered it or not. Strange as it seemed, they were the same. Two misguided heirs with dreams of a near-impossible future and opposing paths to face it.

As she stood on shaky legs and reached for another branch, it became clear to Dimitri that she was in no state of mind for tree-climbing. Soon enough, the unstable branches cracked beneath her foot. She flinched as her foothold was lost, and if not for her quick reflexes that allowed her to grab a lucky handhold, she would have surely fallen. But now, Edelgard dangled helplessly from the broken branch with a single trembling hand. Her every attempt to swing herself into a more favorable position became a pointless endeavor.

“Just let go. I’ll catch you,” shouted Dimitri from below. She shook her head. “ _Trust_ me,” he urged her.

Fate would not allow her to make that decision, and sooner than she expected, the branch from which she desperately gripped snapped in two. The princess gave a sharp yelp as her hold was lost, sending her plummeting towards the ground. He reached out his arms and caught the plummeting princess.

Edelgard opened a single squinted eye within his arms. As soon as the shock of falling faded away, she wrested herself from his grips with a shove and a kick.

“Why did you save me! By all means, you should be furious with me!” She picked up the dagger from the nearby bush from where it fell and pointed the blade towards her adversary. “Strike me if you wish. If it will clear away your anger, then I welcome it.”

“I won’t attack you. I thought we agreed to a truce.” He held out his empty hands to prove his point.

“Because I would rather you take out your anger on me while I’m prepared than strangle me in my sleep.”

She tried to direct her dagger towards him, but he easily caught her by the wrist. Now that he was closer, he noticed the dark bags underneath her eyes and the thin streaks of red around her pupils.

“Why would you think I would do that?” He squeezed his eyes shut as he tightened his grip ever so slightly. He hated using his strength against her, but it was necessary to wrestle the dagger from her grips. They locked eyes after the dagger clattered to the ground.

“Because I’m sure you only see me for the ruthless monster I am.” She bit down on his bare hand. The sudden pain forced him to reel back, releasing her from his grips. It renewed the intensity he had been holding back, and for a moment, rage bubbled beneath him. Dimitri pinned her against the same tree she had fallen from, sending her forgotten bundle toppling from the branch from which it rested.

She stared back at him, defiantly, and both were locked into a standstill for a handful of slow, intense seconds as adrenaline pumped coursed through their veins. 

Or at least they would have until Dimitri felt a mysterious hard object fall upon his head. The impact redirected his attention from the princess. He released his hold on Edelgard to investigate.

“What is this?” he asked while unraveling the bundle to find it was made of freshly carved wood, crafted into the shape of what looked like two halves of a tube. He couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what it was intended to be.

The tips of her ears turned pink. “T-that’s… I needed something to keep my mind occupied last night. And I was feeling particularly remorseful about taking your greaves the other day so I…”

“And you carved me a new pair out of wood?” He flipped it over, admiring the delicate handiwork, all traces of fury dissipated. “You _do_ realize these are much too small to fit me. His lips pulled into a faint smile. “Did you use yourself as a size reference?”

“Yes,” she answered, refusing to meet his eyes. The soft shade of pink from the tips of her ears migrated to her cheeks.

He tilted her chin back towards him. “A ruthless monster wouldn’t spend an entire night carving a gift for her partner…Even if they _are_ several sizes too small,” he teased.

Her small act of kindness couldn’t undo every regrettable mistake she had confessed to, but it did place her into a new light. Not the flawless princess he had once perceived her as, but not a monster either. She was a human with her own set of regrets and flaws, just as he was. They were one and the same, and that thought alone brought him more reassurance than he had felt in days. As if the lead weights he constantly carried on his shoulders were lifted little by little.

He released his grip on her. “Now, can you at least tell me what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

She opened her mouth as if ready to speak, but shook her head.

“Do you want to take a rest? You look like you’re in desperate need of it.” She shook her head again. Her dull eyes were cast aside, a rare sight for such a bold woman. He sighed. “Fine, then carry on as you are. I won’t force anything from you.” He took a step backwards. “And thank you for the replacements, I appreciate the gesture, even if they don’t fit.”

“Is your hand alright?” Edelgard pulled his arm closer, running her fingers across his palm in search of any sign of blood, but finding naught but a slight bruise. “You have my apologies, I wasn’t in the right state of mind.”

“It’s nothing serious.” He quickly pulled his hand behind his back. “Nothing worse than any of the wounds I would have received in battle. Now, I believe we have quite a few chores to complete before we have any time for recreational tree climbing.” He gestured with his head. “Shall we?”

Together, they walked back towards the beach in peaceful silence as they listened to the rustling winds and the cries of sea birds flying overhead.

“Dimitri?”

“Yes?” he asked.

“Thank you,” she muttered. “For saving me.”

“You mean catching you from the tree. Ah, it was nothing. You barely weigh a thing.”

Content that he was not looking at her right this moment, she absently shook her head allowing herself the pleasure of a tiny grin.

No, she was referring to much more than the tree incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words you would have never expected to hear from Edelgard until now. "Sorry I bit you"


	7. Warm Seas and Thawing Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some self-harm this chapter so I'm gonna go ahead and give you my warning.

Now that the responsibility of collecting food and building shelters had finished, it left Dimitri with a surprising amount of time for recreation. With the near inescapable sun bearing down from above, the prince sought the seas for comfort. He was always fond of the idea of swimming for leisure, but the frigid cold of Faerghus ensured that every lake and river was frozen for the majority of the year, forbidding him from such a hobby. And for that reason, he was always envious of the citizens Adrestia whose warm seas remained unfrozen even into the winter.

Swimming in the waters of their island, or rather the Principality of the Hresvelgian Isles, delighted him. The sea mist felt like a summer shower and the soft sands beneath his feet brought about a soothing coolness between his toes. It was a shame that his companion remained adamant about staying dry on land.

Hunched over beneath the shade of a tree was Edelgard with bent knees and eyes focused elsewhere. She would have much-preferred spending her time in a more practical task, but that would mean leaving Dimitri to his own devices

In the sea.

Unsupervised.

It didn’t take a scholar to realize that the ruthlessness of the ocean and Dimitri’s own rotten luck was a disaster waiting to happen. And so, she remained with her toes dug into the sand, engrossed in her meaningless activity while sparing an occasional glance towards her partner, if only to ensure he wasn’t face down and unmoving. But at the very least, it was reassuring to know he was in good spirits again.

With a twig in hand, Edelgard doodled the images of the classmates she so desperately missed. There was Bernadetta watering the plants, Hubert standing aside with his signature scowl. She even drew Ferdinand atop his favorite stallion. Without the use of live models, she thought her sketches looked horrendous, but the activity kept her occupied. So occupied that she failed to notice Dimitri’s presence until the shadow of his head loomed over her drawings.

“I never took you for the artistic type. Are these meant to be your classmates?"

The surprise of his sudden presence knocked her off balance. Fortunately, she fell forwards, obscuring the pictures with her own body.

“Aww come now. There’s no need to hide it. I think they’re very cute,” Dimitri teased.

“Just forget you ever saw them” she stammered. Only after the images were wiped from the sand did she shift from her spot.

“Already forgotten,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Edelgard seemed satisfied with his response. She rolled over from her spot, allowing her the full view of Dimitri leaning over with his head just barely blocking the sun from her eyes. Seawater dripped from his bangs onto her cheek, causing her facial muscles to flinch in reaction. While his pants remained, his chest was bare and near glistening. The sight of his barreled chest above her was enough for even her to feel a smidgeon of bashfulness.

Dimitri was certainly not…unattractive. He possessed a striking physique with broad shoulders and fine muscles carved from years of diligent training. Even the scars on his torso and back did nothing to hinder his looks and she found herself averting her gaze.

“Anyways, I’m starting to understand the techniques for swimming," he said. “I thought I might teach you what I’ve learned. One can never know what might happen out here.”

“For the last time Dimitri,” she groaned. “I am not stepping one foot into that accursed thing.”

Such a reaction earned a snicker from the young prince. “It’s just the saltwater. Exactly what is it about the sea that perturbs you so?

She began to pace back and forth, making wild hand gestures as she spoke. “What is it about the sea that isn’t terrifying? It’s unpredictable, pitch black, and there are unspeakable creatures hidden in its depths. She crossed her arms. “Not to mention the whirlpools,” she finally added with a tiny pout.

Dimitri pulled his head back in the largest fit of laughter she had ever seen. It left her with mixed feelings of confusion and horror. After what felt like a full minute, his fit eventually evolved into frantic pants as he grabbed his stomach and desperately tried to breathe. The furious princess pounded her fists against him, but he was unaffected.

Eventually, his laughter subsided, but only on his own terms. He wiped a single tear from his eye. “What you’re trying to tell me is that the princess herself…is afraid of the ocean. Correct me if I’m wrong.” He seized her wrist and pulled her towards the shore.

“Halt! W-what are you doing?” she barked, hearing the touch of fear within her own voice. There was no use wresting herself from his grip. Dragging her feet was an option, but it would only delay the inevitable. And so, it left her with no choice but to stumble along with him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take you far.” He began to snicker. “Certainly not far enough for the sea monsters to get you.” As he continued to pull her into the sea, they eventually stopped at a point where the water level reached her waist. The two of them stood facing the horizon. Edelgard’s arms were clutched against each other as if she were attempting to warm herself on a chilly day while Dimitri stood behind her. The sea breeze continuously blew her hair into his face as his palms hovered beside her arms for a moment. “See this isn’t so bad, is it?” he said, spitting out yet another wad of silver hair.

While the sensation wasn’t unpleasant, every wave that ran across her knees threatened to knock her down. And the feel of Dimitri’s bare chest barely grazing her back was another strange and unwelcoming feeling.

Eventually, he pulled her further out and bade her lie flat. He placed his two hands against her stomach and allowed her to rest her body on them while she practiced her swimming strokes. Slowly, his hands were removed and Edelgard was able to keep her head afloat while paddling away like a dog. It was a sloppy swimming technique, but it seemed to work for her.

“Watching you drown that night was more terrifying than you could ever know,” he said with a sad grimace. “When I pulled you onto our boat, you weren’t breathing. It scared me to no end to think that I would have to face this ordeal alone.” Edelgard pulled herself back into an upright position to find Dimitri with another warm smile. “I hope you understand I never meant to humiliate you. Neither of us will ever be able to predict the future, and I just want you to be prepared should anything happen to me. I may not always be around to pull you out of the water again.”

Staring downwards into the sand below, Edelgard began to regret the various curses she spat at him while he dragged her to sea. In all honesty, his approach had been much kinder than what she would have done had their roles been switched.

Lost in musings, she failed to notice the large incoming wave that knocked her over, sending her tossing and turning in the water like a leaf in the wind. Seawater filled her nose, accompanied by a stinging sensation in her eyes. But even that was nothing compared to the sharp pain she felt as the sharp rocks collided against her lower back. An even greater pain washed over her as the salted water stung her fresh wounds.

She gasped for air when Dimitri hoisted her back to the surface and moved her to the shallower waters. Safe on land again, Edelgard attempted to twist her torso back to inspect the wound, but it resided in the spot where her eyes could barely reach.

“I’m so sorry,” he blurted out. She felt the tip of his finger against her back as he attempted to pull back her shirt. “Here let me take a look-”

“NO!” she yelled, shoving his hand away. He shrank away. Pulling back her shirt would only reveal the web of scars she did not want him to see. It would only serve to open yet another room of secrets she refused to disclose. “I promise you, I’m fine. Please just let me handle this on my own.” With every word, she took another step back. “And put your shirt back on!” she yelled to him as she fled to treat her abrasion.

Dimitri simply stared before her words finally sunk in. He glanced down at his own torso, suddenly aware of what she meant. “Oh, I’m sorry. I know the scars on my back can be a bit grotesque to look at. Apologies if I’ve displeased you,” he hollered back at her.

* * *

The drums of war continued to beat. Rather than a rapid pace like the galloping of a horse, it remained slow and ominous, like the rumble of a distant tempest. The tension of what was to come weighed heavily on the thoughts of all of Fódlan. Most had claimed prince Dimitri and princess Edelgard dead, and Faerghus cried for the revenge of their lost heir. It began with skirmishes and disputes on the border, particularly near the fortress city of Arianrhod. The knights of Seiros were gathered to quell the unease and maintain order with limited success, but it would not be long before violence eventually broke out.

Hubert waited on the edge of town with a lightly packed bag and a perpetually morose expression. His frown did not lift even when the approaching figure he awaited drew closer. Even in the darkness, Dedue cut an imposing figure. His creased face bore a similar expression of intense focus. “You summoned me?”

They glared at each other until Hubert broke the silence. “I know you and I have had a previous history of differences and disputes. But I believe desperate times call for desperate measures."

“If I might I ask” -he looked to Hubert who gave a tiny nod- “why did you choose me for your task?”

“A larger search party would be too slow and cumbersome, and I know you lack the same noble responsibilities your classmates do. You seemed fitting for the kind of task I require. We may not be able to follow the command of our respective lieges, but I do believe we can carry out their wills in addition to our search. I have…unfinished business in Faerghus as well. A task that I know Lady Edelgard wished for me to fulfill. I will explain on the way. Do you have any issues?”

“I have a few.” Dedue looked towards the outer gate which barred them from the outside world. He was just about to speak his mind when a familiar voice called out to them from no discernable location.

“Hold it right there!” Both men turned towards the roof of the entrance hall where the figure of a white wyvern and rider swooped down upon them. Without sufficient size or strength to carry its rider properly, it fluttered down with rapidly beating wings, slowing its descent rather than flying. Despite its smaller size, it still succeeded in blocking them from the main gate. Claude’s head poked out from behind its back. “Now where are you two heading out so late into the night? Didn’t you hear, there’s a war brewing outside.” He casually leaned over, resting his chin between the wyvern’s antlers.

Hubert was the first to answer. “Shouldn’t you be cleaning out the latrines, Claude?” Our mission is none of your concern. Now move unless you wish to spend the night writhing in pain.” The mage raised his hand in preparation for a spell.

“You know that wasn’t my doing. How many times do I have to tell you that! Besides, Seteth says my punishment has already been served.” He turned towards Dedue. “It’s nice to see you in good health again.”

Dedue simply nodded.

Claude hopped from the saddle, pacing as he spoke. “You know for some strange reason I always assumed you two were magically connected to your respective lieges, but you’re just as clueless as the rest of us. Not to mention predictable. Let me guess, you think you can find Edelgard and Dimitri.”

Hubert furrowed his brows. “That is one of our goals.”

“I thought so. I mean, why else would you two spend so much time together if not in pursuit of some common goal. And as much as I’d like to join you, I have responsibilities to the Alliance.” He paused to face them once again. “So how about we strike a deal? You go on your wild search or date or whatever you wanna call it and I, as the heir to House Riegan, will fund your mission.” He pulled a sack of coin out of the saddle and tossed it to them. “You can think of me as your sponsor of sorts.”

Dedue elbowed Hubert. “He is correct, we will need additional support for the mission. I believe Claude has nothing to gain from deceiving us.”

“Well you could have spoken up for me before I got punished!” yelled out Claude, with fists clenched. “That smell is _never_ coming outta my clothes! One day I’ll find out who was responsible for framing me and make _them_ clean out the latrines.”

“And why exactly would you choose us for the role?” asked Hubert, crossing his arms.

“Because I think you two are the best suited for the job,” answered Claude. “Quite an honor, might I add.”

“For the sake of our respective lieges and countries, let us set all aside until they are found. Agreed?” Hubert held out a hand in front of him.

“Agreed” Dedue stated as he gripped the hand back.

Claude placed his hand on the pile as well. “Agreed.”

The three wordlessly shook hands. Content with their current arrangement, Claude allowed them free passage through the monastery gates, watching as the two men walked away shoulder-to-shoulder as true equals.

“I pray they are not currently at each other’s throats,” muttered Dedue.

* * *

“Edelgard, I have my question for the day.” Both had finished carrying a flat and speckled rock into its intended place by the campfire. It possessed a natural bowl shape that Edelgard decided would make for the ideal griddle.

“Make it quick. We have much work to do,” she said, patting her dirtied hands against her hips.

“It’s about your previous comrades. Why did they wish me dead?” 

“Honestly, I cannot say for certain. I’m sure they would have found uses from your body and blood. Or perhaps they wished to replace your influential position with another one of their imposters,” she explained. All while ignoring her companion's expression of unsettling horror. He took in her words silently, but his wide and frightened eyes provided an open window to the state of his mind.

He tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. Even then, he was still suffering from lack of sleep. But nothing could be done at the moment. “May I ask why you had a change of heart?” he asked hesitantly.

Edelgard let out a clear, audible groan. “I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll allow you a second question. Contrary to what others may say, my heart is not made of ice. I’m not incapable of appreciation.” She took a deep breath. “Your words that night convinced me that there was another way. One that I had yet to consider. I had long thought I could make my peace with plunging my dagger into your heart, but I hesitated. And I decided that you deserved to live just as much as I did, perhaps more so.”

“You were wrong,” he muttered under his breath, barely audible to his companion.

“What did you say?” asked Edelgard.

Anger manifested into the form of a throbbing headache that felt as though his skull would split. The pain only fed his growing fury. “I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

He pulled himself up to his feet and stormed away. Edelgard attempted to seize his arm, but she could not hold her grip enough when he yanked his arm away. Her face was painted with worry, but he chose to ignore it before disappearing into the trees.

As he walked deeper and deeper into the jungle the trees became ever thicker, but the density mattered little to him. One brute shove was enough to clear his path. Eventually, the large boulder obstructed his path. Clenching his teeth, he balled his hand into a fist and thrust it upon the great stone. It did not move, not even upon the second and third attempts. The pain in his hand throbbed beneath his glove and gauntlets. He yanked the armor and gloves off and continued. Pain exploded into his hand with each strike, but he welcomed it. It was nothing compared to what his loved ones felt in their final moments.

But Dimitri did not travel alone. Accompanying him on his right side was a figure he had seen many times before. A face that once filled him with love and pride now filled his core with icy fear. It was as terrifying as it was inescapable. 

After all, it was the duty of a son to defer to his father no matter how much his glare terrified him. And so, he lifted his head, hesitantly. Blue eyes as brilliant as his own stared back, except these had been glazed over. Golden hair and a strong, lumbering frame that towered over him, but something was deathly wrong. A deep red gash ran across his throat curling up like a cruel smile.

Dimitri tried to answer, but his attempts at words came out in a hushed voice. “Father, please forgive me,” he choked. The terrified prince had already sunken to his knees. He bowed his head in an attempt to placate his father, but such a gesture did not appease the figure before him.

It began to speak and the voice he once associated with fatherly love was lined with malice and disgust. “No son of mine chooses to hide away while his people suffer. While his family suffers. Yet you still choose to bask away in the sun while we freeze an eternity away from salvation.”

Another voice came at him, this time from the left, “Go easy on him Your Majesty.” This voice belonged to the young man with raven hair that reached his chin and a smirk etched across his face. Dressed in the armor of the elite royal knights stood Glenn. Another figure he had undying admiration for. “I’m sure His Highness here is just biding his time. Besides, he has that imperial princess with him now. Even princes have special needs.” He snorted. “He’s a wild boar through and through.”

Neither of the two men before him cared about the tears that welled up in the distraught prince’s eyes. It only served to further fuel their disappointed faces. He clawed the soil beneath his hands and sobbed as they cursed his name.

“Useless son”

“Sniveling coward”

“Traitor”

“Boar”

He placed his hands to his ears, but it did not quiet the insults that whirled within him. Eventually, a third voice emerged from behind, one that radiated kindness and warmth.

“Dimitri,” she called out. Her voice was wistful and faded into silence like mist. “What ails you?” He turned to find his stepmother standing behind him. She wore a simple black dress that covered her from neck to ankles. Unlike his father and Glenn, her face looked worn with distant sorrow. She held her arms wide. The same arms he could always count on to embrace him when he was a frightened young boy.

Even while he was still on his knees, he clung to her skirts. “Please, Stepmother. Make them stop,” he sobbed. A new set of tears welled up in his eyes as he tugged at her dress. She did not scowl at him when they stained her clothes nor when the liquid dripped from his nose. Instead, she kneeled to his level and ran a comforting hand down his head.

“Dimitri.” Her voice grew more urgent. “Snap out of it. There is nothing there.” He blinked the tears away. Patricia’s blurred face sharpened into focus. Her violet eyes remained the same, but the soft earthen brown of her tresses shifted to the color of the first snow of winter. It took him another second before he realized it was Edelgard whose waist he had clung to ever so tightly. Her lavender eyes stared back with confusion. She knew the futility of trying to pry off his iron grip and instead allowed herself to be pulled towards the ground along with him.

When he finally came to his senses, he hastily pulled his head from her lap while releasing her clothes. He was surprised at Edelgard’s silence. In any other circumstance, she would have reacted with fury, instead she watched him in a near daze. The new feelings of shame overwhelmed him and all he could do was wipe his tears away and bury his face within his palms.

A small tickling sensation ran down his hand. Something he would have ignored if not for Edelgard’s concern. “How did you not know your own hand was bleeding?” she exclaimed. Her small hands were enveloped within his own larger ones as she assessed his injuries. The skin from his knuckles had already peeled away. Around them, trails of blood had already begun to run down his hand. “Do you have any other injuries that need inspection?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just leave me be,” he pleaded with her. Dimitri felt a sharp sting, whipping his head to the side. It took him a split second to realize what happened. 

Edelgard had just slapped him across the face.

It stung, but what he mainly felt was confusion; it was the last reaction he would have expected from her. She was absolutely fuming and he had come to recognize that face as the precursor to yet another one of her lectures.

“Nothing!? She began to raise her voice. “You injure yourself in a duel with a rock, have conversations with the wind, and cling to me like a mewling kitten, and you have the gall to consider it nothing! If you refer to this as _nothing_ again, I will have no choice but to slap some sense into you once more.” The fire within her had yet to settle down. “Perhaps I should be the one forcing answers from you. Who were you speaking to and why did you call me your stepmother?” She yanked his injured hand back. “Oh, give me that. I can’t have my first citizen injured. Otherwise, I would have to do all the heavy lifting by myself.” She tore off a portion of her clothes to bandage his wounds with.

He took a long breath. It seemed there was no lying his way out of this one. “If you must know, I wasn’t speaking to the wind, but rather my family.”

“Impossible by all rules of nature but go on.”

“My father, my stepmother, and my friend Glenn. They say your past loved ones do not ever truly fade away but live on inside those who remember them. But this seems to be a curse. Day after day I see them standing before me; they ask me why I have not avenged them. You may see nothing, but to me, they look almost as if they were true flesh and bone. Nothing I have done has ever appeased them. And now, trapped on this wretched island, they curse me for lazing away while my kingdom suffers.”

She raised the bloodied hand to his face, “And this self-harm of yours, what is that meant to accomplish?”

“To remind myself to never forget their suffering. Or perhaps for my own personal failures.” He slammed his eyes shut.

“Well, this act of yours is nothing more than childish nonsense!” She pulled the final knot of his bandage tight.

“But you don’t understand-”

She shot up, her body tense. “I _do_ understand. Much more than you will ever know.” Exasperated, she set about pacing back in forth waving her hands about. “You think I or anyone else hasn’t suffered a great loss. My siblings are all gone, and now I won’t even be able to stand with my father on his deathbed.” She spun around, and they locked eyes. Dimitri shuddered at the intensity of her gaze. “Mourn your family if you must, but do not do so in a way that impedes our survival.” Her voice grew softer and he could almost detect encouragement behind her words. “You are alive, there is no greater gift than that. Perhaps one day we will return to Fódlan and make things right again, but that will never occur if you run off a cliff chasing after spirits.”

“But what of my ghosts who still pursue me. How am I to silence them?” 

Edelgard stared skyward. “I know how it is… I have them as well. Every night I too must relive the terror of their final moments. Nothing will ever change that. But if you believe those figures that curse and scorn you are your lost loved ones then you are terribly mistaken. If they truly loved you in life, do you think they would ever wish you anything less than happiness? If you disagree with my claim, then I will have to reevaluate your country’s sense of honor and justice. Those spirits that haunt you are the living embodiment of your own self-loathing. Nothing more.”

Taking his arm within her own once again, she gently lifted him back onto his feet. While her past was still a mystery covered by an opaque veil, her wisdom had succeeded in lifting him out of the gaping maw he felt trapped in. To bare his greatest fears to her meant a great deal to him. Even more so, that she did not cower away. She deserved a token of thanks, but he had no possession to give save for his own body. Yes, that would suffice.

“Now, let’s head back. There is still much work to be done befor-”

Edelgard gave a frightened squeal when two broad arms wrapped around her small body. Dimitri’s embrace swept her off the ground. Though initially surprised, she accepted it. He nuzzled his head between the crook of her neck and muttered his words of appreciation. “Edelgard, thank you,” he choked. “Your words mean more to me than you will ever know.”

Still hovering off the ground, she gave him a stiff pat on the head before her feet could meet the earth once more. Her hands, despite being pinned down by his hug, moved to each side of his shoulders. “Think nothing of it. After all, I too have my own demons to face. I thought I might share my experiences.”

“Do they haunt you as well?”

“Yes, they do. Every night in my dreams.” Her musings drifted off, replaced with fierce determination. “But I refuse to be dragged down with them. No, my pain serves as a reminder of what I must live for.”

He released her from his grips and there was a melancholic smile on his face. “To find another kindred soul... you have no idea how much it means to me.” He wiped away the messy wet tears from his face.

“Come to me if they bother you again,” said Edelgard.

Dimitri could only respond with a nod. His eyes began to water again, but they were tears of joy. Joy at the prospect of finding and gaining acceptance from a kindred spirit.

The sight of Edelgard, with the morning sun behind her head, bathed her hair in an ethereal glow and he found himself dazed by her appearance. He lifted her clean off the ground once more in another tight embrace. Unlike last time, she was able to maintain proper composure and laid a comforting hand upon his head. She seemed pleased at the prospect of relieving the suffering of another. Evident by the way she leaned into his embrace.

The frustration over being displaced so far from home had dragged behind them like an iron ball, but for now, they could indulge in simple bliss. Dimitri knew he was hopeless without her, but he no longer felt like his very existence was a burden to his companion. As she rested within his arms, a part of him desperately wished for this moment to last a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking some intensive classes this semester so apologies if it disrupts my updating schedule. I'll do my best.


	8. Royal Blood

Among the treetops, a bird of bright plumage hopped from branch to branch, ever in search of sweet fruits. As it flew, its wings caught the rays of sunlight, causing its colors to shimmer among the leaves before it eventually settled itself on a low-hanging branch to feast.

Or at least it would have, had it noticed the speeding rock that hurtled towards it, colliding with its skull, and bringing its venture to an unfortunate end.

“Good shot, Edelgard.”

“I told you I could hit my mark from that distance.”

With a brief rustle, the two companions emerged from the foliage. Dimitri carried a handwoven basket filled to the brim with fruits and vegetables while Edelgard followed closely behind. She casually spun her rock sling around her finger as she made her way to grab her fresh kill. It was a technique she learned from one of her older brothers, a lifetime ago. At least now he could live on in the unorthodox skill he imparted to her.

“Now, I believe there was something you promised to say to me,” she hollered from the tree.

Dimitri lifted a single eyebrow. “That I was wrong for doubting you?”

She returned from the tree with the bird in hand. “No, the other line.”

The prince breathed a sigh. “Very well.” He raised his right hand. “I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, upon our return to Fódlan owe you, Edelgard von Hresvelg…one peach sorbet.”

“Hah! Now was that so hard to say?” She swung her kill over her shoulder, the hint of a smile curling on her lip.

Dimitri gave her a lingering stare. “Say Edelgard, do you remember your mother?”

The sudden change in topic caught her off guard. “Now that’s an odd question. Is it _the_ question?”

“I suppose it can be,” he answered.

She continued in a solemn tone. “The truth is… I haven’t seen my mother for years. Not since fleeing the empire during the Insurrection all those years ago. From then on, it was my uncle who served as my guardian. I haven’t seen her since.” She stared into the distance. “I must sound like a terrible daughter for saying this, but whenever I try to recall her face, all I see is a blank.” She turned back towards Dimitri, a sad smile on her face. “Quite disgraceful, isn’t it?” He shook his head and, for once, she was grateful for his sympathy. 

“Well you’ve answered all of my questions truthfully so perhaps it is time I do the same.”

Edelgard shot him a furrowed look. “How so?”

“The truth is when your mother Pat”- he stopped himself -“Anselma fled to the Kingdom, she caught the eye of my father. He offered her the chance at political asylum, and she accepted. From then on, she lived in Fhirdiad castle as Patricia. My birth mother had passed away before I was old enough to remember her, and she ended up filling that same role for me.”

“Was her new life a happy one?” Edelgard asked. He sat down on a fallen log, patted the empty spot next to him and she obliged.

He twiddled his thumbs as he spoke. “If you had asked me that question years ago, I would have said ‘yes’, but looking back at it now, I can’t say for sure. She lived comfortably, that I can say for sure. And she treated me with much kindness when I was a young boy. But there were days where she seemed so distant and unreachable. I’m sure she cared for her actual family, much more than she ever cared for me. But she’s gone now, along with everyone else who died at Duscur, and I suppose the truth to your question dies with her.” He paused from his fiddlings, placing his hands back onto his lap. “I’m sorry, I know this story only brings you nothing but sorrow. Not to mention that I robbed you of your only mother.”

So that was why he had mistakenly referred to her as his stepmother during his hallucinations. Strange, but also sad in a way. “Thank you for telling me,” she said softly.

His gentle eyes stared back at her. “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I can see that her spirit lives on in you. Especially when you smile.”

She turned away, twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she did so. “Sometimes I feel as though I haven’t had much reason to.”

“I know and I swear that one day, I will put things right again. Whenever that day comes, I will avenge their deaths. For myself”’- he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze “and now for you as well.”

Edelgard placed her hand over his own as if to remove it, but a distant growl pulled her attention elsewhere. A sound she recalled from before.

Whatever it was, the beast was close, evident by the way its distant footsteps grew louder. She yanked the prince to his feet and they bolted from the woods hand in hand, without a care to the basket of food they left behind. No matter how swiftly they ran, the thunder of hoofs accelerated as did the shaking of the earth, but she dared not look back. As the jungle grew thicker, the occasional swinging branch left stinging wounds upon her cheek, but she persisted.

Soon enough, Edelgard’s stomach dropped at the sight before her. Beyond the trees was an insurmountable cliff. Its steep incline and smooth texture looked as if it would be impossible to scale. They were trapped in a dead-end. Dimitri tightened his grip and shoved her into a tiny crevice in the walls hidden by hanging leaves.

She soon found that the space was no bigger than a tiny closet. Nonetheless, she shoved herself in, feeling the stone walls squeeze around her upper body. The light of the outside was blocked out when Dimitri attempted to push himself in after her. His bulkier build betrayed him when he failed to reach the very end of the crevice as she had. Instead, he remained trapped at the halfway point between the entrance and the inner wall, facing outwards at whatever adversary pursued them.

Edelgard could barely peer over his shoulder when fur the color of old rusted iron filled up what little she could see of the outside. As it paced back and forth, she began to pick up the beast’s notable features. Rather than claws like she had expected, it possessed cloven hoofs. Its snout was pressed to the ground as though it were following their scent trail. Eventually, its senses led it to the source. She noticed a flat snout, like that of a pig, frantically protruding into their hiding spot. 

The princess breathed a sigh of relief when it withdrew, but such feelings were immediately stomped out when a massive tusk was thrust inside. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was Dimitri’s grunt of pain that filled the void. The tip of the tusk had protruded into his side. His hand was gripped around the sharp tip, and judging by his clenched teeth and trembling arms, he was locked in a battle of strength. Agonizing seconds passed as the two were at standstill.

After much struggling, Edelgard freed her limbs enough to launch a fireball over Dimitri’s shoulders and towards its head.

She heard a piercing shriek of pain as the beast reared back, but that did not temper its fury. The hoofs cantered away, before preparing a charge. It collided towards the cliffs like a battering ram, causing the stone to shudder upon impact, and clouds of dust rained down upon their heads. The beast let out another squeal, one that threatened to pierce her eardrums. It would continue to ram against the wall for a second, third, and even a fourth time. It wasn’t until the futile fifth attempt that it finally lost patience and left. They had only the distant thundering of hoofbeats to track its distance and the rapid pacing of their heartbeats to measure time.

Dimitri was the first to shove himself outside to inspect their surroundings. Edelgard waited for his signal before emerging herself. His hand remained, clamped to the spot of his injury where a spot of blood had already soaked into his clothes. Somehow, he had managed to break off the tip of the tusk which now lay embedded into his flesh.

It was with great fortune that Dimitri had been able to stop the thing before it could pierce his internal organs, but his current wounds needed immediate treatment. He slid against the stone wall and onto the ground, focusing his efforts on regaining his breath.

“Don’t move. I’ll find something we can use to treat that wound,” Edelgard said at a swift pace.

Dimitri struggled to form words and what little he could muster came out between pants, “Find the plants that feel like velvet. The same ones I gave you for your burns.” Edelgard dashed around the immediate area, taking great care to ensure her partner did not leave her sight. Unable to identify the plants he was referring to, she tore up all of the nearby shrubberies, holding them up for Dimitri’s judgment.

“No, not that one. It may look similar but they’re different. Sorry, I don’t recognize that plant. The one you’re holding is poisonous.” She immediately dropped the barbed leaves.

With no supplies of use, she returned to his seated form and moved his hand from the injury. Rolling up his shirt and surveying the wound. She thought of one way to stop the immediate bleeding.

A ball of fire manifested over her open palm. She looked towards Dimitri who immediately understood her intent. The prince yanked off his glove and stuffed the leather into his mouth in preparation. Edelgard held her breath as she brought the small flame onto his skin. Dimitri clenched his eyes shut, all while his muffled cries of pain filled the air.

Even after the treatment ended, they remained in the same spot in order to allow Dimitri ample time to rest.

“Well now, at least we know what kind of monster we are up against,” she said with arms crossed. She looked towards her partner who was engrossed with the token it had left behind.

He held the ivory tusk to the sky, poking a thumb against its tip. “It looks like a giant boar. How ironic,” he muttered.

“Why do you say that?” she asked with genuine curiosity.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing you should be worried about. Just a cruel joke. Of course, we shouldn't joke about the matter considering it wants to kill us.”

Just what kind of island did she land herself in? It was almost as if the entire food chain played out in reverse. The scholars were right, the world outside of Fódlan was, indeed, a strange place.

Edelgard crossed her arms. “Well, it’s also a food thief. I think it’s already scared away all of the nearby animals. Not to mention it made off with our entire basket of food _and_ the bird I hunted.”

“There’s nothing to be done about it for the moment,” said Dimitri. Looks like we’ll have to settle for another night of fish.”

She groaned.

* * *

Hubert squinted at the cloudy skies, lying back on the various bags of grain and hay that the merchant who’s carriage they hitched a ride on sought to transport. Every frequent crack and pebble on the road hitched the wagon in the way that jolted the mage, thus preventing him from even an ounce of relaxation. Not that he could ever permit himself to with his liege missing. He listened in to his travel companion’s chat with the driver. For days he had been forced to hear all manner of random topics, from recipe swaps to the yearly harvest to current news and gossip. All with great disinterest.

Their investigation had proven fruitless as no sailor nor trader could provide them any sort of information regarding the disappearance of one ship. There was a great stretch of ocean with which Dimitri and Edelgard could have disappeared off to, assuming they were lost at sea, and without a sufficient vessel or means of navigation, Hubert had a greater chance of finding a lost ring at the bottom of a lake.

After being caught on the road in the midst of one sudden blizzard, a kindly merchant had saved them from the throes of hypothermia in exchange for a favor. They were to help him transport his wagon to the fortress city of Arianrhod and ensure no thieves were to harm him or his supplies. And so, they had reluctantly agreed to return the favor.

Hubert shifted from his position in the back of the carriage to spot the enormous walls of the Silver Maiden looming into sight. As they passed through the merchant’s gate, he spotted the city’s assortment of humble homes and stone towers. Even with the chill of early spring, a mass amount of people walked in the same general direction as if there was some spectacle that drew their attention. Abnormally so.

“Is there some sort of Kingdom holiday I am not aware of?” asked Hubert.

Dedue shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

No, the tension in the air was much too heavy for a celebration. After assisting the merchant with unloading his wares, they bid each other farewell before walking towards the center square of the city, following the roars of discontent.

The two pushed their way past the crowd, but all Hubert could sense was cold dread. Among the common folk, he spotted the distinct, white armor of the Knights of Seiros patrolling around the area. The crowd gathered on the side of the main streets, their cries of anger evolving into an unending roar. At last, they pushed and shoved their way to the front.

“No, it can’t be,” muttered Hubert. A richly decorated carriage bearing the insignia of the Hresvelgs passed through the cobblestone streets. It sat accompanied by the black armor of Imperial knights. In the tiny window, he caught a glimpse of a familiar and well-worn face. “Ionius, what are you doing here. You fool!” He muttered those words under his breath.

What was that man doing? To enter into enemy territory when the wounds of their lost prince still lingered. Had he learned nothing from the Tragedy of Duscur?

The crowd continued to spit vile curses towards the emperor, several going as far as tossing rocks towards the carriage windows. The frightened horses reared within their braces, but the driver urged them onwards. Another stone flung towards the carriage, this one succeeded in breaking through the window. The knights began to draw their swords, using force to push back the furious crowd. But they could do nothing to avert the next course of action.

A swift arrow whistled above the citizens through the large hole left in the fractured glass. Hubert whipped his face in the direction of the arrow, following its path until it embedded itself into the throat of the emperor.

Whoever loosed the arrow had already fled from the tower and disappeared into the crowd. What little knights Ionius brought with him had already left their former positions in the direction of the assassin. Screams and shouts pervaded through the streets, some in terror while others were in a mad fury. Some had even gone as far as attacking the church knights who were merely seeking to quell the chaos.

Amid the turmoil, the crowd began to scatter. A large fleeing man ran into Hubert, knocking the dark mage onto the cold cobblestone street. Another individual mistakenly trod upon his hands, followed by another against his stomach, crushing him. Hubert soon lost count of the various feet that trampled upon his body. He felt suffocated and no amount of gasping for air could alleviate his suffering. In the nick of time, a pair of thick arms hoisted him back onto his feet.

“Are you alright?” Dedue asked. His larger body proved a better defense against the fleeing crowd and he seemed no worse for wear.

Hubert massaged the new bruise that was surely growing on his hand. “Fine,” he growled, looking back towards the damaged carriage. He spotted the limp body of the former emperor, his blood now staining the velvet cushions a deep shade of red. Ionius had died a fool, but even Hubert felt a drop of pity for the poor man and his unfortunate fate. If only for the sorrow it would bring Edelgard should she ever find out.

He watched as a red droplet flowed onto the ground and suddenly, a new idea dawned in his head. Ionius bore the crest of Seiros, as did Edelgard, and with that came valuable uses out of their rare bloodline. An excellent reagent for specific spells long banned by the church. It would require immense preparation and the use of a rare magical instrument he did not currently possess, but perhaps he could succeed in a proper tracking spell.

“Dedue.” He pointed towards the carriage. “I know this seems absurd, but I need you to retrieve a sample of the emperor’s blood. I believe it can aid us in our search.” Hubert pulled out a flask of water from beneath his cloak, downed the last of its contents, and handed it to his partner. Dedue quietly groaned at the mage before shoving his way past the crowd to the carriage in the distance.

Hubert readied a fire spell. “And now for the distraction.” He blasted the flame towards the panicked horses aiming directly towards the wooden panel that tethered them to the carriage. As it burned, the horses galloped away from the chaos, further distracting civilians and knights alike.

In the meantime, Dedue dashed towards the bloodied corpse. He was forced to stare at the old man’s vacant eyes as he ripped off a blood-soaked scrap of his richly decorated clothes. Stuffing the cloth into the canteen, he dashed away while Hubert followed close behind. 

The dark mage saw fit to pay his respects to the dead man as he passed by. “Farewell Your Majesty. Rest assured, I will find your daughter.”

They left the knights of Seiros, the Imperial troops, and the commonfolk to continue their dispute in the streets. The two retainers sprinted away from the confines of the city where the distant sounds of shouts and ringing steel slowly faded into the distance.

Dedue tossed the canteen back as they ran. “Will you now explain why you needed me to fetch such a thing?”

They made a sharp turn around the corner. “An idea came to me during the skirmish. I know the existence of a tracking spell. One I believe can be used to locate our liege’s whereabouts. As it is technically blood magic, the church typically frowns upon such methods, but that has never concerned me. What does concern me is gathering the proper reagents and instruments for the spell in question.”

“And you sought to use Ionius’ blood as your sample?” asked Dedue.

“Correct. Such a ritual usually requires a sample of the person in question in addition to a personal item. I believe the blood of a close family member can also be used in substitution. It is particularly potent if they share the same crest.” Hubert stopped in his tracks to regain his breath. Prolonged running was not one of his strong suits. After a full minute of heavy panting, he continued, “If you wish for me to locate Dimitri as well, we will need a sample from his kin.”

“His highness has an uncle who resides in Fhirdiad, Rufus. Unfortunately, I did not think to bring any of his personal possessions.”

Hubert ran his fingers through Edelgard’s royal seal tucked away in his back pocket. He merely brought it with him as a safety measure to ensure none could send letters under the false moniker of the royal family, but it seemed his simple cautionary move could aid in their search. At last, the outer gate came into their sights.

“There is one additional object I will need for the spell. A special compass of sorts to direct the magic towards the intended target. Otherwise, the ritual will be useless.” They sprinted past the outer wall, finally leaving that infernal city behind. “Unfortunately for us, it is an object that is exceedingly rare in Fódlan, but I do know of one individual who possesses it."

“Who?”

“The so-called Fair Lady Cornelia of Faerghus.” Hubert made no attempt to hide the disgust in his voice. “Either way, it seems fate has pointed us towards Fhirdiad.”

They faced northwards, setting their sights on the distant capital in the horizon. It would be a long road, but the prospect of locating their respective lieges outweighed all difficulty and strife their journey would bring.

* * *

To outlive one’s child was a tragedy no parent should ever have to face. To do so eleven times over, why it left a man battered and broken beyond repair.

For the majority of Ionius’ life, he had seen himself as two men, an emperor and a father, and witnessing the terrible and undeserved deaths of his previous children had left him a hollow shell of his former self. What use was life when he could not walk it with those that mattered most? It was only with the continuing love of his only surviving child Edelgard that he pushed through the grueling walk of life, but alas, she was with her siblings now.

And so, Ionius decided that if he could no longer live and die as a father then at least he could do so as an emperor. By traveling to Faerghus on a diplomatic trip, perhaps he could make things right with its distraught citizens. He would have done so long before but grief, in addition to his aging body, left him bedridden and much too exhausted to even lift his own head.

Rows upon rows of rioting citizens stood outside his carriage. They hissed and yelled various insults to man and country both. No amount of official apologies would quell their rage, and several had already made attempts on his life. It no longer concerned him for he already knew the remainder of the days he had left was an easily counted number.

That is why he did not protest when they threw rocks at his carriage. Why he remained seated as an unnamed person loosened an arrow towards his target’s neck. At least with his death, all of Faerghus could finally have their revenge. After all, the sting of his wound was nothing compared to the lifetime of pain he carried.

When the surrounding world turned black, he breathed a sigh of relief for he was a man with nothing else to lose. Familiar voices lost to time called out to him, rousing him from his daze and he opened his eyes to spot the faces of his beloved children standing before him.

“We’ve all been waiting for you Father,” called out his eldest son as he bowed before his father. 

Ionius counted ten faces among the group. Something was wrong. “Where is El?” he asked in a worried tone.

His eldest daughter answered with a soft smile. “Fear not, our dear El still walks in the realm of the living.” She gently grabbed his hand. “Now won’t you have some tea with us? We have your favorite.”

The old man looked behind him, but he saw nothing but empty darkness. “Then I must-” he pulled against the hands of his daughter in an attempt to turn back.

“Leave her be, Father. I promise you; she will be alright.” She pulled him away towards the distant light. “Now aren’t you tired? Where we’re going, you won’t have to feel that way anymore.”

At once, the pain and weariness that once covered him in a shroud dissipated. He felt a new sense of weightlessness; as if all of the life and vigor within him had replenished itself. And so, Ionius, hand in hand with his beloved children walked away from the darkness and into the light.

They emerged into a splendid garden where a white gazebo stood in the center. There, an ornate table carrying an assortment of fine tea and pastries awaited them. The sun shined brightly and the gentle winds carried the faint scent of honeysuckles. It was there by the roses where he sat himself down, drinking in the sights of his children’s smiling faces as they seated themselves around the table.

He could picture himself in no better place. 

* * *

While the stars twinkled above, Edelgard sat by the campfire with a slate of wood in one hand and a stick of charcoal in the other. In the faint light, she etched out the final touches of her current portrait. For the sketched face that stared back at her was the one she had missed the most since washing ashore. Despite the limited variety of art supplies on hand, she was quite pleased with the final product.

Dimitri swung his new lance in the air, ensuring he did not fall out of practice. At the edge of the wooden pole rested the same ivory tusk that had injured him days before. In a stroke of resourcefulness, he decided to repurpose the sharp object into a spearhead. He had just finished his last round of exercises when Edelgard called for his attention.

“Did you finish yet?” he asked.

Edelgard nodded and turned the picture towards him. “How is it?”

He smiled at the sight of it. “I think it’s your best one yet. With that out of the way” -he took the princesses’ hand and pulled her off the ground- “are you ready for bed?”

“Yes, that will be all the sketching for tonight.” Edelgard waved him goodnight before ducking into her hut with the drawing clamped to her stomach. She propped it against the wall, staring back at the face as she tucked herself in for the night.

“Goodnight Father. I hope you’re doing well enough without me,” she whispered.

“…I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She may be a future emperor, but she's still a Daddy's girl. And to balance out the tone, I've got some more Dimigard fluff planned out for the next chapter. As for the beast, if anyone has seen the movie Princess Mononoke I'm picturing something similar to one of those giant boars but with more of an elephant-style tusk. Until then, see you guys on the next update.


	9. Of Dancing and Decisions

Year 1180 of the Lone Moon marked the end of the year and the beginning of a new phase in the history of the empire. What was once a bustling city stood ominously quiet. All save for the ringing of church bells that echoed through every corner of the capital, be it the slums of the lower class or to the grand estates of the most prominent of the nobles. It served as an omnipresent reminder of the inevitable finality of death that loomed over all men, be they nobility or common born.

Seven days. The city would mourn seven days for the loss of its emperor, though this particular period of grief would also mark the end of a near thousand-year-old dynasty. And so perished Emperor Ionius IX, the last member of the Hresvelg bloodline.

Ferdinand slammed the windows of his personal quarters shut, hoping to escape the dying moans of those infernal bells, but his halfhearted gesture proved to no avail. He pressed his warm forehead against the glass, feeling its slight coolness against his skin. The bells continued to reverberate through his very ears, almost as if they were mocking him and his intentions. His bright orange hair stood out in contrast to the dark clothes he now wore. A coat of black silk lined with golden threads hugged his torso, drawing the sunlight to his body and roasting the young man in its stifling embrace.

The light knocking against his door drew his attention from the window. He crossed the expansive room to find one of his family’s maids standing before him with a bowed head. “Pardon for the intrusion, Lord Ferdinand. I came to inform you that Duke Aegir will be visiting your room shortly. That is all.”

Ferdinand lowered his head to reciprocate the gesture. “Ah yes. No need for apologies, you were not interrupting anything important. Thank you, Catiua.” With a small bow, she departed. In no time at all, his father strode into his room, with his head and spirits high.

“My son, what are you doing squandering your time? We have a public announcement to make to our subjects.” Ludvig Von Aegir stood outside his doorway. His plump face remained shrouded in the shadows of the doorway, as opposed to the bright sunlight that bathed his son. Yet even in the dark, the rich threads that adorned his outfit glimmered.

“Already?” Ferdinand spun around. “Mourning the death of the emperor is typically a seven-day affair, is it not? His body only just arrived three days ago. It would be most uncouth to interfere with the process.”

“In most circumstances, yes. However, never in Adrestia’s long history has the imperial throne remained empty and unclaimed by a member of the Hresvelg line.” He swung an arm around his son’s neck, ignorant of the way Ferdinand’s shoulders stiffened. “Do you not see? The people are uneasy in this uncertain time. It is time for the empire to approach a new age of rule. And I believe this marks a most opportune moment for you and I.”

The young man stifled a gasp, “Are you insinuating we incite a coup?”

Duke Aegir pulled his son towards the window to gaze upon the city below. “No no no, we are not inciting conflict. Think of it as filling a position of leadership to prevent a future outbreak. Better not let the throne stay vacant for too long. Think of the poor citizens, Ferdinand. They need a suitable new ruler. One bearing fine blood, a long family history, and the charisma and charm to woo the masses. Who better to fulfill that role than you, my son?”

Ferdinand tried to look upon the city as his father did, but the view remained obscured by his own reflection in the glass, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, and standing stiff beneath his father’s arm. “I see," he said hesitantly. "I will do as you please, Father.”

“Marvelous!” He pinched his son’s cheeks, pulling Ferdinand into an uncomfortable hunched position. “Now let us get you out of those mourning clothes, shall we? I will not have my son making his debut in those depressing rags.”

Ferdinand forced his lips into a confidant smile. “I will wear my finest garments.”

“Excellent!” he exclaimed while clasping his hands together. He made his way back into the hallway, “I will be waiting for you in the atrium. You better look impeccable at the ceremony.” Duke Aegir clapped his hands twice, the sound of his booming voice echoed in the grand hallway. “Servant, are you there?” In an instant, the maid Catiua approached the man, ready to carry out the prime minister’s orders.

Ferdinand’s smile melted back into a frown, and he returned to his musings by the window. He had always believed himself to be an ideal ruler, made clear by his achievements, blood, and education. Yet something pulled his feelings elsewhere, and even the affirmations from his own father could not wring out the apprehension that churned his stomach.

* * *

_The full moon hung overhead while its mirror image reflected against a still pool of water. The soft light it emitted created a blue glow around the cavern even in the dead of night._

_Dimitri could only stare in awe at the sight before him. With the omnipresent celestial body as his guardian, he fully undressed before stepping into the crystalline water and its still reflection rippled from the disturbance. The water looked unnaturally clear, and if not for the rippling waves, he would have scarcely noticed its presence. When the cool water reached his waist, the prince fully submerged himself into the spring._

_When he finally emerged for air, the salted sweat that had gathered from his body slowly cleansed. Bringing his hands to his face, he wiped away the stray droplets that had trickled down his forehead._

_While he easily adjusted to the cool temperature of the water, he felt a new sensation against his back that sent his entire body into shivers. Small and delicate arms wrapped around his torso, embracing him from behind. He did not need to turn around to identify its owner, for he had already familiarized himself with her every feature. Her bare breasts rubbed against his lower back and he felt the unique touch of soft nipples grazing his skin._

_Eventually, she grew tired of such teasing and bade him face her. He did as she obliged and drank in the sight of Edelgard’s lithe body. His core burned with an intensity he could not hope to quell. Two hands gently clutched at his forearm, pulling them to rest at her waist. He effortlessly hoisted her up to sit atop of the stone ledge, all while she giggled at his boldness. Her lavender eyes gazed back towards him, pupils large with desire. Droplets of water dripped down from her body and he was eager for a taste. He leaned in closer. Starting from the center of her ribcage, he trailed his tongue over her features before flicking his tongue on a succulent bud. The droplets of water quenched his thirst far better than any drink on a hot summer’s day._

_After sufficiently satisfying his parched throat, he moved on to the next; he wanted to ensure both received ample attention. But Edelgard was always one to take control of the situation. She reclined onto her back, yanking her eager partner down with her. He pulled back and allowed his rough fingers to intertwine with hers. Leaning over, he felt her hot breath fanning across his face. Their shared body heat left him light-headed, but for once it comforted him like a gentle embrace. Her catlike grin drove him to indulge in her once more, but she would not receive it without a bit of patience. Starting from the crook of her neck, he laid one kiss after another before opening his mouth and nibbling against her skin._

_Despite her moan of protest, he pulled back again, if only to regain his breath. They brought their heads closer together until their foreheads touched. It allowed him to gaze lovingly into her eyes. While every step in his exploration of her body was exhilarating, the prince desired to claim her lips most of all, and without hesitation, his lips collided into hers._

_It took only a few seconds before he pried her mouth open, eager to explore more. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into her embrace. Such a gesture only further ignited the flames within his core. She pulled back with a moan and a pant before settling her head within the crook of his neck._

_He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms forevermore. To protect her from anyone who dared harm her. To ensure her face would know nothing of sorrow ever again._

The tapping of knuckles against the wood jolted Dimitri from his slumber. A sheen of sweat coated his panting body.

Edelgard called out to him from the outside. “You’ve slept in long enough. We have work to do.”

“Just get started without me,” he responded. "I’ll catch up with you later.”

Dear Goddess, he could never look at her in the same way ever again.

He was beginning to see her in _that_ way.

Dimitri buried his face in his palms, taking care to adjust his clothes to accommodate the unwelcome tightness in his pants before he stepped outside for his morning routine.

* * *

With Dimitri’s strength and Edelgard’s propensity for organization, the two constructed a relatively cozy settlement where the seashore met the jungle. They had even learned to weave the fibers into a hammock that would be perfect for lazy afternoons.

Edelgard had insisted on a routine consisting of gathering supplies, eating, and preparation while the afternoons left ample time for recreation. The two enjoyed the sparring, napping, art projects, and even the beach itself, but there would come a time when even those activities overstayed their welcome. After countless weeks with no aid in sight, an unexpected foe emerged like an unwanted weed among tile cracks: Boredom.

The princess absently sat on the beach sand, stacking rocks into various towers in a game of balance and precision. Frustrated with the menial task, she planted her head onto the ground, making no effort to stifle her groans.

Dimitri couldn’t help but sympathize with her plight. An abundance of free time was just as foreign of a concept to him as it must have been for Edelgard. He couldn’t recall a time during their academy days where she wasn’t engaged in some important task. Her boredom must have been whittling away at her morale again.

As he approached her collapsed body, his gaze lingered on the elaborate braid she wore today. She did not even bother lifting her head at the sound of his approaching footsteps. Now that her previously burnt hair had begun to grow out again, she had the free time to weave it in the styles of the empire’s aristocracy. Anything to fill out her free time. Not that it mattered to Dimitri; he found her new habits positively adorable.

Dimitri faked a cough to announce his presence. Rather than moving her head, she simply emitted a muffled hum. Something he took as a cue to continue. He cleared his throat, “I…um can’t help but notice your morale is rather…plummeting." He heard a muffled whiny. “I thought we could engage in a certain activity together to ease some of your boredom.”

She rolled her head from the ground. “Just go alone.”

He softly chuckled. “No, this sort of activity most definitely requires a partner. Well, I suppose you could do it alone, but it would be rather strange.”

“I suppose I have no choice.” She pulled herself upright. “Where to?”

He shook his hands in the air. “Oh no, not right now. I believe it would be best if we waited until nightfall for this one. There’s a little surprise I have in store for you.”

* * *

Ferdinand hung his head low as he urged his stallion forward. Four horses, black as night, cantered behind him. They pulled the heavily decorated coffin of Adrestia’s last Hresevelg to its final resting place while the citizens of Enbarr, rich and poor, gathered on both sides of the street with candles to witness the funeral procession. The task of accompanying the body would typically be carried out by the children of the deceased, but in their absence, it would be carried out by the prime minister’s son. He spotted the white marbled crypt of the royal family where their journey would meet its end.

He wore a richly colored coat emblazoned with deep shades of red and gold, as opposed to the homogenous shades of black and grey every other citizen dressed in. In the dark of night, he stood out from the crowd like a torch.

Eventually, the funerary parade stopped in its tracks at the foot of the royal mausoleum. Generations of emperors were entombed here, each coffin accompanied by a marble statue carved in their likeness. With the help of the other attendants, he carried the shrouded body to its final resting place.

Standing outside the stone building were various members of the Mittelfrank Opera company who had been requested to sing the funerary dirge. He spotted Dorothea among the troupe, but she was much too focused on the songs to notice his prying eyes. The song continued in a hushed volume when Duke Aegir stepped onto the podium to address the crowd.

“It is with great sorrow in our hearts that we gather here today to acknowledge the tragic end of Emperor Ionius the IX. And with even greater sorrow that he left this world without a suitable heir to pass on the throne. Let us all pray that he is now within the peaceful embrace of the Goddess.”

Ferdinand’s eyes drifted towards the faces of his former classmates who were in attendance. He spotted Caspar and Linhardt standing together, looking as though they would have much preferred to be anywhere else in the world. Beside them, he spotted Count Varley, who listened intently with a bored expression. And from behind the man’s thin frame, he spotted a tiny, trembling Bernadetta who hid in the shadows of her father.

“-Despite this great tragedy, we must remember that the sun will continue to rise on a new day. Through much deliberation among my fellow ministers, the responsibilities of ruling the empire will fall to house Aegir who has served its people as Prime Ministers since the founding of the Empire.” He beckoned Ferdinand to come closer, and he obliged as any dutiful son would. Ferdinand addressed the crowd of citizens with a deep bow. His father slapped a hand on his son’s shoulders. “My eldest son Ferdinand will assume the position of Emperor from here on out. He has consistently proven himself capable in every category from tutelage to valor. Under a brand-new rule, we vow to lead Adrestia into a new age of prosperity.”

A hooded figure he did not recognize walked onto the stage with a golden crown resting atop a deep red cushion. Solid gold and encrusted with rubies and pearls, it gleamed in the dim light. In the center, the gold was carved into the abstract shape of an eagle with its wings outstretched. Ferdinand knelt down to allow the crown to be placed on his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he once again faced a thousand pair of eyes that stared back.

The Hresvelg line was extinguished. It was the most logical move forwards for both the nobles and the common people alike. Leading a country into greatness was what he had dreamed of for ages. So why did he feel as though a great boulder hung above him, ready to crush the new emperor at a moment’s notice? He never realized how heavy and uncomfortable the crown felt. His neck was already straining beneath the additional weight. Despite the warm breeze, an icy dread shook him to his core. Such feelings would not lose their grip on him in the time to come.

* * *

Night fell upon them soon enough, bringing a grey sheet of clouds in which the stars hid behind. As the two walked through the deep woods, Dimitri led the way with a slight spring in his step until they eventually approached a familiar cliff. “I discovered this place when I was walking alone one night. I thought you might appreciate the view.”

Edelgard followed closely until they reached a crevice in the cliffs and together, they crawled through the tunnel to emerge in the hidden cave with the clear spring and a collapsed roof. She gazed at the dim pool of water and the cloudy night sky, feeling unsure as to why Dimitri had seemed so gleeful when he suggested their trip.

“If only it weren’t so cloudy tonight. The first time I came here, there was a full moon that set the whole cave aglow.” He dropped his head. “I’d hoped the sight of the moonlight against the water would be lovely enough to raise your spirits, but it appears fate has denied us even that simple pleasure. I’m sorry for dragging you all this way for nothing.”

Edelgard walked along the edge of the pool, taking in the sight before her. “I can understand why you found this place so pleasing. A secluded cave with a view of the open sky. It is a soothing place. But there had to be another reason you took me here other than sightseeing.”

She watched as the light flickered back into his eyes. “We never did have that ball back at Garreg Mach did we?” He bowed before her, holding his hand aloft for the princess to grab. “May I have this dance?”

“I…suppose. You’ve gone through all the effort. It would only be fair,” she answered. He had taken a great effort for her personal happiness. Surely, she could give him the honor of at least one dance. She grasped his clammy hand, not the first time she had been paired with a nervous partner, and rested her left hand upon his shoulder. Edelgard fidgeted ever so slightly when she felt his free hand find its place at the curve of her waist before they began their waltz.

Common dancing courtesy required that the two dance partners maintain a held gaze with each other. Almost as if they were the only two people in the room. With synchronized steps, the two would engage in an ebb and flow of movements. Without the use of spoken words, every step, spin, and gesture communicated what words could not.

This was not one of those dances. The torn and stained clothes they currently wore barely resembled the ornate school uniforms they once resembled. Their movements were clumsy and oftentimes, there were more collisions and stomped toes rather than synchronized movement, mainly due in part to Dimitri. One could easily mistake them for a pair of destitute youths dancing away in the slums of Enbarr.

“I swear. Of all the men I have danced with, you are, by far, the worst.” She had just shrugged off another accidental headbutt and her patience was waning.

“Sorry. Again,” he muttered after accidentally kneeing her. “It’s been ages since I’ve attended a formal occasion.”

“No, the fault lies with me. Perhaps it would be better if I take the lead.” She reaffirmed her grip on his sweaty hands, coordinating the remaining moves. Edelgard hummed a slow tune with which her partner could easily follow. Whenever she dragged him forward, Dimitri stumbled after her, and when she pulled his body closer, he slid against the stone floor. She may as well have been dancing with a scarecrow.

“Actually, my previous statement was a lie,” said Edelgard. “You are only the second worst dance partner I have ever been with.”

“Dare I ask who it was that had the honor of being the worst?” He leaned in closer. It seemed she had managed to pique his interest.

“No one of importance. Just a little boy from Fhirdiad with two left feet. Perhaps you’ve met him.”

He pursed his lips. “I may, but you’ll have to be more descriptive.”

“Well…I can’t exactly recall his face, but he visited my uncle’s estate often when I was a little girl. Being displaced so far from home left me irritable and I fear I may have snapped at him about how much I hated living the kingdom, but he remained undeterred. He wanted to show me everything his country had to offer, and I repaid the favor with a few dance lessons.”

After many failed attempts, Dimitri finally succeeded in synchronizing his movements with her. “I see. Anything else you recall?”

Satisfied that he had finally familiarized with the steps, she handed the responsibility of leading the dance back to her partner. “Timid, soft-spoken, well-dressed by kingdom standards, and he was oddly enamored with cheese.”

After hearing her response Dimitri chuckled to himself, dropping his head to obstruct it from her view. “Yes, I believe I’ve identified your mystery dance partner.”

“Well, out with it. No need to dawdle."

He glanced towards the floor. “Apologies in advance for this.” He stomped on her foot, forcing the agitated princess to release her grip on his hands.

She balled up her fists and leaned forward. “Wrong foot, Dimitri. You’re supposed to lead with your right!”

Dimitri’s face twinkled for half a second before his eyes softened. He pitched his voice at a much higher octave than usual. “El, the sun’s going down. I really oughta be heading home…”

Her legs buckled beneath her.

_The first day of spring had arrived in Fhirdiad and young Edelgard was eager for a venture outside for some long-awaited fresh air. The clear skies and the colorful new buds that sprouted from the trees belied the chilly winds that lingered from the passing winter._

_Much to her sorrow, her uncle had declared the weather much too cold and forbade her from stepping a foot outside. And so, it was by the fireplace that she and her dear friend decided to pass the time. Like her siblings had taught her before, she aspired to teach those same dance moves to the timid young boy who had mistakenly agreed to her demands._

_The faint scent of honey and bergamot tea emanated from the untouched platter of tea and sweet buns they had pushed into the corner. She had insisted on clearing more space for their impromptu dance room._

_After reeling back from the pain of another stomped foot, she hollered to the young boy in front of her. “Wrong foot, Dimitri you’re supposed to lead with your right”_

_His large blue eyes gazed towards the dimming light from the window. “El, the sun’s going down. I really oughta be heading home. I’ll get an earful from Father and Gustave if I don’t return before nightfall,” he said while prying his hand away from her grip._

_She clasped her hands in front of her chest and put on her best show of fake tears, “But Uncle hasn’t arrived home yet, and I don’t know if he’ll return by nightfall.” She started to bawl. “How can you leave me all alone in an empty house?” She hunched over with trembling shoulders._

_The little boy sighed. “Oh all right, but only until he comes home. I don’t want you to spend the night all by yourself.”_

_Any sign of tears dissipated. She pounced on the boy, wrapping her arms around him in one of her constricting hugs. “Thanks Dima. You’re the best!”_

Memories long dormant came flooding back into her like a burst dam. “I don’t understand…”

Dimitri knelt onto the floor with her. “The little boy you tormented with those absurd dance lessons. That was me.”

“No, it couldn’t have been you!” She shoved him away, knocking him off balance. “My friend was…handsome.”

“I’ll try not to take that to heart,” Dimitri muttered. “But I swear, it’s true.”

“You knew!” She pounded a fist against his chest. “You knew all this time, and you never told me!”

His response was a mixture of a grunt and a chuckle. He shut a single eye as he winced in pain. “I tried to. Several times, actually. I thought that you had already moved on.”

“I have. I’m sure you are already aware, but I’m not the same little girl you remember as ‘El’ anymore!” It may have been a rude statement, but it had been a name she buried along with the rest of her past.

“The girl I met all those years ago was stubborn, willful, and remarkably difficult. But she also amazed me with her courage, diligence, and the lengths she would go for those that mattered most. I daresay those same traits still remain.”

As she expected, Dimitri was hopelessly fixated on the past. She wanted to lecture him on how wrong his assumptions were. How that kind of thinking could negatively affect one’s ability to lead effectively. To criticize him for his hopelessly naïve beliefs. But none of those words left her lips, and she remained speechless.

Above them, a hole in the clouds parted ways, allowing the full moon to illuminate the cave and the spring in its soft glow. Dimitri was right. It was a lovely sight. She lifted herself from the ground and walked around in a daze. Her eyes fell to the moon and judging by the position, midnight must be fast approaching, and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. “It’s getting late. Should we head back to camp?”

“Just one more dance,” he pleaded.

At his request, she obliged. It would only be a matter of time until the clouds hid the moon once more. She may as well dance beneath the moonlight for as long as it would last.

Dimitri began the waltz, leading with his right foot this time. Astonished by her partner’s success for the first time that night, she looked up towards his face with parted lips. His polite smile indicated that he was aware of their milestone, tiny as it may be. After a few more steps and spins, their movements lost all signs of ungainliness and the two dancers moved with perfect syncretism.

In all of her years as a princess, Edelgard had agreed to many dances, no matter how undesirable her partners were. But under the gentle hand of the prince, she felt neither apathy nor disgust. Despite his monstrous strength, his touch was as gentle as a mother’s caress. She turned in his arms until she stood with her back pressed up against him. Both of their hands remained in contact as she skipped to the side, feeling his exhale on the back of her neck. The resulting sensation sent a strange, but pleasant shiver down her spine.

As the dance reached its triumphant climax, she froze up in his arms unable to move her head from where it rested at his center. To wrestle herself out of his grip would ruin the silence. Instead, she shifted her face to rest her cheek on his chest to listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Not like the steady beat of a drum, not the pace of a galloping horse either. No, it was at a comfortably fast march, just like the rhythm she felt within her own body. Dimitri rested his chin atop her head and for the first time, she realized perfectly their bodies fit within each other.

Seconds passed in silence before they eventually pulled apart. Dimitri lowered his body into a bow and Edelgard returned the gesture with a curtsy and a smile. “It’s getting late. We should probably turn in for the night before the rain hits.” She stifled a yawn, finally noticing how heavy her eyelids were becoming. Together they crawled through the tunnel to emerge outside. She conjured a flame to light their way.

“I’m not sure why, but I’m suddenly craving some sweet buns.” Edelgard mused.

“You always did enjoy them during the tea times we had together. Dance practice followed by tea and snacks. A most pleasant way to spend an afternoon.”

“Do not remind me,” she groaned. “I miss home of course, but fine cuisine would be second on my list. Sweet pastries, tender cuts of meat, and the tea as well.” She sighed.

“Well that settles it, we return to Fódlan, we’ll just have to insist on a grand feast to celebrate our return. We’ll combine the finest dishes from the kingdom and the empire. Oh, and we must invite all of our classmates as well.” He was practically beaming.

Her throat tightened. “ _If_ we ever return home,” she said wistfully.

“Let’s not lose hope just yet. I certainly won’t.” His childlike optimism had some uses, and she found it comforting for the moment.

The heavy rains had just fallen when they arrived at camp, only to find a disastrous sight that awaited them. Something had ravaged their campsite, ransacked their food stores, and trampled over her hut, reducing it to a heap of broken logs. The cloven hoofprints left in the wet sand easily identified the culprit.

“Oh for the love of” -she stomped her foot- “I’ve absolutely had it with that overgrown pig!” She inspected the wooden splinters in her hands. They could repair it, but that task would take the better part of the day and she was much too exhausted for the night. Dimitri’s shelter had been untouched for some strange reason, which had left her baffled. “Why is yours untouched?” she shouted.

Dimitri pondered for several seconds with his thumb on his chin before he ducked under the hut. He emerged from the shelter with a bundle of cloth held out at arm’s length. He pressed his lips together in embarrassment. “I… may have left my old socks inside.” He paused. “I haven’t washed them for ages. The blasted creature knew what kind of stenches to avoid.”

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose. No words could describe her disappointment with him at the moment.

“You can borrow mine,” he blurted out. “I don’t mind sleeping outside for a night.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to make that kind of gesture. I would rather you not gamble with your health. Especially not in this downpour.” She let out a sigh of annoyance. “We can share yours for the night. But you better keep those socks far _far_ away from us.”

“Knights honor,” he blurted out.

They both tucked into their shared shelter for the night, both huddled as far apart as the walls would allow them. Dimitri had done much for her tonight. The least she could do was show her appreciation. In their awkward silence, she murmured to him, “I had fun tonight. And if you so desired, I would not object to dancing with you again.”

“Oh, you did? That’s reassuring to hear. I’d like that too.” He sounded strangely nervous despite her compliment, but she was much too tired to scrutinize the prince.

On previous occasions, the heat was exhausting and inescapable, but on this particular night, there was a chill in the air that passed straight through her body. She had her ragged old cape and the leaves for cover, but even they were not enough to provide the warmth she desired. She hugged herself tighter, trying her best to will away the shivers from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And now for a time-honored fanfic cliche.


	10. The Son of Blaiddyd

Dear Goddess, why had she forsaken him? He had prayed to her no less than any other noble in Faerghus. Taught swordplay to orphans, treated others with dignity and respect, kept up with all the holy days. And most importantly, as of last night, he kept his hands clamped to his body as any decent, non-lecherous person should. Yet, she still sought to make a mockery of his life as if he were some foolish jester in a playwright.

Mornings were meant to be peaceful. A time to slowly rouse from slumber and chart out the rest of the day. Such qualities were carelessly tossed aside when he woke up to find Edelgard’s sleeping body resting atop his own. With a pair of delicate arms that wrapped around his neck, they were in a tangle of limbs with her right knee firmly pressed between his legs, pushing them ever farther apart.

Their positioning placed her face at greater proximity than she would ever permit. Dimitri strained his neck, only to find a sight he never knew existed. Edelgard did not scowl, nor did she furrow her brows as she slept. Instead, she looked placid, serene even. He would daresay she looked adorable. Her lips remained slightly parted and he could hear her every soft exhale.

Despite the position of her ear directly above his chest, she did not hear the booming sound of his heartbeat. He laid there, still as a training dummy, and unable to move for fear of rousing her from slumber. Surely, she would accuse him of nocturnal perversions, yet that was not the worse part of this morning. The positioning of their limbs had resulted in unusual sensations, and certain body parts had reacted accordingly. Like on previous nights, the experience left him with a searing heat across his body. Edelgard would no doubt wake up and react accordingly when she saw the culmination of his forbidden desires forming a slight bulge in his trousers.

_Not now, Old Friend._

Perhaps the best course would be to wrestle himself free from her grip; to drown himself in the sea before she could react. It would be a more dignified end than to perish from her wrath.

Dimitri bent his right arm and nudged her body away, ever so slightly. His careful actions were interrupted when she stirred. Edelgard rolled her head, tucking her chin into the crook of his neck and placing them into an even more precarious position. With burning cheeks, the prince slammed his eyes shut and prayed to the Goddess for mercy.

This would require more forceful methods. He placed a firm hand near her collarbone and quickly shoved her upper body away. The greater force roused her from her the throes of sleep, much to his chagrin. A few seconds passed away in uncomfortable silence as the princess slowly fluttered her eyes open.

When she realized their current predicament, her dazed look immediately shifted to one of flared nostrils and a high temper. With a yelp, kick, and a shove, Edelgard backed away into the far end of the hut with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Dimitri raised a hand in a wave. “Morning,” he said in a trembling voice, all while subtly trying to pull up his knees. An action that did not go unnoticed to his companion

“What were you doing?!” she shouted.

Dimitri raised his voice as well. “What was I doing? What were you doing when you crawled onto me last night?”

Her lavender eyes widened to full circles before averting her gaze to the side. Sickening shame erupted within him. Edelgard’s gaze was always unflinching and determined. He thought that her refusal to look him in the eyes was a sign of her overwhelming disgust for him.

“I swear, I didn’t touch you."

Her face quickly blushed a shade of red. “Were you looking to!?”

“N-no! Of course not. Why would I?” Dimitri couldn’t tell if it was a look of fury or embarrassment but he hoped it would be the latter.

“But I…um.” She shot up and crawled outside. Her head poked out from the entrance. “We will never speak of this again!” she shouted before eventually storming off.

Alone in his hut once more, the prince proceeded to roll onto his stomach, repeatedly thumping his head against the wooden floor.

Edelgard stormed off towards the seashore, stopping in her tracks just before the rippling waves reached her bare feet. She looked on at the morning sun rising over the horizon as its light warmed her skin. The prince had offered her his own shelter and she repaid his favor by crawling into him in the throes of sleep. With the chilled winds last night, she must have subconsciously sought out the greatest source of heat last night and Dimitri’s body had practically radiated warmth.

Would light touches at midnight mean anything to him? As a man, would he take it as a gesture of affection? Neither of them had seen any other faces in weeks. Surely physical urges would manifest, and she had foolishly initiated it.

Their odd encounter had left her with a searing heat splayed out across her body and no amount of mental fortitude could allow her to will it away. She stroked her left cheek, recalling the phantom sensation of his skin against hers. As shameful their contact may have been, it left a profound impact on her being, thus leaving her dizzy and lightheaded.

She wanted to feel it again.

But now was not the time for the musings of a lovesick maiden. They needed a diversion to clear the uncomfortable air between them. Edelgard strode over to the pile of logs where Dimitri had yet to move from.

“Get your spear ready;” she ordered. We’re going boar hunting.”

* * *

With freshly sharpened weapons in hand, they ventured towards the western side of the island. Dimitri carried two spears in hand. One of stone and the other made ivory tusk. In turn, Edelgard brought a single hatchet alongside her trusted dagger. Before noon, they set out into unfamiliar grounds. The thick trees became progressively sparse giving way to cliff sides and grass. Without footprints in the sand or trampled trees to track, their target remained elusive.

After hours without any trail to pursue, the two retreated to the shade of a nearby cave residing in the high ground.

“Why did you even bother building those silly huts when we had a perfectly good means of shelter right here? She walked around the dark cavern. It was sturdy, cool, and provided an excellent viewpoint of the entire island.

Dimitri sprawled out on the cool floor. “Because I wanted us to be closer to a fresh water source. But then again, I’m not opposed to turning this place into an outpost of sorts.” He rolled over onto his back. “I swear this beast is on to us. As if it knows it’s being hunted.”

“You seem awfully hesitant. Do I detect a smidge of pity for the poor thing?” She paced around the cave, absently twirling the axe in her hand.

The prince shook his head, “No, not exactly. Just wondering how it came to be.” He stared towards the dark ceiling, continuing his musings, “A giant boar, inhabiting this lone place for Goddess knows how long. I’m sure it was living a long and happy life before we arrived. And that tale will come to an abrupt end when it faces its death at the hands of a pair of trespassers.”

“You do realize it’s only an animal. Besides, its absence would prove most beneficial for us. We could seize all of this island’s resources for ourselves. I’m getting tired of the weeds you always manage to scrounge up for breakfast.”

“No, they’re not weeds, they’re–gah, never mind!” His gaze looked miles away. “Well this has been an uneventful hunting trip.” He blew a breath against his unkempt bangs. A tiny action that did not go unnoticed to Edelgard. His trimmed blonde hair had long since grown out like an unkempt weed. His bangs constantly obscuring his vision.

“Do you need me to give you a haircut?” She unsheathed her dagger– _his_ dagger and crept closer, only for Dimitri to lean his head away from her reach.

“If I may be so blunt, I don’t feel comfortable with you holding a sharp object so close to my neck.” Oh right, he must have still been skittish since this morning. She couldn’t blame the young man for his reasonable anxiety.

This young man before her. The same boy who had given her his companionship from her innocent days of youth. Overly kind-hearted, naïve, and honest to a fault. She wanted to berate her younger self for choosing such a person as her object of childhood affection.

“Fair enough." She resheathed the blade. “But unkempt hair will get in the way during combat.” She raked her fingers through his blonde locks, pulling back the strands into a short ponytail. “Honestly, I’m a bit jealous. I didn’t get many opportunities to hunt while living in Enbarr. It was considered beneath my station.”

“You weren’t missing much,” he said while absently waving his hand in the air. “It’s long, dark, and much too cold to enjoy anything. The only noteworthy thing about the experience is it makes you appreciate the value of meat. Watching the life fade away from your prey teaches you its value and how it should never be taken lightly.”

“Wise words,” she murmured. “But I was looking for hunting strategies.” She yanked off one of her ribbons and tied it around Dimitri’s new ponytail. After pulling the last knot, her knees shuffled positions so she could see the product of her handiwork. Now that Dimitri didn’t have those ridiculous bangs to obscure his facial features, his blue eyes could shine through. She would daresay he looked quite dashing. Perhaps her younger self had decent taste after all.

He pondered for a moment. “Hmm…Well when hunting fearful animals like deer, pursuing them on foot is a lost cause. They will always flee.”

“And as for predatory beasts?”

“Wolves are cautious, they won’t take an opportunity unless the odds are in their favor. They know better than to hunt an armed man. Unless said person is injured or frail. Every child in Faerghus is warned against traveling the woods alone.”

“So, what I’m understanding is that this beast won’t take its chances with us while we’re together. We’ll have to fake helplessness for it to strike. Am I correct in my assumptions?” 

“Perhaps. I will leave the strategy for you. Combat seems to be the only thing I’m good for these days,” he said with a frown.

Again with the self-depreciation act, but Edelgard was in the mood for some rare humor.

“Nonsense!” she blurted. “You’re valuable for much more than you think.” Dimitri responded with a confused grunt. “Your strength was crucial for all of my homely construction projects. It’s only thanks to you that we have such a lovely campsite." She noticed the way his eyes crinkled as it did whenever he smiled. “Why if you ever consider forgoing your throne, I would provide you with gainful employment in the construction business. How does a career building houses for the impoverished sound?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the silliness of her statement. She had only meant to lighten his dour mood, but the way his eyes softened as he thanked her lifted her spirits as well. Some say smiles were infectious; they were not too far off.

She pulled herself off the ground and extended a hand to her partner. “Do _not_ sell yourself short Dimitri. I believe you can do much more than whine like an overgrown child for the rest of your days.”

Dimitri accepted her hand and pulled himself up. He studied the new look on her face. “I take it you finally have a battle plan for us?”

* * *

After weeks of travel, the journey of Hubert and Dedue brought them to the capital of Faerghus. Despite wearing the heaviest cloak, the frigid air still blew past the mage, chilling him to his bone.

“You look cold. Do you need my spare cloak? asked Dedue. 

Hubert’s fingers were stiff, his teeth chattered, every gust wracked his body with shivers, and he had long since lost the feeling in his cheeks. “This weather is nothing to me,” he answered.

They walked through the alleyways of Fhirdiad which were in constant shade, yet it was not trees that blotted out the sun but overhanging rooms that jutted out from the second floor of the homes like a canopy. Puddles of mud littered the dirted streets and the very air reeked of undesirable scents that forced Hubert to fold the fabric of his cloak over his nose. Dedue, on the other hand, seemed untroubled by the disgusting conditions of the slums.

Beneath the black cloth, Hubert’s response came out in muffles. “Tell me Dedue, from your years spent as the prince’s vassal, what do you make of the Regent,” he quickly corrected himself. “King Rufus?”

“My honest thoughts on the man are unfitting for polite or civilized conversation.”

A sinister yet muffled chuckled emitted from the dark mage. “Well as it stands, I am neither of those. Do carry on with your description.”

His white eyebrows twitched before he began. “He is a scoundrel to put it lightly. When he was not chasing women around the castle. He indulged in feasts or alcohol. Sometimes, all three in one night.”

“My sentiments exactly. A man like that attracts an array of opportunistic women. With the disappearance of the crown prince, I am sure many are eager to share the regent’s bed in hopes of bearing the next crested heir of Faerghus. Am I correct in my presumptions?”

Dedue gave a curt nod. “There are many in Fhirdiad who still spit upon my feet. I doubt my previous service to His Highness will allow me entry back into the castle.”

“Shame. And I highly doubt such a man would eagerly give away blood to a stranger, much less one from the empire. Perhaps we could disguise ourselves as physicians.” He inspected their current location, finding only a burly stray cat that crossed their path. “Be on the lookout for strange-looking individuals. As for now” -the two emerged from the shaded alley and into the main plaza of the marketplace- “I suggest we begin our search there.” He pointed towards the nearest tavern. Loose lips will be our best source of information.” His stomach emitted a low grumble, much to his annoyance. “I suppose we can stop for a warm meal as well.”

Within the tavern, sat a large stone fireplace, leaving a faint scent of firewood that filled the whole room. A dozen circular tables were spread about, many of which were empty, and only a handful of customers occupied the various seats. The sight came as no surprise to Hubert; it was the high noon any many would prefer to indulge in drinks after a hard day’s labor.

A young woman, who he assumed was the bar maid, stood behind the booth, currently engrossed in downing a pint of ale that she scarcely noticed the presence of her two new customers. When Hubert announced his presence, she immediately withdrew the cup from her lips, looking as jolted as a child caught in thievery. The two men seated themselves at the stools surrounding the booth.

“What can I get you?” she asked with a wide smile. The way she discreetly tried to hide her pint did not escape his eyes.

“We are here for food and a spot of information about the city as well.” Hubert tapped his fingers against the wooden table. The young woman paused her chore to get a good glimpse at her new prospective customers and Hubert got a close look at her as well. She had large brown eyes and matching hair pulled back with a bandanna. Even in the presence of a grim mage and a tall man of Duscur she remained unafraid.

“Information I can provide, but it won’t fill my stomach any more than it will yours.” She held out an open palm.

The dark mage dug through his coin purse before slamming five coins against the counter. “Fine, two cups of cinnamon tea for me and my companion.” He turned towards his Dedue, “Do you have any objections?”

“Excellent choice,” he said with a soft smile. “We will take two bowls of soup as well.”

Content with the business, the bartender began to set up the kettle and tin cups. “Life sucks, same as always. The city’s gone to shit, nothing’s getting done, and Rufus won’t do a single thing about it.” She furiously stirred the tea kettle before pouring a ladle of steaming soup into two bowls and sliding it towards them.

Dedue sipped the soup and paused as if contemplating deep thoughts. Eventually, after tasting another spoonful he put them into words, “The consistency is suitable and nutritious, but you should try to lessen the salts and let the fresh ingredients stand on their own. And I recommend another clove of garlic to help compliment the potatoes and green onions.”

The woman leaned on the counter, staring directly towards Dedue’s eyes. “Are you telling me how to do my job?” After receiving a single ‘no’ she giggled. “Oh, I’m just messing around with you. Sure, I’ll give it a try.” She disappeared behind the curtains and into the back kitchen. Her voice continued to ring out from behind the curtains. “Maybe if we’re lucky they’ll manage to locate one of King Rufus’ bastards and we’ll finally have a decent ruler again, but I won’t get my hopes up. All we can do now is grit our teeth and endure the rough times."

The ringing of a bell alerted the two travelers to a young boy who stepped into the building. He carried a large burlap sack of vegetables that obscured his entire face and the nearby cups rippled when it was plopped onto the floor. Afterwards, the boy climbed onto the stool next to Hubert and sat on his knees. He placed a bundle of herbs on the counter. It was of the same variety Hubert often spotted in Professor Manuela’s office. Wellness herbs, typically used to nurse hangovers and the like. Upon closer inspection, Hubert took in the boy’s features. He looked about seven or eight years old with bright blue eyes and messy hair in the same unremarkable shade of brown as the woman who served them.

All of those observations fell out of notice to the young boy who called out to the bartender. “Lu, I brought the potatoes and herbs, and I finished chopping the firewood. Is that everything you need because they want my help back at the castle later?” He scampered behind the counter to pour himself a cup of tea.

A dissonant voice rang out from the kitchen, “Go ahead, dear.” The bartender emerged from the kitchen with a slightly modified pot of soup ready to serve.

“He seems pleasant. Your son, I assume?” asked Dedue.

She waved her hands in front of her had at a frantic pace “Oh no no no! I don’t even have a boyfriend yet. He belongs to my older sister who lived in Itha. She passed away around five years ago and the father was never in the picture so the task of raising the boy fell to me. Reese has been a joy to have around.” She slurped up a spoonful of soup. Her jaw dropped before spooning another into her mouth. “You were right about the garlic. This is pretty tasty!”

Dedue nodded his head and toasted her with his teacup. “I’m glad I was able to be of help. In truth, I was hoping for employment in the kitchens of Fhirdiad castle, but employment is near impossible for outsiders such as myself.”

“Well, that’s a damn waste of talent. I hear the recent shift in leadership left a lot of castle workers upset so I wouldn’t be surprised if they were looking for some new workers. Heck, even my nephew managed to snag a job in the stables.”

Dedue gave a half-hearted smile. “Thank you.”

Hubert did not look directly, but he felt the lingering gaze of the innocent blue eyes upon him. When he turned, the boy supposedly called Reese did not avert his eyes. “Is something the matter?” asked the dark mage in a hoarse voice.

“Are you a mage?”

A sudden question, but he supposed stranger things have been asked from him. “Yes, I am. What of it?”

“I thought so. Wanna know why?” The boy clasped his hands behind with a cheeky grin. Hubert only groaned and the little boy who took it as a sign to continue. He pointed towards the man’s face, “It’s because you have no eyebrows.”

“I don’t see how those two qualities are connected,” responded Hubert.

“You accidentally burned them off right?” Hubert’s simply glared back. His patience was running thin but he chose instead to ignore the concealed laugh from his partner Dedue. He hated children, but the boy proved unable to pick up on subtle cues and he continued with his questions. “So do you know any cool magic tricks?” Hubert responded with silence. “That’s too bad. I think mages like you are pretty neat.”

Eventually, the boy lost interest leaving them to enjoy their meal in peace. He resumed his original chores and they watched him carry barrels and sacks of supplies to the horse-drawn cart that awaited outside. If he was headed towards the castle then perhaps this could be their ticket inside. Hubert elbowed his partner, subtly gesturing towards the direction of the cart. The boy returned to the building for a final time for a hug and a kiss goodbye from his aunt before leaving towards his destination.

They quickly finished their meal, bid the owner farewell, and exited the tavern, spotting the back of the loaded cart trailing towards the castle at a leisurely pace. Hubert sprinted in front of the horse, stopping the mare in its tracks. “You know what, boy? I’m in a generous mood today so I can spare the time for a trick or two.”

Reese grabbed the bridle of his spooked horse, eyeing him suspiciously. “Umm okay if you want to. But there’s somewhere I gotta be, so make it quick.”

“Go on and move your cart away from the center of the street. You’re blocking the way for everyone else,” ordered Hubert. The boy did as he was told, leading the horse closer to the walls until the cart stood at the exit of a secluded alleyway. Dedue stood at the other end of the alley, biding his time. With a vacant expression, Hubert summoned a smoky ball of purple and black, tossing it into the air much to the wonder of his one audience member. While the boy remained distracted, Dedue dove into the pile of hay without the notice of a single passerby.

Hubert breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was his turn for infiltration. He put on his best imitation of a friendly smile, walking along with the boy as he drove the carriage forward. “Say what is it that you’re carrying in those barrels over there.”

“Just some supplies for the castle. Hay, mead, a barrel of pickles. Why?”

Oh, the humiliation he would endure to further his goals. “It so happens that my companion and I are pickle enthusiasts.” He fought back the twitch in his eye. “Would you be so kind as to let me purchase a few? I always pay handsomely.” Just as he hoped, the boy foolishly played into his hand. The barrel was pried open revealing a waft of gag-inducing pungent smells, only for him to discover the barrel was not nearly as full as he had expected. Hubert rummaged through a few coins. “Oh, what a shame. It seems I only have Adrestian money. Why don’t you exchange it with that merchant over there.” He pointed to a well-dressed man in the distance and nudged him along. The things he did for his lady. Without a single gaze upon him, he shut himself inside the pickle barrel.

Once inside, Hubert peeked through the single wooden crack to glimpse into his surroundings. Reese eventually returned, looking very confused for a full minute before resuming his commute to the castle. He listened to the steady canter of hooves until it eventually stopped in its tracks until he heard the gruffer voice of an older man.

“Hey kiddo. How’s your aunt doing? Is Lucille still getting drunk and dancing on the tabletops?”

“Only two times last week,” Reese answered gleefully. As if that could be an achievement. More footsteps and the nearby rummaging of items. Panic began to settle in. The thump of a gauntleted hand upon his barrel. He reached for the knife hidden in his boot.

“Oof, I can smell the pickles from here. Yeah, that’s about it for inspection. All clear kid.”

The infiltration resumed when the wagon led them to the nearly empty castle kitchens in which Hubert’s barrel was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. A sharp pain ran through his tailbone, but that was merely an inconvenience compared to the sight of the cart disappearing behind the wall. Most likely in the direction of the stables.

There goes his partner.

* * *

Alone, bloodied, and frantic, Edelgard stumbled through the undergrowth. Despite her shortness of breath, she shouted for her companion at every opportunity, but only the birds stood witness to her predicament.

The trees rustled behind her accompanied by the all too familiar thundering of hooves. After they had crossed paths, and without the aid of her partner, it had deemed her as easy prey. Since then, the boar had pursued her relentlessly. Edelgard eyes were pointed upwards, constantly scanning the treetops for something. It was only after coming across the designated location, the same cliff where she deemed herself the princess of this new realm, that she halted in her flight. With its pursuit finally coming to a halt, the beast reared its sharp tusk at the small girl awaiting it.

In a flash of blue and yellow, Dimitri launched himself from his perch within the treetops in an attempt to lodge his spear into the boar’s head. But even with the force of gravity on his side, it was not enough to pierce its thick skull. Reeling in pain, it thrashed around tossing the prince like a bucking horse.

“It won’t …hold still…can’t…pierce its…skull,” he shouted between each shake. With his hands clutched to his spear, he desperately tried to establish a proper foothold failing in every attempt. After one great rear, the boar succeeded in tossing the prince from its neck, into the air, and against the trunk of a nearby tree. The impact of his back left him momentarily immobile. Each attempt to lift himself onto his feet was met with another shockwave of pain towards his leg.

The rust-colored beast charged towards him with its tusks lowered but Edelgard’s shout caught its attention. She lit a branch with fire and waved it around like a torch. “I’m your foe!” she hollered. It turned from the wounded prince, pawing the ground before charging towards its new target.

While it was distracted, Dimitri stabbed his second ivory spear into the ground and struggled to pull himself to his feet. Another shockwave of pain ran across his backside centered mainly on his left leg. Another smaller wave of pain was emitted from his ankle, though it seemed to be nothing more than a bad sprain. His spear served as a crutch as he limped towards Edelgard.

She tossed her flaming torch onto their adversary and it bounced off into the ground at his feet, but not before the flames were able to burn its face. Its charge immediately halted when the cinders spread across its bristled hairs, singeing it.

Dimitri clutched his second spear, now that the beast was distracted and no longer charging, it would be his best opportunity for another strike. His lance whistled through the air before landing just above its bloodshot eyes. A great squeal of pain reverberated through his head. Yet even with the fresh blood flowing into its right eye, blinding it, the wound proved insufficient to drain to life from the one-eyed boar. Such a wound only served to fuel its rage even further and it was prepared to sate its fury on Edelgard, the nearest target.

The princess readied her axe and waited for her foe’s next move. Aside from her eyes, which were ignited with determination, the rest of her face remained tranquil. A stark contrast to their rage-filled foe and her worry-stricken companion. She did not move from her position, allowing her adversary to charge towards her.

Without his spear to lean on, Dimitri could only limp with futility towards his comrade. With the distance between them, Dimitri feared he could not rush to his companion in time. Regardless, he ignored the pain and sprinted towards her. When the boar and princess connected blows, the sight before him nearly hitched his breath.

Edelgard had lodged her axe into the beast’s forehead. The two were locked in a standstill with neither capable of overpowering the other and waves of small orange flames erupted from the blade of her axe. But that was not what troubled him. Flickering between them was a crest, not the Crest of Seiros he'd commonly see her conjure in battle. No, it was the same one he had previously seen on one other person.

Edelgard had conjured the Crest of Flames.

But now was not the time for pondering when her foothold was slowly giving way. Dimitri discarded all sense of pain to the recesses of his mind and continued his sprint towards her. “Hold on, I’m coming!” he shouted.

Those lone seconds may as well have been hours to both parties. With a shuddered breath, she struggled to stand her ground. But that strength looked ready to wane. Her left foot buckled before reaffirming her stance, a single foot digging into the earth once again.

Thankfully, he made it on time. His larger hand clenched around her right wrist while a protective arm wrapped around her waist. Dimitri stood at her side, focusing all his remaining strength into driving her blunted axe into the boar’s skull. The sight allowed her to redouble her own efforts. The Crests of Flames and Blaiddyd flickered in unison, their combined strength drove the blade further into their target driving it back to the edge of the cliff. Blood began to trickle down its snout and onto the dirt below. Its usual squeal slowly degraded into a guttural growl.

With their combined strength, even the near unbreakable skull of their foe could not withstand the axe that dug further into its brain. With a final push in unison, the bones shattered before them. The beast crumpled backwards, sliding off the cliff where sharpened stakes awaited it at the rocky bottom.

The two companions simply stood in place, more focused on regaining their breaths than anything else at the moment. Adrenaline eventually dissipated, replaced instead with elation.

“We did it! Edelgard shouted with the hint of a giggle. She pulled the stunned prince into a congratulatory hug. “We’ve won.” She had fully expected him to return her embrace but pulled back, knocking him off-balance from his good leg and into the dirt. “Sorry. That was rather foolish of me. Here, you can lean on me.”

Dimitri accepted her offer, placing his weight on his companion and skipping forward on his good leg. “No worries. Just a sprain. A few days rest and I’ll be healed in no time.” He craned his neck over the nearby ledge where his two spears rested, impaled on the body of their quarry. It would be a hassle retrieving them, but they could take their time, considering he would need aid to travel any far distances for the next few days. “How much fur and meat do you think we can carry back?”

“Not much. We’ll have to make multiple trips. I doubt it will happen again but we should go ahead and store a few supplies in that cave in case something ransacks our campsite. As for now,” she pinched her nose shut. “All I want to focus on is how much you need a bath. Ugh, you smell worse than a dog that rolled around on a garbage heap. Dare I ask how this came to be?”

“It was the only way to disguise my scent from that thing. I daresay it worked quite well, all things considered.” He stared at the smeared blood all over her body. With a tentative voice he asked, “That isn’t yours, is it?”

“Of course not! I thought dousing myself in blood would entice it to attack the frail and injured little girl in the woods. I slew a small animal and used its blood instead.”

“Well, you certainly had me fooled. Have you considered a career in acting?” Dimitri’s comment earned him the rare sight of her smile. Enough to draw his attention away from the throbbing pain from his foot, even if for a moment. “When I spotted you from my perch, I was convinced something had gone terribly wrong. I doubt you’ll believe what measures I had to resort to in order to disguise my scent.”

“Try me.”

Their easygoing conversations continued into the journey back to camp. With victory came relief, and that rested easily on their minds. Almost enough to pull Dimitri away from the thought that concerned him before. In the heat of battle, Edelgard had summoned the Crest of Flames. He had seen her conjure the Crest of Seiros many times during their spars, but the possibility that she possessed a second crest was once thought impossible.

Dimitri needed answers but he knew it would spark the difficult conversations between them once more. He had a feeling this answer would weave together the loose threads that made up her being. And his heart ached at the prospect of the strife it would bring her to reveal her secret to him, but that would be for another day. For now, they could rejoice in their victory.

* * *

Back in the kitchens of Fhirdiad castle, a lone worker saw fit to pry open the barrel of pickles which had been dropped off earlier that day. What he did not expect was to find a man hidden inside and ready to provide a well-aimed fist to the jaw of the unfortunate soul who had been tasked with the grunt work. Hubert reeled back from the pain the impact left on his wrist. He emerged from the barrel, undressed the unconscious man, and removed the uniform of a kitchen worker before dragging the body into a nearby pantry. Now that he wore the plain uniforms of the castle worker he could blend in with all the rest.

Hubert grabbed a silver tea tray from the kitchen cabinets hoping to look the part of a lowly servant delivering snacks and refreshments. Afterwards, he walked through the various hallways where grand paintings of past kings decorated the walls. Tall windows were built into the outer walls, while rich tapestries and carpets adorned the halls in deep shades of blue and gold. Elegant, but Hubert thought they were nothing when compared to the grandeur of the imperial palace. He resumed his walk, hoping that Dedue had fared better on his end.

A familiar and sultry voice crept across the hallway that sent shivers down Hubert’s spine. “We must keep quiet through these halls. King Rufus is ill so the castle must stay quiet while he rests.” He darted behind the closest pillar when the owner of that voice came into view.

A pale red-haired woman wearing the gaudy dress of a gremory stepped into view conversing with what seemed like her assistant. “Ready the crest analyzer, it seems we have yet another wench claiming her child carries the Crest of Blaiddyd. I will see to the examination myself.” She did not care to acknowledge the lowly servant she passed by. A great fortune to Hubert for nothing good could happen were she to recognize his face.

Hubert continued his walk, head continuously turning back to spot the back of the court mage Cornelia walking away. He remained preoccupied with the precautions that he failed to notice the large man decked out in full armor approaching him, leading to an inevitable collision. Hubert lifted himself from the carpeted floor, putting on his imitation of a humble servant. “You have my sincerest apologies sir knight. The fault is all mine.”

From beneath the helmet came a familiar and soft-spoken voice. “No harm done. Are you alright?” Hubert jolted upright, pulling back the visor to spot Dedue’s familiar dark skin and green eyes beneath. It seemed his infiltration experience had seen better success.

“Did you retrieve the items I requested?” Hubert asked in a hushed voice. He cleaned up the mess of teacups and cookies from the carpet and placed them back onto the tray.

Dedue pulled out a scrap of deep blue cloth. “From His Highness’s old tunic. As for the blood sample,” he paused. “It seems the king has been confined to bed rest. I spotted several of the castle’s elite knights posted just outside of his room.”

It seems they would need significant time to concoct a scheme to bypass the guards. For now, there was a magical artifact of equal importance they needed to locate. Hubert and Dedue followed behind Cornelia’s trail to her office, taking great care to maintain their distance outside of her earshot.

Crossing them in the hallway was the same assistant they had spotted with Cornelia just earlier. He carried a gurgling baby in his arms while a young woman, most likely the mother, closely followed.

Hubert and Dedue locked gazes while a twitch of the eye from the mage alerted his partner of his intent to listen and investigate. From within the room, the once happy baby shrieked from within.

“I know it hurts dear, but we need a tiny blood sample to see if you’re of use to us.” The voice sounded like Cornelia. Despite her attempts at a soothing voice, the crying continued. “As you can see here your daughter does not bear the crest. You are free to return home now.” Her voice was as cold as iron.

“But the father really is King Rufus, I swear. Tell him to-”

“He is not receiving any visitors at the moment. The royal family has no use for you or your daughter. Do not make me repeat myself.” Her voice began to soften, “You have my sympathies,” she said with a giggle. “Why don’t I show you the exit?”

The two women, accompanied by Cornelia’s assistant, walked out of the office with the baby in hand. Hubert and Dedue cleared from her path hiding beneath the curtains. They waited in silence for the wails of the infant to fade into the distance. When the hallways fell silent again, the two men slipped out of their hiding spot, their heads were craned to the left for visual signs of the court mage when a youthful voice came from the right.

“Can I have one of those cookies?” They both whipped their necks back to find young Reese staring up at them with a hand pointed to Hubert’s tea platter.”

“It is late,” Dedue warned. Nonetheless, he grabbed a cookie from Hubert’s tea platter and handed it to the boy who greedily shoved it into his mouth. “Shouldn’t you be heading back home to your aunt?”

“I was, but then someone asked me to deliver a few letters.” Reese waved the sealed parchment above his head. “This one is for Cornelia.” He followed with an audible gagging noise. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Hubert butted in. “Nothing of importance. Go home, or at the very least, stay out of my way. Actually…” A new idea spawned in his mind. This boy knew his way around the castle, and few would ever expect any elaborate schemes from a mere, innocent child. Perhaps he could use that trait to his advantage. “Boy, I am prepared to offer you a whole platter of cookies if you do me a favor.” Reese leaned in. “Find Cornelia and keep her distracted. The longer the better.”

The boy shook his head. “Not interested, it’s not really worth it.”

“Alright, what do you want me to offer you. Is it gold?” Not the first and certainly not the last time the mage would ever resort to bribery but he was prepared to pay those dues handsomely.

“You.” Reese pointed towards Dedue. “Can you go on a date with my aunt? She gets really busy looking out for me and often complains about being lonely. And I think you two would have fun trading recipes.”

The offer was enough to even break through Dedue’s stone face. He stared, wide-eyed in disbelief before giving his answer. “I will… if she consents to it.”

Pleased with the offer, they watched the boy happily scampered off, down into the hall. 

When no one else was in sight, the two entered the expansive office. Bookshelves lined the walls on the right side while cabinets covered the left. Vials of mysterious fluids of assorted colors were laid on the main desk and in the center of the room stood a crest analyzer, much like the one in Professor Hanneman’s office. They flipped through every book, rummaged through every drawer in pursuit of the elusive artifact that may aid their cause.

It wasn’t until he came across a loose floorboard that Hubert found promising results. Hidden among books and various contraptions was the object he sought out. Black, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, engraved with symbols he could not read, and shaped almost like a compass. Yes, he was sure this was the object they had sought.

However, the book lying next to it also looked promising. Hubert ignored his partner’s protests that they should flee, his attention purely on the contents within the pages. He saw various diagrams of the human body accompanied by several drawings, notes, and a written language he could not decipher.

Maybe just maybe with this book–he was not allowed to finish that thought. A shout was heard from outside the room. Hubert was just swift enough to stuff both contraption and book in his coat pocket. The door unbolted with a great deal of power and standing there were two figures. Cornelia’s usually pale skin was flushed with anger. Her hand was gripped around the neck of Reese who hung suspended in the air. He mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to the two men. It seemed their comrade could not stall the court mage as they had hoped.

“What are you vermin doing in my office?” shouted Cornelia, seething with rage. She shoved the young boy forward to free both her hands for a spell. Reese was thrown forward and sent crashing into the crest analyzer. His small hands stretched outwards on instinct to break his fall. His body knocked over the analyzer, shattering the glass portions into a hundred pieces. Droplets of blood began to flow from his palm.

Dedue readied his fists into a battle stance, as did Hubert. Cornelia may have been a talented and deadly mage, but perhaps they could have the advantage if they struck first.

“Get out of here boy,” barked Hubert.

Reese stumbled back onto his feet, his injured hand grasped at the overturned crest analyzer for balance. No one spared any attention to the stray drops of blood that dripped into the device, activating it. Not until it emitted a blue light that painted the entire room in its faint glow. Three pairs of eyes stared at its source.

Cornelia’s frightful face morphed into a sinister grin. “Interesting…”

Hubert felt a drop of sweat trickle down his cheek. The symbol she saw before her was the same one that adorned the banners of this very castle. The mark of a most prestigious bloodline. For hovering above the confused and terrified young boy was the minor Crest of Blaiddyd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere on the island  
> Dimitri: I feel a disturbance in the force. 
> 
> They mentioned a few times during the game that Rufus was kind of a womanizer. I always figured he had more than a few forgotten bastards running around. It was only a matter of time until one of them manifested the family crest.


	11. The Fhirdiad Custody Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and added the option for anonymous readers to comment. So go ahead and say something if you want to. Just please be nice. Anyways, Team Dubert get the focus in this chapter. So those of you who like that stuff. Enjoy!

Hubert felt the rapid pulsing of blood in his ears. His legs were practically frozen to the ground while his eyes darted between the boy and the court mage as he watched the confrontation play out before him.

“My my,” Cornelia said in an alluring voice. “What a great fortune for all of us. The kingdom’s search for a suitable heir has finally come to an end.” She kneeled to the boy’s height. “Would you like some sweets, dear child? Or perhaps some new toys. I will give you anything you want. You need only take my hand.”

Reese took a step backwards, away from the woman and closer to Dedue’s side. With a rigid body, he shook his head, using the bare minimum of movements.

“Oh come now, there’s no need to be frightened of me. Would a young boy like you like to live in this grand castle? Your own servants, delicious feasts, thousands of adoring citizens. Your country is in desperate need of a prince.” Her smile was lopsided, and her eyes looked more predatory than caring. She seized his injured hand by the wrist, sending the boy tumbling to her side. Hubert saw the way he shuddered when she stroked his face with her long and pointed fingernails.

Reese bit down on her hand, using the minor disruption to yank his hand away from her clutches. He followed through by tossing a glass shard towards her face, but she easily deflected.

Her lips almost snarled, and her voice dropped an octave, “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” The floor beneath her dress lit up into a glowing circle. Dark balls of purple swirled above her palms, but Dedue would not allow it to come to fruition. He used their one second of distraction to land a fist against her body, and the effects of her spell dissipated. While she reeled back, he made for the door while Hubert followed quickly behind to guard his partner’s flank.

He brought the boy with him.

“Thieves! Assassins! Seize them! I caught them conspiring on Rufus’ life.” The two men sprinted for their lives while Hubert carried the confused child under his arm like a fallen log. The fresh wound still tricked from his palm and onto the plush blue carpet. Three soldiers who were patrolling the nearby area heard Cornelia’s shouts, raised their lances, and sprinted in pursuit. Hubert paused in his tracks only to conjure a miasma spell to launch them across the hallway. He focused more on keeping his adversaries at a distance rather than causing lethal wounds.

“What do we do now?” barked Dedue. “I thought you had a plan.”

Just a few minutes ago, they were still illegally searching a room. He had never expected things to escalate this quickly and, much to his dismay, thinking on his feet was not one of his strengths. Despite the additional weight he now carried, Hubert managed to catch up to his partner. “I did not plan for this anomaly. For now, we focus on making out of this blasted city intact.”

A whine emerged from under Hubert’s arm. “Hey, what about me? What’s going on?” The boy dangled helplessly with his limbs hanging towards the ground.

“Nothing good will come of associating with that woman.”

As they made it into the sunlit hallway, another knight blocked their path. He wasted no time for questions and instead drew his sword. Dedue sprinted towards their adversary. He allowed the knight to make his first strike before dodging out of the way and delivering a fist to his gut to temporarily immobilize him. All while shouting his words of apologies.

As of now, the hallway was cleared, but they knew it would not last for long. Soon enough, more soldiers appeared from the corner of the hall, and eventually they were caught on both sides with nowhere to go. To make things worse, Cornelia recovered from Dedue’s initial strike and was quickly approaching. “The boy belongs to House Blaiddyd,” she shouted. “He belongs to Faerghus!” The ground beneath her glowed once more, coloring her skin into a sickening violet until she launched a blast of dark magic towards her target.

“The only things you know are the best ways to carve and imprison children until they’re molded to your liking.” Hubert stepped between Dedue handing the boy to his partner in order to free both of his hands. He had no hope of winning against the superior mage. No, this time he would use his spells for defense.

Cornelia’s spell of flashing purple and black collided against Hubert’s smoking ball of violet and indigo. The collision of the two spells dispersed the force to both sides of the hallway.

The impact had momentarily dazed him, leaving behind an inescapable ringing in his ears as he tried to assess his surroundings. The collision of spells shattered the nearby windows on to the left and knocked the royal portraits from their various hooks on the wall to the right. He now felt a new frigid gust of wind blow from what was left of the second-story windows. It seemed he had opened an escape route.

Hubert shouted his orders to Dedue, all while momentarily staying behind to defend his partner’s rear so they could make it to the window. When it was finally his turn to make his escape, Hubert searched around for a suitable soft place to land, and for once, he cursed the city for remaining snowless the one time he needed it to be. Once he had the opportunity, Hubert jumped through the hole in the fractured window, aiming for the bushes where Dedue had previously landed. After a successful leap, Hubert scrambled onto his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of the waves of the pain he would have received from a fractured bone.

But Reese would have nothing to do with them. He used the shock of the fall to wriggle his way out of the Dedue’s arms until his feet connected to the ground once more. Once he was finally free of his unorthodox captors, he bolted from their reach, stumbling once before picking himself back up and fleeing.

Regardless of his newfound resentment of them, they followed in pursuit with Dedue leading the way. “I believe he is headed towards the underground aqueduct.” They came across what looked like the cover of a secluded well. A tiny bloody handprint marked where the boy had been.

They climbed down the ladder and emerged into the dark tunnel. The scent of musty water wafted through the air, but they had no choice but to proceed with only the light of Hubert’s flame to guide them.

The thrumming of heavy footsteps echoed from above. No doubt the entire castle would soon be alerted to their presence. They hastened their steps, trudging through the frigid water until the light of day shone at the far end. Hubert cursed when he spotted Reese in the midst of his escape. His smaller body proved just enough to squeeze through the gaps in the iron bars.

Reese peeked over his shoulder when he heard the approaching splashing of footsteps. When the boy finally noticed their presence, he slowly backed away from the gate, eyeing them warily. It seemed he intended to leave them trapped. Not that he could blame him for his choice of action in this tumultuous time. Hubert searched the walls for a lever or pulling mechanism while Dedue pulled against the iron bars in a bid to test the gate’s strength. Even with the Duscur man’s might, it did not budge.

Hubert shouted as loudly as his worn-out lungs would allow him. “Open this gate, boy!” 

“Leave. Me. Alone!” Reese shouted back, sounding more terrified than angry. He stomped his foot, nearly losing balance as he did so. He had already tightly wrapped the bottom of his tunic around his palm, but his wound needed immediate attention.

Dedue approached him as closely as the gate would allow. He responded with a quiet, comforting tone. “I know you must be very confused, but please believe us. We are trying to keep you safe.” He laid a hand flat against his chest. “I was once a retainer to the crown prince Dimitri, whom you share a crest with. I am simply trying to carry out his will, and that means keeping his kin safe.” Reese stepped closer to the gate. He no longer looked as though he might dash away at a moment’s notice. It seemed Dedue's sympathy resonated with the boy. “Now, we are currently being pursued. Do you know of any mechanisms we can open this gate with?”

The boy responded with a shake of his head. “There isn’t one.”

Then they were trapped, caught between a wall of iron and a wall of spears. The distant shouts alerted them to their approaching enemies. They had only one option left.

It was time for young Reese to prove his lineage.

Hubert spoke slowly so his words could be easily understood. “Reese. The only way for us to escape is for you to bend the iron bars.”

“That’s not possible! I can’t-”

“Now!” the mage shouted.

Reese wrapped his uninjured hand around a single bar and pulled back to no avail. He looked towards Dedue with worried eyes, but the man simply nodded his head. After a few seconds of heavy exertion, nothing happened. Reese clenched his teeth for another try, but the crest did not manifest.

The sound of splashing boots entering the water echoed and the distant shouts grew closer. Damn it. They were running out of time.

Dedue kneeled to the boy’s eye level. “Picture yourself forcing through with every drop of blood in your body. As if you were tugging at your very soul for power.”

Reese took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his teeth and grunted for the third attempt. His soaked boots dug into the stone as he pulled back. For the first few seconds, they saw no results, and the two men feared all was lost until the tiny flicker of blue light illuminated the dark tunnel. With another grunt, the crest flickered again. This time it grew brighter until they heard the creak of the iron bars bending to his will. The boy released his grip and stared at his own hands with newfound wonder.

Hubert and Dedue squeezed through the enlarged opening when Reese sat down on his knees to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brows. Not long after, the boy’s body betrayed him and he soon lost consciousness, collapsing against the Duscur man’s arms.

The mage turned the boy’s head from side to side, inspecting the gash on his wounded palm. “He is merely unconscious. Too much panic, exertion, and blood loss for one small boy to handle within a short amount of time.” Hubert stared back at the injured hand letting a few drops trickle into the magical instrument. “I’ll see to his wounds myself.” Fortunately, he had studied a modicum of faith magic from his time at the academy. Mostly so he could attend to the wounds Edelgard typically received in battle.

“We have all we need from the capital. I see no need to stay here any longer. I doubt we are welcome in Kingdom territory any longer.” He ripped off a few strips of cloth from Reese’s tunic and tightly fastened them around the injury, hoping to stem the bleeding. He would have to provide immediate treatment while they were on the run. Inconvenient, but they had little say in the matter.

Dedue carefully scooped the unconscious boy into his arms and together, they trudged out of the aqueduct and into the wilderness. Their pursuers left them no time to dawdle, forcing them to resume their flight before they even had time to catch their breaths. They left the castle, leaving behind no evidence but a crudely broken iron gate.

* * *

For the first time in years, it was not his typical nightmares that jolted Dimitri from his sleep but a mysterious internal force. Out of nowhere came a sudden sensation that sent shockwaves down his body. It felt as though the blood in every single one of his veins were being filled with rapidly flowing coarse sand. Like a thousand tiny needles grazing across his skin. He scratched at his arms in a desperate attempt at the reprieve and when that failed, Dimitri rolled onto his hands and knees hoping to ride out the strange sensation to the best of his ability. After an agonizing minute, the sensation faded into nothing, leaving behind a befuddled and exhausted prince.

Fighting back the heavy eyelids, Dimitri roused himself from slumber for a spot of fresh air. He listened to the serene sounds of the quiet night and his sandy footsteps until he heard a soft moan trailing from Edelgard’s newly constructed hut.

Right, she had mentioned to him before about her similar trouble with nightmares. Dimitri desired to intervene but feared the prospect of her backlash. Even after all this time, his every prying question about her troubles were met with anger and silence. He stood in silent contemplation, torn between his options until the wails continued, accompanied by quiet sobs. His heart made the decision for him.

“Edelgard, wake up,” he whispered while shaking the princess from her slumber.

She woke up panting, rubbing at the corner of her eyes. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

He wanted to comfort her, despite knowing she always refused his gestures, but he had to think of a way around her stubbornness. Dimitri decided on a new approach. “Sorry for waking you up so late at night. The spirits were bothering me again.”

Edelgard pulled herself up, her head still drooping. “Alright. Let us not tarry here where they can find you.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside for a short walk along the beach before speaking. “Do you want to talk about it again?”

“No, they are the same as ever. I just desired some company to direct my attention elsewhere. If you would keep talking, I would greatly appreciate it.” He knew companionship could not cure her problems, but perhaps it could help to alleviate her symptoms.

“Very well. What do you wish to hear?”

“Something calming or lighthearted. Anything to help occupy my thoughts.”

Edelgard placed a finger on her chin. “Have I ever told you the story of how my parents met?” She looked at him with gleaming eyes before pulling away after realizing the ridiculousness of her statement. “No, you would probably find the concept silly.”

Dimitri shook his head, but he gave her an encouraging smile in hopes she would continue.

“Well you see, a few years after my father graduated from the Officer’s Academy, he suddenly decided to sneak into the Goddess Tower one night. A nostalgic whim or whatnot. Well, my mother had just enrolled that very year and that was where he first laid eyes on her. Bathed in moonlight and in a fine shimmering pearl dress, why she must have looked like a goddess to him.”

Funny that she should mention that. Edelgard, herself, was currently bathed in the moonlight. As she stared off into the distance her eyes seemed to sparkle even in the darkness, and Dimitri found himself entranced. Fortunately, she was much too engrossed in her tale to notice his lingering gaze upon her. But he would allow her to continue her story in peace.

“…They met, they danced, and they shared their hopes for the future together. It was love at first sight as they say. A year later, the love they shared only flourished. Since my father had already taken a wife for political reasons my mother settled for becoming one of his consorts. But she was permitted to live with him in the palace. Not too long after that, I was brought into the world. And that fateful encounter became the origin story of the legend of the Goddess Tower.”

Her final words knocked Dimitri out of his daze. “You’re a child of love?"

She groaned. “Yes, I am one of those children. I find no shame in admitting it. Regardless of the lack of an official marriage between my parents, I was one of the few among my half-siblings who bore a crest. Because of that, they saw me as one of the more favorable heirs. I could have been born the lowborn daughter of a scullery maid and my crest would still have elevated me to a high status within the family.”

Dimitri thought back to his own’s country’s traditions. Similarly to the empire, they valued crests among noble families. Even if the child had obscure origins, the possession of a crest alone would allow them to be seen as the more favorable heir in contrast to a noble-born uncrested child. An unfortunate system that placed unprepared youths into the cutthroat world of the nobility.

After finishing her recounts, Edelgard sat herself down on the sand giving him her usual side-eyed glare. “Is it the prospect of producing a child for love’s sake such a foreign concept to you people in the kingdom?”

Dimitri plopped down next to her. They sat shoulder to shoulder, staring into the black sea. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…how often do any us nobles ever get the luxury of choosing our partners. How special it must be among the nobility to be born as the product of something so genuine and pure. Almost like you’re a living testament to your parent’s love.”

The princess buried the lower half of her face within her arms and knees. The corner of her eye crinkled. “And what about you? Anything remarkable about the circumstances of your birth?”

“No, not nearly as grand as yours. Not unless you count being born in the middle of the worst snowstorm in years,” he added with a laugh. “I’m a child of duty, as most of us are. My father married for political reasons. Settled down with the woman his father had chosen for him. One who could best serve the needs of the kingdom. I don’t think my parents had much time to get to know each other before they married. But in the brief time they did have together, I like to think they learned to care for each other in their own way.”

Edelgard pulled her head from its concealed spot beneath her arms, replaced instead with her usual mask of stoicism. “I can emphasize for those who would risk everything for love, but there are consequences to such actions. If it came down to my own decisions, I would choose duty every single time. Whatever would best serve my country.” Admittingly, he felt hurt by that statement. He shouldn’t have, yet it still served as a reminder of their stations in life and the selfless responsibility and decisions it required.

“Which would you choose, Dimitri?”

He knew the answer. No matter what, he was always a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. Acted on emotions rather than logic. Bore the weight of his every past mistake on his shoulders. But those were not the decisions of the wise king he sought to be and so, he told her the exact words she would have expected. “There is only one answer: Duty.” It crushed him to say it.

She gave him an approving nod. “You’ll be a fine king one day.” A large yawn escaped her lips. One she could not hope to stifle. “How are you feeling? Did my silly story chase away your spirits for the night?”

“I think so. Thank you for the company tonight.”

Edelgard rubbed her eyes again. “I don’t mind. Maybe sharing stories from the past isn’t so useless after all. I do feel much calmer than before.” She started to doze off, her head slowly leaning to the side. “Maybe…I’ll…tell…you…” Dimitri felt a new weight land against his shoulder.

“Edelgard?”

No response, but the slow rise and fall of her chest gave him the answer he needed. It may have been a silly thought, but Dimitri hoped the experience could help ward off her constant nightmares. Even if her peace lasted for only a night.

He hoisted her body into his arms, taking his time as he carried her back. His eyes barely lifted from her face even as he set her down, taking great care to ensure she was properly bundled and warm in her fur blanket. The movements had left several strands of her hair draped over her face. Dimitri took it upon himself to lean in just to sweep it away. An easy gesture, but it was the act of pulling away that he found the most difficulty with.

His hovered just an inch above hers. It was ridiculous to admit but even after all these years, even with the knowledge of everything that had happened to them. A part of him still felt the same way about Edelgard. But she deserved better than him. Deep down he knew it to be true. Maybe just one single, stolen moment would be enough. That was what he thought when, as swiftly as the blink of an eye, he pressed the softest kiss against her brow before departing from her side as quickly as his feet would allow him.

When she could no longer hear the prince’s hasty footsteps Edelgard lifted a single eye to find herself alone in her room once more. She pressed a knuckle through the same spot where she had assumed Dimitri’s lips had brushed against her skin. The contrast between the heat from her face and the coolness of her finger was much too significant to disregard. Her pulse grew faster and her chest began to flutter.

Relieved that no one was around to bear witness, Edelgard allowed herself the privilege of partaking in a spot of girlish glee. She pulled her knees up to her chest letting out a whisper of a giggle from beneath the blanket.

* * *

The late hours of the night quickly approached as the two weary retainers and one unconscious boy emerged outside of the capital and into the vast open Tailtean Plains. Sparse farms dotted the expansive landscape, providing no reprieve from the gusty winds of the night. If they wished to brave the elements in their current state, they would need to seek shelter in some unsuspecting farmer’s barn for the night. After many attempts, they settled down in the first hay barn that had been left unlocked.

Hubert unceremoniously tossed the boy’s body onto a pile of hay before finding his own comfortable spot among the bags of grain. With the wound painstakingly mended and bandaged, it would only be a matter of time until the boy woke.

The weight of their spontaneous actions wore him down almost as much as the fatigue from their long trip. Hubert took a long breath. “We kidnapped the next potential heir to Faerghus. With multiple witnesses no less.”

He was sure Cornelia had recognized his face. The mage no longer had any allegiances to House Vestra and as a result, she would have no leverage over him, but there would still be consequences. If Cornelia were smart, she would have all the cards in her favor for turning all of Faerghus against him. And why wouldn’t she? Nothing would stop her from spinning a story of how the nobles of the empire plotted the downfall of their beloved Faerghus by kidnapping the king’s son, illegitimate or otherwise.

Dedue seated himself on a wooden crate, looking just as graven as his companion. “If all goes to plan and we locate His Highness, I’m sure he will be able to provide us with a royal pardon for our many, _many_ transgressions against the kingdom.”

“How many?” Hubert’s voice was tense.

Dedue crossed his arms, lifting his eyes to the ceiling to recall the recent events. “Kidnapping, breaking into the castle, stealing precious artifacts, attacking the court mage, attacking the castle guards.” His eyes rolled towards his partner’s direction. “Is there anything else I should add?”

“I attacked and looted one of the kitchen workers.” After receiving a terrifying glare from Dedue he quickly added, “No need to be concerned. I merely knocked him unconscious. Less of a mess to clean up. And speaking of artifacts.” He pulled out the tiny contraption from his pocket. “Might as well perform the ritual. Best start with Dimitri. If something goes wrong with the process at least we’ll have a replenishable source of Blaiddyd crested blood available to us.” He spared a glance towards their little donor and stepped outside.

Dedue followed in turn, to witness the process, speaking plainly while the mage occupied himself with preparations. “If I may be so blunt, why did you save him when we were at the castle? You’ve obtained all of the components for the spell and yet you still placed your life in danger for a stranger. Is there something else I am not aware of?”

The mage proceeded to grab a nearby rock to etch out a circle accompanied by a series of letters and runes in the sand. Dedue had proven himself as a reliable partner after all of their travels. Hubert supposed the man deserved some semblance of an honest answer.

“I only acted in Lady Edelgard’s best interests. She would surely be cross with me if I allowed another one to befall a similar fate as she did.” He nearly allowed some additional words to slip out from his tongue but held back. “That is all I wish to disclose. I will speak no more of it. Not without the consent of my liege.”

Dedue let out a quiet snort, prompting the mage to lift his head from the inscriptions. “I see…Your secret is safe with me,” he said with a smile. After a long pause, he continued, “You are not as ruthless of a person as I had initially assumed.”

“Neither are you for that matter. Should our countries come into conflict, I would hate to be your adversary in battle,” said Hubert with a dry smirk.

“If we were to meet in battle, would you still strike me down?”

“I would….if Lady Edelgard ordered me to.” Another pause. “But I would be lying if I said I would not feel some sort of hesitation. And you?”

“The same,” said Dedue. He brought out his canteen of water and handed it to the mage. “Perhaps we should drink to a future where that will never be a concern. To Princess Edelgard,” he toasted, handing the canteen to his partner.

“Oh, very well.” Hubert downed a gulp of water. “To Prince Dimitri,” he toasted back.

After finishing with his inscriptions, Hubert brought out the bolt of deep blue cloth and stepped into the circle. The whispers of an enchantment escaped his lips while the ground around his feet glowed in purple runes. His short black hair levitated around his face as if he were underwater. All while red liquid within the device gurgled as if it were boiling until it reshaped itself into the shape of an arrow pointing southwest. Both men breathed a heavy sigh of relief. After weeks of no results, to finally obtain a meaningful lead to their search was worth the trials they had undergone.

The end of the spell came accompanied by a short gasp erupting from inside the building. It seemed like their ward had finally awoken. They peeked back into the building to find a fully conscious and highly uncomfortable Reese sitting atop the pile of hay. The agitated boy ran his hands up and down his arms in a useless endeavor in riding out the strange force that struck him. “Feels like being rubbed with sand,” he said with a whimper.

“It’s only a side effect of the spell. It should pass soon enough,” Hubert explained, earning him something between a pout and a glare from the young boy. Not terrifying in the slightest. Perhaps Dimitri, wherever he may be, was currently experiencing a similar reaction to the spell at work.

As he suspected, the side effects passed as quickly they arrived. Now that Reese had finally woken, Hubert decided the trio all needed this short moment of respite for questions and explanations before proceeding with their quest.”

Hubert started with the first question, addressed to his most complicit source of crest-bearing blood. “Why did you refuse Cornelia back at the castle?”

Reese flipped onto his stomach on the hay bale. The gleam his eyes once possessed earlier that day had long since dulled. “She’s not very nice, especially to those of us who work at the castle. I’ve seen her act nice to the nobles who visit and then turn around and kick one of the servants for making a mistake. So when she tried to use that voice on me, I knew it had to be another one of her tricks. She’s…slimy,” he added with a frown. “But you guys seemed nice. Well…nicer.”

Slimy. A strange choice of words, but an oddly fitting description for the woman. “You made the correct choice,” said Hubert. “Nothing good would have happened if you stayed behind with her. She desires the blood that flows in your veins and the crest it bears. That and nothing more. So if you want to remain unharmed, best to follow my exact orders. Down to the word.” He made sure to enunciate the last sentence. “And you will begin by answering my questions to your full knowledge beginning with this. Who is your father?”

“I don’t know. My mother never told me.”

They were already off to a great start. Regardless, he pried the boy further. “And what sort of person was your mother?” asked Hubert.

“Well her name was Lydia. She used to work as a maid…for a Duke…back in Itha. Sorry, I don’t know any more than that. But what does it have to do with me?”

Hubert and Dedue tossed each other a knowing side stare. Both had clearly understood the implications based on those few clues. “It means you are the issue of your father’s paramour. Most likely conceived in the throes of a brief yet highly irresponsible show of amorous affection,” answered the mage.

Reese cocked his head. “What does that mean?”

Dedue placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” The crow of a rooster prompted the trio to the quickly approaching sunrise. “We can answer more of your questions along the way.”

They had barely received ample time for rest, but there was no use complaining. With men certainly on their trail, they had no choice but to resume their journey no matter how much their limbs ached or their lungs burned. As soon as their travels would permit them, Hubert would need to send a message to Derdriu as soon as possible to inform Claude of their current situation, along with their intended rendezvous point.

With the skies painted in shades of blue and purple, not even the earliest rising farmer bore witness to the three silhouettes traveling through the flat plains. Back when Dedue was his only companion, they traveled in blissful silence, but now their newest member saw fit to fill nearly every second with some form of conversation.

“So am I being kidnapped?” asked Reese. He skipped behind the two men, walking at twice the speed in order to keep up with their larger paces.

“We will attempt to make this as comfortable of an experience for you as we can,” answered Dedue.

“Alright…So when do I get to return home? My aunt must be worried sick by now. Hey, if we manage to find the prince do you think he can pay a visit to her? Just so he can explain that coming home late wasn’t my fault. I don’t want to get scolded for being kidnapped.”

“Hopefully,” muttered Dedue. Apparently, this man had the patience Hubert long thought impossible.

“Can I write her a letter? Just to let her know I’m alright.”

“One,” answered Hubert. "I will allow you to send one, but only if you stay on my good side. And that means remaining silent.”

“…Alright. Maybe I’ll just hum to myself instead.”

Hubert massaged the growing ache in his forehead. Never in his life did he desire a warm brew of coffee as much as he did now. Even if he had not run out of his personal supply the mage doubted it would be enough to nurse this newfound migraine. He wondered if it was too late to throw the boy back into Cornelia’s clutches.


	12. Dark Clouds Spring Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. A week late but I finally got it! Aww shucks thanks for the +200 kudos everyone. A this point I feel like I don't deserve it, first time writer and all.

A chilly gust of wind tossed Edelgard about, sending both hair and fur shawl flying in all directions as she tried to concentrate on the task before her. All while ignoring the drizzle that began to pour down, the first sign of the coming storm.

Not too long after landing on this island, and when it became clear that their stay would be more than a few days, the princess kept a record of the days since they had been stranded. Without the proper use of a calendar, she etched the various tally marks against a stone as a measure for the passage of time. The cliff on which it stood provided an expansive view of the eastern horizon and what she knew to be the general direction of the home she longed to return to. With yet another mark on the ever-growing tallies, her spirit sank further and further.

According to her proximations, the Great Tree Moon had recently begun, and with it came the bittersweet ending to the year 1180. Edelgard sank to her knees, uncaring of the way the wet mud stained her clothes.

Time. She needed more time. She wasn’t like Dimitri. She did not have the lifespan to squander as he did. With each passing day, the curse of her second crest burned away her very life force like a stick of firewood. She glanced backwards at the rippling waves below the cliff from which she stood. It was there that her other greatest adversary awaited: The sea.

At least those fears were tangible. To say nothing of the current affairs in Fódlan. To be left with no information of the outside world was worse. It left a gaping hole that her mind filled in with every abstract horror imaginable. Edelgard balled her fist, letting the rock’s edge dig into her skin before tossing it as far as she could. She walked closer to the edge of the cliff, watching the tiny stone ripple against the surface, sinking as deeply as her spirit.

The call of seabirds pulled her eyes upwards to the stormy skies above. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. How she envied their ability to soar as far as the wind would take them. To live out one’s entire life in this wretched prison. She wondered if they, too, felt as trapped here as she was. Or did they live in ignorant bliss, knowing nothing of the greater outside world?

The first droplets of rain began to fall, running down her cheeks like the teardrops she refused to shed. Another great gust of wind knocked her from her pondering, for looming in the horizon grew the dark clouds of an incoming storm. As if the previous days of constant rain hadn’t already placed her in a dour mood. Even the waves sensed its presence, growing taller and more aggressive, thus leaving the princess in an uneasy state.

While standing at the edge of the cliff, she kicked the dirt and watched the way mud fell into the sea just as the rock she tossed earlier had done. She might have repeated the gesture had it not been for the concerned shout that came from behind.

“Edelgard! Stop!”

A pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she felt herself being forcefully tugged backwards. The sudden force knocked her off balance and she landed onto a distinct Dimitri shaped cushion.

“I was not intending to do anything rash,” Edelgard said in a slightly exasperated tone. She rolled out of Dimitri’s lap, taking care to stem the minor annoyance she felt towards her partner. At least his heart was in the right place. She eyed the prince, just as wet and muddy as she was, with a matching pelt hanging from his shoulders as protection from the elements.

Dimitri remained sprawled on the ground, staring at her with concerned eyes. “Regardless of that unfortunate misunderstanding, I still don’t feel safe with you standing over the edge like that. With all this recent rain and that storm on the horizon” -he paused in his babblings to take a steady breath- “just…remain on guard. The terrain can be unpredictable after heavy rains like this.” He pulled her several paces closer inland, away from the cliff and away from the increasing downpour. Now that he was closer, the prince had a better look at whatever morose expression she must have been currently wearing. “Are you alright?” he asked in a softer tone.

Edelgard took a step back with her hands running up and down for additional friction. “I’m fine. Just feeling temperamental. That is all.” In truth, her stomach felt like a ball of coiled metal, but she kept those thoughts to herself as her eyes followed the trail of scattered fruits Dimitri hastily dropped. “What is all of this for?”

“Well, I wanted to ask something of you and, in truth, I was looking to work my way up to it.” He tossed her a bright yellow fruit. “Consider it a bribe of sorts.”

She easily caught it in midair. “It must be something significant to warrant bribery.”

He absently shuffled the mud between his boots. “A question of sorts.”

“What kind of question?” she asked curiously.

“The kind that usually evokes a strong negative reaction, followed by one of us storming away in anger.”

Edelgard cast her eyes downward. So it was to be one of those questions. “I thought we had already finished with that silly game.” She took a bite out of the fruit, letting the tart juices fill her mouth. Its flavor intense enough to make her jaws ache. “Go on,” she said.

“Then I will get straight to the point.” Dimitri stared at her with a newfound resolve. “I know you have the Crest of Flames. I trust you know what I am already about to ask.”

She accidentally bit down on her tongue. The tart flavors mixed in with the faint iron taste of blood. She wanted to gag but forced it all down her throat. Though that quickly became second in her mind to the churning of her stomach.

So Dimitri had noticed. It was foolish to go on assuming he would remain silent on the matter for her sake. Edelgard slammed her eyes shut, envisioning her reflection in the mirror, complete with the thin, white scars that laced her body. Even after all this time, she had maintained extreme caution about how much skin she kept hidden from his sights. Something Dimitri had seemingly assumed to be a matter of modesty and nothing more.

“I am in no mood for such discussions at the moment.” She turned away, but Dimitri remained undeterred. He grabbed her by the wrist and even when she tried to yank herself free, the prince would not relent.

“Why? Please, just tell me.” He pulled her closer.

“It’s all in the past. Nothing will change that and neither will telling _you_.” With one swift tug, she pulled herself free, but Dimitri grabbed her by the other wrist.

“I know that! But I believe I deserve to know.”

Edelgard attempted to free herself again. The force sent her stumbling backwards, pulling Dimitri down with her. “You would never understand!” she yelled out despite the heavy load on top of her.

“I would if you just told me.”

Before she knew it, he had already pinned both her hands to the ground in a futile attempt to settle her down. He unintentionally tightened his grip on her wrist, sending the princess into a whirlwind of panic and fear.

She unwillingly recalled those same feelings of cold restraint with far more clarity than she ever wanted. It brought back painful memories of being chained down and helpless. Of the cold iron slab and the knives that accompanied it. Of screams for help that fell on deaf ears. Where Dimitri’s hands rested, cold shackles replaced them. It sent the world around her into a fog, and suddenly, she felt that familiar choking sensation.

“Let. Me. _Go!_ ” She channeled all of her strength into a direct kick that launched the prince from her, knocking him closer to the cliff’s edge.

Dimitri grunted, his hand clenched around the spot on his left shoulder where she had struck him, but he looked far more concerned than angry. “Dear Goddess! I’m so _so_ sorry, I never meant to-”

Dimitri had never intended to hurt or frighten her. Edelgard knew that of course, but her body had acted on pure instinct. She crouched over onto her hands and knees, clawing at the ground, desperately trying to allow the phase to pass. The prince slowly backed away from her. Guilt painted on his face as clear as day.

By now, the fits of hyperventilation had already taken her. She tried to respond, to tell him that it wasn’t his fault but the gasping continued, and with it came the aching burn from her lungs. After several slow, agonizing minutes, she no longer felt the need to gasp for air. The beating of her heart resumed its normal pace, and the cold constricting manacles against her wrist no longer existed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Dimitri edging further away. She placed a flat hand against the ground. Something seemed off. Something that eluded her senses entirely.

The princess barely had time to react when the edge of the cliff slowly crumbled. Those few seconds of reaction went by in a blur.

When she finally came to her senses, she hung for life at the edge of the collapsed cliff. One arm clinging desperately to a tree sapling while the other gripped Dimitri’s hand. The rainfall grew heavier, drenching them in water and causing Dimitri's to slowly slip from her grasps. The ruthless waves awaited them below, uncaring of what sort of offering the land saw fit to deliver. She had enough strength to pull herself to safety but not with the additional load of her partner. And she was unsure of the sapling’s capacity to stand firm with their combined weights.

With the loud crackling of thunder booming in the distance, Edelgard shouted to her companion, “I can't hold on like this.” She looked back towards him with eyes defeated. The tree slowly uprooted, just as her strength began to wane, and judging by the way Dimitri stared back at her with those sad eyes of his. It seemed he understood as well.

No further words needed to be spoken. Her partner had already made his decision. Dimitri took one last gaze at her before slowly releasing his grip on her trembling arm. “Let go,” he pleaded with her. “I’ll be alright.”

She furiously shook her head, eyes darting around for anything that could be of help. The tree buckled again. He let go of her hand and fell into the crashing waves below.

No no no no. This couldn’t be happening. She waited on that faint hope that Dimitri’s head would rise above the water as he always did, but each passing second only confirmed her fears.

She needed to act swiftly but to jump in now would abandon the safety Dimitri had sacrificed himself for. With her second arm free once more, she forced herself up the cliff, each grip as firm as iron until her body rested on steady land once more. Without a second to spare she sprinted along the edge of the cliff, eyes darting back and forth until she found a gentler slope to the sea nearby.

Her muddied boots slid down the hill until she found herself at a shorter yet still precarious cliff; the height, much like the distance from the roof of a house to the ground. The restless water struck icy fear into her heart. But the prospect of losing Dimitri overruled even that feeling.

Another chilling gust of wind buffeted her to the side, untangling the shawl from her shoulders and sending it flying. She stared below at the obstacle before her, sucking in one last breath before she braced herself for the plunge.

The frigid darkness swallowed her. Its cruel waves battered her against the rocky cliff. She tugged at every speck of knowledge she could recall from Dimitri’s swimming lessons. Hopefully, they would not go in vain. Every attempt to pull her head to the surface for those rare gasps of air seemed obsolete, for another wave appeared, ready to submerge her back into its depths.

Eventually, she found her rhythm, but not without more than a few gulps of briny water. Despite the near futility of her method, the princess paddled away like a desperate pup. Every stroke, every kick, propelled her a few inches closer to where Dimitri’s limp body floated by.

By the time she reached his side, her every breath felt inflamed and her struggle against the currents left her with feeble limbs. She stretched out her arm, her fingertips just grazing by.

_Please, Dimitri. I can’t afford to lose you today._

With one final kick, she gripped his arm as tight as her body would allow. The princess roped an arm around him and began the agonizing process of transporting both of them back to land. While caught in her struggle for life, Edelgard had already lost track of time. Whether it had been mere minutes or an hour, she could not make an accurate estimate with her attention lying elsewhere.

She collapsed onto the ground, struggling to regain her breath. With Dimitri’s body safely on land, she pressed an ear to his chest and listened closely for signs of life. The sound of his heart emerged among the roars of thunder and gales like a candle flame in a darkened room. Shallow breaths and an irregular heartbeat but alive. Relief washed over her, manifesting into a choked laugh.

She didn’t know if it was a matter of extreme luck or his remarkable hardiness saving him again but she no longer cared. Dimitri was going to be alright.

Despite this glimmer of hope, they were not out of the woods just yet. Exposure could still take its toll on both of them. Shivers had overtaken her body but she forced herself to continue as the sea level made its way further inland. The very trees had already bent to the storm’s will. It would only be a matter of time until they snapped.

She dragged his body, bruised and bleeding until they came across an old tree with a hollowed-out trunk. Moldy, damp, and leaking. It would have to do for now. Edelgard kicked against the bark until the sliver of an opening widened into a proper entrance.

Her teeth chattered as she ripped off patches of grass and moss to serve as bedding for Dimitri’s head before she gently placed him down. He would simply have to deal with his long legs awkwardly sticking out of their cramped shelter.

She cursed herself and her lack of talent for faith magic. Had she the ability to muster even the basic healing spell, it would not have left her in constant trouble when it came to Dimitri’s penchant for acquiring new injuries.

Edelgard began with the gash on his temple. Blood had already seeped out and dried against his cheeks, enough to stain his blonde hair. But head injuries typically looked far more serious than they initially appeared. His shirt had already soaked through; she decided to use it to compress the wound.

Unfortunately, she would also need to inspect his body for injuries that might lay hidden beneath his sea-soaked clothes.

How did it come to this?

Edelgard forced herself to shrug off her lingering sense of bashfulness. Her frozen fingers fumbled against each other as she unfastened the buttons on his worn-out shirt until it left his torso bare; nothing she hadn’t seen before. With that completed, she wrapped the shirt around his head whilst simultaneously inspecting his torso for further injuries and finding nothing visible for the moment. She would have to wait for Dimitri to wake for additional information on which injuries to treat.

Then came the lower half. Edelgard kept her eyes aloft as she pulled his soaked trousers before dashing outside for a few leaves with which he could use for cover while she hung his clothes to dry. At the very least, Dimitri deserved a modicum of personal dignity after everything that had happened to him. In a random stroke of luck, she found that previously discarded fur shawl caught on a distant branch, slightly damp but still usable. She returned to the hollowed tree to drape it over her companion.

Edelgard eventually returned to the tree with chattering teeth and unpleasant shivers after receiving yet another round of buffeting from the strong winds just outside. Any longer and she would surely catch her death of cold out here in soaked clothes. She glanced down at her partner buried beneath the blanket and foliage, an idea formed in her mind.

Admittingly, she didn’t like the prospect of being near another while in a state of undress. Then there was the case of her scars. No doubt he would question their origins, opening up a plethora of questions she was too exhausted to answer. Another shiver overtook her body forcing her to discard those unpleasant reservations.

Content that no eyes were on her, she pulled off her red tights wringing out every last drop like she would a washcloth. Dimitri would simply have to contend with a damp fabric wrapped over his eyes in a makeshift blindfold for the rest of the night.

Edelgard slowly unbuttoned her top. Fumbling once before it fell to the ground, accompanied by her worn-out academy uniform. She would keep her smallclothes on for the time being, just as she had done with Dimitri.

With nothing else to do but wait, she curled up against Dimitri until the chilled skin of her back collided with his side. After a bit of fidgeting, the fur enveloped her top half in its embrace. Her throat felt sore, each swallow came with newfound difficulty. She couldn’t tell if the new feeling of warmth came from their shared body heat, or the onset of the new fever settling in. For now, all she could do was remain alert for any changes in her partner’s condition.

* * *

_Dear Aunt Lucille,_

_Hello, Reese here. I had to get some help writing this letter, but I wanted to tell you what happened as fast as I could. It’s a long story, but I fell on a crest analyzer in front of some people at the castle. They didn’t like what they saw and things got a little crazy. Nobles are weird like that. Well, two of your customers kidnapped me for my own safety. Sorry. Don’t worry I’m doing okay. One of them called me the issue of my father’s paramour. I don’t know what that word means but it doesn’t sound too bad._

_Anyways, I think I know who my father is and I’m starting to understand why Mother kept it a secret from me. Can’t tell you where I’m headed but it’s for the good of everyone in the kingdom. Sorry, but I won’t be home anytime soon. Yes, I’m eating well and keeping warm. Well mostly. Don’t drink too much while I’m out and make sure Eleanor gets enough oats to eat. I’ll try to be back as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Reese Pavel_

Hubert read through the sloppily written letter, a single brow lifted in confusion. He wasn’t quite sure how effective this letter would be at soothing the fears of the intended person. He wasn’t a particularly empathetic man, but even _he_ felt some secondhand concern for the recipient of the letter. He eventually discarded that concern as it was technically not his responsibility.

After finishing, he lifted his eyes from the parchment to find its young writer staring back at him with earnest blue eyes. “I suppose this will have to do,” said the mage. He folded the letter in half, lifting himself from the boulder where he sat to hand the letter back to the young boy. Hubert stared back at the insignificant town just outside of the entrance of the woods from which they decided to make camp.

Now that Faerghus labeled him as a wanted man, Hubert preferred to lay low in the eyes of the public. Unfortunately, those precautions had their limits. They could not live completely off of the land’s bounty. Because of that, he had designated the task of traveling into town for supplies and errands to the youngest member of their party.

Between him and Dedue, who was currently busy with dinner preparations, the boy looked and acted as the least suspicious member of their party. Of the three of them, Reese was unlikely to draw unwanted attention from the crowds. Not to mention the abundance of silence the departure of their third member would bring. He would revel in that momentary bliss for as long as time would allow him.

Hubert gave his orders slowly and carefully. “Now listen closely. Inside this letter is essential and confidential information I need delivered straight to the Riegan estate in Derdriu. Find an office that deals with sending messages. You can have yours sent off as well. Most importantly, do not take your eyes off of the letter until the designated owl has already taken off for its destination. After that task is completed, use the leftover gold to buy a bag of grain.” He placed a few coins into the boy’s satchel alongside the letters. “Do you have any questions?”

Reese shook his head.

“Good. Now stay out of trouble, and keep away from any suspicious individuals. Actually…” Hubert pulled out a dagger from his boot, shoving it into the boy’s unwilling hands. “This weapon is steeped in poison. You are free to use it if any suspicious individuals give you trouble. I expect it to be handed back to me as soon as you return.”

Reese shifted from foot to foot. “Umm… that wasn’t what I was taught.” He pinched the dagger by the tip of its hilt and watched the way it dangled between his fingers with crossed eyes.

Dedue called out from across their campsite. He stopped in his rabbit stew preparations to provide his own advice on the matter. “What Hubert intends to say is that you should use the dagger _only_ as a last resort. Understood?”

“Oh, okay. Is that everything?” asked the young boy.

“One more thing,” said Dedue. He strode over to where the other two stood with a fresh rabbit pelt in hand. “Sell this to a merchant. You can use the proceeds to buy something for yourself.”

“Are you sure?” he asked tentatively.

Dedue gave an affirmative nod.

And with that, the two men watched their ward slide down the hill in the town's direction. Unusually anxious, but unwilling to bring unwanted attention to themselves if they were to travel into town in a most unusual travel party.

“He is unwell,” muttered Dedue. He crossed his arms. “He makes no attempt to display it, but his exhaustion still wears down on him.”

“And why should that be of concern to me?” asked Hubert.

His green eyes narrowed into a glare. “Do not give him cause to despise you. Otherwise, you may find yourself on the other end of that poisoned dagger. We are partially responsible for tearing him away from the only life he has ever known.” Dedue paused to allow the strong gust of wind to carry its course. He waited until he was absolutely sure the boy was out of earshot before he continued. “That letter to Fhirdiad will not be able to reach its target recipient, will it?”

Hubert sucked in a long breath. “Most likely not. Best to keep the boy in ignorance for now. For his sake as well as ours.”

* * *

Night had already fallen upon them bringing with it no end to the storm when Edelgard felt the body next to her begin to stir. A wave of shivers overtook her, forcing the princess to curl up against her partner for warmth.

“What-” Dimitri's hands flew directly to his blindfold but she gently pulled them away.

“Don’t,” she pleaded with a murmur. “Just for tonight. I'd rather you not see me right now.”

“What happened?”

“I fished you out of the water and pulled you back onto land. I couldn’t bring you back to camp in your current condition, so we’re hiding inside of a tree for the time being. How are you feeling?” she asked, with a parched throat.

Dimitri let out a few grunts as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. His legs which had been extended past the entrance to their hiding spot pulled in. He experimentally moved both of his arms before letting out a few groans of pain. “Sore,” he muttered under his breath.

At least Dimitri could feel and move his limbs on his own. She took it as a fortunate sign. “Tell me where it hurts.”

“Left,” he said with a groan. “I remember falling on my side to spare my head and back.”

Not a bad technique. She would have to remember that for future reference.

Edelgard delicately ran her fingers across his limbs, using his reactions as a guide for determining his most concerning injuries. His left leg seemed the most worrisome. “You’ve really done it this time, Dimitri. If your leg is as bad as I think it is, you’ll need to wear a splint for a month, _minimum_.” She hadn’t even considered the array of other injuries sprawled out across his body.

Edelgard braved the outside for a few minutes to break off a few sticks. After yet another round of nursing Dimitri’s plentiful injuries, she made a mental note to gift Professor Manuela with a luxurious fruit basket as thanks for her rigorous seminars in treating wounds. That is, if fate would allow them to cross paths again. The prospect of returning home seemed to only grow unlikely with each day. But now was not the time for morose thoughts. She placed the finishing touches on Dimitri’s splint when he grabbed her by the forearm, running his fingers through the tiny bumps spread across her skin.

“You’re shivering, aren’t you?” Even with the blindfold, Dimitri remained alert to her minor lack of comfort. He continued to move his fingers up her arm until they landed against her warm cheek. “I can’t hoard this blanket in good conscience. Not with you burning up like this.” Dimitri ignored her words of protest and wrapped the fur around the both of them.

She eventually lost the energy to fight back, eventually settling for leaning her back against his chest as the blanket wrapped around them both. The new skin-to-skin sensation sent the hairs on the back of her neck on edge. She couldn't recall the last time anyone had ever held her like this, much less in the state of undress. Oddly enough, she felt strangely at ease despite the strange intimacy of their situation, comforting even. Not to mention the growing heat developing in her core. Perhaps Dimitri was right, she was developing a fever.

“Some day this has turned out to be. I swear, Dimitri, you are nothing but bad luck.” She spun around in his lap, grasping his shoulders for additional balance. He fidgeted beneath her. “Do four-leafed clovers wilt whenever you walk past them?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did,” he chuckled followed by a short grunt of pain. “But as far as days go, this is far from the worst.” She flicked a finger across his nose. “I mean it, truly, I do. After all, my life is still my own. All thanks to you. Not to mention, the princess of this very kingdom tending to my wounds. I should be honored.”

“A good ruler looks after her people.” She leaned forward, close enough to feel his breath fan across her face, and close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his body. “I had to jump into that filthy, frigid water just to save you from your own foolishness.” The very memory sent a shiver down her spine. A reflex Dimitri caught on to, evident by the way he pulled her into an embrace, nearly hitching her breath in the process.

“I feared that if I did not let go, we would have both been lost. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if something terrible had happened to you. Especially after what I put you through just before.” He dropped his head in remorse. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to divulge something you were clearly not ready for.”

Edelgard leaned in again, brushing the tip of her nose against his face. She felt slightly discouraged when he reflexively pulled his head back.

“Besides, I should be the one apologizing for hurting you.” Her finger landed on the purple bruise on his shoulder from where she had kicked him earlier. Guilt churned in her stomach. “If I had lost you…” she could not bring herself to finish. “Don’t throw away your life like that again. Otherwise, I will be forced to put myself in harm’s way to save you from yourself. And I’m sure the prospect of me getting hurt is the last thing you would ever want.”

“I will try,” he whispered, almost as if it took great effort just to utter those words.

Again with the self-defeating attitude. “Don’t be ridiculous! I mean it this time. As the ruling princes of this country”–Edelgard shook him by the shoulders–“I forbid you from carelessly casting away your own life again!”

Dimitri had yet to move his head from its former position. “I don’t see how my life could ever mean anything to–Mmmmph?!”

She pulled him into a kiss. Anything to shut him up.

Closed-mouth and eyes slammed shut. It served as the culmination of all of the frustration she felt towards his absurd actions mixed with all the overwhelming relief she felt towards his miraculous survival, and perhaps the results of a third, fluttering sensation she didn’t want to identify.

His lips felt chilled and dry against her face while the cool tip of his nose tickled against her skin. Her tiny hands that rested upon his shoulders gradually migrated to cup his face. In response, his calloused palms traveled towards its designated spot at the curve of her waist. With the abundance of heat coursing between them, it nearly made her forget all of the ordeals they faced earlier today. After ending the kiss with a series of heavy pants, she pressed her forehead against his own. “Does that answer your question?”

Dimitri remained speechless for nearly half a minute. Perhaps longer.

“Dimitri!” She vigorously shook him by the shoulders. “Breathe!” He responded with deep inhales until his breathing patterns resumed its usual state.

“I-um…yes. I understand,” he muttered against her neck. The ensuing vibrations sent a new wave of shivers down her back, but it differed from the previous one. His shoulders rigidly shuddered against her and it took her a moment to realize his fits were, in fact, laughter. “I must confess something,” he said in between chuckles. “This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“If you are referring to that forehead kiss. I already knew about it.”

“No, before that,” he responded rather casually before stopping himself. “Wait. What?”

She snapped back into full attention. “What do you mean by _before_?” she said, accusingly. She couldn't possibly imagine the prince as the lecherous type.

Dimitri’s words came at a rapid pace. “It was from that night on the boat. When I pulled your body from the sea. You weren’t breathing, and I had to act fast." He slowed down his words. “And so, I…gave you the kiss of life.” Another pause. “It was the only way.”

The prince braced himself for a slap that never came.

“Thank you. For placing your trust in me. Honestly, I was sure you would turn on me, but here I am, trapped in your arms.” She pulled in closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “I promise, I will tell you the truth someday. But only when I feel the time is right.”

“Then I will wait as long as it takes.”

Dimitri attempted to lean in for a kiss on his own terms, but Edelgard was in a teasing mood. His lips touched nothing but the cold air as she took advantage of his lack of sight, pulling her head from his reach. He frowned and readjusted, moving his head to the opposite direction only to find emptiness once again. 

“Please! Let me take this off.” He slipped a finger underneath the blindfold and waited for her approval. A teasing giggle from the princess served as his answer. Her lips pulled into a mischievous grin; a shame he could not see it.

“Next time,” she said while gently prying his hand off of the fabric.

Without any word of warning, Dimitri cupped her face and yanked her closer until their lips touched once more. His sudden boldness surprised her, but she was unwilling to break out of the hold. Edelgard complied when he parted her lips, let out a quiet moan when he slipped his tongue inside. She allowed him to play out his course, paying no mind to the hasty movements of his hands running down her side. That is until they drifted further south, his palm squeezing her ass and forcing her to throw back her head in another moan. Thus breaking their kiss.

“No further than this tonight,” she blurted out.

“Alright. Fair enough,” he responds in between breaths and ending with a chaste kiss to her forehead as a sign of understanding.

Admittingly she was curious at the prospect of exploring things further, but the weariness of their exertion combined with growing soreness of their injuries permitted them from doing so. For now, Edelgard settled for resting her head against the crook of his neck, listening to his every exhale blend to the sound of heavy raindrops just outside. Reveling in the way the rough skin of his thumb traced listless shapes onto her body. But there was a single lingering thought that refused to push back into the recesses of her mind.

“Dimitri?” 

“Yes?”

She buried her head further, her voice like a whimper. “I want to go home.”

“I know,” he whispered. “So do I.”

“But we’ve stayed here long enough. I see no point waiting on the slim chance of rescue. As soon as your leg heals I”-she took a deep breath-“I think it best that we begin our preparations for departure."

To say this plan was risky would be an understatement. Even with a sufficient vessel and proper food stores, there were nearly a hundred obstacles that could determine the difference between life and death. Success or failure. She had already braved the sea once today. She would not stand by and allow it to bar her from freedom any longer.

“Oh, here I am going on about all of these decisions and I hadn’t even thought to ask for your thoughts on the matter.” She tossed her back towards her partner. “What say you?”

Dimitri brought her hands up to his lips, kissing her knuckles with a grin. “I’ll go wherever you go.”

As hours passed, the two were content to spend the rest of the night resting beneath the blankets. The fluttering inside her chest had yet to die out and she found herself unable to will it away. But happiness and comfort never came easily to her, for deep in her heart she already knew of the consequences that would follow. Any further with Dimitri and she would surely reach the point of no return. And that single thought frightened her nearly as much as the sea that engulfed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I had one more cliché up my sleeve ; ) Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. The Nature of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy upcoming Dimigard Week everyone! I'd participate if I didn't already have my hands full with this fic. But for everyone else, have fun. Bit of a breather episode this week.

As much as Claude enjoyed a refreshing ride in the fluffy white clouds, the length of this arduous journey began to wear down on even him. Sure the sprawling plains, the mountaintops, and the overhead view of the larger cities made for an interesting sight, but these long days started to blur into one another like the colors of a waterlogged painting. From Derdriu to Faerghus for a rendezvous. All the way on the western side of Fódlan. Could Hubert have picked a more inconvenient spot?

Not long after receiving an urgent letter, Claude devoted nearly a week to settling the affairs of the Alliance to prepare for his absence. Fortunately, the angry mobs of the kingdom had neglected to treat the Alliance with the same favor they showed to the empire and his grandfather remained in good health. For now. He decided not to dwell on that last thought, lest he somehow tempt fate. Regardless, he made it a point to leave his metaphorical “room” nice and tidy for his eventual departure.

And so, he had prepared himself for his multi-day journey across Fódlan, carrying not much else but his trusty bow, a bag of essential gear, and a well-worn cloak for travel. Accompanying him on this journey was the slightly untrained yet always fateful wyvern, Omar. In all honesty, he probably should have picked a more reliable and better trained steed to make this journey, but they lacked the personal bond he shared with Omar. Not to mention both rider and steed desperately needed the flight practice.

Claude rolled his neck, reveling in the satisfying way it cracked. “Few more hours and we’ll take a break. That sound good?” He patted Omar on the neck and the wyvern growled in response before it suddenly dived below. Claude felt his stomach lurch at the sudden drop in altitude.

“Hey, I said in a few hours, not now!” He pulled back on the reins but the wyvern continued its rapid descent. “Woah there! Wait! Stop!”

Omar paid him no heed, flying downwards in a spiral until some unusual landmarks came into sight. Tall red walls of stone, barren earth, and dilapidated buildings of a civilization long passed, otherwise known as Zanado. Claude ceased in his struggle for control and allowed the wyvern to carry out its course, hovering above the ground while its nose turned from side to side in search of some sort of enticing scent.

It wasn’t until they spotted a female figure that Omar prepared to make landfall. Unfortunately for the adolescent wyvern, graceful landings were a skill that came with raw experience and nothing else. The teal-haired woman casually turned her head until she spotted the unusual sight. She stared at the rapidly descending figure, eyes wide open like a deer in the torchlight.

“Teach, look out!” shouted Claude.

The direct warning roused the woman from her confusion induced daze until she dashed away at the last second. Claude leaped from the saddle just before Omar skidded onto the ground. He smacked against the earth on impact while the wyvern rolled over and shook its body, looking none the worse for wear. Claude rolled onto his back. The upside-down image of his former professor obscured his lovely view of the sky.

“Claude? Are you alright?” Byleth offered a hand out to Claude which he was all too happy to accept. “What are you doing out here?”

He pulled back the sleeves of his traveling garments to search for any abrasions or scraped knees. “Says the person making a campfire in supposedly sacred grounds. Nah, you wouldn’t believe me. Even if I did tell you.”

“Go ahead,” she said, all while the large wyvern head crept between them. “Aww, I missed you too.” She scratched behind its growing antlers.

“I’m going to find Dimitri and Edelgard,” Claude stated as a matter of fact.

She snorted. “If you plan on excavating the bottom of the ocean, be sure to bring a fresh pair of dry socks.”

“You’ll see.” He blew a strand of hair from his face. Had to make himself presentable and all. “So while we’re out here committing double blasphemy, what brings you to the Red Canyon? Does Rhea know about your little adventure?”

“Rhea herself insisted that I travel here. The specific reasons are…classified.”

Admittingly, he felt a little hurt by that statement. But then again, he’d been keeping a number of secrets from her as well. “I guess that makes sense. She always did give you extra special treatment compared to the others. And Jeralt? How’s he been faring?”

“We had an important talk not too long ago. Father had his fair share of secrets he’d kept from me since birth and he finally told me the truth. Garreg Mach is my birthplace and it’s where I belong for the moment. He ended up having a change of plans. He still distrusts Rhea, but he made the decision to remain at the monastery for my sake.”

“Well, I’m sure Rhea knows best,” Claude said with a snicker followed by a failed attempt to contain his burst of laughter. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, wiping away a tear and ignoring the half glare from his former professor.

“Stop. I’m not going to tell him that,” Byleth muttered under her breath.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that?” Claude couldn't help but cock his head at that sudden phrase. Did she just talk to herself?

Her eyes grew wide. “Oh, it’s nothing. Shouldn't you two be on your way? I’d hate to hold you up on your journey.”

“Hey, it’s not every day you get to reunite with an old friend. Besides, we were just about to take a flight break anyways.” He eagerly unpacked his saddlebags, pulling out a bedroll and a bag of travel food.

Byleth clutched at her heart. “Claude, I’m not the person you seem to think I am. I’ve neglected to tell you everything you deserve to know about me, and I’m not sure I ever will.”

“Then you and I are alike in that way.” For starters, he hadn’t even told her the truth of his name, his heritage, or his past. Claude plopped onto the ground and gestured for Byleth to sit next to him. He ripped off a chunk of dense bread and handed her the other half. “Don’t feel guilty about keeping your secrets. We all do. And we all somehow learn to accept our friends the way they are. Even with their mysteries.”

That final comment earned him the sight of the ever elusive smile that crept onto her face. Byleth sat down on the bedroll. Their arms brushed against one another. “I hope things have fared well for you in the Alliance.”

“Things are as good as they will ever be, but you know what? I’ve got a feeling luck will turn up for us soon. You’ll see,” he added with a wink.

* * *

Dimitri leaned against the shady tree with a great sigh. He hated being forced to remain idle while Edelgard toiled away at her current project. She darted back and forth from jungle to beach, gathering various supplies procured from the aftermath of the storm that she intended to shape into the eventual vessel of their freedom.

He could be toppling trees or smashing rocks into useful shapes. Unfortunately, with his injuries as they were, Dimitri could not use his strength to aid her. Instead, she gave him a separate job to occupy his thoughts while contributing to their cause in what little way he could.

This day’s particular task comprised the dull and tedious job of weaving rope. At the very least, he’d shown significant improvement at delicate work since living here. He could attribute his milestone to the privilege of having such a watchful and patient partner.

Edelgard dropped the armful of sticks and vegetation into a meaningless pile on the sand, then hastened to the stack of freshly chopped logs awaiting her on the beach which laid strung together like the reeds of a pan flute.

“We’ll have to wait for you to recover before we can assemble the main components of our raft. But it doesn’t mean I can’t begin with the preliminary stages of construction. I cannot claim to specialize at sailing or building but with enough trial and effort” -with a single grunt, she pulled the newest log into place alongside the others- “I’m sure we can create something of worth.” She wiped her dirty hands on her clothes and stared back at the sea. “And aside from the key constructional components, I’d like a sail as well.” She pondered out loud with a finger on her chin, “Now what could we possibly use to create a sail with?”

The princess stared straight at Dimitri and he suddenly flinched at the awkwardness of being addressed so directly. “Well, I…um. We have a surplus of leaves here, but then again I suppose they would wilt in the sun before too long. Not very long-lasting.”

She nodded as an indicator that he had her attention. “Is there anything else you would suggest?”

Such a simple question and he found himself baffled. “I’m sorry. I can’t seem to think of anything. We arrived here with not much else but the clothes on our backs. Our options are rather limited.”

Without any satisfying information to grasp, Edelgard silently resumed her work.

Dimitri stared at his splinted leg. All this time sitting idle and he could not even provide her a modicum of the intellectual advice she needed. He needed to heal as soon as possible. Until then, he would have to look forward to several weeks of Edelgard attending to his every need. Of her gentle hands bandaging his wounds with great care, of his arm around her shoulder as he leaned onto her for balance, of Edelgard barely letting him out of her sight. Truly a terrible fate.

A part of him still denied whether those few stolen kisses on that stormy night ever happened. That it was all a dream and he would soon wake up on shore, hopeless and alone. It wouldn’t have been the first time he could recall waking up to loneliness and despair.

He had yet to ask her of the meaning behind those actions, and as much as he wanted to, he understood the implications of breaching such topics. They could never exist solely as Edelgard and Dimitri, two youths with fond feelings towards one another. They were two scions of opposing countries and lineages. As he told her before, duty came before love. Even with that full knowledge would it still benefit them to pursue such feelings anyway?

He stared back at Edelgard, much too focused on her many, many tasks to pay him any more attention than a passing glance. What was she to him? Partner, companion, friend, dare he even say…lover? He shook that thought from his mind and resumed his work.

Splintered logs were assembled, ropes coiled and braided, and additional supplies were collected. Long, tedious hours dragged by until Edelgard somehow succeeded in tying together bundles of logs that floated on the water, swaying with each new wave.

“Well now,” she said, beaming as brightly as the afternoon sun. “That wasn’t nearly as difficult as I had initially expected.

“Why don’t you try it out?” asked Dimitri. He clamped a firm hand over his mouth to cover the crooked smirk that lay beneath. His good foot tapped against the ground, eager for the marvelous sight his eyes would soon behold.

At the prince’s beckoning, Edelgard climbed aboard the raft, though at this point it looked more like a mess of logs constructed by a drunken beaver. She stood on the raft as boldly as she would have led an army to battle. The sea breeze tousled her long silver hair.

One wave and the raft held fast. The second and third waves loosened the central rope, which held it together. By the fourth and fifth waves, it had completely unraveled, parting the logs beneath her feet. Edelgard stood steadfast with boots firmly planted on two adjacent logs that drifted further and further apart. Her legs stretched into an arch for far longer than Dimitri would have assumed. She was flexible, he’d give her that. Another handful of seconds passed and her foothold drifted further than her body would allow and she plummeted into the water.

Dimitri couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it all. It was even better than he’d expected. He clutched at his stomach, allowing the mad laughter to proceed until his ribs ached. Edelgard stomped back onto the beach, soaking wet and uneager for any further conversation. He bit his lip upon receiving a glare from the feisty princess, for she looked ready to set the entire sea into a boil.

Dimitri wiped an absent tear from his face. “Aw, come now. There’s no need for such a dour face. We have plenty of weeks to prepare.” He tried to focus his eyes on her face rather than the sopping wet clothes that hugged her every curve.

“Two months to be specific. If my calculations are correct, in two months' time the Garland Moon and the rainy season will be upon us. We have a limited supply of fresh water to bring, so whatever we can gather from the rain, the better our chances of survival.”

“That seems to be the wisest option, even if it does mean waiting an additional month.” A new thought sprung into his mind. “Garland Moon, eh?” Dimitri made a vague gesture with his hands above his head. The corner of his lip pulled into a lopsided smile.

Edelgard stared blankly before the meaning behind his words set in. She crossed her arms. “I am _not_ making you a flower crown.”

* * *

Hubert followed closely behind his two companions through the riverside town. After weeks of what seemed like endless wandering, they finally reached the intended rendezvous point. Arberth, a town in Western Faerghus stood between the border of the kingdom and empire. Its proximity to the river and sea served as a crossroads in trade routes as well as an ideal location for the group to set off on the next leg of their journey. Situated on the opposite side of the river resided territory belonging to House Arundel. Hopefully, the empire would remain on their side of the river. Hubert had enough to worry about as is.

He found it odd that they had very little in the way of violent skirmishes. All save for an encounter with a lone wolf who deemed one scrawny child easy prey. A firm punch from said scrawny child was enough to break of few of its bones providing the mage with the opportunity to administer the killing blow. Though inconvenient, it did leave them with a remarkably soft pelt to warm them throughout the journey.

The crowds of the marketplace had died down since morning, its occupants returning home with the profits of their various trades. Hopefully, news from the capital had yet to reach this part of the kingdom. No one would possibly bat an eye at the fugitive heir to House Vestra wandering the streets in an unorthodox traveling party.

Young Reese must have seen very little outside of north Faerghus for he constantly froze in awe at the various sights they passed. More often than not, he sidetracked himself by the various exotic wares on sale in the marketplace. Hubert eventually lost patience and grabbed him by the scruff to drag him along.

Despite Hubert’s avoidance of making public appearances, it soon became clear they would need to remain in town for a few days while they awaited Claude. With their funds running low, the group went in search of any private residences willing to rent out a spare room for three passing travelers. Eventually, word of mouth brought them to a relatively inconspicuous house owned by a generous man.

Before knocking on the door, the mage saw fit to snatch the new wolf-skin cap to conceal his face beneath. A certain crested bastard called the act overly cautious and silly. A good thump on the back of his head silenced those ridiculous remarks.

An old man opened the doorway to allow the party to enter. “Can you spare a room for three occupants?” asked Hubert. At the first sign of approval, they stepped inside.

The old man trudged over to grab his glasses before continuing. He sized up the two grown men in front of him with indifference to their unusual appearances. “I hope you don’t mind squeezing into a one-bed room.” His eyes searched around. “Where’s the third one?”

“I’m here,” called out Reese from behind the two taller men. His tiny hands wave above him for additional attention.

“And the boy is-”

“He is mine," said Hubert. "The both of ours, to be specific.” He slapped Reese’s hand away from the porcelain Goddess statuette sitting on a table. He couldn’t have the boy breaking any expensive looking possessions.

After being dissuaded, Reese tugged at Dedue’s shirt sleeves. “Can I have some of those biscuits from your bag?”

Dedue kneeled down to meet the boy’s eye level. “Not now. You’ll ruin your appetite for dinner.”

The old man’s eyes darted back and forth between Hubert and Dedue. His sleepy eyes flew open. “Ohhh, you’re one of those types of men.”

Hubert leaned over the counter until he was nearly inches away from the aging man’s face. His voice deepened into a grumble. “Would you care to repeat that?”

“Oh, there’s no need to worry. I’ve gotten a few men you like you two from time to time. Makes no difference to me.”

He narrowed his eyes. “And what is it that you are insinuating?”

The old man frantically waved his hands about. “Hey, there’s no need to hide it from me. Love is love after all. I’m not one to judge who a man decides to raise a family with,” he said, showing them the way to the spare room.

“We are _not_ in that type of relation.” His words dripped with venom.

“Oh sure sure. No worries, your secret is safe with me.” His wide, ignorant grin had yet to leave his face.

It seemed there was no use in changing the man’s mind. Hubert followed his companions up the creaky staircase. He glared one final time at the oblivious old man before the wall obscured him from sight.

When they were finally alone in their room Hubert slumped down on a wooden chair while the other two seated themselves around the bed. “Hopefully, our stay here should not be too long. Assuming Claude keeps up with his end of the deal.”

“He will,” said Dedue.

Hubert swung his travel bag onto the mattress and undid the laces of his boots. The book he’d stolen from Cornelia’s office fell onto the floorboards. He moved to pick it up when a pair of smaller hands reached the book first.

The young boy flipped through the pages with a confused expression. “Can you actually read those weird markings? It doesn’t look like the normal letters. He peered in closer until the tip of his nose nearly touched the parchment.

Hubert groaned. “Unfortunately, no. It’s written in a language foreign to Fódlan.”

“Then why do you keep looking through it?”

“Because I believe the information it contains can be beneficial to”-he paused to consider his next line, “-a personal goal of mine. I will, of course, need to seek out a translator, but that is secondary to my current goal.”

“Well, if I run into anyone like that, I’ll let you know.” Reese sat back up and hung the wolf pelt over his shoulders. “I’m going into town to sell this one,” he said on his way to the door.

The doorknob turned halfway when Dedue interrupted, “Should you not be resting? There will be time to explore later.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Hubert lifted his eyes from the book. “Remember to–”

“Stay out of trouble and avoid lifting heavy objects. I know. Oh, I almost forgot.” He yanked the poisoned dagger from Hubert’s discarded boot and returned to the door. “Thanks.” The creaky door slammed shut, leaving the two men alone in the room.

Dedue shot him a disapproving look.

“He has my permission to wield it if that is what you are concerned about.”

* * *

Reese returned from his afternoon at the market with a nearly empty coin purse and a bag of fresh coffee beans. He made a decent profit with that pelt, but all those coins soon went into the hands of a sophisticated merchant dealing in exotic goods. Hubert made a passing mention of having a fondness for coffee, and the boy hoped it would improve his constant state of grumpiness.

The glow of the freshly lit lanterns alerted him to the approaching nightfall. Best not to stay out too late. And with that thought, he hastened his steps past the docks, the stalls, the closing shops, and the warmly lit homes. He stopped at a window once to watch the blurry silhouettes of an eager child hopping into their returning father’s embrace. He shouldn’t have been staring. A parentless boy on the run had no place there. Reese walked on, his head perpetually pointed towards his worn and mud-caked boots. His nose sniffled along the way.

It wasn’t until he heard a distant cry of help that he dared lift his head. Reese followed the sound of the voice. He peeked from the corner of a street where he spotted a man crushed beneath a toppled wagon. Two others had come to his aid, but they lacked the combined strength needed to lift the heavy wagon. Any longer and it would surely crush the poor man.

He could help, he desperately wanted to. But then again, Hubert had strictly forbid the use of his crest, much less in front of multiple witnesses. On the other hand, if he waited to find help, it could cost the man his life.

Reese hopped from foot to foot like the ground was made of hot coals. He wrangled the hem of his shirt. His mind constantly jumping back and forth between those two choices. He didn’t want to incur the mage’s wrath, but he didn’t want to burn in the eternal flames either. He glanced at the twinkling stars above. The Goddess was always watching, and she would never permit him to leave another out to die. And with that final thought, he made his decision. The boy ran to the helpless man’s side. All while ignoring the shouts of the others as he seized the solid wood in his hands.

How did it work again, like tugging at your soul? The dim light of the crest flickered in the dark, the eyes of the onlookers stared in disbelief at the young boy as he lifted the wagon. As soon as they pulled the man out, Reese unceremoniously dropped the load where it splintered and crumpled.

Looks like his secret was out. He broke the rules and nothing could be done to remedy that issue. And so, Reese resolved the problem in the only way he knew how. He turned tail and fled the scene. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had somehow made a big mistake.

* * *

“My old house leader’s cape you requested?” 

Dimitri lifted his eyes from his current task as Edelgard ducked her head and entered his hut. She seated herself beside him with a small flame held aloft to help with his straining eyes in the darkness. He’d been so immersed in his sewing project he’d barely noticed that the day was at its end.

Overuse and the harsh elements had left his house leader’s cape had in tatters, but with some handwoven thread and a curved fishbone as a sewing needle, he’d somehow mended the tears to the best of his ability. The cloth would need to remain tatter free if his idea were to go accordingly.

Dimitri muttered his words of thanks to his partner and laid both sheets of cloth flat on the ground. Together they encompassed the surface area of a small blanket. Perhaps large enough to drape a small table or a nightstand.

“May I ask what it is that you needed my cape for?” asked Edelgard with a touch of curiosity.

He smoothed over the edge of the cloth. “If we can sew them both together, I believe we can create a proper sail for our raft.”

“Rather small for a sail.”

Dimitri sighed. “I’m afraid it’s all we have to work with for now.” She was right, as always. He’d tear apart his jacket for the extra fabric if he needed to; He barely wore it anyway.

“Well then, you should have asked me to do it. You usually lack the fine dexterity for this sort of task.”

“You’ve already done the bulk of the work here. I would rest easier if you allowed me to designate at least some of the work to myself.”

The princess absently shook her head. The flame above her palm grew in size. “Well, I can’t allow you to ruin your eyes squinting in the dark like that. Might as well make myself comfortable here.” She shifted into a more comfortable position. The tip of her shoulder nudged him and Dimitri reflexively pinched his fingers when she leaned in closer. The subtle movements followed with the tiny snap of his sewing needle.

So much for that. 

Dimitri flicked the broken pieces outside; he knew of a better way to spend the night. “If I may ask,” he said in a tentative voice. “What am I to you?”

Edelgard pulled away. She bit her lip as he waited for her to come up with a proper answer. Seconds of silence passed with no audible answer. Eventually, the only words she could utter were, “I… don't know.” With an absent shake of the head, she continued, “Do you dislike my company?”

“No, not at all.” His hand crept closer to hers. “You’re welcome here anytime. If you wish to remain here, that is.”

She turned her back to him and stared at the entrance.

“Edelgard?”

“What is it?” She had yet to turn. The fire in her palm faded into a candle flame, painting the both of them in a dim orange light.

Dimitri cleared his throat. “Do you…” his words began to trail off.

_Care for me? Desire my companionship? Like me? Love me?_

Those were the questions he desired to ask, but those words bubbled in his throat, unable to form onto his lips.

No, he couldn’t ask that of her. That amount of forwardness would only push her away. He allowed his incomplete phrase to die out in silence.

Edelgard remained still. Her mumble cut through the uncomfortable silence. “I washed your disgusting socks.”

Dimitri cocked his head. That was certainly not the response he would have ever expected from her. Maybe he misunderstood.

“And I hope you realize how troublesome it is to keep you fed. You eat with the vigor of two men.”

“Hmm…I’m not quite sure what I should make of that.” If it was a thinly veiled insult, he would have an easier time understanding. Was she complaining about him or was there something else to those words he had missed entirely?

She gestured to the assortment of tears in her academy uniform. “My clothes are in tatters. Why? For all of the times you’ve injured yourself, _I’ve_ been forced to bandage your wounds with them. Not to mention how exhausting it has been to complete all of your chores with your leg the way it is.”

Yes, because they were partners. They had long since acknowledged that they needed the collective strengths of one another to survive. Dimitri was sure she would have done the same for any other person had they been in a similar situation. Unless… he wondered if she would have repeated the favors had it been anyone else. Would she have washed their socks as well?

In the meantime, the tip of his finger inched closer and closer to her hand. Whether she did not notice the gesture or simply ignored it, he couldn’t know for sure. What he did notice was her reaction, or lack thereof, when he entwined their fingers. Much to his surprise, she did not pull away.

“I don’t dislike your company.” Edelgard reciprocated the gesture, curling her fingers. “You’ve proven yourself as a valuable ally time and time again, your companionship is much preferred to solitude, and…you are not particularly bad to look at.” She stole a glance his way.

Dimitri blinked. Was that intended to be a compliment? Was he a fool or were women always this complicated?

“Yes, I see,” he said hesitantly. The cogs of his mind began to turn. Gently, he closed his hands until Edelgard’s soft palms lay enclosed in his grips. And like a coiled spring, he yanked her into his embrace. The candlelit flame hovering above her palm extinguished, shrouding them both in darkness.

He pressed against her lips in a hasty kiss, pulled her down with him until she rested her upper half atop his body. He caressed her cheek as he did so, ran fingers through her hair until his arms found their place on her back. Admittingly, he craved her touch. A small part of him needed the physical reassurance that their first kiss wasn’t some form of a fever-induced dream and that she too cared for him as well.

And that is why his heart sank when she pulled away.

“We shouldn’t.” Edelgard placed her palms in between them to push out of his embrace with limited success. “And I trust you already know the specific reasons why. This…relationship, it will never be just between the two of us. There could be dire consequences.”

She was right to consider such important factors. One that could affect the lives of thousands in Fódlan. He released his hold but Edelgard did not break out of his embrace.

“Do you still have trouble sleeping at night?”

Even with her head resting on his chest, she reluctantly nodded. “And you?”

“The same. I was just thinking that, if we were to remain close, it would allow us the availability to comfort one another at a moment’s notice.” That sounded much too forward for his liking. He quickly adjusted. “As a trusted friend should, of course.”

He had no proper answers to soothe her worries. Instead, he ran his arms down her back. What else could he do?

Dimitri waited for her to inevitably reject his advances or perhaps strike him down with the words ‘cad’ or ‘licentious’ thrown in for good measure. Oddly enough, she reciprocated the gesture and buried her face in his shirt. The loose fabric crumpled in her balled up fists. Her shoulders heaved a great sigh as if her burdens slowly washed away. Even with the knowledge it could not last. The only sounds that could be were the muffled sounds of her shuddered breaths. In truth, he wanted to do the very same, but he needed to be strong for her sake.

Dimitri was at a loss for sweet words that could soothe her worries or hard facts to appeal to her reason driven side. With no other options, he tucked his chin over her head as he always did, all while combing his finger through her hair to soothe her in what little way he could.

Eventually, she issued a soft command, “Count to ten. When you are finished, I will take my leave.”

He took his time as he counted, taking great care to savor every brief second before she would eventually leave his side once more. When the time came for him to utter the dreaded final number, Edelgard would not permit him to finish his countdown. Her lips collided against his, moving on instant despite both knowing how wrong it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my updates have been getting kinda slow. Part 1 of this story is starting to wrap up and I'm trying to be extra cautious about making sure it ends with the proper foundations in place. Yes you heard me right. I said part of one... of two. I'll elaborate more on a later update.


	14. The Blade of Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got awesome new fanart!!! Courtesy of ACompleteNonEntity  
> It's from the first scene of chapter 5. Go check it out [here](https://i.imgur.com/HHZJjYo.png<br%20/>)

The terrors came in the night as they always did, yet when Edelgard jolted awake, her legs jerked into a firm object. Whether it was daybreak or high noon, she couldn't tell with the overcast sky, the grey sheen, and the steady pitter-patter of raindrops that seemingly bounced from the ground.

And somehow, in the dim light, she identified the broad form sleeping next to her. From beneath their shared blanket, a patch of blonde hair and the sliver of his shoulders peeked out from the top. The steady rise and fall of the fur, a visual sign of his unusually peaceful slumber.

She buried her face in her hands. Right. Ever since that night Dimitri suggested the new sleeping arrangement, she had willingly taken him up on the offer, despite her sense of pride screeching in the recesses of her mind. Every night since then she scolded and promised herself that this would be the final night she took him up on his offer before returning to their previous arrangement. And for every opportunity that presented itself to follow through on that personal promise, it was cast away in favor of another night she could spend warm and at ease.

At the very least, the proximity allowed them the convenience of aiding one another when their respective fears became too difficult to handle alone and that placated her reasonable side, if only marginally. She could daresay she quite enjoyed having a partner by her side on chilly nights, and Dimitri seemed pleased with the new arrangement as well.

The prince had many of those days when the aching in his head was at its worst and, according to his claims, the voices of the dead pounded in his ears. It soon became her role to comfort him during those moments, and in turn, Dimitri provided what comfort he could. Eventually, the behavior morphed into something of a mutual partnership rather than an obligation. Despite knowing that the newfound gesture of intimacy merely addressed the symptom and not the illness, it still offered them the fulfillment of comforting one another, and perhaps that was reward enough.

And somehow she alone obtained something countless other young women in Fódlan sought to no avail. The prince’s adoration. And that was equally an irreplaceable gift as well as an uncomfortable burden to carry.

With the drowsiness of sleep still running through her, she ran her fingers through Dimitri’s messy, overgrown locks. The awkward trimmed hair he sported back at the academy soon grew out like an unkempt garden, and aside from a few quick trims here there to clear the strands from his eyes, he didn’t bother much with his appearance. The new look gave him the appearance of a much harsher man than his disposition would indicate. Not that it mattered to her. Admittingly, she preferred it overgrown. No particular reason, she just found it more appealing.

The scattered showers prevented her from getting any proper work done, much to her dismay. Perhaps it was best to lie back down and rest her weary muscles like Dimitri constantly insisted. She figured that she might as get some proper work done on that sail. Edelgard reached for the patchwork cloth of blue, red, and black and continued mending the crude stitches Dimitri left in his wake. She stuffed her chilly legs beneath the blanket and reveled in the immediate toasty warmth radiating from her partner. She could allow herself the luxury of a serene morning. Just this once.

* * *

The sound of hasty footsteps and the rustling of his satchel rebounded in the silent streets at night. Reese ran through several scenarios in his head as to how best to explain the situation to Hubert without incurring the mage’s wrath. None of which seemed to play out peacefully. He didn’t think the fresh bag of coffee beans would be enough to smooth things over.

Regardless, he kept the same pace, his mind too muddled to pay any heed to which direction he was currently headed, and soon enough, he found himself lost in the identical row of buildings. His eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Tightly packed decrepit old homes of poor infrastructure. What was once lantern-lit streets transitioned into dark shades of brown, black, and grey. The cobblestone streets faded in favor of dirt roads rife with puddles of foul, stagnant water, and aside from the occasional drunken shouts in the distance, an eerie silence inhabited the air. These were the parts of town he was always instructed to avoid.

A sudden foreign chill sent the hairs on the back of his neck on end. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something or someone might be following him. And that implacable fear forced him to trudge on deeper into the unfamiliar locale. If only to avoid whatever secret presence awaited him.

The splashing of a boot onto puddles begged him to turn and face his adversary, yet that primal fear of the unfamiliar outweighed his usual sense of logic. He continued his steps, turning right at the corner. The icy dread did not depart, and instead came accompanied with his own loud pulse rapidly pounding in his ears. He turned on another street corner, suddenly noticing how sweaty his palms had become. One more turn. If the feeling did not disappear on the final turn, he was being followed.

Swallowing a gulp, Reese made the final turn. With eyes slammed shut in hopes of stomping out any persistent fears, he followed the narrow passage until the darkness gave way to the distant dead end of an alleyway. Still, the overwhelming dread persisted. The sound of splashing appeared from behind. He took several deep breaths and placed his back against the wall, preparing himself for confrontation with whatever adversary awaited him.

With trembling hands, he drew the dagger and clutched it to his chest. Terrified, but the situation left him no choice but to tackle the fear head-on. With the back wall of the alley within arm’s reach, he spun on his heel. A spectral figure of a woman’s body appeared from a cloud of mist. He recognized that silhouette.

The boy cocked his head. “Auntie?”

Without a word, she held her arms out.

With a hop and a giggle, Reese ran towards the shadowy figure. He leaped into her brace and buried his face in her dress. “I missed you so much.” With no warning, a pair of icy hands seized him by the scruff, pulling him out of the embrace.

“Young man! Where have you been? Do you realize how much I’ve worried? How long I’ve been searching for you.” He found that odd. Hadn’t she received his letter or did she disregard the importance of his newfound role? Eventually, her gaze drifted towards the dagger still clutched in his hand. “You have no business carrying that. Give it to me this instant!

Maybe it was a bad idea to hug her when carrying weapons. She seemed furious. Much more than he would have expected. Had he done something wrong? Confused as he may be, he didn’t want to widen the boundaries of his transgressions. He held the weapon out and watched her snatch it away with her right hand. That was odd. She typically favored her left. They were alike in that way.

She got down on her knees and brushed a strand of brown hair from his face. Her voice assumed the maternal voice he’d been used to. “I’m sorry about that. I couldn’t have you hurting yourself holding a knife like that. Now give your auntie another hug.”

He took a half-step back before her free arm wrapped around him, burying his face in her dress again.

Reese let out a shudder, his instincts screaming in protests, just as they had before. He freed a single eye from the embrace which lingered on one of the puddles near his feet and their mirrored reflection. Just enough to spot the way her arm lifted, the dagger glinting for a split second before it came hurtling down.

* * *

Dedue paced around their tiny room. The constant creaking of the floorboards grated against Hubert’s ears like fingernails on a blackboard. Eventually, the man uttered, “He is late.” 

Hubert reclined on the bed. His eyes focused on the book in his hands. “I see no cause for concern. Most likely fooling around in the shops or stealing coin purses or whatever it is children do for recreation.” It felt like ages since he’d had any sort of decent mattress to lounge on. He didn’t plan on moving from this seat anytime soon.

Dedue shook his head. “Not to this extent. Have we overestimated his independence?”

“Well, if you are so concerned perhaps you ought to search for the boy yourself.” He sensed the larger man’s glare on him.

“I pity the princess should her children ever fall into your care,” said Dedue. The creaking of the floorboards grew ever closer.

Hubert had just enough time to grab the travel bag with his personal belongings before Dedue grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, and into the streets without a single care to any late-night stragglers who dare not pull their eyes away from the amusing sight.

They traveled through the town in a controlled but hasty fashion. Their search started from the town and markets with nothing out of the ordinary. They shouted their ward’s name like raving lunatics to find no proper response. Fog settled on the streets like a low hanging cloud, barring their limited vision even further.

In the distance, they spotted the main river’s rippling black water. The white sails of the nearby ships stood out of the darkness like a full moon which caught Dedue’s eyes. “Can he swim?”

“I don’t see why that would matter…” The meaning behind his partner’s words finally set in. Already jumping to the worse conclusion it seemed, though he couldn’t fault the man for his caution. “It would require an extensive search beyond our current capabilities. Only if all else fails.”

They turned away from the docks, the ships, and the river to carry out their search elsewhere until they treaded into the less affluent part of town. The risk mattered little to them as they were both perfectly capable of defending themselves from any violent strangers.

“Should we split up to cover more ground?” asked Dedue.

Hubert cut his words short with a hand slicing through the air. “Stop. I hear something,” he said in a hushed voice.

“Nothing personal, kid.”

* * *

Before the dagger could pierce its victim, Reese gathered enough force to shove the woman away, but not quickly enough. The blade sliced at his shoulder, a shallow cut, but the poison seeped into his flesh. The shock of stinging pain exploded, sending him toppling to the ground.

The woman bearing the face of his aunt rebounded far quicker than he did. Her grip on the weapon loosened which sent the dagger clattering between them. “You have no idea how long I’ve been tracking you down. You were elusive, I’ll admit.” She gave a cruel laugh. “And to think you fell for that ridiculous toppled wagon rouse. Just as gullible as the rest of your kin.”

Now on his stomach, the boy reached for the dagger, but her heeled shoes stomped on his outstretched hand. He suddenly tumbled into the gaping maw of dizziness and nausea.

“Ah ah ah. Can’t have you doing anything silly now, can we?” She dug the boot in further eliciting a whimper of pain. He winced and a streak of tears ran down his cheek.

The woman picked up the blade and expertly tossed it between her fingers. “Oh my, were you looking to attack me with this thing? Pathetic.” A clawing hand flew to the boy’s neck, clamping down and denying him the small privilege of shrieking for help. “Shame you don’t take after your father. You blend in with all the other insignificant rabble.” She leaned in, her next line of words whispered into his ear. “Perhaps I ought to fix that. Cut that damned crest onto your face for all to see. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you.”

As if that was reassuring. The dagger inched its way closer to his cheek. He wondered if his attacker knew of its poisonous effects, and that is what he feared the most. The tip broke through his skin, his tears dripped onto the cold ground. With his body failing to react, he lacked the strength to escape her grips as she pinned him down. He didn’t want to cry, but the tears broke out anyway, reducing him into a sniffling, terrified, and helpless child he didn’t want to be.

“Nothing personal, kid. My employers don’t tolerate failures and I refuse to come back empty-handed.” She made the first incision; The blade cut a slit through his cheek. “I'm sure we have enough time for some fun before I bring you back."

* * *

The two retainers sprinted through the dilapidated streets until their path led them to the source of the eerie voice. There they found their missing ward collapsed and at the mercy of the mysterious stranger. Hubert couldn’t recall where he had seen that face before, only that he had given it a passing glance at some point.

The woman acted much too gleeful about her current activity to notice their presence. As for the dagger, he easily recognized its shape in the hands of another as it carved a precise line onto the boy’s left cheek. “What?” she said to her victim with an abundance of arrogance. “Not going to put up a fight?” As if he were in any shape for conversation.

Without any time for questions, Hubert conjured a ball of darkness and launched it towards his new foe. The woman flew out of the way. Her face contorted into a sneer when she realized the odds falling out of her favor when Dedue appeared just behind him. When she spotted Hubert, her lips curled into a lopsided grin. “I recognize you. You’re Edelgard’s. A bit far from home now, aren’t we?”

Her voice seemed oddly pleasant. It was at that moment Hubert finally recalled where he had seen that face before. The same woman who served them tea and rumors in that tavern in Fhirdiad. Her entire demeanor, however, had changed for the worse. He took a single step forward.

“Back off,” she cried out despite the imbalance of their position. “Any closer and the boy dies.” Her gnarled hands tangled in his brown hair, the blade pressed to his throat. Wide blue eyes once brimming with curiosity and innocence now stared back, dull and approaching the boundaries between life and death.

To think he’d be on the other end of a hostage situation.

She backed into the wall like a cornered viper, fully willing to fight like one as well. In the corner of his perception, Hubert heard the erratic flapping of wings. He held his hands up in surrender and glanced back at Dedue who followed in turn. “I’m sure we can negotiate terms that will favor the both of us.”

She smiled. “Smart mov–”

A whistling arrow flew past him and embedded itself into her wrist. The body she carried slumped onto the ground, giving Dedue a window of opportunity to sprint forward and knock her into the wall. Empty-handed and outnumbered three to one, she conjured a flash of bright yellow that nearly burned their darkness-attuned pupils. And they were alone once more.

Dedue hastened to the tiny, crumpled body and cradled Reese in his arms.

Hubert slid a finger across the cheek, now slick from a mixture of blood, sweat, tears, and a final component. Closer inspection revealed the gash on his cheek dripped with droplets of dark fluid. Poison. Fortunately, the blade did not pierce any major vessels, but they were not in the clear just yet. Given enough time, it’s effect would be fatal.

“Am I…going…to die?” he whispered between shallow breaths.

“We will not let that happen to you,” said Dedue.

Claude hopped down from above his mount, giving the impression of falling from the sky. His face contorted into the rare depiction of anger and Hubert found himself its recipient. “Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened here?”

“Now is not the time for conversation,” said Dedue. “He’s been poisoned. This is your area of expertise, is it not?” His words were meant to address the both of them.

Hubert picked up his borrowed dagger. "I can heal the wound and delay the effects, but dispelling it is out of my expertise. He requires a dedicated healer.” He stared into the blade’s reflection. Perhaps he should have brought an antidote with him, but then again, he wielded his weapons with enough precision that he had little fear of striking himself in the process. And he typically didn’t expect to heal his victims after inflicting grievous injuries upon them. 

Claude shook his head. “Same here. Poisons are my specialty, not antidotes.” He pointed to the distance. “I saw a little medicine shop on my way here. Looked like the greenhouse next to it wasn’t just for show. It’s probably your best bet. As for me,” he slung his bow over his shoulders and remounted the wyvern, “I’ll survey the surrounding area. Hopefully, our enemy hasn’t gotten too far.” He glared at Hubert. “This isn’t over yet. I expect answers.”

* * *

Edelgard carefully pushed up the fabric from Dimitri’s pants, revealing a leg thin from disuse. The prince looked on, with no attempt at hiding the displeased frown he wore.

In all honesty, over these past few weeks, she felt much like an overbearing mother and Dimitri her restless toddler. She shook that thought from her mind before it warped to stranger ideas. “Now, just because you aren’t on a splint anymore does not mean you are permitted to injure your leg from any strenuous activities.”

No doubt he would immediately find some way to put it back to use. He had been nothing but restless and sullen these past few weeks. His inability to contribute to any of the work combined with his abundance of energy and nothing to direct it towards nearly drove him mad.

“How does it feel?” she asked.

Dimitri experimentally swung his leg. “Stiff,” he groaned.

She ran her finger through his leg to assess anything signs of further injuries. Aside from its weakened state, it seemed to have healed with no major difficulty at all. All due to her impeccable supervision.

Despite the signs of minor discomfort, he lifted from his seat and hobbled forward for the first time in weeks. Edelgard’s hands hovered over his torso to catch the prince at a moment’s notice should he topple, but no opportunity presented itself. It would be quite some time before Dimitri could regain his full strength. Even should their raft be completed and all other preparations finalized, she wouldn’t even consider the thought of leaving until she knew her partner proved capable of making the journey.

“Well, In the meantime, keep stretching your legs, but nothing more than that. Do I make myself clear?” Hopefully, this injury had ingrained into his head why his safety was of major importance.

He dropped his head. The word came out in a mumble, “Yes…”

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a raft to attend to.”

After many failed attempts, Edelgard learned from her mistakes through sheer trial and error. With roughly a month left until the Garland Moon, the construction did not go nearly as efficiently as she wanted it to, though not from lack of effort. Construction, much less in seaworthy vessels, was out of her expertise.

She had learned of naval warfare and the importance of maritime trade routes to a nation’s prosperity, yet something as simple as building a simple raft fell out of her realm of knowledge. She had no one but herself to blame for her deficiencies in knowledge. But then again, what sort of Adrestian princess would ever include such a particular skill in her repertoire of study?

The newest attempt awaited her onshore. This one outfitted with lighter wood to improve buoyancy. Edelgard decided on a central frame to hold the pieces together with additional crossbeams and meticulously woven knots to improve its durability. With the memories of previous failures still fresh in her mind, hope and confidence began to dwindle, but her willingness to persevere remained. She set her expectations low, hoping to avoid yet another day of disappointment.

In the distance, Dimitri hollered, “Good luck.” How he ever managed to maintain that blind optimism in the face of overwhelming failure perturbed her, even to this day.

Edelgard pushed the raft until the sea level rose to her hips. Against all expectations, it held firm even with the force of each crashing wave that tested its build.

So far, so good.

She hoisted herself onboard, carefully watching the way it tipped on one side like a set of balancing scales. Before it could capsize, she scrambled onto the center and it assumed an equilibrium of balance.

At least it could carry the load of one passenger, but even a sturdy raft would prove useless if it could not carry the additional weight of her partner as well as any supplies they saw fit to bring. There was only one way to find out for sure.

“Dimitri,” she called out. He immediately turned his head at the distant sound. “Come over here. I need to test how it bears your weight.”

“But you previously instructed me to–oh alright.” Dimitri hobbled his way over and Edelgard, in turn, made her way to his side before they met in the middle and she half supported, half carried the prince to the raft.

Just before he hoisted himself onboard, Edelgard scrambled to the opposite end to avoid disrupting the balance. Her side of the raft lifted into the air. She scooted along the surface, paying careful attention to the swaying. When they finally found balance, the two laid on their back, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the cerulean sky in disbelief. The gentle and regular swaying soothed them like a rocking cradle.

After a minute’s rest, Dimitri asked, “Is it seaworthy?”

Edelgard sat up, her senses in tune with the subtle motions of the sea and raft. “Not quite. It floats, but any major movement and it capsizes. I shudder to think what would happen were we caught in a storm.” She laid on her back again, an arm draped over her eyes to guard against the glare of noon. “I suppose making an effort to improve its buoyancy and balance should be our next goal.”

Dimitri rolled onto his side. “We could attach some additional parts to the side? Like a pair of wings.” 

“And what purpose would that serve?”

He continued in a rather sheepish manner, “Well, when walking on a precarious place such as a rope bridge or the thin surface of an icy lake-”

“Must you always turn to frozen lakes when making your analogies?”

“It comes naturally to me,” he said nonchalantly. “Going back to the previous topic, as ridiculous as it looks, it's best to disperse your body weight over a larger area. Otherwise, you risk shattering the ice.” He paused. “Did that help you at all?” 

She stopped to consider his idea for a moment. Some additional components could prevent the raft from dipping from one end to the other, and it was easy enough to add to the preexisting build.

To think the prince’s abundance of snow and ice-related knowledge could come in handy in such a contrasting environment. Dimitri had some useful knowledge that she would have to admit. Oftentimes, she shuddered to think how the island exile would have gone had she gone through the ordeal alone. The isolation would surely drive her into the depths of madness.

“I might just consider that.” Edelgard lightly knocked him on the temple. “I suppose that head of yours is good for something, after all,” she teased.

Dimitri glanced down at his wrangling fingers. The rosy blush quickly spreading across his cheeks, accompanied by his tight-lipped goofy grin.

“Thank you,” he blurted out. “I’m sure you’re clever enough to come up with something. You’ve never let us down before.”

Edelgard shrank away from his sight. Curse the prince and his compliments, and curse her inability to shrug off unwelcome reactions to it. She couldn't give him the victory of witnessing her face in a mess. Heat pooled in her cheeks, and her face scrunched up like a pouting child, but Dimitri wouldn’t allow her that small dignity of maintaining her pride. He tilted her chin to behold whatever state of stupor her face currently held.

“Your face is flushed,” he said. The sky and sea only served to amplify the glittering in his eyes. “Was that one insignificant compliment enough to reduce the princess to a blushing mess?”

“You are mistaken. It is simply a reaction to the heat. Nothing more.”

Judging by the silly grin on his face, he remained unconvinced. “Of course, just a reaction to the heat. Apologies for my mistake.”

* * *

Hubert kicked against the wooden door while Dedue stood behind, pacing back and forth. “Open the door this instant.”

From behind the door emitted an irritated female voice. “Go away. I already paid my taxes.”

“This boy is dying. We need a healer!”

They heard shuffling and the smack of bare feet on the floor until the door opened, revealing a girl of Edelgard’s age with a shock of red hair. She wore a plain shift with no concern to the nightly breeze or the two young men standing in the doorway. “What did you say?” she shouted. The urgency in her voice betrayed the weariness in her face as her eyes centered in on the little boy cradled in Dedue’s arms drifting in and out of consciousness. She rubbed her forehead. “Alright, I have good and bad news for you. On one hand, this is indeed the right place for healing. Unfortunately, my sister, who specializes in that field of magic, is attending to another. She’s serving as a midwife for the night.”

So they were hopeless. Perhaps they could locate her, but how long would it take? The party turned to leave when she abruptly continued with the rest of her information. “On the other hand, I can’t use white magic but I do dabble in medicine brewing. I can provide whatever help I can.”

From behind, Dedue breathed a deep sigh of relief. The redheaded girl placed a hand on the boy’s cheek, examining the cuts. “Bring him in,” she said with newfound urgency.

They shuffled into her messy home. Open books scattered about the floor. The scent of parchment mixed with the pungent waft of various herbs and concoctions. “My sister is usually the one who deals in these things, but I dabble in the apothecary too. I know the trade well enough.” With one arm, she swept away the books, the wooden bowls, and the utensils from the wooden table in the center of the room. Dedue laid Reese down.

“Sorry about the mess,” she mumbled. “Oh, and the name’s Rosalind by the way.” She searched through the assortment of bottles of liquids and pastes. Eventually, she pulled out a clear, glass bottle and poured it into a cup marked with levels for dosing. Her eyes darted back and forth from her patient to her cup. Likely to assess his size for proper dosing.

“Have him drink this for now. We need to dilute the toxins in his body before anything else.” She grabbed one of the books from the floor and flipped through the pages in one hand while the other she raised to her lips for a lick before pinching an erect candlestick. A tiny flame erupted between her fingers. The process continued until she bathed the darkened room in an orange glow. A fellow mage, Hubert observed.

“And grab that basket of walnuts from the shelf.” She pointed in its general direction without prying her eyes from the book.

“Is it an essential ingredient for the antidote?” asked Hubert.

Rosalind stared back at him with incomprehension. “No, it’s for my midnight snack. This may take a while. And you’re welcome to have some yourself while you wait. Do you happen to know what sort of poison this was? It will make things much easier for me.”

“An extract… of the curare plant.”

“Did he ingest it by accident?”

“No. He was…attacked with a dagger infused with the substance.” He pointed to the gash on his cheek and shoulder.

Her eyes widened. “He what? By whom? Aghh later. It’s a minor blessing that you were so specific.” Rosalind rummaged through a second book before eventually settling on a specific page. “Aha! This looks promising.” She walked off in the direction of the greenhouse. “I need a volunteer to help me find and prepare the ingredients.” She pointed to Dedue. “You look like you know your way around a garden. Come along.”

“Very well,” said Dedue.

“And let me know if the swelling becomes an issue,” she shouted to Hubert on her way out. “I can freeze a few blocks of ice to make an ice pack with.”

They disappeared outside leaving Hubert alone. The rhythmic knocking against the main door alerted him elsewhere. Hubert poked his head from the window to find another visitor waiting.

“I couldn’t find the creep,” said Claude, stepping inside the house. He raked a hand through his disheveled brown hair. “Did you find your healer?”

“We found someone willing to lend her services. More or less.”

“Good. One less thing to worry about. With that in mind” -he grabbed Hubert by the collar and slammed the door shut- “we ought to have a nice chat about what just happened.”

“A stranger attacked us. That is all.”

“Uh huh. That’s bull and I know it.” He pinned the mage against the wall. “Who was that woman? Something tells me she was more than just a cutthroat thief preying on the helpless. How did you let that happen?”

Hubert made no show of emotion. “She wore the face of another.”

Claude’s voice uttered the name “Tomas”. “Wait. This is related to that Remire village incident, isn’t it? She’s one of them. These fiends…how deep in Fódlan have they dug their claws?”

“I am not obligated to give you an answer.”

Claude huffed a breath. He didn’t intend to let this go.

When the returning footsteps and female voice approached, the two men quickly assumed a more casual stance. They stood awkwardly in the center of the room. Rosalind’s eyes darted between the two of them. “I don’t remember letting you in?”

“Relax. I’m a friend,” Claude said. She looked to Hubert who simply nodded.

With a hand on her chin, Rosalind tiptoed around him assessing his every feature. “You also look like you know what you’re doing.” She shoved a mortar and pestle into his hands. “You’re on brewing duty. The sooner we heal this kid the sooner I can go back to sleep.” Reluctantly, Claude followed her into the greenhouse.

With the roles assigned, Hubert lacked any important duties save for the supervision of the patient. He paced around the room before eventually stepping on Reese’s satchel lying on the floor, forgotten with all the other insignificant clutter. The bag lacked the jingle of coins it usually possessed. Either the boy overspent on personal goods or he got robbed along the way.

Hubert rummaged through the contents to find his answer. He dug through the nearly empty coin purse, the colorful clay marbles, the extra set of gloves, and the forgotten hunk of dried meat before his eyes, or rather his nose led him to a particular aromatic item waiting at the bottom. He knew that scent. Hubert proceeded to open the bag and as suspected, it revealed the one luxury item he longed for the most: Coffee beans.

This child spent the majority of his savings, traveled through an unfamiliar place alone, and nearly lost his life to a maniacal wench. And for what?

All this unnecessary trouble. For a bag of coffee beans. He crushed the bag in his curled up fist.

_Coffee beans?_

And for whom? It couldn’t have been for Dedue. The man expressed apathy for the drink. It couldn’t have been for his own consumption; the boy had a distaste for bitter foods. The only one left was…

The answer soon became obvious. He stared back at Reese’s unconscious body. This boy was hopeless. Foolish, pathetically naïve, an incessant chatterbox.

But he appreciated the gesture all the same.

* * *

One two three, swing. And one two three, spin. Dimitri was getting the hang of this.

With the intense need to regain his strength and the overbearing partner insisting he rest, they settled on a compromise. A simple and relatively gentle activity to provide one the opportunity to stretch his leg with no risk of injury and the other a chance to unwind at the end of the day. Why dancing, of course.

The slow fluid movements and the quiet bliss allowed them to feel the intimacy they lacked since childhood. How long would this unexpected bliss last before their obligations to their respective countries tore them apart again? Would it even matter to her, or would she return to the same cold exterior as she assumed at the beginning of their academy days? He didn’t think he could withstand being forgotten a second time. These days would soon come to an end. Regardless, he had to make his feelings known.

“Edelgard? I feel I must divulge something to you.”

“A matter of concern?”

He gulped. “A matter of the heart.”

She tensed before gently pushing him away. “I’m sorry. I don’t intend to hear you out. Not now at least.”

“Please,” he begged her. “Let me say this to you and I shall ask nothing of you ever again.”

Edelgard stared at their feet in contemplation. “A duel,” she muttered. She lifted her chin, her head held proudly. “A fair one. Best me in combat and I shall listen to what you have to say. No more, no less. And that requires” -she prodded him and he nearly lost balance- “regaining your strength once more. Does that suit you?”

When it came to fair duels, without the use of crests, her greater agility and deftness typically resulted in her victory, but those were for recreation. He had no greater motivation other than relieving boredom or settling petty disagreements. But with those words, she had given him a distant goal, a proper motivation to raise his spirits.

“Very well,” Dimitri answered, meeting her steely gaze straight in the eye. He didn’t intend to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Rocky training montage for Dimitri.  
> Anyways this chapter was originally supposed to come out on Halloween but I needed more time so let's all just pretend its still Oct. 31st.


	15. The Final Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of this chapter as the revenge for all the awkwardly horny Dimitri scenes I've written beforehand. Enjoy!

“Better luck tomorrow,” said Edelgard.

For Dimitri, these sparring matches typically ended with him in the same state. Sore, disappointed, and with his head planted firmly into the ground.

Spitting out the remnants of a fallen leaf, he rolled over to watch the gleeful way the princess expertly spun the axe in her hands and followed with her usual victory twirl. Remarkably cute, but at the moment it felt more like rubbing salt into the wound. Edelgard moved with light footwork and precision, a stunning contrast to his rigid stance and heavy blows, but he couldn’t give up just yet. Victory meant too much to him.

However, the disappointment of loss did not excuse him from proper etiquette and when Edelgard offered her hand, he gladly accepted, even going as far as allowing her to pat the dirt from his backside.

After finishing, she circled back to his front for an analysis. “If it makes you feel better, I can tell you’re improving little by little. You almost won that round.”

“I hardly noticed,” he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“I think I understand what your problem is. You fight as though your legs are rooted to the ground. Good for opponents similar in size but if you wish to defeat someone such as me”–she spun on her toes to illustrate her point– “you should try a less rigid fighting technique. Remain quick on your feet. Nimble as well. Almost as if you are…” she paused, searching for the right words.

“Almost as if I were dancing?” suggested Dimitri.

Edelgard lit up. “Yes, precisely. See? I told you dancing had its purposes.”

Like dancing. Alright, he could work with that.

* * *

Claude stood shoulder to shoulder with Dedue, their hands pulling off fresh leaves from the various plants with the dismal amount of light available to them. While not nearly as well-stocked as the greenhouse at Garreg Mach with its lush array of foliage from all parts of the continent, it made the difference with the number of medicinal plants and herbs available to them. Every single plant was grown here for its potency rather than for beauty, scent, or aesthetic.

With the contents of the letter he’d received from Hubert minimalistic at best, Claude found himself baffled at the mess these two had gotten themselves into. With its writer unwilling to impart any essential information, he turned to the other member of the group, equally tight-lipped but lacking Hubert’s grim outlook and inability to trust.

“Sooo,” Claude said with a voice just above a murmur, hoping to escape the earshot of their current host sitting at the table across the room. “Mind giving me some answers. I am your patron after all.”

Dedue remained silent as Claude watched the way he handled the plant with much greater delicacy than his large fingers would indicate. His stoic expression showed no signs of the quiet urgency Claude would expect. Perhaps he would be more willing than his partner to impart some necessary information.

“I could always ditch you guys here without a ship. Good luck searching the high seas on a rowboat. Write me a letter and tell me how it goes.”

Dedue placed the freshly plucked leaves down with a sigh. “Hubert has spared no effort keeping his secrets. My knowledge on the matter is limited. We encountered a high-ranking mage in the kingdom who sought control through the fragmented royal line. From what I understand, she sought our ward as a means towards some greater power, be it political through the use of a puppet ruler or something else entirely. Is that to your satisfaction?”

“Alright. Makes sense…sorta. And the knife nut? A lover’s dispute?”

“She bore the face of another woman we encountered along the way.”

“Sounds like a common skill among them.” So their members have already infiltrated the monastery and the kingdom. He hadn’t heard of such circumstances among the nobles of the Alliance. Not that he knew of, at least. Hubert seemed familiar with them, and his unwillingness to further disclose information meant they must have had some influence in the Empire too. But why?

He would have to gamble on the chance that they could locate Edelgard, who’d somehow be so grateful for the rescue she’d divulge the rest of the secrets to them. And that would require somehow getting on that girl’s good side, if she even had one. Either that or cornering the mage when he was at his most susceptible.

“From what I understand, this seems to be a unique skill among them. I would exercise caution from now on. Especially now that the kingdom has substantial reason to think we are the ones conspiring against them.”

With a hand combing through his hair, Claude absently shook his head. “What did I walk into? This country’s a mess,” he said, exasperated.

“As opposed to?”

“Nothing,” he blurted out. He finally understood why his mother expressed no interest in returning to the country of her birth. Fódlan was one strange place.

With freshly plucked leaves in tow, they crossed the room where Rosalind’s eyes remained trained on the book in her hands. Two heated crucibles sat on the table ready to be filled alongside several brewing instruments ready to use. “Looks about right. Excellent work,” she said after a quick inspection. Now just let me–”

“Actually,” Claude interrupted. “I can do more than just pick out leaves. If there are a few extra cups and tongs here I could help you out a bit.” He didn’t wait for her answer, and chose instead to wander around the greenhouse on his own accord until his eyes centered on a drawer quietly shoved away in the corner. He quietly shuffled through the rubble inside for spare tools until his eyes led him to the sight of an auspicious letter from a familiar location.

At the sound of crinkling paper, she immediately turned her head. “Wait, don’t–”

Too late, he already skimmed through the letter and its contents. “Hey, congrats! I can’t see why you’d be embarrassed about this one. Getting into the Officer’s Academy is great.”

At the sound of those words, her shoulders flinched just before sagging again. “I declined that one a while ago. I could save up for years and never meet the tuition fee.” Her usual calm face shifted into a sad smile. The tip of her fingernail peeled at the smooth surface of the glass vial in her hands. “Still, it’s nice to know that I met the qualifications. I suppose that’s why I never bother to toss the letter away. But thank you for the congratulations. It means a lot.”

A real shame, he thought, but there were more pressing matters at hand. She tossed the spare tongs to Claude which he caught in midair. “Now let’s get brewing.”

* * *

The night assumed its tediously slow course, though the steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee helped Hubert to endure the long silent hours. Until then, his young ward laid in his former position, curled up on the kitchen table, his shallow breaths served as the primary indicator of the life that refused to depart from the body.

With not much else to do but monitor the ice pack and the swelling, Hubert browsed through the various books strewn around the room. Most of which pertained to the uses of herbs and magic as a means of healing. Others comprising of unusual recipes ranging from dyes to cosmetics; Nothing of any particular value.

He eventually settled on a random book out of sheer boredom when the boy began to stir. His eyes drifted open but his movements remained strained as he tried to move his hand to caress the gash on his cheek. Fortunately, his attacker had only managed two broad strokes in addition to the wound on his back.

“Don’t fidget,” said Hubert. “And more importantly, do not make the wound fester.”

Reese rolled his head to the side. “I’m sorry.” He struggled to put those very words out. Turning his head, he quietly sniffled. “I’m _really_ sorry. I should have–”

“No use concerning yourself over the past. What’s done is done.” He took a sip from his cup before setting it down onto the table.

Reese let out a quiet sniffle. “But I–”

“You’re alive and I suppose that is what matters in the end.”

That seemed to calm his nerves somewhat, and he no longer looked as if he might spill into tears at a moment’s notice. Perhaps the serum he drank earlier had a sedative infused along with it. Hubert followed the boy’s line of sight, pointed towards the steaming cup and he sensed the unspoken words the boy wished to impart.

“It is a decent brew, I suppose.” Even with most of his face obstructed, the mage spotted the slight upward curl of his lip. Hubert placed the cup down and leaned back into his chair. “I cannot even begin to understand why it is that you’ve gone through the effort to please me. Frankly, I don’t believe it is even worth the effort.” He absently made a sweeping motion with his hand. “Go lavish your praise on Dedue. I am sure he would take to it better.”

Reese perked up as much as his body would allow him. “Why not both? I think you’re neat. You’re a great mage and you aren’t afraid of anything.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh huh,” he added with a nod. “You guys always know the right thing to do. Not like me. All I ever do is make mistakes. And run away from them. Like today. I tried to help someone, and it all blew up in my face.” He paused for a few seconds, lost in his own thoughts. “Who was that person?”

Hubert shifted in his seat, contemplating possible ways to respond. “Most likely someone who works for Lady Cornelia. From what I understand, that woman sees value in you. Be it for political use or for…research purposes. Or perhaps she may decide on the cautious route and do away with you entirely. None are particularly preferable fates, as you can imagine.”

He pictured the boy’s auburn hair a shade of stark white, and his eyes dulled over just as Edelgard once looked freshly released from her captivity. He recalled with even greater clarity the seething rage he felt seeing his lady tormented in such horrible ways. 

Reese’s heavy-lidded eyes drifted aside. “No one ever considered me valuable before. I was just a stable boy and before that, I was just a fatherless kid.” The boy blew a strand of hair from his face before looking back up. “Does everyone with a crest deal with this?”

Hubert shrugged. “That is the reality of their situation. More or less.”

“I never thought I’d miss being a plain old stable boy so much. At least things were simpler. Thanks Father,” he muttered sarcastically before slamming his eyes shut, a grunt of discomfort escaped his lips.

“Rest. That’s an order. The sooner you recover, the sooner we can resume our business.”

It was only a matter of time until this boy came to the same realization that many others of his kind discovered years ago. Of the burden and suffering those with crests are forced to endure. Precisely why his lady, wherever she may be, toiled away to such an extent. To bring about an end to old traditions that would rot the world.

And Lady Edelgard, to think somewhere in the world, she was out there in a strange land far from home. These past months and the strange events that accompanied her disappearance. How much would it alter the future of Fódlan, he wondered? 

* * *

A curious seagull landed on the back of the girl, hunched over and much too focused on carving out the latest piece of their raft to care for its presence. The rhythmic sound of carving wood continued its course until it suddenly ceased, replaced instead with the short grunt of pain.

Edelgard reeled back from the throbbing pain of a nicked finger. After a full day of weaving, tying, and carving, she’d lost the patience and steadiness needed to handle her dagger properly and her thumb had paid the price. With no one to channel her sudden burst of rage towards, she turned her sights to the seabird which stared quizzically at her before taking off before she could swat it away. Without nothing else in sight, she turned her frustrations to the beached raft itself, resulting in another injury, albeit inflicted on her toe this time.

She desperately needed a break.

As Dimitri suggested, the partially hollowed hulls did improve the vessel’s buoyancy. In all honesty, she should have requested his help from the very beginning, but she couldn’t risk any unplanned mistakes when she was so close to completing the raft, and despite her confidence in its stability, she wasn’t quite sure it was Dimitri-proof just yet.

The only thing left was to attach the sail and mast. She would certainly need the additional pair of hands to erect the mast while she secured it. Speaking of which, where was Dimitri? She hadn’t seen him all morning.

Edelgard departed from the beach and traveled deeper into the jungle where Dimitri disappeared several hours ago. The shouts of his name spooked the chatty bird nearby overhead where she slogged through the dense tree roots. Eventually, a distant voice answered, giving her a signal of a direction to travel.

She walked further, bending over to pick up Dimitri’s discarded shirt lying on the ground. He couldn’t be too far off now, she thought, walking further until his bare torso suddenly dropped into view. Hanging upside down from a tree, his arms folded behind his head, and the back of his knees hooked onto a sturdy branch in the midst of a workout. The muscles of his abdomen quivered whenever he pulled himself upwards. Edelgard’s hand immediately sprung upwards on instinct to shield her eyes. A reflex of older, more prudish days. She couldn’t understand why her body still reacted in such ways. It was nothing she hadn’t already seen before, and they were far past the point of awkwardness with each other. Or so she thought.

Her hand remained in its former position, held aloft, ready for use. Instead of shielding her eyes, she pinched her fingers higher to massage her forehead. “Didn’t I assign you a slew of chores this morning?”

Dimitri pulled himself up one final time before letting gravity yank his body and head downwards again. His overgrown hair stood on end like a child’s drawing of the sun. “Already done,” he said, pointing to the pile of freshly picked fruits sitting in a neat pile beneath a tree and ready to be eaten, dried, or packed. Not to mention the water gathered and the timber she needed for the raft’s finishing touches. Not bad, not bad at all.

“Oh…Carry on then,” Edelgard trailed off. “Meet me back at the beach as soon as you’re done with…whatever it is you’re doing at the moment.”

In the past several weeks, she’d forgotten how efficient Dimitri was at getting work done without an injury dragging him down. She originally suggested the duel to give the prince proper motivation to lift himself out of his stupor. Not to mention allowing herself to postpone his words that night, for she already had an inkling of what he intended to say, and she needed time to contemplate her thoughts on the matter as well. But it seemed Dimitri had taken this far more seriously than she had ever expected.

Edelgard picked up one of the containers of water to alleviate her suddenly and unexpectedly dry mouth, only for her eyes to peer to the side to catch a glimpse at the sight before her as Dimitri ignorantly resumed the motions of his workout.

The prince typically trained shirtless for a multitude of reasons ranging from flexibility of movements, to sparing his only set of clothes from perspiration, to relief from heat. And it was both a blessing and a curse to her. He was starting to grow into those broad shoulders of his and she easily spotted the subtle rippling of his muscles beneath his skin and the bead of sweat that dripped through the creases of his body. His face remained flush from exertion, and the short grunts he made whenever he exerted himself sounded all too suggestive. And to say nothing of the waistband of his trousers riding ever lower with each pull-up. Edelgard stared transfixed at him, paying extra attention to the glimpse of blonde hair below his navel trailing towards his…

“Is something the matter?” Dimitri asked innocently. While she remained firmly distracted, the stream of water missed her mouth and continued its journey down her waist, and trickled between her thighs before dripping onto the ground. It wasn’t until she heard the prince’s words that she swiftly shook her head, knocking herself from the daze. There was a time and place for that, but not now. And now she had to contend with her soaking wet tights irritating her for the rest of the day.

Edelgard shuffled her thighs together. She bit her lip at the realization of what it meant, for a new sensation bloomed. One that overshadowed any previous discomfort with the state of her wet clothes.

“I… just realized I need to wash my clothes,” she said, noticing the stuttering of her voice. “I’ll be bathing too as well, so no need to go searching for me.” She quickly added before storming off, lips tightly squeezed and her insides like a tight coil, hoping to be anywhere else on the island but near Dimitri at the moment. Once she was certain to be out of the prince’s eyeshot she buried her face in her palms and slammed her eyes shut. The desperate need to work off this tension taking a dominant hold in her mind.

The things this boy did to her.

* * *

Rosalind stumbled from the greenhouse, heavy of breath but with a satisfied smile. In her hand was a vial of liquid held aloft for Hubert’s assessment. Dedue and Claude followed behind looking just as weary as she did. Claude’s gaze connected with Hubert’s and he slowly shook his head as if to nonverbally communicate the ordeal this girl had just put him through. Hubert responded with a look of indifference.

“It’s done,” she said, completely oblivious to the nonverbal conversation going on before her. “Fair warning, it’s as bitter as a scorned lover. I typically mix these concoctions with something sweet for the little ones, but the pricing of honey among other nice things has been fluctuating recently, to put it kindly.”

She turned to the weary but conscious boy on the kitchen table. They watched as she propped him up and drizzled the liquid into his mouth in small doses until the vial emptied. Reese’s nose crinkled as he forced the bitter substance down his throat.

“It should be an hour or so before he regains full control of his body again.” With the job completed for now, she settled into a nearby kitchen chair, ready to bury her head in her arms for a quick nap when the knocking of the door interrupted her again. “I’ll get it,” she groaned. “Maybe my sister’s finally back.”

Now, who could possibly desire to speak this late into the night, Hubert wondered. He followed behind, craning his ear to for any choice words of the outside conversation.

“Ros! Umm, by any chance have you met any suspicious people lately?” asked the young man. A slight chink of metal alerted the mage that the man was currently wearing armor. A knight, perhaps?

“I’m not sure what it is you mean by suspicious,” she responded.

“Well, we got a few criminals afoot. According to the information I got, a woman was attacked by a few foreign men, and her child stolen. She’s in pieces over the loss. Not trying to annoy you or anything. It’s that–well just stay put. I wouldn’t leave this house until they’re apprehended. That’s all.”

Hubert looked back where his teammates shared equally concerned looks. So it would come to this. The mage prepared for the worst, should she reveal the truth. He searched around the kitchen utensils for a suitable weapon, yet it was her next line of words that surprised even him.

“No... I have not. Now go on and tell me why you’re really here.”

A heavy footstep onto wooden floors. “Can I come in for a bit?”

“Absolutely not! Shouldn’t you be working?”

“C’mon Ros, the night shift blows. An hour nap. No one would even notice. _Please_.”

And with that, the door slammed shut.

Rosalind walked back into the company of the others with a face of uncertainty. Back in the company of strangers, she assumed a more stoic expression. “You’re welcome,” she uttered.

Hubert returned her stoic stare. “Why?”

“I don’t like to stir up unwarranted trouble without knowing the full truth. And I could tell by that worried look earlier, you two were legitimately terrified for his sake. And that means something, doesn’t it? I’m not saying you three are entirely trustworthy, but I will hear you out before I report anything…” Her words drifted off and a single eyebrow lifted when she spotted the kitchen carving knife tucked behind Hubert’s back. “Were you hungry or am I that terrible of a host?”

He let the kitchen knife clatter to the ground.

“Right… well, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but–” she hoisted Reese into her arms and made for the greenhouse -“I want my patient’s honest answers.” Using her foot, she shoved the door close and from the other side, he heard the sound of what he assumed was a blizzard spell sealing it shut.

“Hubert,” said Claude accusingly.

“Claude…” Hubert responded, ignoring the displeased groan from Dedue.

* * *

Dimitri had just finished the last of his daily workout when Edelgard emerged from the brush with a sour expression. More than usual, that is.

“Ahh, Edelgard. You’re back earlier than expected. I trust you had a pleasant bath?” Those customary words slipped from his mouth despite his usual instinct crying at him to speak no further.

“I would prefer not to speak on the matter.” She kept her back turned and rummaged through the pile of fruits before settling on a banana, picking at its tip in silence.

He couldn’t possibly understand how a bath could somehow become unpleasant. Not unless the water was somehow frigid, or she had somehow injured herself along the way. What with the number of slippery rocks and mud around that area, she must have been hiding some sort of wound. “I think I know what happened.” He heard a sharp gasp from the princess. “You fell and hurt yourself. Didn’t you?”

Dimitri inched closer to Edelgard, who stepped backwards as he slowly closed the gap between them. She remained still when he circled her, searching for any sign of a limp or bloodstain. His eyes lifted to her face which was its usual shade of pink. No sign of illness either.

“Enough of this vulture circling. Nothing is wrong with me,” Edelgard insisted.

She seized his wrist, pulling him east. Dimitri stumbled after her. Not that he minded her assertiveness. “Let’s just get back to work already. As I said before, I’ll need your hands for this. That is... Not it that manner!” 

He decided to let it go. Edelgard was full of ambiguities. More so than any other girl he ever met, and it simply wasn’t worth expending the effort to understand it all. He knew she needed additional time to work through her own feelings as well. At the end of the day, he would simply have to resign himself to knowing that he could live a full life and not understand a fraction of it.

* * *

Kitchenware rattled in the night as the dark mage and archer wrestled on the cold wooden floor. Claude tried his hand at prying Hubert for answers again, a few uncouth words might have slipped about his honest thoughts on Edelgard, one thing led to another, and now he was currently fending off a strangle from the mage. Fortunately for him, Dedue was around to step in and remove any sharp objects from the reach of their arms.

So all in all, a pretty good night.

The icy door opened, earning an ominous hush from everyone in the room. The little boy emerged from the door first, looking sullen while Rosalind trailed behind. Claude’s eyes followed the path of her arm to her hands where she held what he thought was a child-sized peach-colored umbrella embroidered with a few strawberries. He couldn't understand why. Was she planning on going out into the rain?

She assessed the situation in the room, specifically the precarious position of her two visitors rolling about on the floor. “I thought you two were friends.”

Claude was the first to stumble onto his feet. “The best of friends. My buddy _Hubie_ over here was just working out that knot in my shoulder.” He elbowed the mage who pulled himself off the floor. “Right pal?”

Hubert dusted off the dirt from his shoulder. “Precisely.”

The girl’s eyes darted back and forth between the two men; her face remained stoic, but her eyes couldn’t hide the confusion. “Right…. Moving forwards, the kid told me everything. In fact, he practically begged me not to hurt you… and I believe him… and you.” The girl inched her way closer to Hubert and eyed him suspiciously. Hubert assumed his stance of apathy in the face of confusion.

“What’s with the umbrella?” asked Claude.

“Ugh, it’s a parasol. Why do men always make that mistake?” In the blink of an eye, she swung the handle down upon Hubert’s head.

“Gah! Why?!” Hubert cried out. His knees crumpled under the sudden blow.

Claude erupted into full laughter. Now _that_ was a once in a lifetime event. With that kind of arm swing, she should consider applying for a knighthood.

“How could you let a child get attacked on your watch! Be lucky that’s the only thing I’m letting you off with,” she shouted. 

Hubert’s hand flew to the area of attack and pulled it back to find no blood in its place. “He was never my responsibility to begin with. Is it my fault I erred in overestimating his independence?”

“He’s a nine-year-old boy. What did you expect?”

“Eight,” Hubert insisted.

“I’m nine,” the boy shouted back. “I told you, my birthday was two weeks ago. And all you ever said was–” he put on a remarkably accurate imitation of Hubert’s deep guttural growl–‘Leave me be, boy.’”

Yeah, Hubert wasn’t exactly helping out his case with that assertion.

Kneeling, Rosalind shoved the parasol into his hands. “It’s yours now. Don’t be afraid to use it if this man ever bullies you again.” She followed with a side-eye directed towards Hubert. “And if you plan on going out to sea, you’re never too young to start worrying about skincare.” She rose to face the men once again. “You can stay here until the commotion goes down. Though I’m not sure how much that will help.”

“Don’t worry. It’s plenty of help,” Claude said with a smile. “And if you ever want to give the Officer’s Academy another go in the future, there’s a certain noble in the Alliance that might help you out with the tuition fee.”

She crossed her arms, seemingly unimpressed. “And why would he do that?”

“The heir to house Riegan, I’ve met him once or twice before. He’s a pretty swell guy. Dashingly handsome too,” he added with a wink.

“My, how modest. But alright, you have my attention.”

“Great! I’ll put in a good word for you. On one condition, of course. There’s just a few things I need you to help us out with first.”

* * *

“You can let go now,” said Edelgard, pulling the last knot of the rope holding the mast upright.

“Ah, at last. My arms were beginning to grow stiff,” said Dimitri. He stretched his arms upright before lying on his back on their completed raft. With that last knot, it was finally completed, and just in time for the beginning of the rainy season. Though the purple skies of dusk and the faint twinkling of the stars on this cloudless afternoon would indicate otherwise.

Edelgard unfurled the sail. Already the latest gust of wind tugged their vessel in its direction and it soon finished its course, leaving her in wonder at what they had just completed. She sat down with Dimitri. “It’s finished,” Edelgard whispered in shock. “It’s finally completed.” She shook her equally stunned partner. “Dimitri, we’re going home!”

A few seconds passed before those words finally sunk in. “We’re…leaving?”

“Yes!”

With a roar of laughter, Dimitri pulled her into his arms and swung her about while the raft bobbled up and down to their spontaneous movements.

Edelgard pulled back from their embrace with a smile and a giggle. She felt as though her heart might leap for joy. All while Dimitri stared, dumbfounded, at her. Even after all this time, she rarely showed emotions such as glee or joy to another, and the prince must have been basking on this rare momentous moment. For once, she was delighted to share it with him.

Of course, they would still need additional time to test out the raft and make adjustments accordingly. Not to mention the gathering and preserving of food and water. But none of that mattered at the moment. The celebration, the dancing, and the laughter resumed until the full weight of their predicament finally sank in.

They were leaving the island. Yes, they were returning home, but there was no dancing around it. It would be an arduous journey at best, lethal at worst. She still feared the sea, not enough that it would bar her from her precious goals, but enough to settle uneasily in the back of her mind. They were placing themselves into a precarious situation with no guarantee of success or survival. This was it. No turning back now. But the prospect of returning home meant much more than all those fears and worries combined.

Edelgard stared off into the distant horizon, her mind too preoccupied with the whirlwind of despair and optimism. The first chilled breeze of the night blew, sending her body into shivers. Even without words, Dimitri caught on to her state of being.

Dimitri grasped her hand. “We _will_ make it back. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He entwined his hands with hers as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She leaned into Dimitri, taking comfort in the invisible blanket of his security all around her. “Sometimes I find it hard to believe this is the same night sky we stared up at in Fódlan. It all seems so distant.” Like a lifetime ago. Even with the peace this island prison provided them, it always seemed like a consolation to the lives they would have led. But not any longer.

“I know it seems dim, but we cannot afford to lose hope. It is all we have left. And no matter what the future holds, I’m glad to have spent this time with you. Don’t ever forget that.”

To think this was the same boy she barely spoke to back at the academy. The same one she’d threatened to strangle when they’d nearly drowned at sea. How the tides have turned. Smoothed out their ridges and forced this unexpected friendship to form. Was she even deserving of it? Did Dimitri even know what he was getting himself into? Perhaps it was time to bare a few secrets to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude: I call it the "Thanks for saving our asses scholarship". Happy studying!"  
> Anyways I've already written a good chunk of the next chapter beforehand so hopefully I shouldn't take as long to come out as this one. I'm pretty excited to eventually post that one.


	16. Beneath the Azure Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sorta doodled a picture of Reese. I'm still developing my art skills so don't expect a masterpiece but here you go. His commoner genes saved him from the curse of the wet spaghetti hair lol. Hope it doesn't look too bad.  
> [Imgur](https://imgur.com/nLnnKtP)
> 
> Anyways as for the rest of this chapter, all I can say is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hope you aren't reading this at work.

“Fishing poles?”

“Check”

“Oars?”

“Check”

“Nets, blankets, food, water!?” said Edelgard, her voice growing more anxious with each word.

“It’s all here. I’ve checked,” answered Dimitri.

“Well, surely we must have forgotten something.” Edelgard frantically rummaged through the secured bundles of coconuts and dried meat all aboard the raft.

“Yes. The presence of one overbearing princess,” he said in that rare show of sarcasm. Dimitri placed a hand on her shoulder to placate her anxiety. “We’ve done everything we can do to ensure a safe journey. All we have left to do is rest for the remainder of the day so we can set off tomorrow morning.”

He was right, of course. Sure, there was always something that could be done, but with that sort of mindset, they would never be able to depart on time. In the past week, it had rained five out of seven days. Cloudy days and morning drizzles became the new norm, and hopefully, the steady rainfall would be enough to stave off death from thirst.

Edelgard removed the hand from her shoulder. “Is there anything left for you to finish? This will be our last night before we say goodbye to this place.”

Dimitri nodded. “One more duel, to settle things.”

She stared back. “Still not giving up on that, are we?”

He shook his head with a smile and chuckle. “That’s just the kind of person I am. I still intend to see this through to the end.”

“Fine. Then make it quick.”

* * *

“Pleasure doing business with you, Captain,” said Claude with his hand held out.

“Well, the pleasure’s all mine,” said the retired old sailor. “And the ship’s all packed and ready to go. Unless there’s something else you need?” He too held out his hand and they happily settled the deal and shook.

Claude could tell by that handshake alone what kind of man Ivor was. He had a firm grip with wrinkled hands and tiny, white lines that ran across them. With hair and beard streaked with grey and a well-worn sun-tanned face, he looked every bit the hardened captain they would need on this journey.

Turns out most Fódlan sailors typically weren’t thrilled at the idea of transporting a few passengers on the open ocean. Sure, the country had its seaworthy ships, but most sailors typically preferred to hug the coast rather than venture out on the open sea. And of course, the only one in town loony enough to embark on this adventure had to be well past his retirement age with not much to lose, but at least he had years of experience to make up for his age. He hoped it would be enough.

And floating by the pier was their ship; what those in Fódlan referred to as a cog. Perfectly sized for their smaller group, but sturdy enough to tackle the high seas. Its single white, rectangular mast billowed in the wind while the ship swayed on the calm water. In an hour or two, dawn would arrive, and the occupants of this town would finally awake. He intended to leave before then.

Claude breathed a sigh of relief. They were finally at this point. “Go ahead and sit tight. I’m still waiting on a few friends to show up.”

The captain nodded, gripped his cane, and limped to his place at the wheel.

Above him, like a shooting star, Omar plummeted from the sky heading straight towards the deck. And right on time too. The wyvern rapidly flapped his wings, just barely skidding past the crow’s nest as he plummeted down and landed. The little boy hopped from the saddle first while Hubert stumbled off the steed and onto the wooden floor. His face was paler than usual and his black hair looked much more disheveled than Claude had ever seen him before.

Hubert paused to run through his hair and assume his usual stoic façade before facing the young boy. “You are not permitted to speak of what just happened to another soul ever again. Do I make myself clear?” he said in a graven voice.

“Yes sir,” he answered with no attempt to hide his giggle. 

Claude knelt to the boy’s eye level. “Guess I haven’t formally introduced myself, huh? The name’s Claude”, –he leaned over to whisper, – “von Riegan.”

“Reese Pavel. Nice to meet you,” he responded before rummaging through the sack in his hands.

“Did the lady pack you lunch or something?”

“She gave me some walnuts, said they’d be good for my liver.” Reese tossed a nut into the air and caught it in his palm. Claude internally flinched when he heard the unpleasant _crunch_ as the hard outer shell easily crumbled in his grip. That could easily have been someone’s finger. He briefly thought back to his time in the academy eating lunch with Dimitri. While he struggled to pry open the shell with utensils, Dimitri spared no effort in cracking open the entire walnut in his balled-up fists. They were kin alright, no doubt about it.

“Did you manage to get all of your important gear?” asked Claude, facing Hubert this time.

“Yes.” The mage brought out the odd circular contraption from his travel bag. “Our locating device, intact and ready for the expedition.”

“Great! So uhh, what’s that thing called again?”

“It has no name. Not that I know of.”

“Of course.” Claude held the instrument up to the light, looking at the foreign engravings on the side before handing it back to Hubert. “Guess we could always call it the…lord locator? Or maybe a blood compass or a…”

“Cousin compass?” Reese suggested.

“Eh, sure. We can go with that.”

While they were occupied, the wyvern walked closer behind the mage, his yellow eyes fixated on the magical device. Omar reeled his head back, ready for a strike when Hubert pulled it away from the wyvern’s gaping mouth in the nick of time.

“No,” shouted Claude, shoving the wyvern’s head away. “That is _not_ food. Bad wyvern!” He smacked Omar on the snout. “Anyways, all we need to do now is wait for–Hey, just in time!” Claude spotted their red-haired apothecary struggling with the large wheelbarrow and all of its supplies.

Upon pushing it up the ramp and onto the ship, she wheezed in a desperate attempt to regain her breath. “You owe me for this,” Rosalind said with a finger pointed towards Claude. “And I’m charging one hell of a fee to your family afterwards.” She unfurled the tarp where disgruntled Dedue waited beneath, ready to join the crew. “I also made a few brews that might ease things along the way. Some supplements to ward off seafaring illnesses and some ointments to deal with sun exposure.” She gestured to the carefully labeled bottles also stored in the crate. “Safe journey boys!”

Rosalind pushed her wheelbarrow off the pier and into the center square of the town. Claude swung his head over the side of the ship to watch her go. She made a decent amount of distance when an approaching soldier crossed her path. Aside from the standard sword at his belt, he also carried a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. “Ros, I thought I told you to stay indoors,” he said.

Claude instantly recognized the voice as the one who visited them late at night. He watched the way the sudden appearance of her acquaintance made her flinch. Without dawdling, she pulled the soldier to her side, taking great care to ensure his back faced the pier.

“Pull up the anchor,” Claude whispered to Dedue.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” He waved to the captain to set sail.

Dedue followed in haste, grabbing Reese’s hand to aid him in lifting the heavy object.

With the ship finally in motion, Claude leaned over its edge to watch the progression of that strange encounter. Rosalind spun the soldier around to keep his gaze directed at her. He nearly turned his head in the ship's direction when she yanked him back.

“The truth is, I’ve…I’ve always loved you!” she shouted, before pulling him into a kiss. The soldier’s shoulders stiffened in response, surprised and distracted but seemingly pleased with the results. Judging by their body language, it was clear to him both parties were enjoying it. With her free hand, she gave them a final wave of farewell.

Claude lifted a brow. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. Oh well, best to leave the two lovebirds to their own devices. He placed his focus back on the ship, watching the pier slowly shrink in the distance with each second. A quick headcount ensured all were accounted for.

“Speaking of which,” said Hubert. “We should probably renew the tracking spell,” He began searching through their possessions for a suitable tool. “Give me your arm, boy. The more you hold still, the less this will hurt.”

Reese grumbled. “Not again.” 

* * *

The dull clang of wood echoed through the trees where Dimitri expended his full attention and energy into deflecting the opposing blows. The precision behind each jab and deflection of the lance remained his utmost concern.

As for Edelgard, her footwork may as well have been a dance. She fought beautifully, and with every twist of her heel, she swiftly evaded his attacks. “Is this truly what the kingdom has to offer for its elite knights,” she shouted. “You disappoint me, Blaiddyd.” That comment earned her a spear swing that she nearly failed to dodge.

The constant rain ensured the ground form which they battled was loose, wet, and slippery which affected both their usual stances. The iron edge of his spearpoint caught only the swishing lock of her hair.

“Don’t tell me all this lounging about has made you soft. What will your people think when they see their prince in such a sorry shape?”

Dimitri sucked in a breath. He knew the tactic of goading your opponent until they lost control, had been on the receiving end of it many times in his duels with Claude. He knew well enough not to fall for it. With a grunt, he dashed towards her. She dropped to the ground beneath and swung his legs out from beneath him. The loss of balance nearly sent him falling, face down into the mud.

Edelgard rose back to her feet and stood before him with arms outstretched, “You’ll have to use your wits to defeat me.”

He quickly regained his footing, staring at the rays of light shining from the opening of the treetop canopy behind her. A new idea sprung into his mind. He assumed the defensive, fending off her strikes and spinning on his toes when he stepped into the pool of mud just as a dancer would. What would his ancestors think of this new fighting style, he wondered.

Dimitri tossed his spear far above Edelgard’s head. Her eyes briefly followed the path of the weapon until it lodged the overhanging trees. It brought on a new beam of light that briefly shone in her eyes.

While she was temporarily distracted, Dimitri seized the sliver of opportunity to make his strike. He raised his arm and tackled her. Edelgard’s boot slid on the loose ground, sending her toppling backwards, off a small decline, and into a pool of mud. She pounded against the muddy water in defeat.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine. A little spot of mud never hurt anyone.”

In a second, he slid down the hill to offer her a hand, which she graciously accepted. Though perhaps a spot of mud was an understatement. It drenched her entire backside, legs, and the tips of her long hair. Edelgard stared down at her messy clothes.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered, and all the intensity that previously filled his veins faded without a trace.

She stared at her sleeve in contemplation.”

“Well, if you desire to make it up, I wouldn’t mind if you were to accompany me somewhere. Would that be alright with you?”

“Of course.”

* * *

By the time they reached the collapsed cavern, the sun had already settled below the horizon. The clouds had departed, leaving the skies clear and the walls of the cave in their usual luminous glow. It had been quite some time since they were able to visit this place with its secluded walls and pool of crystalline water that almost seemed to glow at times.

And somehow the uneasiness of tomorrow beckoned her to say her farewells to this special place where they shared their first dance on the island. Edelgard stepped around the edge of the pool, her clothes still caked in mud from the previous spar. It would be the last time she would have a proper bath for quite some time. She would simply have to savor this last chance as best she could.

As for Dimitri, who quietly sat against the wall, shucking off his mud-stained boots while his eyes remained trained on the glorious sky, she desired his companionship on this final night most of all.

“Before anything else happens, there is something I need to show you.”

“Are you sure?” asked Dimitri tentatively.

“Yes, I am. You deserve to know, and–and perhaps it could help me overcome my own faults. Now do as I say and close your eyes,” she said, removing her boots and tiptoeing away from him. The slap of bare feet on stone echoed as she made her way to the pool. 

Edelgard took one long breath before beginning. She unbuttoned the dress shirt, which miraculously endured the months of stains and tears. It dropped unceremoniously to the floor, followed by one article of clothing after another. Before long, she was fully undressed. The cool air sent a shiver down her spine, and when she dove into the pool, it enveloped her entire body in its shocking cool touch. Sudden, but oh so soothing against her skin. The refreshing water quickly washed away all traces of mud and sweat from her body after she emerged to the surface where the waterline settled above her waist. If only the scars, those on her skin and on her heart, could dissipate so easily.

With her back turned towards Dimitri, she grasped her sopping wet hair and draped it over her shoulder to allow him the full, unobscured view of her back. “You may open your eyes now.”

Even without her eyes, she caught the unmistakable way his breath hitched. All across her skin were rows of thin white scars forcibly carved into her skin. They wrapped around her body like a series of spider webs, and they looked just as repulsive as them too. They were precise and symmetrical, unlike those Dimitri possessed.

“Hideous, isn’t it? You wanted to know how I obtained my second crest. Very well, the answer lies before you. What you see before you”–she exhaled a shaky breath–“is my past, my present, and my future.”

“I don’t understand.”

“When my uncle–Thales escorted me back to the Empire, he promised that I would once again reunite with my family again, and like the foolish child I was, I believed him. But it was a lie. I was freed from my exile and sent straight into the den of vipers. Before I fully understood, they dragged me deep into the palace dungeon and chained me down with the rest of my siblings.” She turned around so he could see that the deepest line that ran across from her collarbone to her navel.” Her arms were folded across her breasts for modesty, and her eyes averted.

She forced down the bitter lump in her throat to no avail. “Every night–for ages, they dragged us from our cells and shackled us to the cold table. To infuse our blood with the power of the Crest of Flames, they sliced into our flesh.” With every word, she grew more furious. “They bled us out like pigs and injected that vile fluid into our veins. And every night I cried out to the Goddess–to anyone to end it all,” she slammed her fist into the water. “But she never came. No one _ever_ came to our aid!”

She suddenly recalled those icy shackles that nearly forced her into a panic. But now was not the time for that. She took a few slow breaths to temper that fear and continued, “And one by one they were torn from me. My brothers, my sisters, they took all of them until I was alone in that miserable cell. One day, after all of my siblings had long passed, I woke up to find the color drained from my hair, and that was when my second crest manifested. It was then that I had finally understood. I was their supposed greatest creation, a tool to serve their needs and nothing else. I’m sure they wouldn’t have hesitated to discard me once I fulfilled my role. And yet here I am, alive and defying their every purpose.”

“And on that awaited day, when I felt the sunlight on my skin for the first time in ages, I swore their deaths would not be in vain.” Her voice grew softer. “And then I met you.” She lifted her head, losing herself in the starlit sky. “Perhaps I erred somehow, and all of this is some twisted divine punishment. I’m sorry you were the one who had to bear it with me.” She placed a hand on her heart, feeling it return to its usual beat. “This crest of mine. It’s eating away at me. I can feel it burning my life force, little by little. Ten, twelve years perhaps? I’m not expected to live much longer than that.”

“No…” Dimitri uttered.

“What use is there placing your admiration for me? I’m no different from you. Broken beyond repair. Doomed to this miserable lot in life. Even so, I choose to go on. This world had gone mad. Tell me, Dimitri,” she tried to hold back, but the tears had already begun to well. “Is it so wrong to desire a world where this misery will finally come to an end?”

A single tear dripped from her cheek before casting a ripple in the pool’s mirror-like surface. The last thing she wanted was for Dimitri to see her in this pitiful state. She would sooner dive beneath the water to spare him from that sight. Instead, she kept her eyes shut, hoping to block out the rest of the world from her pain.

That is, until she heard the sudden splashing of water and, in an instant, Dimitri’s arms were wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder, and his face against her tear-stained cheek. She could hear, could feel his intense breathing, and the raw emotions that surged within his veins. He embraced her without a care for the state of his dress, fully clothed and waist-deep in the water. Only that she desperately needed the comfort. Dimitri remained still as she burrowed into his arms and shuddered.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri murmured with both empathy and resolve. “I know my words mean little to you, but I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let this happen to you.” He followed with an exasperated sigh. “I should have seen the signs, then maybe we could have–”

“What could you have done? We were only children. Regardless, it’s all in the past now. Nothing can ever change that fact.”

“I know. We’ll find our way back.” His hold on her tightened ever so slightly. “I swear, I _will_ make things right again. For you, for Fódlan, for everyone. Alone if I have to.” With a rough thumb, he wiped the tears from her eyes and she found herself instinctively leaning into his hand, reveling in his soft touch. “Of course, I’d like to do it with you by my side. To build that ideal world. For every soul who has ever suffered. And maybe somewhere out there we can find a cure for you. Let’s not give up just yet.”

Together they stood in silence, engaging in this small indulgence, touch-starved as they were. How long would he hold her like this, she wondered? Another minute? An hour? Probably all night if she asked him to, but she couldn’t allow that to happen. Edelgard pried herself out of his embrace, her arms returning to their place, folded atop her bodice, and that sense of bashfulness returning in full. “I suppose I should put my clothes back on. I hate looking at them.” She stared at the underside of her arm.

Dimitri quickly unbuttoned his shirt and placed it atop her shoulders for warmth and modesty. “Scars,” he trailed off. “I have them as well.” He turned around, and she saw the large old gash across his back. “Most of them, I received from protecting the things that matter to me, and I choose to wear them as a badge of honor. And over these past years, I came to realize one thing about them.” His eyes glimmered with confidence. “You need not feel as though they have defined you. Others may view them as symbols of pain, regrets, and of past shames,”–he reached for her hand and ran his fingers through the old burn scars that still decorated her palms from that fateful night– “or we can draw from that pain to help us find a new path. The right path.”

“And what is the right path?”

“That is something we all must struggle to figure out.” He tilted her chin up and she found herself lost in his eyes. The way they reflected the blue glow of the water seemed mystical, almost surreal. “And for what it’s worth. I think you’re beautiful, with or without them.”

“There’s no need to spin lies just to make me feel better.”

“I mean it, truly. They do nothing to detract from your true beauty. Your fierceness, your will, your resolve, even your spirit. That’s what matters most.” He placed a finger above her heart to empathize his point. “Because it’s you, El. All of it.”

Her cheeks burned. His words left her speechless. Had they come from any other man, she would have dismissed his claims entirely, but the way Dimitri said them. They radiated such genuine kindness and warmth; she couldn’t help but accept them at full value. Edelgard wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, reveling in that warmth that tempered her shivering body. “Call me that again,” she pleaded.

And he was happy to oblige.

He whispered that name like a calming mantra in between dappled kisses drifting from her forehead to lips. From her shoulders to her neck.

“Wasn’t there something you wished to say?” she said, fighting back the new shivers in her body. “You did win our little duel after all.”

Dimitri circled back to her front, leaning in until their foreheads touched and brushlike tips of his bangs tickled against her face. With the softest of smiles he whispered, “El, I love you. That’s all I wanted to say.”

She buried her face within his shoulder, barely able to contain the sudden tears that flooded her eyes or the fluttering of her heart. She wondered if she could truly deserve him, or even the sliver of a chance of being happy. That they, as two broken halves, could help one another feel whole again. Was that too selfish of a request for one lost girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders?

“Aww come now, there’s no need to hide it. I think it’s a lovely face.” He ran his fingers through the soft tresses of her hair and down her back to placate her endless worries. To coax her out like one would a frightened child.

And now she stood before him, with her heart bared, in more ways than one. Something within her willed her to pull him closer, to bask in the warmth of the one who did not hesitate to give his trust, his affection, even his love to her.

She cupped the back of his head and yanked him down. Forcing his lips onto hers. Much more intense than the feathery touches he placed around her body. Without breaking contact, Dimitri stumbled backwards until the rim of the pool barred him from stepping any further. She noticed the way he kept his arms folded behind his back and absently shook her head.

“Take me,” she pleaded, her voice like a breathy whisper.

Dimitri froze in place. With no choice but to take the lead, she grasped each of his hands, placing one just below her collarbone to guide him as his fingers grazed the side of her body before trailing down to find its place on her hip. The left hand she placed between the swell of her breasts. His fingers slowly curled in reaction.

His eyes widened. “Are you sure? You said yourself that you were concerned about the consequen–”

“Damn the consequences.”

And that was assurance enough for Dimitri. He returned to claim her lips once again, eagerly taking the lead this time. The intensity sent her mind into a foggy haze and before she knew it, he had pried her lips apart. She weakly moaned as he prodded her further, eager to explore every corner of her mouth. Eventually, he moved lower, lapping up the droplets of water that still clung to her breasts.

An intense heat pooled between her legs and her body instinctively willed her thighs to brush against each other. While her left arm was wrapped around her partner, a lone finger of her right drifted down his chest to run through the fine creases of his muscles. Just as delectable to the touch as she’d imagined them to be.

Eventually, she pulled in closer, directing her mouth not on his lips, but towards his neck, pressing a slow kiss beneath his collarbone before pressing down into a sharp nip.

Those actions distracted him enough for her hand to trickle lower until her fingers slid beneath the hem of his soaked trousers. She felt the slight bobbing of Dimitri’s pleasure making its presence known. Edelgard glanced beneath and slipped a few fingers beneath his waistband, running through and trailing the skin beneath.

“Mmph. You don’t have to–”

“I want to.” In a handful of jerks, she yanked both trousers and undergarments off and tossed them aside until it left Dimitri just as bare as her. She stared down in silence. Clearly, her confidence had freshly burned out.

Her inaction enticed him to obtain the upper hand in their little competition. His hands trailed down to their place on her thighs. He effortlessly lifted her, reversed their position, and soon she was lying on the stone floor staring up at him. The shirt around her shoulders fell onto the ground, gifting her with a thin barrier between her skin and the icy floor.

In the meantime, her knees remained firmly pressed together to hide the most delicate part of her body. She was always of short stature, but the way her limbs remained firmly clamped to her body; how tiny and delicate she felt. Yet a sudden pang of guilt struck her. Maybe it wasn’t too late to stop. To bid him goodnight and forget this encounter never happened. She stared off into the distance, guilt and desire swirling through her head like oil and water.

She must have worn a particular look on her face, for even Dimitri picked up on her hesitation. He leaned over, placing his weight on his arms. His face hovered just above hers. “Are you afraid?” asked with a worried look.

“No…”

A lie. In truth, she was terrified. Terrified at the prospect of what would happen tomorrow. Terrified of what this affair would bring her. Even the cool, hard floor against her back threatened to remind her of past traumas. But at the very least, she did not fear Dimitri. For all of his strength and intensity, he handled her with near-impossible delicacy. He had her trust.

“I see,” he said gently. He rested a flat palm on her stomach, moving it down ever so slightly before they slid between her thighs. Her body instinctively quivered at his touch. “Is this alright with you?”

It did, but she desired more from him. Instead of responding with words, she allowed her actions to answer his question. Hesitantly, Edelgard took his hand and guided him to the spot where she was the most sensitive, showing him how best to give her pleasure, and leaving him to his own devices when he learned what brought out the strongest reactions from her.

Eventually, he grew tired of that particular method, resting his hands atop her knees as he slowly pried them apart. His head lowering itself. She pulled herself back up, “You don’t have to–”

“I want to,” said Dimitri, echoing her previous words.

With Dimitri left to his own devices, she leaned back with eyes closed, focusing solely on her partner and the way he caressed her with his lips. He learned fast, and for a brief moment, his touch was all that accompanied her thoughts. She came in a quiet whimper, accompanied by a few chuckles from Dimitri and a satisfied smirk when their eyes met again.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said, nuzzling into her neck. The vibrations of his words tickled, forcing a small giggle out of her. Admittingly, she enjoyed the pampering. The nibbles, the kisses, and the traces of his hot breath on her neck. All a testament to how much he adored her. After her nerves had settled, Dimitri shifted them around until she was on top. She leaned over, feeling a bit perturbed with their new position.

“I know how much you hate being pinned down. I just want you to feel at ease.” His eyes passed over every inch of her body. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

How considerate, and it did succeed at soothing a few of her worries. With newfound confidence, Edelgard ran her hands across the tiny edges of his various scars, leaning over to caress his cheek before she kissed him. All while Dimitri’s hands roamed over her bare back.

She winced when he entered her. Bit down on his shoulder until her body slowly accustomed itself. Beads of sweat gathered on her brow and she wondered where this searing heat had come from when her body had been wracked with shivers not too long ago.

Dimitri left a handful of comforting kisses around her lips and neck to help distract her. When it had finally subsided, she gave him the signal to continue. She clung to his shoulders as he began to thrust.

Never in her life did she ever imagine her first time would be on the stone floor of a cave rather than some plush four-poster bed. A union of beings rather than a marriage of convenience. Instead of the secure ceiling of her room, the open night sky twinkled above her. Though she might have preferred it that way.

But that familiar guilt emerged from the recesses of her mind, taunting her decision. And she had chosen to partake in brief bliss as a reprieve from the persistent worries of tomorrow. She did so knowing the chance of failure out there was all too likely. That this could very well be their last night to indulge in affections before their responsibilities tore them apart. And despite all of those other reasons, she did so because… because she loved him as well. 

Edelgard slammed her eyes shut. Damn the consequences and damn whatever obstacles the future lay in store. One night. All she needed was one night. To exist, to feel, to love as a normal human would. One night and she would never want for another selfish desire ever again. The exhilaration sent her center aflame.

Dimitri quickened his pace, which brought both of them into new throes of pleasure. She formed the first syllables of his name, but the intensity of his movements prevented those words from ever leaving her mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulder, clinging to it in the darkness until she found herself shouting his name when he buried his length into her one final time as they both reached their respective peaks.

Edelgard collapsed against him, exhausted and short of breath. Their faces remained mere inches away from each other. The cave remained silent, save for the sound of intense breaths as the two drew out of the afterglow. Her head resting on Dimitri’s shoulder while his hand was free to brush away the strands of hair that clung to her face.

With her mind finally cleared, Edelgard attempted to rise from her current position. She rose on shaky knees and arms only to topple back onto Dimitri, earning a slight “oof” from him when she landed on his chest.

“To think I originally came here for a bath.” She let out a breathy laugh, absently shaking her head. “I feel like a mess.”

Dimitri chuckled. “I think we can remedy that. The night is still young after all.” He pulled them onto their feet, leading her back into the water before turning his head back. “Join me for a swim?”

A tiny giggle escaped her lips, she eagerly accepted. 

* * *

With a bright blue sky and steady winds, today was as great of a day for setting off as any. The final preparations were done and with nothing else to do but wait for the arrival of his partner, Dimitri leaned against the central mast of the raft, much too preoccupied with massaging bruised knees and more than a few aching joints. In hindsight, perhaps prolonged activities on the hard stone floor may not have been the wisest decision. Hopefully, Edelgard fared better in that regard. He held a clenched fist to his mouth to stifle the newest yawn. On the other hand, he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, for entirely different reasons than usual. And that thought alone was enough to force his lips into an upward curl.

The sudden rustling of leaves beckoned his attention towards his partner’s incoming presence. She emerged from the foliage, with both hands tucked behind her back even as she stepped closer. Upon closer inspection, he spotted her usual scowl of shame and embarrassment despite the way her eyes were trained on the ground.

“Ah, there you are. I was just about to go looking for you,” said Dimitri.

In a flurry of petals, the princess shoved the mystery bundle into his chest before his hands could grasp at it. In his palms, he saw a ring of bright crimson flowers lovingly woven into the shape of a garland. And made specifically for his size.

“Happy. Garland. Moon,” she grumbled.

A silly grin spread across his face when he placed it upon his head. He offered his words of thanks, but Edelgard was much too preoccupied with readying the oars to acknowledge it.

With no further tasks to complete, Dimitri pushed the raft onto the sea as far as his feet would take him before he hoisted himself onboard. They toiled away at the oars until the harsh wood nearly rubbed their palms raw, but at least now they were finally caught in the current. Edelgard unfurled the sail and together, they watched as the island grew smaller in the distance.

Dimitri silently said his farewells. Like a mother, it provided them comfort, food, and shelter, and now it was time to leave its embrace and embark on a new journey. An abundance of conflicting feelings blanketed them both. Relief, hope, anxiety, and persistent dread, all churning together until it was impossible to distinguish one feeling from the rest.

He looked back to Edelgard, who simply stared back at the shrinking island with the stoic face she always hid behind in the face of fear.

Right, he had a promise to keep. To ensure this journey went smoothly and to prevent any harm from coming to her. As of now, all he could do was remain present as a source of comfort. He took her by the shoulder to gently shake her out of her reverie.

“We’ll get through this,” he said with newfound confidence.

“I know. Let’s keep our head forwards as well.” She followed through with a grab of the hand, turning him east towards the rising sun, ready for whatever obstacles lay in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright they banged. Let's get them off the island. In other news Aughhhh I can't believe I wrote and published smut. Sure it was fun to write in the moment but now I just feel really embarrassed. How you people do this with a straight face!? Like I need to know your ways.


	17. Seafaring Hijinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the +300 everyone! So I ended up spending the holidays reading and editing this entire fic. (So many typos and newbie mistakes for the first few chapters...) It really makes me grateful that all of you were able to look past that until I got the hang of things.  
> Anyways this chapter is a bit different from my usual format. It's more of a series of short stories as our two groups try to not die at sea or murder each other. Y'know average young adult problems.

A lone arrow whistled through the thicket, burying itself in the fleeing rabbit. With his bag of game filled to satisfaction, Claude headed towards the ship just beyond the woods.

For safety reasons, the captain made the final decision about their travel path. He decided they would sail by the western coast of the empire before heading into the open sea. At the very least, it allowed them the opportunity to procure food supplies from the land instead of relying on the ship’s emergency source of the preserved and oh-so-delicious supply of gruel and weapons-grade hardtack.

His stomach reflexively lurched to the thought of eating nothing but that and fish for weeks as he returned to the ship. Soon enough, Dedue returned to the deck with his share of the food he scoured from the land. He hoisted an enormous sack over his shoulder that hit the floor with a loud thump. Inside, Claude spotted clumps of mushrooms and edible root vegetables among an assortment of other plants he couldn’t identify.

Not long after, Hubert arrived with a handful of watercress and three blue eggs. Not nearly as good of a haul as Dedue, but at least he tried? The last to arrive was the youngest member of their crew. In this shirt, he carried a heap of something Claude couldn’t identify. Berries perhaps?

“So what’d you manage to snag?” Claude asked.

“Well, I found a bushel of”–Reese’s eyes drifted upwards– “…deer,” he whispered.

“Uhh not really following. Not unless a mini deer is hiding in that shirt of yours.”

The boy rapidly shook his head. “No, deer!” he shouted with twice the urgency and a finger pointed towards the sky. A lone shadow passed over both of them.

Claude’s eyes followed the visual path of the finger until he spotted the object in question. “Mother Earth!” He dashed out of the way, barely able to escape the path of the mangled deer corpse that dropped out of the sky. Omar swooped into sight and landed, with a single foot planted atop of the body. The wyvern gleefully nudged the doe closer to his owner. It was clear who had won their little foraging competition.

“Oh, thanks buddy,” Claude said awkwardly, accompanied by a few scratches on the wyvern’s head. At least they had days worth of venison now. Assuming Omar didn’t eat it all beforehand. Feeding him would become an ordeal once they reached the open sea. Maybe it was time to part ways with his beloved steed for now. “It’s probably better if you stay behind. We’ll be at sea for some time so you can go on and fly home. I’ll be alright.”

The wyvern stared quizzically at him. His large head dove in for a second round of scratches. Claude shoved the large body away, but Omar stood steady. “C’mon you overgrown lizard. Go home!”

His crewmates stared on at the strange sight before them with varied facial expressions ranging from confusion to apathy to Hubert’s unmistakable glare of disappointment. “Control your wyvern,” said Hubert, his arms crossed in disappointment.

Claude turned his back to the wyvern’s side, digging his legs into the floorboards to move the great beast. “I’m trying,” he shouted back, pushing to no avail. From his left side, he heard the distinct sound of Dedue’s open palm slapping his forehead.

* * *

Edelgard laid on the edge of the raft, stifling her latest groan. Her seasickness had returned with a vengeance. It crippled her ability to function, and she lost all ability to contain the contents of her stomach. Not good considering they were on strict rations with only whatever they could collect from the sea and rain to supplement their diets.

Sleep evaded her, denied her even the reprieve of dreams to escape their meaningless state of existence. She rolled her head on the pillow–or rather, Dimitri’s thigh, which she was currently using as a pillow, all while he leaned against the mast on constant lookout. Not that there was much to look out for. She saw blue as far as the eye could see. The colors of the sky and ocean mixed with one another until she found herself lost on how to separate one from the other.

The only thing subject to change were the affairs of their little raft. She could wake in the morning, find some meaningless task to fill the time, take a nap, and by the time she woke up again, the day was scarcely over. That was the type of endless time dilation this accursed sea brought her that would sooner drive her mad had she traveled alone.

But she wasn’t alone this time.

Edelgard rolled her head to catch a glimpse of her partner staring ever straight. Eventually, he caught on to her line of sight, and their gazes connected. Dimitri’s companionship provided her only solace in these miserable times.

“How are you feeling?” he asked hesitantly.

She immediately rose from his lap and darted behind him to retch. Surely that would answer his question.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked,” Dimitri said with a new frown.

“No, it’s alright.” She spat out the rest of the contents. “Keep talking. At least I will have something to distract me.” When all was done, she crawled back to his side, taking a meager amount of comfort in the way Dimitri rubbed circles into her back. How she detested her current state. Vulnerable, helpless, and forced to rely on her partner for all of her needs. And the boredom was another foe entirely. Once, she desired nothing more than to have a day to herself to gorge on sweets and taking part in the joys of idling, but not like this.

In the meantime, the lure of their fishing pole bobbled. Dimitri’s hands left her back to pull the line. The hook returned lacking in both fish and bait. He muttered a curse under his breath, his hand clenched in frustration. Gently, she reached for his arm. The anger that bubbled beneath his skin dissipated at her touch. “I’m sorry. I realize losing my temper will accomplish nothing out here.” He laid down, staring listlessly at the sky

Edelgard mirrored his movements, and together they gazed upon the clouds. “I know, it’s getting to you too, isn’t it?” They both knew what to expect before departing, but it still did not prepare them for the sheer misery this venture would bring. “We could tell stories or play a game. It’s not as if we have much else at our disposal to ease the boredom.”

Dimitri emitted a strange bubbly growl. He rolled to his side. She couldn’t tell if the new blush on his cheek came about from sun exposure or in anticipation of what he would say next. “Well… there is one thing we can do for” –he raised a fist to his mouth to stifle a cough–“leisure and reducing stress.” He made a rather vulgar hand gesture.

Her lips pressed together as the intent behind his words slowly sunk in. “As enticing as that sounds, I would prefer we conserve energy,” she said in a shaky voice.

“Right, right. Of course. Completely understand.”

* * *

Some say the quality of a group’s teamwork made the difference between life and death in difficult circumstances. If this was true, then his days were surely numbered.

Claude returned from his aerial scouting venture to the sight of the least compatible crew he ever worked with. On the other side of the deck, Hubert laid sprawled out on the floor, rendered immobile by seasickness, while a concerned Reese kneeled at his side, dabbing at the mage’s brow with a wet rag. Sitting right by them was a bail bucket that most certainly was not filled with bail at the moment. And nudging on his shoulder was one stubborn wyvern that refused to return home. Then there was Dedue. Actually, he wasn’t so bad to work with, the most cooperative member by far. And they were all under the command of a senile captain.

“Hey Captain, you’ve got the experience. Is there such a thing as a cure to seasickness out there?” He pointed to Hubert behind him.

Captain Ivor laughed from his stool by the wheel. “There is one undisputable cure. Ride many ships or don’t ride one at all.”

Figures, no easy way out of this one. He went over to the miserable duo for the compass which Hubert begrudgingly handed to him. The red arrow pointed southwest with no gauge on the distance or well-being of its intended target.

With a magical gauge of Dimitri’s general direction and a map of Fódlan, he and the captain plotted out the predicted course this ship would take. All they needed to do was follow the path of the dotted line and success would soon find them. Assuming the winds and currents were in their favor.

He just hoped they wouldn’t come to a certain point only for the arrow to suddenly point to the ocean floor. That would certainly spell out disaster for everyone’s collective morale.

* * *

Dear Goddess, he looked like Catherine.

Dimitri stared into the mirror-like blade of Edelgard’s dagger, surprised by what he saw in his own reflection. Perhaps the comparison to the knight Catherine was an understatement. She possessed a healthy bronze glow to her. In contrast, the longtime exposure left his once fair skin burned and raw. His overgrown hair left him looking more feral than princely. He wondered if those back home would even recognize his new appearance.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” said Edelgard, leaning against his shoulder. Based on expression alone, she somehow picked up on his state of being. “Your looks are unaffected, if that is what concerns you.”

Dimitri shook his head. “Not at all. It just came as a surprise to me.” Without so batting an eye, he re-sheathed the dagger and handed it back to his partner. He couldn’t fault his kingdom if they could no longer recognize their prince when he could hardly do the same.

He cupped his hands through the still seawater, splashing it against his face. The minor sting he felt at the touch of salt against his raw skin was easy enough to ignore. Lost his musings, he nearly failed to notice the sudden force that tipped the raft. He quickly turned his head and saw nothing. Something he contributed to his partner moving about and returned his hands to the water. Then the sudden force knocked them again, stronger this time.

“Dimitri, stop rocking the raft.”

He whipped his head back towards Edelgard, washing her hands on the other side. “It… wasn’t me.” If not either of them, then what could possibly be the culprit? Only then did he notice the dark grey figure that circled them.

He seized Edelgard by the forearm and yanked her towards the center of the raft. Her brows furrowed in preparation for a stern reprimand for grabbing her so brusquely, but he interrupted before those words ever left her mouth.

“There’s something in the water. Keep your limbs away from the edge.” He wrapped both arms around her waist and yanked back. The tip of her foot still hovered over the edge when a large gaping jaw, bearing hundreds of teeth tore at the raft. Edelgard yelped, her body moved on instinct to kick the snout away with the heel of her boot.

He shoved Edelgard towards the center until her back collided with the mast, keeping his body between the princess and the edge. He would need his spear for this. Dimitri frantically rummaged around their supplies until he could spot the bright ivory tip of his spear.

“Why is it going after us? What happened while I was asleep?” Edelgard shouted as she reeled in their latest fishing line. The bait they previously left on the hook was missing.

“Nothing. All I did was set out the fishing line!”

“Anything else?”

He looked down at his hand. A sudden wave while he was handling her dagger, left an unpleasant slash on his finger. One he carelessly washed with water about an hour ago. It all made sense now.

A grey triangular fin surfaced above the water. Beneath the surface, its dark grey body darted around the raft in a figure eight, occasionally knocking against the limber, almost as if in a display of dominance. Clearly, a swift kick to the snout could not deter the shark from its meal. They would need to resort to more painful methods.

Dimitri made his first strike, hurling the spear into the water, but in its natural terrain, the shark easily maneuvered away. With no success, Dimitri yanked on the rope fastened around the blunt end of the spear until it was back in his hands. He refused to go down without a fight.

The shark looped back for another attack. Dimitri struck the blunt end of his spear into the water, striking it between the eyes. He was certain he hit that blasted thing hard enough to send it into a concussion; if sharks could even have concussions. Dimitri remained alert as it reeled back from the blow. It sunk back into the ocean’s depths. Whether it lived or died, he couldn’t know for sure for he had more important things on his mind.

“Did I not tell you the ocean was terrifying?” Edelgard was huddled in the center of the raft, shaken but uninjured. He clutched onto her, realizing how tiny and insignificant they were out here. When on the sea, one had to remember their new place in the food chain and adjust their mindset accordingly. Terrible but efficient.

“It’s nothing we can’t handle,” he said, noticing the hesitancy in his voice, but someone needed to stay positive. In all honesty, he was partially inclined to agree with her, but he couldn’t let it show. After prolonged days at sea, it somehow became the unspoken rule that only one of them was allowed to panic at a time.

She stared at him as if he’d grown an extra head, but her frustration soon dissipated. As awful as their situation could get, at least he could rest easy knowing they made an excellent team. And they needed that fierce bond to tackle the multitude of obstacles the sea threw at them.

* * *

“Claude, in no short time your wyvern will have eaten all of our procured food supplies! Control that thing or I will take drastic measures!”

“What? No!” Claude shouted. He ran over to an oblivious Omar, placing himself between the wyvern and the mage. “Fly! Don’t let him get close to you.” A quick slap on the rump sent the wyvern flying far out of Hubert’s reach.

Reese idly watched the chaotic conversation play out before him. His legs swinging between the legs of the stool while Dedue stood behind with a pair of scissors, working on what he called a “long-overdue haircut”. These disputes were soon becoming commonplace on the ship. He typically disliked unnecessary arguments, he’d seen more than a few play out at the tavern where his aunt worked, but the frequency of these interactions eventually desensitized him to the conflict. Instead, he watched with relative indifference in the small hope that those two would learn eventual cooperation.

His eyes drifted to that fixed southwest direction in the far distance. Some strange force pointing him in that specific direction, as if it were tugging on his very blood. Something he couldn’t quite understand, and he doubted anyone else could provide him a proper answer for this phenomenon. And so, he kept silent on the matter.

“This would never have happened if you had simply heeded my advice from the start,” Hubert continued.

“You know what Hubert!” Claude shook the tip of his broomstick at him and turned his back to the mage. “I think you should take the hilt of that knife of yours and shove it right up your a-”

Reese did not hear the tail end of that conversation, for Dedue’s broad hands cupped both of his ears, muffling the voices immediately. He saw silent mouth flaps, agitated movements, and unusual hand gestures. The argument passed for what felt like a few more minutes until Dedue saw fit to uncover his ears again.

“Have any of you boys seen my stool? These old bones can only take so much before they start cracking,” shouted the captain from the wheel.

“Oops, sorry about that. It’s right here.” Reese slid from the seat and carried the stool back to its original owner. “Here you go.”

The elderly man seated himself, the corner of his eye crinkled. “Hah, a good lad, not like those two bickering over there.” He glared at them with the corner of his eye before turning back and ruffling the boy’s hair. “You’re from the capital, aren’t you? You got the northern accent.” He leaned in. “A bit far from home now, aren’t we? Where’s your father? I hope he knows what you’re up to.”

That link struck a nerve with him. Reese folded his arms behind him. His gaze focused on the way his shoe dug into the floor, and his eyes averted. “My father? In the castle, I suppose.”

“Is he a knight?” Reese shook his head. “Steward? Cook?” He shook his head to all of those answers before the elderly man, with the snap of his finger, shouted his next answer. “Oh, I know. You’re a carpenter’s son!”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” he said sarcastically to the notice of none but himself. He would have preferred any of those answers as the truth and not the current disappointment of the kingdom. That thought constantly left a sour taste in his mouth. As if he liked being reminded of it.

“Well if you’re planning on just standing there, why don’t you give me a back rub. I used to get my grandkids to do this all the time.” The captain patted his shoulder. “Right over there. Don’t be afraid to use some muscle.”

Might as well. Reese stood over the man’s hunched form. His curved finger slowly inching their way closer until Dedue’s hands gently shoved him aside.

“We still need him in the realm of the living,” Dedue whispered into his ear before turning to the captain. “Allow me.”

Bored, lonely, and a bit disheartened, Reese absently kicked against the floorboard. There was a time and place for sulking, but it was not in the company of others. Instead, he made his way below deck, kicked away a few crates until he made a cozy place in the corner to hide for a spell.

* * *

The spring rains blew in full force. Its precipitation more like tiny, thin columns from the skies than droplets of water. It was there that Dimitri laid flat on the raft with Edelgard with no choice but to allow the rain to soak them to their core while their hollowed coconut shells slowly filled with that life-sustaining water. They sat with jaws hanging wide open, hoping a suitable amount of rainwater would drip into their mouths to sustain their thirst for another day. How miserable, how demeaning.

After the clouds passed into the night, Edelgard conjured a small flame above her palm. Yes, she understood the hazards of lighting a flame on a wooden vessel, but she needed its warmth and light to distract her from that empty darkness just beyond her feet. Otherwise, she would sooner lose herself in the mangled faces and abstract horrors her mind always conjured to fill in the blanks of her limited sensory perceptions.

A low moan reverberated through the water. Loud enough to rouse Dimitri from his slumber. “What happened?” he asked, his voice slow and drowsy. She pointed to the distance and his half-opened eyes followed. Like a geyser, a stream of water shot up to the surface accompanied by the slap of an enormous tail fin, and when it slapped against the surface of the water, it sent a sudden wave that forced their raft several feet above the surface. Despite the darkness, she spotted the broad dark outlines that indicated their numbers.

She’d never seen a family of whales this close before, and she figured Dimitri had seen nothing of the like either. Shame they couldn’t have visited during the daytime, it would have been a stunning sight otherwise.

Dimitri rose from his sleeping position, and together they watched the family of whales swimming ever closer to their raft. One of which was coming much too close for her liking. Its towering tailfin rose from the waves just next to them.

This couldn’t end well.

Edelgard reached for the oar, desperately paddling away before the thought had even fully formed in her mind. And like a toppling tower, the tailfin crashed back into the surface of the water, hurtling an enormous foamy wave upon them that knocked them both from the raft and into the terror of the dark, bottomless sea.

At first, she felt the shock of cold. Briny, frothy water forced its way into her nostrils and down her throat. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but the expanse of emptiness. Panic soon followed. Her arms flailed on instinct, so too did her legs. They circled in a repeating motion, and something might have slithered past her legs, but she was unsure if it was merely her mind filling in the blanks again.

With no time to lose, Dimitri dove in after her. Edelgard desperately paddled in the frothy water until she could move into a more favorable position. Swimming away, knowing her feet would never find solid footing under for miles only added to that primal fear. She clawed and paddled her way back to the surface, using those familiar swimming motions until she reached the surface, gasping for precious air.

Edelgard frantically searched the nearby area until she finally laid her eyes on Dimitri, floating between her and the drifting raft. They spotted one another and his eyes darted back and forth between her and the raft in deliberation. Eventually, he swam in her direction, as did she until their outstretched hands found one another. Without the breath for words, the squeeze of his hand gave her the reassurance she needed as they swam back. The family of whales simply swam along their way, leaving the two soaked humans to scramble on board.

Dimitri grabbed their spare rope, tied it around his waist, and handed her the other end as he set about retrieving unloosened food supplies that drifted further with each passing second.

Neither had the time to breathe a sigh of relief until all was said and done. Shivering, soaked to the bone, and short of breath. She had only her partner to cling to for comfort. Fear seeped into her mind as easily as the water that chilled her to the bone.

* * *

Hubert laid on his bunk, staring at the meaningless wooden ceiling to ignore his current frustrations with the Riegan boy. He envisioned all of the possible ways this mission could end in utter failure or their untimely deaths. Though he would gladly trade Claude’s life if it meant they could retrieve Edelgard in the end. He turned on the bed, content that no one was around to witness his groans.

“Seasick again?”

The tip of Reese’s hair emerged from behind the crates. He cradled his head in his palms, his cheeks carried the slightest indication of red puffiness that contrasted with his placid expression.

“Not this time.” There was an awkward pause as the boy continued to stare. “Are you unwell?” Hubert asked, though it was more out of formality than of concern.

He shook his head. "Just a little homesick. Maybe we can be miserable together.”

Hubert snorted. “I have no desire for companionship.”

“No, just another bail bucket for your vomit.” Reese snickered. The corner of his lip curled into a cat-like grin. “Admit it, you’re bored too.”

He responded with silence.

Reese’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I know! You could teach me one of your spells and–”

“No,” he said harshly. “The magic I practice is different and far more dangerous. One wrong move typically results in permanent, injuries to the user.” He rolled on his side, turning towards the wall. “Learn to light a candle or whatnot if you are that committed. Besides, literacy is all but required for the fine art of magic. Something of which you lack.”

“Then teach me how to read! I’ll be good, I promise. _Please_.”

He weighed the pros and cons. Harmless enough, and far safer than teaching a novice to launch a flame aboard a wooden ship. On the other hand: Sheer annoyance.

The tilt of the boy’s head swept away his unruly hair, revealing the scar on his cheek. It must have been quite an ordeal for a child to undergo. Whatever underlying trauma he must have from the confrontation with his attacker, he hid beneath a cheery smile for unknown reasons.

“Fine,” he groaned, but before the boy could jump for joy, the mage held a hand up to halt further celebration. “You will speak of this favor to no one. Understood?” Reese eagerly nodded. “Now fetch my satchel. My quill is in the–”

“Second pocket from the left, I know.” After retrieving it, he rushed to Hubert’s bedside and hurled the book-filled bag onto his stomach. The sudden force nearly knocked the wind from his lungs. “We can start now!”

* * *

The tiny red petals of Dimitri’s garland had long since wilted away. One by one, Edelgard slowly plucked the leaves, releasing a single petal to the wind and watching them drift away towards the rising sun.

Her absent singing filled in the near-constant roar of the sea. She hummed the silly melodies of the various songs her family had taught her as a child. The type any daughter of the royal family would be expected to sing at court, or perhaps to prospective suitors. Because society expected a pretty child ninth in line to the throne to be talented in singing equally pretty songs. How ironic that in her current time of desperation these songs that once infuriated her would bring her and Dimitri untold comfort.

“It’s a lovely song,” said Dimitri. “I don’t think I’ve heard it before but it feels… familiar somehow. Sorry, I didn’t catch the name before. What was it called?”

“The Edge of Dawn. Nothing special. Just a silly song for an empty-headed girl to sing for the amusement of others.” In other words, a past relic of the life she might have led. “Regardless, I’m out of songs for the moment. You’ll have to fill in the silence.”

He stared directly into her eyes. “You don’t want to hear me sing.”

“Nonsense.” She rolled her eyes. “It can’t be that dreadful.”

“I assure you, you’re doing yourself a favor. From what I understand, musical aptitude has eluded my family for generations.”

“Well, that just makes me even more curious.” She crawled behind Dimitri, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. And like a cat, he curled into her touch. “You will, won’t you?” she said in her most alluring voice.

Dimitri sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He hoisted himself onto his feet, sucking in a large breath before he began.

* * *

Claude did a quick sweep of the faces of all of his crew members. Unsurprisingly, all eyes were blown wide with shock of what singing ability, or lack thereof, this child just exhibited. The final verse of Reese’s song came accompanied by a stunned silence followed by slow, uncomfortable clapping from all the passengers on board. He once had the honor of hearing Dimitri’s pathetic attempt at carrying a tune, but this was something else entirely. With enough practice, this kid could repurpose his talents as a form of light torture.

Music night was a terrible idea.

“Did I win?” Reese enthusiastically asked the captain and judge of their little singing competition.

“A-after careful deliberation, I award the title of best singer to” –his eyes darted around, making contact with all the faces before landing on a pair of scowling green eyes– “Hubert.” He slid the plate, carrying their last slice of venison to the mage sitting in the shadows. Hubert silently took the plate and excused himself, stating he needed to make preparations to renew his spell. They left the mage to his own devices.

In the meantime, Claude unfurled the map to chart out their current position along with the direction they would need to take. He followed the dotted path on the map and compared it to the current direction the compass was pointing towards. He would have to admit, Hubert’s compass and spell were immensely useful. Not that he would admit it to the man himself.

But something seemed off this time. He rechecked both map and compass. Somehow the direction of the arrow shifted several degrees counterclockwise within the past few days.

No, it couldn’t be…

Was Dimitri on the move somehow? The strange image of the prince walking over the surface of the ocean like one would a frozen lake manifested in his head. Or maybe he hitched a ride with a family of dolphins in the meantime. Claude shook the absurd thought out of his head. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter in the slightest considering they had an artifact tailored to his specific location, roaming prince or not.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

“Ah! Dimi…”

Edelgard feebly fought against her partner’s advances. His soft touch compelled her toes to curl in response. That is, until a sudden clench of his fist alerted her to his discomfort. With a pained grunt, Dimitri pulled away. His hands flew to his arms, running up and down in self-comfort, his eyes shut and his teeth clenched.

“What’s wrong?” she asked between pants.

“It’s nothing,” Dimitri quickly responded. “It’s this strange feeling inside of me. Like if someone poured coarse sand into my veins. Or perhaps a thousand pinpricks all running across my skin.”

Edelgard re-buttoned her top. “That is odd. I’ve never heard anything like it. Unless this some strange Blaiddyd growing pain I don’t know about?”

“It typically doesn’t last long, and I can’t be sure what it is either.” After another handful of strained breaths passed, he shifted back onto his knees. “See? Already over.”

He turned his head and simply stared off into the void. Without the stars to guide them on this cloudy night, they were at a loss as to which direction to travel. “There’s this other strange sensation that I can’t quite place, but when all goes silent I can feel this mysterious force pulling me in that direction.” The raft bobbled as he tiptoed in around the edge. His head turned left and right before his finger pointed in one specific direction. Northeast, or what she assumed was northeast.

“And you say your instincts are pulling you in that direction?”

He nodded with newfound certainty.

Edelgard sighed. “It’s not as if we have much else to lead us.” She would have to adjust their sail accordingly once the winds returned. “Your ‘instincts’ better not lead us into certain doom.” She wondered if this effect was somehow magic-based. Alas, she didn’t have the in-depth knowledge to make any good judgment calls on it. “If Hubert were here, he might have a reasonable explanation for the phenomenon. But then again, he’d probably scoff at the idea of aiding you.”

“Oh, Hubert…” Dimitri trailed off. He didn’t sound particularly keen on saying that name. “I imagine he won’t be particularly keen on the idea of” –his finger quickly pointed to her and then to him– “us together, will he? No need to sugarcoat it, I know he despises me”

“Hubert dislikes most people,” she assured him. “Worthless nobles, lackadaisical peers, oh and small children. He detests them most of all. It’s not as if you are the sole exclusion.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring.”

* * *

“ _Achoo_ ”

“Bless you,” said Reese

“I am not a man of the faith,” Hubert responded plainly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and resumed the task on hand, healing the young boy after extracting a vial of blood to renew the spell with. Hubert lifted his glowing hand, and the boy’s cut soon disappeared.

Reese rolled down his sleeve, returning the arm to his side. “Oh, then I’ll just…unbless you?”

He quietly groaned, silent to all but himself, scooted his chair away, and left the boy in his bed. It was nearly midnight, the time he was most productive. The door to the deck opened where the cool nighttime breeze tousled his hair.

_Where is she?_

That central question hung over Hubert’s head like an eternal dark cloud as he leaned over the sidewalls of the ship, basking in the comforting silence of the night watch. Some say staring at the sea at night would soon drive a man mad. And if one could stare into that void without fear or loss of sanity, then what would that make him? Ironic that something so feared could mean nothing to him, yet the disappearance of his liege was the one thing that kept sleep at bay.

Chalk in hand, he etched out the familiar rune onto the aged wood, carrying out those familiar motions of the spell as he did many times in the past. The red glowing runes of his tracking spell faded, leaving him in darkness for all but a half a minute until the creak of the door behind him beckoned his attention elsewhere. Dedue’s silhouette appeared from the yellow light. He placed a cup of steaming tea by Hubert’s side.

“The shift change?”

Dedue nodded. “You may rest now.”

“No need to bother. I’ll be awake for a while longer.” He pocketed the compass and took in the aromatic scent of cinnamon tea as Dedue settled beside him. While others may find discomfort in silence, both of them clearly understood its unappreciated worth. One reason that factored into their compatibility and success back when their travel party comprised of only two.

“Do you truly believe this journey will soon come to an end?” asked Dedue.

“There is no alternative for failure.” He once thought little else beyond Edelgard and what ways he could serve her goals. Yes, her disappearance set them back significantly, but that did not deter him in the slightest. Merely a test of wills. If he had any regrets, it would be over the loss of these quiet moments with Dedue.

“I hope so. Never have I been apart from His Highness for this long. I often feel at a loss for what I should do. It is because of his kindness I still live.”

“So I’ve heard. You serve the prince out of a personal thanks rather than a role assigned to you since birth. Admirable, I suppose.”

These extended months made him consider a similar topic. Of his identity and goals without another to follow. That he should serve the royal family was decided of him since birth. They’d already separated for years once before. He never imagined this scenario would come to repeat. He would rather die than see that reality come to fruition.

What was once an easygoing conversation with a few warm drinks soon transitioned into quiet discomfort as the two grappled with the meaning behind their own existence. One central question gnawing away at their thoughts.

Just who they were when not trailing behind in the shadows of greater people?

* * *

Claude climbed down the ladder from the crow’s nest to find a disgruntled Hubert waiting for him on the bottom. “What’s up? Aside from me, that is.” He hopped onto the deck.

“The compass. Last I recall, it was in your possession.”

Claude’s fingers fumbled around his coat pocket, boots, and trousers, none of which carried the object in question, all while Hubert’s foot anxiously tapped away. The last he recalled, he hung it on his belt for safekeeping before going off to feed Omar and…

Oh no.

“I think I know where it is,” said Claude. He brought two fingers to his lips for a three-tone whistle. At the sound of the call, Omar lifted his head from the pile of fish he happily munched away, his tail swished side to side like a cat ready to pounce. And there they spotted the compass dangling from the wyvern’s fang. Its metal chain glinted in the sunlight. “Omar! Drop it.”

The wyvern paused its chewing and unfurled its wings as if ready to take off at a moment’s notice. Claude’s hands flew upright. Any sudden movements might provoke the wyvern into taking off, so he resorted to inching his way closer.

“Claude,” Hubert growled.

In the meantime, Dedue and Reese appeared onto the scene, lured in by the outside commotion. It must have been interesting enough to interrupt their dinner preparations, judging by the cooking pot still in Dedue’s grasps.

Claude ignored the curious onlookers. He tiptoed closer, whispering soothing words until the wyvern was within several arm’s reach. Omar eyed him suspiciously. Claude saw the defiant look in those beady yellow eyes. To hell with slow movements, he made a run for it.

Before he could reach, the wyvern tossed its head back, sending their most valued possession into the air for a split second before it disappeared inside his gaped throat. A loud gulp soon accompanied it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: Robbie Daymond (Hubert's voice actor) is, in fact, a pretty good singer. He's got a few covers on his youtube channel. A lot of the Three houses voice cast are actually pretty fantastic singers. And if you absolutely need to hear what singing Dimitri sounds like, there's a certain video of Chris Hackney singing "I'll make a man out of you" out there on Twitter.


	18. Winds, Waves, and Wyverns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know a tiny part of me regrets not giving Reese a name that started with "A". I could've named Hubert and Dedue's group Team H.A.D and when Claude joined up, it would've morphed into its final form 
> 
> (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)   
> Team C.H.A.D 
> 
> Team CHRD just doesn't have the same ring to it. Aaaand that's basically a free window into how my mind words. It's a strange place sometimes.

“Is it lost to us?” asked Hubert.

Dedue held his breath in anticipation as Claude dove between the wyvern’s open jaw. He reached his arm into the mouth and down the throat in a futile attempt to retrieve an artifact already lost to them. All while Hubert stared daggers at him. Upon removal of the hand, the wyvern heaved a dry cough, not unlike a cat spitting out a hairball. But nothing came out.

“No, not yet,” answered Claude. He flung his hand out. Strings of saliva flew around like the persistent threads of a spider’s web, a few which landed on the displeased mage’s face. Something Hubert did not even react to. “Believe me, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. It’ll come out the other end…eventually.”

“We do not have the time to squander! If you do not retrieve it this instant, I will slice your wyvern from neck to tail and retrieve it myself!” Hubert held out his hand, conjuring a smoking ball of purple that levitated above his palm.

“Not on my watch!” Claude dashed forward, closing the gap between them, and tackled Hubert to the floor. The ball of smoke redirected in the air, striking the confused wyvern’s torso. Omar emitted a whimper of pain; he flapped his wings and took off into the air, growing smaller with each passing second.

In the meantime, Claude and Hubert rolled back and forth, fists flying as they slammed each other’s heads onto the floorboards. “You hurt my wyvern!” Claude shouted.

“Good riddance to that useless thing!” Hubert responded with a punch to the shoulder.

Dedue looked towards the captain at the wheel for guidance. The elderly man simply shrugged. Disheartened, he then locked eyes with his equally concerned young ward. They stared at one another in silence and a curt nod from the man set the plan in motion.

Dedue effortlessly grappled Claude from behind, grabbing him by the underarms and hoisting him up while Reese seized Hubert by the waist and dragged him backwards. The two feuding men struggled against their bonds, their kicks hitting only the empty air between them. Dedue spotted Reese’s look of desperation from behind Hubert. He needed to think of some way to placate these two men before they caused permanent damage to one another.

With Claude quickly losing energy from the tussle, Dedue seized the opportunity to free his dominant arm, and a swift barehanded blow to the neck rendered Claude unconscious for an uncertain amount of time. He laid the body down on the floor and walked over to his fellow retainer struggling against the boy’s arms. A dark shadow passed over Hubert’s face; he knew what was coming and came to accept the silencing blow with little protest.

There was to be no murdering of fellow team members on his watch.

Reese prodded Hubert’s face. “He’s not dead, is he?”

“No, merely unconscious,” Dedue answered.

After searching around for leftover rope, he fastened Hubert to the central mast, taking great care to ensure his hands, otherwise known as the source of his magic, were bound as well. He repeated the task with Claude as well, ensuring the knots were equally tight and secure. He was a man of cunning after all, not of strength. 

In the meantime, Reese stood idly by as the man pulled the last knot. “Good thinking. I hate it when people argue,” he said with a pout. “But why can’t we just keep going the same direction we always were?”

“According to Claude, it is not that simple. His Highness seems to be on the move somehow. It is difficult to predict his course without an efficient means of tracking him.”

“And what are we going to do with them now?” Reese pointed to the unconscious pair.

“Separation. We wait for them to calm down and proceed from there.” Dedue sighed. “Resolving conflict is not my area of expertise but it seems the situation leaves me no choice.” He hoisted Claude’s limp body over his shoulder and carried him below deck. “You may keep watch over Hubert in my stead.”

* * *

When staring at the near unchanging night sky for hours on end, one would eventually come across some manner of cosmic phenomenon, no matter how uncommon. It just so happened that on this particular night Dimitri bore witness to the rare sight of a shooting star blazing across the sky. What manner of things would he wish for had his innocence and faith in silly things hadn’t already been trampled beyond belief? Still, the persistent thought of the supernatural weighed deeply on his mind and a certain question begged to be answered.

“El?”

The familiar weight leaning against his back twitched from behind him. “Hmm?”

“Do you think there is a Goddess out there?”

“Ah, the age-old questioned. I will be blunt, I do not. And what about you? Are you a believer?”

It was at times such as these that one realized how small and insignificant they were in the universe and how maddening it must feel for any normal human to come to grips with that. Future rulers as they may be, it was still an unsettling thought to stare up at the cosmos and wonder.

Dimitri slid his hand on top of hers, her chilled fingers curled into his touch. “I wish I could say I did, and that there is some benevolent deity watching over us. But she’s never given me any cause to believe her. And even if she did exist, why would she ever bother with mere mortals such as us?” If he chose to pray right now, would she even bother to listen? He would assume not.

Perhaps it wasn’t the right thing to say at the moment, given their current situation. Their fates were left more to chance than it was to their own abilities. “On the other hand,” he continued, “I do understand why others would feel drawn to their beliefs. Perhaps it’s more about a need for guidance in grim times than it is anything else.”

“Good! You’re not a fool like the rest of them. If she refuses to lend us a hand, then why should we sit idly by and wait? All the more reason for us to take charge of our own fates.” The small hand in his palm tightened and quivered in his grips. She released herself, crawling to the other side of the raft.

“El,” he murmured. “What’s going on?”

“Just leave me be.”

“No, I won’t. Just tell me what’s going on.” His words slipped out before he even allowed himself time to consider their weight. He still recalled the last time he demanded information from Edelgard that she wasn’t ready to disclose.

After a few more seconds of silence, she let out an exasperated sigh. “Don’t believe everything the church, or the common history, for that matter, has told you.”

“And you’re saying I should believe everything you say without a doubt?”

Her eyes narrowed and her voice grew more confrontational. “It’s gotten us this far, hasn’t it? Regardless, I advise you to rely on your senses and your wit, and when the truth comes to light, I will be glad to discuss historical viewpoints further with you.” Edelgard scooted further away, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her hand, a non-verbal cue indicating she did not want to speak any further.

What exactly was she referring to that had gotten her so riled up? He forced himself to let it go, but their discussion left him with much to contemplate for the rest of the night. There were more important things to worry about. He stared at their dwindling food supplies and back at his partner. Perhaps it was time to start skipping meals to make it last.

* * *

The tight knots that secured Hubert to the mast were digging into his wrists. Another few hours and they might just rub them raw. Despite the persistent heat, the parasol Reese strapped above him ensured he was at least sufficiently shaded for high noon.

And by his side laid the boy himself. Sprawled out on his stomach, his nose buried inside the pages of a book while simultaneously jotting down a few letters on the wax tablet he borrowed for letters practice. Occasionally he’d whisper out the sounds of individual letters before figuring out the word they combined to create. He learned fast and with minimal guidance.

Eventually, Reese freed himself from the confines of the book, resting his cheek on the page to face him. “Hey Hubert, can I ask how that tracking spell you cast on me works?”

That was a sudden and unusual question, but he decided to sate the boy’s curiosity. “To put it simply, it is a form of sympathetic magic that binds two beings together through the similarities in their blood.”

“And do those kinds of spells have side effects?”

“Blood magic is frowned upon by the church, so the specifics are an untapped area of study. There are as many variations as there are spells.”

“And what if you cast the same spell on someone a bunch of times? Could it have permanent effects on the person? You know, like when you eat bad pea soup once and your stomach aches whenever you see it again.”

If this was an elaborate ploy to get out of eating vegetables, it wasn’t working. Unless he was referring to the process of conditioning, unorthodox example aside.

“Repeated uses?” He dragged that minor fact from the recesses of his mind. “Again, it all depends on the person and spell in question. Though I suppose that phenomenon is certainly not outside of the realm of possibility.”

“Oh, that’s good to know.” Reese scratched the side of his head with the flat end of the stylus and closed the book. Afterwards, he climbed onto his feet to stare outwards once again. Something he did with growing frequency, despite the distinct lack of landmarks available to them.

“Where did you even find that book?” Hubert asked.

“Claude’s saddlebag. Yours are too hard to read.”

“Why, of course. Those are editions of the high-level magic. Far beyond the range of a novice mage, or in your case a novice reader.” Hubert stretched his neck to the side as far as he was able until he laid his eyes upon the title of the book.

_Wyvern Husbandry and Training_

A shame Claude could not put that knowledge to proper use or else they would not be in this mess. “Drink,” he ordered. His throat was growing unbearably dry.

“Oh right.” Reese grabbed the mug of water nearby and lifted it to Hubert’s mouth. If he could behave himself, Dedue would see fit to release him from his bonds and he would no longer require the aid of a child for something as simple as feeding himself. To be reduced to this. Fastened to a mast like a captured damsel. Fed meals to like a babbling infant, and by a mere child no less. Freedom could not come soon enough.

The boy chuckled. “My aunt’s going to be really surprised when I come home with some new talents. Hopefully, surprised enough not to punish me. I was thinking of finding her some nice gifts before I come home. Do you think she would like that?” He stared back with those wide, ignorant eyes.

All this time and this boy still did not realize this situation. They stole away that woman’s child and left her to the mercy of Cornelia. That witch showed no shortage of ruthlessness. She tormented those who slighted her out of pure pleasure. Would not hesitate to use force in order to pry information she deemed necessary to her goals. Especially regarding the crested heir who was stolen away in the night.

He looked back towards the blissfully unaware child. “Nevermind that. Boy–Reese, tell me. Are there any other relatives you wish to visit before returning home?” In other words, do you still have kin to rely on should the theory prove true?

“On my mother’s side? No, it’s just us. A bit lonely, but I’ll be fine.”

Of course. Fate was indeed a cruel mistress, children notwithstanding. This was certainly a topic that needed to be discussed. Preferably with a gentle hand and not with the cold bluntness he could only deliver. There was a time and place for that, and it wasn’t now.

* * *

Edelgard’s mouth watered and her stomach growled in anticipation as Dimitri he tore their last hunk of dried meat in half.

“This is our last piece,” Dimitri said solemnly, handing her the larger portion.

She nibbled on the chewy, dried meat. It tasted of salt. Everything tasted of salt these days, but that didn’t stop her from forcibly gulping it down, and still, her empty stomach gnawed at her soul. It had done so for days on end, and she knew that ache would not diminish in the days to come. She looked towards Dimitri who chewed on his portion with the same dismal energy.

Despair hung over the both of them, as ubiquitous as the fog surrounding them. Dimitri clutched the temples of his head, groaning as he did so, and she knew he was entering one of his episodes. With eyes slammed shut, he yanked her into his lap and buried his face into the back of her neck, hoping to drown out the apparitions with her touch. She squealed, only in surprise, as he had done this many times before, and she had long grown used to it.

She did protest, leaning her body away when his hands roamed her side. A quiet wail threatened to be released. One that she barely concealed through clenched teeth. She didn’t want him to know how much weight she had truly lost, for that would only feed into his chronic guilt for failing to look after her. And when his palm rested over her bony hip she could, in a sense, detect his increasing frustrations with himself.

Pounding against the wood, Edelgard screamed to the heavens. Not a prayer. Never a prayer. She shouted in defiance to the Goddess herself for tormenting them so. And almost as in response, the heavens grew fierce. A distant roar of thunder and the sudden gust of wind alerted her to the incoming storm clouds. Not a punishment, just another trial.

* * *

A full day since the fight, Dedue saw fit to drag a still-bound Claude towards the ship’s central mast where Hubert awaited. They faced one another in dead silence; their stoicism belied the underlying tensions that crawled beneath their skins. After considerable thought, he would have those two work things out until he deemed it to be safe enough to untie them.

Dedue spoke, his deep voice slicing through the uncomfortable silence. “The success of our mission begins and ends with cooperation, and that cannot be sustained with your behavior as is. Therefore, I will be in charge until you two reconcile. To proceed, I want you to begin with a single praise towards one another.”

Hubert remained silent, glaring at his opponent.

“Guess I’ll just start then.” Claude didn’t hold back his snicker. “Hubert,” he said, smirking and pausing once for dramatic emphasis. “You have beautiful eyes. Light green, like a pile of cat vomit.” He broke into laughter.

“Piss off!” Hubert barked. He turned his head to Dedue. “This is preposterous and it is clearly getting us nowhere. I believe we can succeed without Claude dragging us down.”

“One compliment,” Dedue repeated.

“Fine!” Hubert sucked in a breath, doing his best to keep his temper to a simmer. “Claude, I give you my thanks for negotiating a proper ship and captain for us. Especially given our current situation with Faerghus.”

“You’re welcome,” the captain shouted from a fair distance.

“You’re a good singer,” said Claude begrudgingly.

“Now state your grievances with one another,” Dedue continued. “Calmly.”

Hubert obliged with minimal protests. “I trust you understand why this mission is of utmost importance to us. Perhaps of utmost importance to the fate of Fódlan itself. Yet you run amok as if it were all a child’s game. I see one mistake after another, some of which will prove fatal if left unchecked.”

Claude took a breath to steady himself. “I see why you’re upset with that, but your reaction was really out of my control. And because of you, my wyvern is missing, which means no more aerial scouting for me. Your temper is doing us no favors either. So try to be less of an ass to us, yeah?”

In the meantime, Reese emerged from below deck, rubbing the irritation of his eyes from the sudden shock of daylight. He strolled over to Dedue and tugged on his shirtsleeve. “Is everything going alright with them?”

“I believe so.”

“And umm…Dedue? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Not at the moment,” he whispered. “At a later time, perhaps. They are making ample progress.” He looked back towards his squabbling crewmates. In his conversation with the boy, Claude and Hubert’s conversations escalated once more, their anger resurfacing into the form of dry insults.

“Fool.”

“Ass.”

“Stooge!”

“Lout!”

“See Hubert? This is why no one likes you.”

Reese cocked his head to the feuding men. “I like Hubert,” he mumbled before turning back towards Dedue. “But I don’t think it can wait.”

“Very well,” Dedue responded. He bent down to the boy’s eye level. “What are your concerns?” He listened intently as the little boy whispered into his ear, nodding along the way. After Reese finished his explanation the man said, “If you are sure, then you should tell them.”

The boy’s shoulders stiffened. “What? Why can’t you tell them?”

“You are the only one qualified to speak on the matter. Go on.” Dedue gently nudged him forward. Begrudgingly, Reese tiptoed between Claude and Hubert, still engrossed in their verbal sparring.

“Hey.” The single hesitant word was drowned out amidst the shouting. “Hey!” the boy repeated, slightly louder this time and with similar results. Reese sucked in a breath. “HEY!”

Claude and Hubert simultaneously turned their heads. “What?” they asked.

“I don’t think we need to wait for Omar or that compass to come back.” With all eyes on him, his knees trembled. “Well, you see…there’s this weird force in my body and I think it’s pointing me where we need to go.”

Hubert glared at the boy. “We have no time for childish nonsense!”

Reese leaned forward, curling his fingers into a fist. “It’s the truth! I wouldn’t lie about this, really. All I need is a bit of focus and…” Reese pointed southwest, looking towards Hubert. “I think you’ve cast that spell on me enough times and now it’s just sort of…stuck? Sorry, I can’t explain it any better than that.”

“Is that even possible?” Claude asked, turning back towards Hubert.

“I suppose the reaction to the spell is not outside the realm of possibility.”

“Then we should probably test it out first,” said Claude. “Close your eyes and spin around three times.” The boy did as ordered, with no protest. “Now without opening them, point to where it’s pulling you.” Even with eyes shut, Reese pointed to the same location. “Alright, now do it again.” As Claude requested, Reese repeated the movements and like a compass point, his finger pointed in the same direction at every attempt.

Reese opened his eyes. “See? Do you believe me now?”

After a long pause, Hubert eventually said, “We have nothing else to rely on for the moment.” He looked at the boy without his signature sneer. Instead, he wore the face of resolve. I trust you understand what this means.”

Reese wrangled his hands together and nodded. “I do.”

“Then our fate lies in your hands. Do not give me cause for disappointment.”

“Great,” said Claude. “Now that’s all settled.” His voice raised into a shout. “Can someone untie me now!”

* * *

The storm struck them quickly, its gusts swift and powerful. The deadly waves of the sea rose as if in competition with the powerful winds that complemented them. Each wave tossed their raft into the air.

The combination of the constant downpour and the undulation of the waves challenged Dimitri’s grip and Edelgard’s ability to hold steadfast to the mast. The constant rainfall loosened his hold little by little, and the biting wind numbed their fingers. There was barely any time for gathering rainwater; ensuring his partner made it intact was his utmost priority. Dimitri fastened the raft’s loose knots in hopes they would remain intact through the storm.

As for his partner, he looked back towards Edelgard huddled beneath the blanket. Her fingers were icy to the touch. She was just as soaked as he was, but the chill took to her far more harshly. After all the components were fastened, Dimitri seized the damp blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you more,” Edelgard croaked. Her voice was a weak shadow of its former authoritative self.

“It’s alright. Watching your back is my job. I’m just repaying all the favors you’ve done for me.”

“I say we’re on equal terms now in regards to favors. No need to keep counting.” He tightened his hold on her and shook his head in agreement.

* * *

The ship rocked to the tempest. Wood creaked, and every wave tossed another heap of water onto the ship. More than Claude could dump over with their measly bail bucket. It was a miserable position to be in, but someone needed to be above deck at all times to keep a lookout. And somewhere out there was Omar. All alone, somewhere out there on the sea. He just hoped that wyvern was smart enough to look after himself.

Claude frantically searched around for any object he could use to shield himself from the rain. He lacked his usual dexterity when his fingers were already numb from the biting cold. He searched around until a pastel-colored object stood out among the brown planks of wood. Peach-colored and embroidered with strawberries. It was that blasted parasol Reese left out earlier today. As for why a girl of no importance possessed one or why she gifted it to a stranger, he would have to ask the kid for the details at a later point.

Without hesitation, Claude grabbed the object and unfurled it. Clearly, it wasn’t made for precipitation. The water droplets seeped through the cloth and onto his hair until the largest gust of wind yet tossed the parasol from his cold, slippery hands. It tossed and turned in the storm winds, eluding his hands until it flew overboard with the latest gust. Rather than sinking beneath the waves, it flew far out of his reach, making its way towards the parting clouds.

“Sorry kid,” he muttered to no one as it blew out of sight.

* * *

By the next morning, the exposure had taken its toll on Edelgard’s body. She woke up from the aftermath of the storm with an unbearably sore throat and a fever. Her stomach which once constantly begged to be filled now sat empty without a single growl. Every joint in her body ached, the pounding in her head, a constant drumming. And now the sun ceaselessly beat against her once porcelain skin. All she could do now was lie down and wait for the illness to pass.

“Drink,” Dimitri urged her. “We gathered a fair amount of water from the storm last night, so I want you to drink your fill today.” There was no use protesting. She guzzled the lukewarm water down. Each gulp scraped against her throat, but her thirst overtook that pain. After finishing, she resumed her former fetal position while Dimitri eyed the horizon. He looked as if he were staring a hundred miles away.

“I’ll be right back,” he said before shucking off his outer clothes and diving into the water. Edelgard closed her eyes, focusing on the ebb and pull of the waves until the raft tip under his weight again, and she somehow felt the absence of the cruel sun beating down on her. She opened a single eye to the sight of…strawberries?

She opened both eyes and examined the object above her. Pastel colors, a rod of light wood, and a cluster of lovingly embroidered strawberries. Ah, strawberries. How she missed them so. Chilled, freshly sliced, and topped with a sprinkle of sugar. Her mouth watered to that thought alone.

Dimitri smiled above her. “Shame we couldn’t find this before the storm hit. It might have helped our situation immensely.”

She returned the smile with a quiet giggle. “It’s not an umbrella, it’s a parasol. For the sun, not rain. My sisters and I used to have a few.” She suddenly recalled tea parties in the palace gardens and games of hide-and-seek in the hedge maze with her siblings. After months on the island, the prospect of laying eyes on a manmade object seemed almost foreign to her. It was like a small touch of home, right here on their raft. And for a brief time, she forgot about her ailments.

“Ah, my mistake. But it means we’re close. Civilization can’t be too far off now.” Dimitri took the coconut of water for a small drink.

To think somewhere out there, a little girl was missing her beloved parasol. Pity, but they needed its protection much more than she would. Edelgard stared back at her partner, who paused mid-slurp to stare ahead before he nudged her. “Look over there. Do you see it as well?”

She followed the path of his finger. Further east, she spotted the small landmass in the distance, though much smaller than the island they once called home. “I do,” she responded.

Dimitri climbed out from beneath the blanket and seized the oars. “Let me handle this. Just focus on resting for now.”

–

When the raft reached the sandy beach half a day later, Dimitri was all too happy for his feet to step onto solid land again. Even if said land could hardly be called an island at all. It was more like an enormous boulder jutting out of the water with hanging trees growing out of its cracks. The beach where they docked the raft was barely the size of a modest enclosure. But he didn’t care. The opportunity to finally stretch his stiff legs outweighed his weariness. “El, wake up.” He shook the body beneath the blanket.

At first, Edelgard responded with a loud cough. He didn’t like the sound of that, and when he tried to touch her face, she leaned away.

“It’s nothing. Something must have caught in my throat, that is all.” Her half-lidded eyes struggled in the bright light. “And thank you for escorting us.” Another bout of hacks overtook her. If left unchecked, her condition could worsen, but what else could he do with so little resources available to them. “It’s nothing. Nothing in the slightest.” Edelgard climbed onto the sand with trembling legs. He caught her before she collapsed onto the ground and gently set her down onto the soft sand.

“I believe that should be my line. If you want to burden me less, then do as I say and stay behind.” Somehow he recalled a similar conversation with her in the past, albeit now their roles were reversed.

Dimitri took another step forward, but the light footsteps behind him continued. He spun around to catch Edelgard following behind, clinging onto his spear like a walking stick. “I’m coming with you,” she urged him.

Stubborn as ever, but there was no use trying to convince her otherwise. He carried her on his back, noting the contrasting temperatures when her burning face leaned against the back of his neck. Just by touch alone, he could already tell she had lost a significant amount of weight. He could feel her bones through her ragged clothes and it made his heart sink.

Unfortunately, this particular island lacked the jungles of abundance they were used to. That was what he discovered after a half-hour of scrounging around for a handful of edible plants, a few slurps of rainwater that collected in the various leaves, and one measly fish. It hardly mattered to the voraciousness that was his empty stomach.

“I suppose we should count ourselves fortunate that we didn’t land on this island first,” said Dimitri. “We wouldn’t have lasted nearly a month on this one.” She responded to his continued musings with nods and mumbles.

Dimitri pushed back the latest set of brambles and leaves. He expected a great number of things. A jungle clearing, a creak of water perhaps. He was even prepared for some manner of dangerous wildlife to stumble into. What he never could have expected was to find a wyvern asleep beneath a cave of collapsed boulders. The sickly, purple wound near the base of its tail stood out among its white, pearlescent scales.

Now what was a wyvern doing all the way out here? If it was wild, and it likely was, his immediate concern was with dealing with its hostile behavior, and they were hardly in any condition to fend it off. Dimitri took a single step backward, his boot landing on a fallen branch with a loud _crack._

The wyvern’s eyes immediately shot open, laying its eyes on them immediately. Dimitri dropped Edelgard onto the ground, placing himself between her and the wyvern as it stepped closer. He gripped his spear, ready to strike at a moment’s notice, but the wyvern simply ambled closer. Dimitri felt its damp exhalation on his face, saw the reflection of his own frightened face in its amber eyes. It prodded his chest with its snout and sniffed, but instead of attacking them, it simply shoved its broad head into Dimitri’s lap. He responded with a light pat on its snout, in the same manner, he greeted horses.

“Surely you must have come to the same notion as I have,” said Edelgard.

As a matter of fact, it did. “I’ll get the spare rope.” He ran to the raft and back, tying the rope into a lasso along the way. When he returned, he saw Edelgard holding out his spear with the measly fish harpooned on the other end. She whistled, slowly and calmly. “Do you want this?”

The wyvern licked its lips and inched closer. Dimitri waited in the bushes for the perfect opportunity and when it gobbled the food in Edelgard’s hands, he made his move. Dimitri sprinted forward, tossing the lasso onto the wyvern’s neck and pulling. He had an iron grip on the rope ready for tugging or aggressive behavior. Instead, it craned its neck a few times, testing the bonds, and quickly settled as he looped the rope around into a harness of sorts. It neither fought nor protested when they led it back to the raft.

Well, that was remarkably easy for a supposedly wild wyvern.

“Do you think we can ride it back to Fódlan?” he asked Edelgard.

“Perhaps, but it’s risky. If it becomes exhausted, we would be in an even more precarious situation.” They reached the small beach where their raft awaited. Edelgard tied the free end of the rope around its front end. “I propose” –she fastened the last knot–“a wyvern powered means of sea travel. Much faster than what our sail can provide.”

After settling themselves onto the logs, Dimitri tugged on the rope harness and clucked his tongue as he did when riding horses, but this was no horse. The wyvern simply turned its head from side to side, oblivious to his command. “Walk? Hike? Mush?” he called out.” At every command, the raft remained stationary.

“This isn’t a horse. Or a sled dog for that matter.” Edelgard seized the rope from him and whipped it upwards. “Fly!” she cried out. At the sound of her command, the wyvern outstretched its wings and took off. The sudden movement knocked Edelgard back against the mast. She clung to it for dear life as the raft skimmed over the ocean’s surface. Sea mist smacked against their faces.

Dimitri couldn’t tell whether this plan should be considered ingenious or ridiculous. Or even if it would result in success. But now was not the time for questioning when they had such measly options available to them. They had no choice but to see this plan through to the end.

* * *

From storms to sunlight, the weather turned on a dime out here. With the captain on break, Claude took over the role of directing the ship with basic knowledge taught to him during this voyage. Every so often, he’d pull his fingers to his lips and let out a three-toned whistle.

Instead of the confirming growl of a wyvern, a quiet moan emanated from his right.

“Sorry kid,” Claude muttered to the little boy hunched next to him.

“It’s okay,” Reese responded rather miserably.

Claude swept through the kid’s sweat-soaked bangs. “Okay” might have been an understatement. Without his precious parasol for protection, the sun beat down on the unfortunately fair-skinned boy. His face burned red, complete with a splash of rashes that spread across his forehead and cheeks. Reese remained miserably hunched over in the shade provided by the ship’s ledge with the outer layer of his clothes removed and draped over his head like a tablecloth.

“You sure about that? You don’t look okay,” Claude asked.

“You lost my parasol! It was a gift from a really nice lady, and you lost it.” He buried his face in his knees.

Claude leaned an elbow against the turning wheel. “Look, that girl’s getting a full ride to the school of her dreams. I doubt one missing parasol is going to keep her up at night. Now can you tell me which direction your little gut feeling is telling us to go right now?”

Reese pointed his finger over yonder; he did not even bother to lift his face or search his surroundings. A living, breathing cousin compass.

Claude spun the wheel of the ship, turning it towards that specific direction. With every slight movement of the clouds above him, he craned his neck upwards for any sign of a lost white wyvern. A bead of sweat dripped down his brow, followed by a deep exhale of frustration.

Contrary to what Hubert believed, he cared immensely about the well-being of Dimitri and Edelgard. They were still his classmates, after all. While their disappearance may not have taken as heavy of a toll spiritually on him as their two retainers, he still desired to find them at all cost. After all, the future of Fódlan depended on it.

* * *

Night proved lonelier than ever without Edelgard’s constant voice of companionship. At every opportunity, he checked her condition, if only to ensure life still flowed in her veins. Even his optimism slowly dwindled at the same pace that their wyvern flew.

Of course, after a full day’s flight, it was only a matter of time until the wyvern’s strength gave out. At dusk, it sunk lower to the edge and its wing flaps lost their energetic fervor. Several hours into this moonless night, it plummeted into the water in a great splash of mist and seafoam.

Damn. He was absolutely convinced their source of salvation was barely a mile away, just on the other side of that eastern horizon. He could practically feel it calling to him. They just needed a bit more distance to reach it.

With its remaining strength, the desperate wyvern scrambled onto the raft that clearly wasn’t built to carry its immense weight. Its teeth gnawed against the wood, hoping to cling onto the only solid structure for miles. Any more weight and it would surely split in half.

Dimitri clutched Edelgard’s unconscious body and scooted to the opposing end of the tipping raft in a futile attempt to maintain balance. The wyvern’s side of the raft tipped, thrusting Dimitri’s legs into seawater. He clung onto the mast with his free arm. The sudden movement roused Edelgard from sleep, her eyes struggling to open. This raft wouldn’t hold all three of them. He knew it was only a matter of time until they all sank into the black sea.

So this was to be their fate, alone and unfulfilled. He wasn’t sure if he had enough energy to keep himself and Edelgard afloat for much longer. Dimitri shouted into the night, channeling all of his frustrations into his voice and letting the wind take it on its course. Futile as it may have been, he had nothing else but despair as their raft sunk lower. If the Goddess had any mercy left, then at least she should bestow upon them a swift death.

He resigned himself to the peace one finds before the merciless sleep of death took them, eyeing a fixed point in the black horizon. The hazy image of his delusions took hold in the form of bright colors and abstract shapes, and when he blinked, he was sure it would soon disappear. He blinked once, yet somehow that hazy image in the distance was still there. That pinprick of orange light. Was it the same one those on the brink of death spoke of?

He looked again. No, it couldn’t be.

Dimitri hopped onto his feet, shouting at the top of his lungs. He hoped the wind would carry his voice to their saviors. Nothing. Of course not. They needed some sort of visual signal to aid his saviors in this moonless night. Something like a signal fire to illuminate them. Something only his partner was capable of.

“El, El,” Dimitri whispered as he shook her. “Please, I know you’re exhausted but believe me when I say I saw something in the distance, and I need a fire to signal them.” He searched around for anything that could prove flammable, but the damp wood of their raft wouldn’t burn at this point. He turned his sights to the parasol lying beside her.

Edelgard forced herself up, and he saw that look of resolve in her eyes. She would do it, even if it took every ounce of her remaining strength. Her head lulled to the side as she brought her arms together, mustering the last of her strength into the flicker of a flame that hovered between her hands. The sudden gust of wind threatened to blow it out prematurely, but Edelgard persisted until it rose into a candle flame.

Dimitri placed the unfurled parasol between it, watching the flames slowly take hold of the pastel-colored cloth. He frantically waved it above his head. Still, he was convinced they did not see the signal. They needed additional height for this.

Edelgard wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he understood her intent. Dimitri remained steady, clinging onto the mast of their swiftly sinking raft. The waterline quickly reached his knees as she swung her arms and legs onto his shoulders, waving the emblazoned parasol skyward; its flames shining as brightly as the sun.

* * *

Hubert held his hand aloft. The warm lights of red and orange set the surrounding area aglow. It morphed and contorted until its proper shape took hold into a flickering flame that danced above his palm. “Look upon this flame, boy. To produce one is to tune yourself into the forces of the world around you. To recognize that balance and manipulate it. The resulting counterforce is the natural energy of this world pushing back and creating the flame that you see before you. That, in a sense, is the essence of black magic.”

Reese stared into the flame. The dancing colors that reflected from his pupils imitated the spark of curiosity that must have bubbled just below his skin. “So, are you going to teach me how to do that?” The boy poked a finger towards the flame, just out of the threshold of the burning heat.

The fire in his palm doubled into the size of a campfire. “No.” He did not even take a split second to consider it. “Perhaps after years of diligence and focused learning.” His hand balled into a fist, and the flame soon flickered out of existence. “Now go to bed and leave me be. It is nearly past midnight.”

“Fine.” The boy pouted before slumping off. He leaned against the door below. “Well, if you need me, I’ll be sleeping with the cargo. It’s quieter there. Goodnight!” The door opened from the other side before he even twisted the knob, revealing his two crewmates. Reese squeezed past Claude and Dedue before making his way to bed.

Claude waved with that annoying cheeky grin that Hubert forced himself to ignore. “Time to draw straws for the night shift,” he said.

“Your very presence drives men to the brink of sanity. Myself included.” With crossed arms, Hubert averted his gaze to starboard, preferring the sight of the empty sea than Claude’s cheeky grin. He saw a light, as nearly as tiny as a speck of dust, but blazing, nonetheless. “Clearly I must be seeing things.” He tried rubbing his eyes, but that peculiar vision persisted.

Claude’s eyes followed his. “Out of the way,” he said, pushing Hubert aside. “Let the one with the impeccable vision have a look.” He leaned over the edge, straining his eyes as he did so. After a long pause he said, “Is the sea finally getting to me, or is that a flaming parasol I see?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers, time to chat. I think I've got about one or two chapters left until Part 1 of this story is done with. Afterwards, I'll have to take some significant time off to chart out and write out a rough draft of Part 2 which will be about cleaning up mess back in Fódlan, so I can't guarantee it'll come out anytime soon. 
> 
> It won't be a deserted island story anymore so would you prefer if I posted part 2 as a continuation of this fic or would you prefer it if I put it in a new fic with a new summary and set of tags accordingly and make it part of a series? Doesn't matter to me either way, I just wanted to know which would be easier for all of you.


	19. Many Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading your comments last chapter and after much deliberation, I've decided to post the eventual continuation of this story as a separate work and make it a part of a series.  
> Hopefully next chapter should be the final one of this arc. It feels so good to be almost done with this story but I'm really gonna miss all your lovely comments in the meantime.

The parasol had withered into nothing, the flames dissipated, leaving them in that terrifying black expanse without even the moon to shine upon them.

Edelgard collapsed into Dimitri’s arms, the last of her energy spent, and he found himself clutching her body in fear of losing himself in the darkness. His head whipped from side to side on the lookout for any sort of communication from those who lit the original flame. For now, his best option was to cling to the floating remnants of their raft and bide time.

Each new wave threatened to send him below, forcing saltwater down his throat in place of precious air. Exhaustion finally took its toll on him, and when he saw that dark blur growing in the distance, he couldn’t be sure if it was reality or an illusion. Salvation or doom. Eventually, that hazy figure drew closer until Dimitri could make out its distinct shape. A mast, a white sail, a long pointed bowsprit. He breathed a shallow sigh of relief. Death would not take them today.

Three familiar faces leaned over the ship’s ledge as the towering walls of wood encompassed his vision. To think seeing another human again could seem so surreal to him. He recognized their features, but the current expressions they wore looked far more expressive than he had ever seen them back at the academy.

“Dimitri? Is that you?” Claude hollered from above.

“Claude,” he croaked, unaware if his quiet voice was capable of even traveling to his former classmate’s ears.

Claude’s eyes traveled from him to the unconscious body in his arms. Strands of silver hair stood out among the darkness and the fur that blanketed her. “And that’s Edelgard, isn’t it? Oh no, she doesn’t look good.” Before Dimitri could answer, an errant flail from the drowning wyvern sent him under again. “Omar, no!” he heard beneath the waves among all the splashing and gurgling. He resurfaced again, reduced to a state of rapid, gasping breaths until Claude tossed a rope to him. “Just hold on!” he shouted.

Swimming with one arm proved remarkably difficult, but the fresh adrenaline that pumped into his veins reinvigorated the final kick that propelled them to the rope’s looped end. He clung to it with an iron grip.

As they hoisted him up, a small part of him still wondered if he was still dreaming, but Edelgard’s warm exhale against his neck proved just enough to return him to reality. He smiled as he nuzzled her, his chin resting on the crown of her head. “El, we made it,” he whispered. Her face twitched in response, but she did not stir. Hopefully, she would be alright with some proper food, water, and rest again. It seemed she would have to contend with quite the surprise come morning.

A second sturdier chain rope was tossed overboard, which the wyvern climbed with its jaws and talons. Once his feet met a solid structure again, Dimitri collapsed onto the floor in a wet soggy mess. His eyes lifted only for him to come face to face with Edelgard’s disgruntled retainer.

Hubert eyed him suspiciously, much like one would surmise a pig before slaughter. With no further words, the mage pried Edelgard out of his hands. He carried her near lifeless body away, and made for the door below. Their gazes connected for a split second before he reached for the knob. Hubert’s face remained as stonelike as ever, but that narrow-eyed stare. Dimitri recognized that brief glimmer of anger, revulsion, and perhaps disappointment for him as well. He simply stared back but the icy chill that ran through his body froze him in place.

Were it any other person but Hubert, he would have had his reservations about handing Edelgard over so easily, but he knew the mage treated her in the highest regard. Instead, he watched as both princess and retainer disappeared behind the door.

Knowing Edelgard was finally taken care of, Dimitri finally allowed himself to collapse onto a pair of broad arms accompanied by a familiar face. Relief drained the last of his energy, but he managed to utter the name, “Dedue,” while he briefly rejoiced in his retainer’s rare show of emotion.

“Your Highness,” Dedue choked out. “You have my deepest apologies for the delay. I swear, I–”

Dimitri hugged him as tightly as his weakened body would allow. “I’m just glad you’re here. Thank you,” he sobbed. “You’re a better friend than I deserve.” His lips quivered and his nose began to run, but he cared not for appearances or formalities for the moment. They were saved, and by none other than one of his most cherished friends.

At first, Dedue stiffened in his embrace, but his shoulders soon sagged as he allowed the fierce hug to carry out its course. “I will never leave your side again,” Dedue said in a steely, controlled voice. Then in a softer tone, he uttered, “Please, rest for now. There will be time for answers in the morning.”

As if on cue, Dimitri’s strength finally waned. His eyesight grew blurry and the side of his head collided with the wooden floor with a _thump_ as he was soon lost in the throes of unconsciousness.

* * *

That fateful night came and went, with both Hubert and Dedue, predictably, locking themselves in different rooms with their respective lieges. By morning they were still barred in, leaving the late hours of the morning surprisingly quiet. Of course, Dedue was so preoccupied with attending to the prince that he neglected to make breakfast for everyone else, but Claude was willing to give the man a much-needed pass.

Specifically, the reason Claude entered the cargo hold skimming through the shelves and crates until he scrounged up a jar of spiced apple preserves and a few stale biscuits for his humble breakfast. Unsurprisingly, he found his fellow third wheel Reese in a similar position. The boy hunched in the center of his lovingly constructed fort of crates, blankets, and pillows with a jar in hand, stuffing spoonfuls of jam into his mouth.

“Congratulations,” Reese said glumly. “The captain told me everything that happened last night.”

“And I’m guessing Dedue’s still locked in the room?” Reese slowly nodded his head in response. “Of course he is,” Claude trailed off. The boy scooted to the side, allowing him entry into the blanket fort, which he accepted, crawling inside and handing the kid a spare biscuit. “You missing your two babysitters?”

At the sound of the word “babysitter” the boy crinkled his nose in minor annoyance. “They’re busy and I don’t want to bother them right now.” He stuffed another spoonful of jam in his mouth.

“Uh huh. And I’m guessing you’re not hiding here because you’re avoiding _him_ , are you?”

The boy paused mid-chew; it seemed he managed to hit the mark. “The prince? I wouldn’t even know what to say to him. What if he gets upset?”

Claude opened the jar, drizzling the apple-flavored syrup onto his biscuit. A surprisingly tasty combination considering the staleness of the biscuit. “Since when are you the type to get shy about these things? I thought you love chatting up strangers.”

“I do, but he’s royalty, I’m… just myself. It’s different.”

That mopped-haired sunburnt man they fished out of the sea? If he hadn’t known any better, he could hardly consider Dimitri a member of the nobility. That is, if they were judging purely by looks. If he dropped Dimitri straight into the heart of the nearest town, he wouldn’t fault the average man for mistaking the prince for a savage wildman.

“You know, I saw my father once before in the castle. Before I even knew he was my father. He passed me in the hallway and all I saw was… nothing. I was nothing to him.” Reese clenched and unclenched his fists, the spoon he held bent at the center. “And now I’m stuck wondering, what if the prince sees me the same way? I really messed things up for the royal family. It gives me a stomachache just thinking about it.” He curled up into a ball and buried his face into his knees.

A crested child of unknown origins. The black sheep of the family, or perhaps in this boy’s case, a black lion. He had a slight idea of what this kid was feeling. No one deserved to feel forgotten by their own family members, or mistreated solely by the unfortunate circumstances of their birth.

“Look, I know you’ve met a few petty nobles here and there, but believe me when I say Dimitri isn’t that type of guy. He treats everyone as an equal, and from what I’ve heard, he hasn’t had much in the way of decent family for years.” He elbowed the kid. “Besides, if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have even gotten this far. I think he’d be more than happy to meet the kid he owes his life to.”

Eventually, Reese freed his eyes from beneath his knees; his eyes lit up as an extension of the grin he still buried.

“Besides, it’s a pretty small ship,” Claude continued. “You can’t avoid him forever.”

An absurd idea hatched into his mind. One he absolutely needed to see come to fruition. “Tell you what, I just thought of a great way to break the ice between you two.” He leaned in closer, whispering into the boy’s ear.

Reese jolted upright. “You want me to do what!?”

* * *

“I apologize for all the trouble my disappearance has brought everyone.” 

Dimitri stared into the empty bowl in his lap. After he had woken up and before any questions or explanations, Dedue had simply stuffed as much food and water into his mouth as his stomach was willing to take. And it was by his bedside where his retainer now sat, more than ready to attend to his needs while he recuperated.

Dedue had given him a brief explanation on all his questions regarding the affairs of the kingdom, along with all the worries he’d placed his fellow classmates through in his absence. After hearing it all, he couldn’t help but feel personally responsible for his long absence.

“The fault is not yours,” Dedue stated calmly. He spoke the truth, but acknowledging it and believing it were two separate matters.

After his long absence, it would only be right to put the needs of his people first, and yet he also possessed the first clue of the perpetrators behind the Tragedy of Duscur. Would anyone stop him from marching straight to the heart of the empire and taking that man’s head? His pulse quickened at the thought, setting his blood into a boil. He forced himself to take a deep breath to temper himself.

Yanking back the woolen covers, Dimitri stumbled out of the bed. Before his bare feet even met the floorboards, Dedue gently pushed him back onto the bed. “Your Highness, please. You are in no condition for moving about.”

“Nonsense,” Dimitri said, waving an overbearing hand away. “I’m only stretching my legs. You can’t imagine how miserable it was to be confined to a small raft for weeks on end.” How he longed for the small privilege of being able to walk around as he pleased. Despite his weariness, he ignored his retainer’s protests, choosing instead to walk in small circles in the cabin to stretch his dormant muscles.

He could never fault Dedue for his persistence at remaining by his side. Never. Especially not after the lengths this man went through to find him. With the length of their separation, he was absolutely sure Dedue would double down on the smothering and never let him out of his sight again, but at least it came from a place of endearment.

The plain brown trousers and shirt his retainer provided hung over his limbs in a way that would need immediate hemming and a new belt to keep from falling, but he was just happy to have a new set of clothes to wear. The academy uniform had served its purpose, but he no longer desired to wear those rags ever again, what with all of its unsightly tears and stains.

He stopped at the doorway, laying his hand on the flat surface. And his thoughts drifted to Edelgard, just beyond the door on the other side of the narrow hallway. He desperately wanted to see her again, but doing so would only get in Hubert’s way, and her condition was much too fragile to take any risks.

The sudden muffled grunts and shouts from outside roused him from his thoughts. “Dimitri?” asked Claude whilst simultaneously knocking against the door.

“It’s alright. You can come in,” he responded.

Claude strode into the cramped room as if he owned the entire ship. In his hands, he carried a folded pair of trousers. “For Edelgard,” he said while handing them to Dedue. “Hey, Dimitri! Hope I’m not butting in on anything important.”

“No, of course not.”

“Thanks.” Claude shut the door, grabbing a small chair that was shoved to the side, spun it on its leg, and seated himself. He leaned his head and arms against the backrest.

Dimitri assumed his formal leader's voice. “I just wanted to give you my personal thanks for your arrangements. We would have surely been lost had it not been for all of you. I am eternally in your debt.” He gave a slight bow of his head.

“Yeah, it’s certainly been a ride for all of us. And since your offering on the whole debt thing, hope you don’t mind answering a few of my questions.”

Dimitri pursed his lips, but he accepted the terms. “Dedue please, you’ve done enough for me. I would rest easier knowing you were taking ample care of yourself.”

Dedue bowed. “As you wish, Your Highness.” He seated himself in the corner of the cabin, reaching for a sewing needle and the pair of trousers Claude handed him. So much for ordering his retainer to relax.

“Just what happened out there to land you two so far away from civilization?” asked Claude.

How best to answer this question, he wondered. “There was a plan intended to take my life, by a secret conspiracy of sorts. The one called Monica led the effort and at the last minute, it was Edelgard who saved my life by setting the ship aflame and securing a means of escape for us. I can’t say anything of interest happened after that. We washed ashore on an island and waited for help that never came. That was when Edelgard decided to take manners into her own hands.”

Claude smirked. “A beach vacation? With Edelgard? And after all the work we invested into finding you,” he said teasingly with both hands on his hip like a nagging mother.

Dimitri turned his head to the side, fearful of meeting Claude’s eyes. “It was far from a relaxing vacation. We had our own share of troubles out there.” The events of the past few months flashed before his eyes.

“If you say so.” He didn’t seem convinced at all. Fortunately, Claude decided to change the conversation. “Anyways, so this adversary of yours. Of the shape-shifting variety, I presume?”

“You know who I speak of?”

“Sorta. We had a weird encounter with someone like that too.” He briefly turned to the opposing room where their fellow house leader currently rested. “Maybe it’s better to wait for Edelgard to wake up first and go from there.”

“She spoke the names Kronya and Thales to me once before, but even then she was remarkably tight-lipped. I highly doubt it will be so easy to pry information out of her, and this I say from copious amounts of personal experience.”

“Copius amounts of personal experience?” He noticed Claude cocking a single eyebrow towards him. Dedue lifted his gaze as well and Dimitri made the quick decision to refrain from speaking further on that matter, lest he say something he might later regret.

And now he had to contend with an awkward silence between them, something Dimitri sought to fill up with small talk in the meantime. “So how is it that you managed to find us all the way out here?” he asked awkwardly. “Surely you must have an interesting tale to tell. Or perhaps an absurd amount of luck…”

“Luck? Pffft. We had an actual plan at works. Of course, you’ll have to thank Hubert for his tracking spell… and a certain someone who donated more than a few teacups worth of blood to power it. Which reminds me...” Claude kicked the door behind him and raised his voice into a controlled holler. “There’s someone who’s been dying to meet you.”

At first, Dimitri heard a muffled groan of annoyance from behind the thin walls. He didn’t realize they were being listened to. From the crack beneath the door, he spotted a shadow pacing back and forth. Then suddenly, a little boy kicked the door from its hinges in a feat of uncanny strength.

“Father!” He shouted gleefully, right before he hopped into Dimitri’s lap. The boy’s skinny arms wrapped around Dimitri’s shoulders and he was much too stunned to properly react.

“Father?” he squawked. Did that boy just call him father?

Dimitri rapidly flipped through the pages of the great tome that was his memory, all in search of anything that might’ve resulted in...this. His thoughts spun around his head like the gales of a typhoon. All while the force of the hug constricted him far more harshly than it should have. A small section of his spine might’ve cracked in response, clearing away the odd crick in his back, and it was that sudden pain that made him realize this couldn’t possibly be some fever dream.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!” Claude shouted both in glee and a mocking tone.

“But I’ve never…” Not before Edelgard, at least.

He stared into that equally confused face staring back at him. His deep blue eyes, those soft facial features. He recognized them in an instant. It was almost like staring at a reflection of his childhood self. That strange internal force within him resurfaced once more. The same one that guided him at sea.

They stared at one another in silence. The proximity allowed Dimitri to see the boy’s face grow beet red, and when he felt the blood pulse in his ears; he was sure his face was equally as flushed.

“I-I can’t do this anymore!” The boy shoved himself away before sulking into the farthest corner. He hunched over, facing the wall and burying his head beneath his hands in shame.

Claude busted into mad laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. “See Reese? Is that the face of a scary noble to you?”

“Easy for you to say. You weren’t the one who had to do it. Agh! I’m never listening to you again.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Dimitri shouted.

Dedue leaned over, whispering a few poignant words into his ear. “Reese. The ward of Hubert and myself.”

Ward!? They had a ward!? Hubert had a ward!? That poor child...

“Otherwise known as the issue of your uncle’s paramour,” continued Dedue. “And the only one we know of that shares your crest.”

Everything suddenly fell into place. “Oh Uncle…” Dimitri muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. Perhaps it was naïve of him to assume Rufus wouldn’t be the type to leave behind forgotten children. But then again, if Claude spoke true, then perhaps his uncle’s little accident had provided all the necessary pieces that led towards the group’s success.

“Hope this doesn’t throw a loop in the kingdom’s line of succession.” Claude paused.“Does it?”

That was a troublesome question to answer. Especially given the odd circumstances surrounding it. Dimitri brought a finger to his chin. “No, I would think not. Now I’m not one for conceit, but I’m sure the crested heir with the proper upbringing and training would be seen as more desirable than one of, shall we say, humble origins? Now if we were going purely by the old kingdom laws, if I were to die without siring any heirs,” he coughed and his cheeks warmed ever so slightly, “or perhaps if none of my children bore the necessary crest, then that might give him greater eligibility. But I doubt it should ever come to that.”

He looked back towards Reese, slowly turning in the direction of the conversation. Perhaps he shouldn’t have spoken so plainly regarding their respective places in the line of succession. For the boy looked positively frightened of the prospect.

“And might I ask, how this arrangement came to be?” Dimitri asked.

Reese turned his head from the wall ever so slightly. “Your friends kidnapped me,” he stated plainly. “They tried to bribe me with cookies first, and then they used money. After that, they found out about my crest, along with a few other people at the castle.”

“And then you went with them willingly?” Dimitri asked hesitantly. This story was getting more concerning by the second.

He fiddled with his clothes. “Well, I passed out first. But after that, I decided to follow them.” He shrugged, followed with a forced, uncomfortable laugh. “But hey, at least we can all go home now! Oh umm…Your Highness.” Without breaking eye contact, Reese ended with an awkward, unpracticed bow. The boy looked towards Dedue for a nod of approval.

Well, his classmates were certainly busy these past few months. He would need ample time to allow all the recent news to settle on his mind.

Dimitri picked up the broken door, doing his best to fit it back on its hinges. “Reese, do you mind stepping outside with me? I think you and I ought to have a man to man talk.” Reese sidestepped towards Dedue as if he were ready to cower behind the large man’s legs. “I promise, I won’t bite,” he added with a polite smile.

* * *

Edelgard dreamed of plummeting into darkness and that same emptiness swallowing her whole. Of an inescapable scream that reverberated through the air, and no matter the speed of her pace, the hand of salvation she sought always seemed just out of reach. She raced towards the shining white light until it nearly scorched her eyes.

Her mind drifted into consciousness again, eyes opening to the blurry sight of wooden ceilings. Her fingers ran across her stomach to find a thin wool blanket draped over her thin body. The fabric of the clothes against her skin felt soft and loose, and the faint whiff of soap emanated from them.

Her limbs still ached and the echoing throb in her head persisted, if somewhat dulled. After months of jungles, beaches, open skies, and seafoam, the presence of so many man made objects crowded around irritated her senses. It was all so different that her body protested against the sudden changes.

In all of the confusion, she whispered the name, “…mitri?”

She tossed her head in search of him when the blurry figure at her side emitted a deeper voice than the one she had grown accustomed to. “He still lives and breathes.”

Weakly, she turned her head to the sound of that familiar voice, an ordeal in itself. “Hubert?” she called out, just above a whisper.

The mage quietly cackled. “In the flesh, milady.”

Her vision soon sharpened into focus as she took in her immediate surroundings. Her bed sat next to a small circular window that was responsible for all the lighting in the room. She looked through the glass to find the clear skies and same endless seas she’d seen countless times before.

Hubert’s eerie face softened, but she saw how more worn it had become since she last saw him. She pulled back the blanket to find herself wearing a solid beige men’s shirt that reached her mid-thighs. The standard-issue bed she slept on may as well have been a plush mattress in comparison to the hard wooden floor she had become accustomed to sleeping on.

It was all too simple. She wondered if perhaps it was all a hallucination, or worse, a dying dream, but the touch of his hand on her forehead felt all too real. “But how?” she croaked.

“Nevermind that, you are safe now. How are you faring?”

“I’m fine,” she insisted. She tried to push herself off the bed, but her body lacked the strength for support, and her back collided against the sheets. “What news of Fódlan.”

Hubert looked aside. “I would advise resting for now. There are several issues that must be addressed, some of which may prove difficult to stomach. In fact, I recommend that you–”

She grabbed him by the collar. “I need you to tell me. Now!”

Hubert gently pried her fingers off, and turned his back to her, rummaging through the drawers in their cabin. “Fódlan still stands, for now.”

“And what is it that you are hiding from me?”

“News that is second only to your health.”

“Please! Do you understand the near madness I faced on that island without a single word of communication from the outside world?”

Hubert emitted a low growl before he turned back to her wearing a creased brow. “What is there to say. That the entire continent has assumed your untimely demise. That the balance of power has shifted. That there is an empty tomb in Enbarr bearing your name. One that now sits accompanied by”–he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial bearing a dark red fluid–“by your father. His unfortunate end I bore witness to myself.”

No, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to be at his side like a dutiful daughter should. To clutch his hand so he would pass from this world peacefully.

It was as if one plunged a dagger of ice straight into her center. She clutched at her blanket, her heart shattering into a million pieces. She almost didn’t want to believe it, but Hubert had no reason to lie. Death for her father was inevitable, expected even, but it did not make the blow any easier to bear.

Her vision blurred, obscured by the tears that flowed down her cheek. There was no need to hide it, now that there were none but her retainer to witness it. She gasped for breath, but the bile in her stomach churned, accompanied by a clawing from within her throat. Edelgard collapsed back onto the bed in a fit of violent coughs.

“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert set the vial on the bed and flipped her onto her side as a precaution to prevent choking. Once the worst of it had ceased, he retrieved a glass bottle from the nearby drawer and poured the thick, murky contents into a tin cup. “This is an herbal infusion to make up for any deficiencies in your recent diets,” he explained, forcing the cup to her lips until she downed a sufficient amount of the brew.

“This vial I gathered is from the late emperor. After a loose arrow plunged into his neck in his supposed diplomatic trip to Faerghus to quell tensions from their missing prince. I originally intended to use his blood as a means to locate you after we had found Dimitri, but it seems it is no longer required. If it is any consolation, I saw the life drain from his eyes and he bore much more tranquility in passing than I had ever seen him in life. Almost as if he had already made peace with his fate.”

A peaceful end? Father died believing his family had already departed. He died cold and alone, with the full thought he had outlived all of his children. Hadn’t he suffered enough?

Perhaps now wasn’t the time for more questions, but she desperately needed the answers. “And what of the throne? Who occupies it in my absence?” she struggled to say in between another round of coughs.

“The same simpleton who leapt at the opportunity to become house leader after your sudden disappearance.” He took a breath to steady himself. “Ferdinand von Aegir,” he said mockingly.

She wanted to fling the cup at the wall that instant. That ridiculous, pompous fool? What did he know of ruling? It was only a matter of time until that buffoon and his equally pompous father ran her country to the ground. She pounded at the mattress as hard as her body would allow it. Hubert proved correct in his assumptions; she was in no condition for absorbing so much information at once, and now she had no one to blame but herself.

“Regardless of the pit of despair we currently reside in, I believe a most unique opportunity has presented itself,” said Hubert.

“And what is that?”

“All of Fódlan believes you dead. I believe the element of secrecy can be utilized to our advantage. You carry no tethers of our former allies, nor do you hold any ties or responsibilities to anyone of Fódlan. One can only reveal themselves alive to the public once. I believe you should save it for a most opportune moment.” Hubert reached into his satchel and pressed a familiar possession into her hands. A golden seal bearing the double-headed eagle of Adrestia to be used solely by the heir apparent of the empire. “I initially took this into my possession as a cautionary measure. Ultimately, it is your choice whether you decide to announce to Fódlan of your sudden return or operate in the shadows. Regardless of your decision, know that I stand by your side.”

A predictable outcome given the balance of power in the empire. Edelgard took another swig of the concoction, downing it like a tired old drunk at the tavern. And for the same reason too. She almost wanted to forget everything.. but now all she desired was to drown her sorrows and forget her troubles in the realm of sleep, if only temporarily.

Hubert laid a hand on her forehead, shaking his head in disapproval at the sudden rise in her temperature. “That bothersome prince. How dare he even think of leaving you in such a dismal state of health? Why, I’m surprised he did not–”

“Enough! Dimitri did nothing wrong. It was I who desired to set sail given the odds. He did everything in his power to”–she gulped, searching for the right words–“… to keep me from harm,” she said slowly and carefully.

Hubert spoke no further on that specific matter, but his clear distaste for Dimitri remained on his face otherwise.

Edelgard curled up into a ball beneath the blanket. It was as if the world were in reverse. Would those currently in power welcome its princess back from the grave? As of now, she was without family and crown both. A princess without even a country to lead. Did she even have the right to consider herself a princess anymore? It was the title given to her from birth. A central part of her identity.

And if she could consider herself a princess no longer, then who exactly was she?

* * *

The sea breeze was ready to greet him upon arrival, a relief from all the hours he spent cooped up in the cabin. Dimitri wiped the latest bead of sweat from his brow and took a deep breath of fresh air.

In the meantime, Reese was more than happy to skip outside toward the napping wyvern nearby, who gladly accepted his overly eager head pats.

“A fan of wyverns, I presume?” Dimitri asked.

Reese circled around, keeping the wyvern’s head as a barrier between them. “They’re neat, but I still prefer horses. I actually used to work as a stablehand with the horses in the Fhirdiad castle. Back when things were simple. ” He giggled as the wyvern returned the favor, drenching his face in happy licks.

All this time and he was right under their noses. Now, where to begin?

“I sincerely hope it was all a jest when you used the term kidnapping to describe your unorthodox situation.”

“It’s all true. I never expected things to turn out this way when I first spoke to them. But they needed my help to escape the castle. Actually, they just needed my crest. Lady Cornelia did too when she found out. The way she looked at me, it was terrifying. After that Hubert said that nothing good would happen if I returned home.” His voice assumed a sorrowful tone. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye to my family and friends.” He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, revealing an arrow-shaped scar on his left cheek. “Those people you were talking about before. They tried to hurt me too.”

“I’m sorry for your ordeal. And my uncle, err your father,” he quickly corrected. “How is he faring?”

Reese shrugged. “I don’t know. Nobody ever looks at me for too long, especially not him. But then again, I never knew about it either. Mother never told me, or anyone really. She took that secret with her to the grave.” The boy turned back to him, his wide pleading eyes practically begging him. “But you’re going to fix everything back at home. Aren’t you? And after that, I can go back to my normal life again. Right?”

Dimitri knelt, placing a hand on Reese’s shoulders. “I swear, I will do everything in my power to make things right again. But I’m afraid it's still a long road ahead of us. I was hoping that you would be willing to aid me in that process.”

“But I’m not like you. I don’t even know how to fight.”

He gave Reese’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Well, you’ve been remarkably courageous up until this point. Lend me your strength every now and then and I’ll be sure to take care of the rest.” His hand traveled to the boy’s head, ruffling his hair. “And also, I know I may be only a stranger to you, but I just want to say that I’m glad you exist. You deserve to be part of this family just as much as I do, and if anyone says otherwise, they’ll have me to answer to.”

For so long he thought himself alone. Superficial as it may have been, he longed to be part of a larger family again. Those past years of solitude left a terrible ache in his heart. He was more than happy to accept this child into the family, even though he couldn’t consider himself the type to be good with kids.

Lost in his thoughts, Dimitri noticed’s Reese’s sniffling. The boy kept his head down with his bangs obscuring his face from view, but the telltale heave of his shoulders gave it all away.

Oh no, had he done something to offend this child? Dimitri thought back to the previous conversation for any reason he might have hurt him. He didn’t expect Reese to suddenly wrap his short arms around his shoulders.

“You looked like you needed one!” Reese shouted, barely holding back a sob.

He wasn’t particularly knowledgeable about the intricacies of deceit, but even he could see past that obvious lie and realize it was just an excuse for a comforting hug.

“Am I allowed to do that?” asked Reese, quickly pulling back.

Dimitri chuckled, returning the hug. “For you, as little or as often as you’d like.”

* * *

Later that night, Edelgard tossed and turned in that stifling and clammy room. This bed was a small luxury, but her body refused to adjust to this foreign softness. Her arm reached out on instinct, for that familiar warmth only to grasp at nothing until her eyes flung open to the dim lighting of her room unchanged. She saw Hubert leaned over, asleep on the chair at her bedside.

Right, she would no longer have the luxury of Dimitri sharing her covers or keeping her warm on those chilly nights. It was time to move forward and adjust. Unless…

She could no longer stand the stagnant air of this room. Edelgard pulled the covers back, sliding off the bed onto weary legs. At first, nausea and vertigo slammed into her, spinning the room around. She kept a hand on the bed for the necessary balance and once the initial symptoms passed, she clung to the furniture all around her as she slowly boosted herself upright.

Hunger and lack of use had shriveled her body, but she forced herself forward, regardless. Wrapping the blanket around her like a shawl, she stumbled once on her way to the door until her legs slowly relearned balance.

Save for the creaking of the floorboards, the hallway was all but silent in the dead of night. She continued up the three-step staircase until the night sky and constellations greeted her once more. That gentle breeze cooled her face, the fresh air reinvigorated her for the first time since waking up aboard the ship. And as expected, the one she longed to see stood alone on the deck, his backside towards her, and the gentle wind tousling his blonde hair. She coughed to announce her presence. Dimitri turned at the sound of her familiar voice, his familiar smile appearing on his face.

“El,” he whispered, running to her immediately. His arms were at her shoulders for her support. “Are you well enough to be out here?”

Edelgard batted his hands away. “As well as I can be.”

He wrapped her into one of his affectionate hugs that nearly lifted her from the ground. “I just wanted to say that you have my deepest condolences. I’m so sorry about your father.” His hold doubled, and she gladly buried her face in his chest. If only to feel his warm embrace and steady heartbeat that provided her some of the comforts that she so desperately desired. Her eyes began to sting, drawing up the well of tears that had run dry earlier that day. She was numb and confused and terrified all the same.

“I’m alone…and as far as Fódlan knows, I may as well be dead.”

Edelgard didn’t know where to start or even where to begin with this mess they were in. Instead, she pulled him onto the floor with her, taking her blanket and wrapping it around the both of them. She settled herself in his lap, tucking her head beneath his chin.

“Is it still appropriate for us to be doing this?” Dimitri asked hesitantly. “It’s not as if we are the sole human beings around for miles anymore.” His settling beneath the blanket said otherwise.

“Just a little longer.”

No further words were needed for now. She had a whole plethora of decisions to make, and pathways to consider. Above all, she still desired to rebuild Fódlan. And now her goals stood even further from reach than ever before. She had to come up with something, but those thoughts eluded her tonight. Any potential schemes dissipated like wisps of smoke in her mind.

Perhaps they could be pushed to tomorrow morning when sleep did not currently call to her. Her eyelids grew heavier with each passing second. A quick nap, ten minutes at best. And when she woke once more, the answers would come to her. That was what she thought, at least.

* * *

_“Just a little longer.”_

Claude leaned his ear further against the wooden door. He just wanted a quick midnight piss, he never expected to stumble upon a delectable secret such as this. Sure the conversation might have been a bit muffled, but he was pretty sure he heard Edelgard’s words correctly. She sounded so lost, a former shadow of the girl he remembered her as.

After leaning at an uncomfortable angle for the past five minutes, his bladder and neck begged for mercy, but reprieve would have to wait. Slowly, painstakingly so, Claude stretched his neck back into his former position, and without so much as a creak of a floorboard, tiptoed away.

Well, he always had his suspicions about Dimitri’s little crush back at the academy, but he never expected it to come to this. Honestly, he didn’t think the guy had it in him. Or Edelgard for that matter. He could never guess that she was even capable of softening up to Dimitri of all people.

Just what have those two gotten themselves into? He briefly considered barging in on them with a thousand questions ready, but then again, he preferred his spine intact. Instead, he tiptoed away.

Perhaps it was best to leave them be. He had the information he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right Edelgard, if you want that throne back, you gotta work for it. Honestly I think starting from the bottom would really teach her a lesson in humility and I'm really interested in taking her character in that direction and exploring how it affects her personal growth. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm still working out plot points in the sequel so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for where to take the story from here, please, don't hesitate to say it. I would love to hear your ideas. I know I got some smart people in my audience; I can tell by the comments you write.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the final chapter. The last one I post before I go on my big sequel writing hiatus. Somehow I’m feeling a mix of both relief and bittersweetness as I finally mark this fic as complete. My quarantine project is finally finished and I’ll definitely miss all your comments in the meantime. But enough of my blabbering, here we go!

The first thing Dimitri sensed upon leaving his dream state was a warm exhale tickling his neck and a soft mound beneath his arm that rose and fell in unison with his every breath. It was a soothing way to wake up, blissful he might even call it, and a stark contrast to the sudden crash of some heavy load collapsing onto the ship’s distant floorboards. Almost as if someone had been tackled to the ground.

“Claude! Get off of me this instant,” hollered a voice that could only be Hubert.

A shout that sounded like Claude came accompanied by more thumping. “Gee, I hope Dimitri followed through on his night watch! It’d be a shame if we caught him asleep or something!” He shouted like a dreadful actor.

The body under his arms jolted awake. He saw Edelgard’s irises grow wide before she sprung from his lap and ran to the opposite side of the ship. All while the blanket around her shoulders dragged behind like the train of a dress. She pressed her back against the ledge in a bid to appear as natural as possible. Dimitri stumbled onto his feet, just in time for Hubert’s entrance above deck. The mage emerged, massaging the new welt on his elbow, no doubt from the earlier impact. Better act natural, Dimitri thought. He faced the sea for a few seconds, acting as if he were the only human onboard.

“Good morning, Hubert,” Edelgard said pleasantly. “Apologies for not waking you sooner. I required a few minutes of fresh air, that is all.”

“I trust those few minutes were enough. If you would come along with me, I believe you’ve had substantial time outside.” She followed as Hubert led her away, and already the lead weight in his stomach melted away. Dimitri allowed himself the small luxury of letting out a deep exhale. His eyes closed in relief. They would certainly have to exercise caution from here on out.

“You owe me big time.”

Dimitri opened his eyes again to find Claude standing before him with that teasing grin practically molded into his face. He nearly jolted at the accusation. “You have my deepest apologies for neglecting the night watch,” he said with an arm folded behind him in a formal bow. “It will not happen again.”

Fortunately, Claude let the mistake pass. He folded his arms behind his head and simply responded with, “Whatever.”. The casual gesture lulled Dimitri into a false sense of security until Claude asked the piercing question. “So, are you moving to Enbarr to be with her, or is she moving to Fhirdiad to live with you?”

So Claude already knew. Unlike Edelgard, who always seemed prepared to answer piercing uncomfortable questions, he had only his silence as an answer.

Claude frowned, but he seemed more disappointed than angry. “Look, I sympathize with your plight, but someone needs to ask these questions.”

Maybe it was a harsh question to consider, but such were the responsibilities of those with noble blood. Dimitri gripped the ship’s ledge, wood creaked beneath his fingers. “I know… I know, and Edelgard does as well. I would abstain from speaking on that topic with her. It is a delicate subject for us.”

Claude combed his fingers through his messy brown hair. “What have you two gotten yourselves into?” he said with a huff.

“Honestly, I’m not sure myself.”

* * *

Edelgard followed closely behind her retainer. Silence loomed over the narrow hallway like an encroaching storm. She could practically feel the onset of lightning crackling between them. Did Hubert know, or did he simply feign ignorance for some unknown reason? Whatever it was, she was determined to keep the peace between him and Dimitri. After all, there would be no use in their rescue if a new dispute brought disaster right on the last leg of their journey.

The sudden call of an unfamiliar voice roused her from the unpleasant thoughts. “Hey Hubert, are you ever going to undo that spell on me and Dimitri because–”

A sleepy little boy dressed solely in his undergarments appeared from the hallway corner. He was much too busy rubbing his face with a wet rag to stop himself from walking into Hubert’s stomach. The force knocked the little boy backwards. But it wasn’t Hubert he made eye contact with first, but hers.

His large blue eyes stared quizzically at her before he shouted, “Ack! Girl?!” before suddenly noticing the state of his dress–or rather undress. He dropped the wet cloth and ran off in the opposite direction.

Edelgard looked towards Hubert with a sly grin; he stared back at her with one of those “I can explain” looks, but much to his dismay, she simply raised a fist to her mouth and giggled. “Well now, I never took you for the nurturing type.”

Hubert led her back to their room, shutting the door behind him. After one final check to ensure the coast was clear he finally responded. “Nurturing? That boy follows me around like a hungry stray. It has nothing to do with affection.”

So that was how he intended to make sense of it. Well, at least the boy looked well-fed and adjusted. She said nothing, pouring herself a cup of herbal brew and sinking back onto the mattress.

“And speaking of affection, I’m afraid I must probe into that display I saw earlier.”

She assumed her formal voice, free of any sort of hesitation or fear. “As I stated earlier, I simply went out for a spot of fresh air. Nothing more.”

“Then what should I make of this?” Hubert hooked a finger on the first button of her shirt and yanked the loose fabric down to her collarbone.

Make of what?

Edelgard searched through the crumpled blankets until her dagger came into sight. Heavy use had worn down its mirror-like blade but she could still make out a cloudy image. She inspected the reflection; her fingers trailed from her chin down to her throat until they rested at the precise area Hubert previously pointed to. A conspicuous purple bruise roughly the size of a coin marked her skin. What the gossiping girls referred to as a “Love Bite”. Frustration simmered beneath her skin. No sense of self-control, that boy!

“I held my tongue earlier for your safety. No sense starting fights while we are still miles at sea.” Hubert rubbed a spot on the back of his head. “Dedue may not start fights but he is quite proficient at ending them.”

Perhaps there was no use keeping it from her retainer any longer, for it was only a matter of time until he would eventually discover. The accident merely sped up the process.

Edelgard cleared her throat. “Yes. As you suspected, I do care for Dimitri. Significantly.” From his chair Hubert said nothing. He folded his arms much as his father did before giving his son a stern reprimand. She would sooner get it over with than sit in uncomfortable silence. “You have my permission to speak your mind.”

Hubert crossed and uncrossed his legs. “Dimitri is beneath you, to put it bluntly. I trust I do not need to explain how unchecked emotions can lead one astray. Consider me unsurprised if it was a similar swell of emotion that initially dissuaded you from your original mission.”

She did understand. It was precisely unchecked emotions that led to her mother’s favoritism among Father’s wives. The final straw that broke the pegasus’ back, resulting in political turmoil and her eventual exile from the empire. Was she fated to follow in her parent’s mistakes? And more importantly, did love weaken her resolve?

* * *

“Your Majesty?”

“Your Majesty!”

_“Ferdinand!”_

The call of his name roused Ferdinand from his daze. His eyes darted back and forth to surmise his surroundings. From the head of the table, were the various ministers of the empire garbed in the rich shades of red, purple, and gold. They wore expressions ranging from disappointment to concern, and all eyes directed towards one drowsy emperor. He froze in place.

“I am sorry for not paying adequate attention to the matters at hand,” Ferdinand stammered, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. “What were we discussing again?”

Eventually, a grim man with an equally grim expression smoothed down a crumpled missive onto the table. Hair the color of night and an eerily pale face; it was easy to see who Hubert inherited his features from. “The matter concerns my son,” Marquess Vestra stated.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand blurted. He hadn’t seen that man since he departed from Garreg Mach Monastery near the end of the school year. Hubert remained remarkably closed-mouthed about his intentions, and all Ferdinand could surmise was that he never returned to Enbarr.

“Yes, my oh so beloved son,” Marquess Vestra stated with a hint of sarcasm. “According to recent accounts, he was spotted breaking into Fhirdiad Castle making off with their treasure and heir both. He has accumulated a significant bounty in the kingdom territory. As if his disobedience weren’t already a slight upon his family name. Just another reason to incur the wrath of Faerghus upon us.” He reached for the walking cane leaning against his seat and stabbed it into the pristine tiled floor. The loud booming sound echoed across the expansive meeting room of the palace.

Ferdinand suddenly recalled a distant childhood memory of the Marquess Vestra disciplining his son with that very same rod. To think that trembling boy who flinched at his father’s touch would grow into the harsh young man he knew him as today.

“B-But why? Perhaps they mistook him for another.” Ferdinand leaned forward. Previously, he felt worn like a withered rose, but now the meeting had piqued his attention.

“The accounts came from first-hand witnesses, Cornelia of Faerghus included. She is not one to mistake identities,” he continued.

Ferdinand laid his hands flat on the fine, varnished table. “Then we should be clear in our explanations. This had nothing to do with us. Perhaps I can travel myself–”

Duke Aegir bolted from the adjacent seat. “And risk losing you in foreign land! Have you not learned from the previous emperor’s death? Unless you wish to throw the country into a state of chaos. This is unlike you at all. Why, I suspect the onset of a fever from you.” He nodded disapprovingly.

Ferdinand pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “This is nonsense. I feel nothing.”

“Far from it. Speaking out of line, coming up with absurd ideas such as rushing off into your own death. Clearly, you are not in the proper state of mind for this meeting. Besides, it is a most crucial matter. Something best left to the judgment of the experienced members of this council.”

He did not wish to create a larger mess out of this situation with unwise decisions. That much he knew for sure.

Duke Aegir’s face softened. He rose from his chair at the head of the table and approached his son. Ferdinand stiffened when his father clapped a hand on his back. “My son, why you positively look feverish. I can’t have you catching your death of cold in this gloomy weather.”

Ferdinand swallowed the new lump in his throat. “But I–”

His father cut him off with one of those disappointed looks straight from his childhood days. He hated that treatment, especially under the gazes of all the other men in this council. It churned his stomach, setting off a sudden wave of nausea. Perhaps his father was right, he _was_ feeling feverish.

Begrudgingly, he deferred to his father’s wishes, walking back into his private chambers unaccompanied. For now, at least. He would get to the bottom of this somehow, for something was amiss about this whole situation and he did not intend to let it go.

The guards posted all around the palace bowed at his presence; as if he deserved it. He climbed up the vast spiraled staircases, all while his trusted sword swung back and forth from his belt. Even in the expansive, ornate white and gold rooms and hallways of the palace, his eyes were drawn to a single tall painting embellished with a golden frame. He soon stopped in his tracks.

The family portrait of the eleven imperial heirs stood before him. Sons and daughters, young and old, all piled together to have their image painted for all history to remember. The daughters grinned from ear to ear while the sons looked more than happy to spend their afternoon anywhere else. They looked so joyful crowding around for the family portrait with their various assortment of smiles, some awkward, some refined. And in the center, staring straight at him was a young Edelgard with a bouquet of roses and a face that knew no sorrow.

And they were all dead. Those bright faces stared back at him, ignorant of the terrible fate that would soon befall them. The remnants of a near thousand-year-old dynasty dried up in less than a decade. He stood frozen in place as three servants pulled the grand painting from the wall.

“What is it that you are doing?” called out Ferdinand. They bowed before him.

“It was specifically requested of us by Duke Aegir,” answered one of the maids. She gestured for the others to continue. The man removed the painting from the wall, ready to take it to Goddess-knows-where.

“No, that will not be necessary.” Ferdinand politely pushed the maid aside and reached for the frame. It fell onto the ground with a loud clatter after proving to be much more heavier than expected. He unsheathed the sword at his belt and carefully sliced through the paper, separating it from the frame.

“Forgive me for I do not wish to disobey the duke’s orders.”

“Then I will speak to him on this matter personally. I am the emperor, after all.” His words came out with much more resignation than he intended. And for some strange feeling, that select title could never properly resonate with him.

With a curt bow, the maids excused themselves with the now-empty frame. Now that he was alone, Ferdinand unfurled the painting and stared back at the eleven pairs of unmoving eyes gazing back at him.

What would they think if they saw him now? The heir to house Aegir, supposed servant of the crown seizing their former home like a hermit crab seizing a new shell. Ruling their country in their stead, for better or worse. And most of all, making a futile effort at preserving the last remnant of their image.

Ferdinand made it past the grand door of his chambers where his pristine room awaited. Rays of sunlight spilled through the expansive windows, framed by red and gold curtains. He tossed the painting onto the plush carpet. It would be best to find a secure place to hide it, but he was in no mood for that right now. In this room that surrounded him, he was alone and enclosed by the finest possessions money and power could provide.

The surface of the vanity felt cool beneath his silk gloves as he leaned forward, stunned by his own visage in the ornate golden mirror. To another, he looked as healthy and well-groomed as always. But his eyes, they seemed terrified, hollow, lifeless even. The shadow of his former, confident self.

He nearly ripped off his white cravat, where it fell onto the floor accompanied by his outer coat, sword, and belt. His fingers reached for the porcelain teacup and its matching plate. A bright floral print decorated the cup, the yellow flowers sparkled like gold when he held it up to the beam of sunlight.

It was too beautiful and pure, not as he was.

Ferdinand flung it to the wall, reveling in the way it shattered into pieces. It came accompanied by another and another until the entire set lay in broken shards on the carpet. This wasn’t what he wanted. No, not like this. He no longer deserved such fine things, not if they were paid for in blood.

He kicked the chairs and tables from their legs, toppled his display armor from their stands, and trashed the entire room without a care for the consequences. He did not even notice the impact his frenzy made upon his hand until a bloom of crimson spread across his silk gloves, his senses too dulled to even feel the pain. And when all was broken beyond repair, he slumped against the wall, buried his face in his hands, and wept.

* * *

Edelgard flipped through the pages of Hubert’s stolen book, occupying herself with its contents while her retainer brushed her sun-damaged hair. Each page was filled to the brim with unfamiliar letters beyond even her understanding. Even the diagrams seemed illegible without proper context. “You nearly risked your life for this?”

Hubert set the hairbrush aside, allowing her silver locks to cascade down her shoulders. “I suspected the information it provided might prove most useful in defeating our enemy. If only we could properly translate it. Access to their knowledge of weapon crafting, clues to their whereabouts, or perhaps…” His words dissipated.

Her head whipped to the side. “Perhaps what?”

“Forgive me for I do not wish to raise your expectations, but I hoped the information might somehow unlock the first steps in removing your second crest.”

She closed the book and tossed it onto her bed. By Hubert’s accounts, the date of her nineteenth birthday had recently passed. Once it was a date of joy and pride, but now each passing year reminded her of her shortened lifespan and imminent death. “Even if that were true, I still need this power to achieve my goals.” She still required the flame to drive her resolve, however weakened she may have suspected it to be.

Hubert tilted her chin to the left, then the right, assessing the returning blush on her face. Judging by the lack of his signature glare, she assumed her condition to have been a slight improvement. Even after expert hemming, Hubert’s shirt and Claude’s spare trousers hung loosely over her thin body. It was at a random moment such as this that she wondered if it granted her the unique opportunity to gorge on her favorite sweets under the pretense of gaining back lost weight. Edelgard imagined the sweetness of fruit tarts. Of the rich flavors of creams, sorbets, and chocolate, all dancing upon her tongue, and what a delight it would be.

Unfortunately, Claude’s incessant knocking on her door disturbed her from those brief culinary fantasies. The phantom sweetness on her tongue departed, much to her dismay. She reacted fast enough to hide the book beneath her pillow before Claude opened the door without her approval. And just behind him stood Dimitri. He looked as disheveled as he usually did, but his easily deciphered facial expressions remained as Dimitri as ever. He seemed content, happy even, but somehow he still carried that underlying concern that seemed permanently etched into his heart.

“Do you make a habit of barging into lady’s rooms without their permission?” Hubert barked. 

Edelgard held up a flat hand to placate him. “Enough. I trust you remember what we spoke of earlier?”

He bowed his head. “Very well. I apologize for speaking out of turn.”

Claude grinned from ear to ear over her attempt to reign in Hubert. “Listen, I need to have a quick chat with you. Are you up for it?”

“I am,” she answered calmly. “And Dimitri, it’s good to see you well again.” Edelgard gave them a curt nod, ignoring the way Claude rolled his eyes at the edge of her vision. “Any particular reason you came?” she asked, looking towards Dimitri.

“Peacekeeping mostly,” he answered. “Don’t mind me, just ensuring the sparks don’t set our ship ablaze.” Dimitri shuffled into the far corner of the room, sitting by the wall like a maid in waiting.

This “quick chat” must be something substantial if Claude saw fit to bring an additional bodyguard. She knew what sort of information he sought after. Best not to let her personal grievances get the best of her.

“Hubert, you may leave us,” she said to her retainer.

Hubert seemed surprised by her request, but instead of speaking out again, he simply bowed and departed the room, but not before emitting a slight growl that followed him as he exited the cabin.

Edelgard shifted in her seat as Claude checked the hallway for listeners, then he quietly shut the door. She chewed her bottom lip in anticipation of what was coming.

Claude casually leaned against the door. “I know it’s a bit unfair to ask so much of you when it’s clear you’re still recovering, but this is pretty urgent. I can tell by that look on your face that you’re privy to much more information than the common person, maybe even the average noble.” He narrowed his eyes. “Spill it, Princess.”

“And what makes you think you deserve it as much as anyone else?”

Claude paced back and forth, as much as he could in this cramped room. “Because you’re out of options. If you even think it’s as simple as walking back to the heart of the capital and sitting on that throne, you’re sorely mistaken. Now that the seat of power has shifted, who do you think the nobles at Enbarr are going to side with? If they’re anything like the ones in the Alliance, I doubt that one lone girl with nothing to her name but an empty title seems all that prospective.” He stopped, spinning on the heel of his boot to face her again. “Unless you plan on storming the capital alone. Then good luck with that suicide mission. Or maybe you can side with that shadow organization you’ve been rubbing elbows with. You know, the one who got you into this mess in the first place. Do you really think they’ll lend a hand?”

“I have this under control,” she insisted, her voice was laced with steel.

He gritted his teeth, stomping against the floor in anger. “No, you don’t! You’re in way over your head at this point.”

The temper boiling beneath her skin finally surfaced. “And what are you proposing I do instead!? What do you desire from me in turn?” she shouted back.

Claude slammed a fist against a nearby wall. “Cooperation? Protection? Face it, you need allies. The kind that won’t toss you into the gutter once you’ve served your purpose. Believe it or not, I’m willing to listen to whatever blasphemy you’re hiding behind that pretty face, Princess. Or should I even call you that anymore?”

She winced. His words struck her far deeper than they should have. Deeper than Claude himself intended because he immediately reeled back, growing unexpectedly silent when the atmosphere of the room shifted.

To use his rescue as a means of forcing cooperation. A thinly veiled threat of death. Perhaps he did have a knack for power play. As far as Edelgard was concerned, she was at his mercy. But she needed considerable time to run through all possible scenarios in her head when so much was still at stake.

It was Dimitri that broke the silence. She caught his pleading eyes staring straight through her. “Edelgard, please...” he murmured.

She stared down at her lap, nerves unflinching as ever. She had nothing. Nothing to lose and everything to gain. Perhaps appeasing Claude was the best choice when alternate options seemed to slip from her grips like fistfuls of golden sand.

She reached beneath the pillow and tossed the stolen book to Claude. He flipped through the pages with a puzzled but focused expression, while Dimitri peeked over his shoulder, looking just as perplexed. “As you may have suspected, there is a hidden adversary in Fódlan,” Edelgard explained. “Those who slither in the dark, as Hubert calls them. Theirs is a battle that lies in the shadows rather than on the field.”

“I knew something was up,” Claude muttered. “So what are their goals then? They have to have some specific target to go after.”

In a bid to test the waters, she purposely kept her answers vague. “The Children of the Goddess, those in the church, the archbishop. Perhaps all of Fódlan itself.”

Claude tossed the book onto her lap. “Well, do you have any proof to it? Uh, maybe I shouldn’t ask that. I mean, it’s not like you have any personal possessions left to prove your theory.”

True. At the moment she had nothing but her words. Instead, Edelgard combed her fingers through her hair. A gesture that Dimitri immediately picked up on. “You don’t have to,” he blurted out.

Regardless of his concern, she conjured the red image of the Crest of Seiros. It floated above her palm, painting the faces of her companions in a reddish hue. “I’m sure you already know that no human being can ever be born with a second crest. Such is the law of nature,” she explained before her voice dropped in pitch, “or so the common saying goes. It requires substantial technological achievement, and knowledge far beyond our understanding, but not without considerable sacrifices. Countless innocent lives lost, forced blood experiments, and the creation of their desired weapon.” With a flick of the wrist, the image morphed into the shimmering, pulsing image of the Crest of Flames. “Look no further than me for your proof.”

Claude slowly backed away from her until he collided with the door, he kept his eyes cast aside. “This country sucks,” he muttered.

She tried not to take offense to that. In the meantime, Dimitri stood quietly by the corner. The dark expression he wore spread to all corners of the room. “What do you make of all of this, Dimitri?”

He crossed his arms. “It is difficult to stomach, but that doesn’t change my initial plans. I still intend to return to Faerghus no matter what.”

In the meantime, Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. He kept his eyes trained on the wooden ceiling. After a full minute of quiet contemplation, he reached for the doorknob. “I’ll need some time to let this information sink. I’ll leave you alone for now. Get well soon and all that,” he said wearily. His casual wave of farewell seemed out of place with the tone of their previous conversation.

“Wait!” Edelgard snatched Claude by the braid and yanked him down to her level. She took great care to ensure his head obscured her face from Dimitri’s sight before mouthing the words, “Do not trust Rhea.” Claude stared back at her with newfound concern. He opened his mouth as if to say something but she shoved him out of the room before he could do so.

And then there were two.

“I’m surprised to see you place so much faith in Claude,” Dimitri finally said.

“He is my best option. I can’t return to Adrestia for the moment so my hand is limited.”

“You have another option.” He wrapped his fingers around her hand and gently led her back to the mattress. She sat there shoulder to shoulder with Dimitri for a moment, reveling in the way his hand traced listless shapes onto her skin. “Come to Faerghus with me. Not forever, mind you. Just long enough to get your bearings straight again.”

She immediately pulled her hand away. “I can’t accept that level of generosity.” Was she to repeat her mother’s mistakes? Driven from her country and into the protection of another king of Faerghus. Hopefully, their paths would diverge from there, and that she would not meet the same end as her mother, tragic, alone, and unfulfilled.

“You’re of no burden to me. Far from it, in fact. Honestly, I could greatly benefit from your aid… and perhaps more than a modicum of your wisdom as well,” he said softly, followed by a chuckle. Those shimmering blue eyes, they almost entranced her at times. “Won’t you consider it?” 

“I…”

* * *

The apex of Dorothea’s song rang out from the stage to the farthest seats of the Mittelfrank Opera House. Her red and black gown shimmered like starlight, but it was second only to her beauty. And it was above her where Ferdinand rested his arms and chin on the ledge of his booth, allowing the wonderful melody to soothe his worries.

As emperor, he had sole occupation of the finest booth in the theater so that he may stand above all other occupants, and they, in turn, were blessed with the unobstructed sight of their glorious ruler. And it was often at times such as these that he longed to sit in the front row with the others. Just close enough to see the actors up close, their dramatic facial expressions, and the fine details of their costumes and gowns.

He hoped this rare outing could bring him some of the answers he sought after. And if not, well, at least he could show his support for a cherished friend.

––

“Well, Ferdie, it’s rare that we see you out of the palace these days. Why the long face?” asked Dorothea.

After the show’s end, he had allowed Dorothea to drag him into a secluded spot backstage, past a trap door, behind the crates and curtains, and most importantly, out of the sight of his own bodyguards. All around them, the bustle and chatter of actors and stage crew alike filled the building.

Ferdinand stirred his teacup while his foot absently kicked against the crate and cloth that made up their table. He dare not even look her in the eye. “I was hoping you could provide me with some guidance.”

“My, that doesn’t seem like you at all. Of course, this is coming from the man with the auspicious crown. Did it finally squeeze some sense into your head?” Dorothea asked with a tinge of that tartness she was famous for. Her fingers strummed against the table in anticipation.

“Oftentimes I ponder it. It is almost as if there is this looming cloud of dread hanging over me, eating away at my soul. As if one day, the food on my plate might soon turn into a pile of ashes. And perhaps I should be happy, occupying the throne was all I ever desired.” The water in his teacup rippled at the mercy of his trembling hand. He quickly set it back onto the table. “But all I ever feel is gloom.” He paused and his voice assumed a broken state. “Perhaps it is Edelgard’s ghost who pursues me. The manifestation of her resolve denying me the same happiness that was robbed from her. Worst of all, deep down I feel as though I am somehow deserving of all of it.”

Dorothea casually leaned her face upon her hand. She seemed undisturbed by his lamentations. “So what you’re saying is that the throne isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Did all that power finally go to your head?”

“Yes, I sit on the throne and wear the crown, but it is the council that makes the decisions. In a way, I am no different from the previous emperor. A ceremonial figurehead and nothing more.” He slumped in his chair. Utterly unfitting for a man of his station, but he no longer cared.

“That explains why you hardly ever leave the palace these days. Maybe I should be honored that His Majesty snuck out to see my performance? Or that he has allowed this humble commoner to bask in his greatness.” She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers in overdramatic awe. The exact reaction he would have expected from her.

“I came to see you because I know you will speak honestly with me.”

“If you say so,” she sang before assuming a serious tone. “You look, act, and sound like a nervous wreck and there’s nothing I can do for you to remedy that.” She prodded a single pointed finger to his chest. “Now you, on the other hand, still have a chance to improve your situation. If you ask me, there does seem to be something suspicious afoot. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were already plotting something behind your back.”

So he was not going mad after all. He breathed a sigh of relief. “And what do you propose I do? Please, I… I need to know.” He knew it was improper for a man of his station to beg and grovel, something his father would surely have scolded him for in his youth, but stations meant nothing right now. He was a man asking an old friend to share her wisdom.

Rather than disgust or even pity, Dorothea seemed taken aback by it. She stared at him, pursing her lips before her eyes eventually narrowed. She leaned forward to relay her message. “Rely on your senses. Your instincts, your intuition, and if something seems wrong, investigate. Thoroughly. And most of all, keep your chin. It’s good for your confidence _and_ posture.” With the back of her hand, she pushed her own chin up as an example. “That’s all the advice I can offer you. You’ll have to do the rest.”

He did as she advised, raising his sights from his fidgeting knees to her confidant green eyes. “I… I see. Thank you.” He suddenly noticed the fading sounds of the stage crew finishing up their post-performance cleanup. “I should most likely head back to the palace, but it was very nice speaking to you again.” He stood up from the chair, brushing off dust from his lap.

Ferdinand walked a few steps before something struck him to turn back, spinning on his heels as he did so. “Oh, I nearly forgot.” He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a folded cloth tied off with a red ribbon which he shyly handed to her.

“I baked you some treats… like old times.”

Dorothea rolled her eyes, but the sly grin on her face gave him the glimmer of hope that he had not made a fool of himself again. “Same old Ferdie. Guess that crown didn’t change you too much.”

Ferdinand shook his head and chuckled; he hadn’t done so for months. “The last thing I would ever want to be remembered is as a tyrant.”

As he waved her goodbye, the weight on his shoulders lightened. Perhaps she was right, he would investigate the matter and bring the truth to light. On his own, if he had to. He swore to himself to do so. Puppet ruler as the others might have labeled him as, he would find some way to lay Edelgard’s spirit to rest. Keeping her country stable was the least he could do to honor her memory.

* * *

The fine day made for clear skies and mild temperatures. A gift after the past week of gloomy storms that sunk everyone’s spirits. So much so that everyone on board this ship decided to gather above deck regardless of incompatible personalities or whatnot. The afternoon sun warmed her spirits and the rippling waves practically shimmered. Edelgard was more than happy to spend her time with the others, keeping a lazy eye as Dimitri and Claude sparred with a broom and mop in place of training swords.

Claude parried a blow and leaped back. “I’m surprised the isolation didn’t dull your swordplay.”

Dimitri turned his broom to the side, blocking Claude’s latest swing. “The isolation was no reason for me to shirk my training.” Dimitri waved to young Reese sitting in the shade of Omar’s mighty shadow. “Would you like to give it a try? I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

Dimitri was more than happy to give her a brief explanation of young Reese, his crest, and his unusual position within the royal family. Another child to be subjected to the same madness that plagued the noble families of all three countries, but she did not wish to spoil that for the young boy. He would find out soon enough.

The little boy peeked up from his wax tablet. “No thanks,” he answered without even a second to consider it. Unconventional response from a young boy of Faerghus. She had always assumed they would all sooner jump for joy at the chance of learning swordplay. In a way, he reminded her of Linhardt, without the chronic slothfulness of course.

The latest gust of wind blew across Edelgard’s face, granting her a brief gasp of reprieve from the stench of the dark paste that Hubert currently lathered into her hair. Ashes, walnut shells, and an array of other unusual ingredients composed of this unpleasant dye, but the resulting shift in color in her hair from that ghostly white would be key if she was to conceal her true identity from the public eye.

“Honestly Hubert, I never expected you to have this sort of knowledge about hair dye of all things. Are there any other hidden skills you kept from me all these years,” she teased.

“I spent the night under the roof of an apothecary. She had an array of recipe books, and I simply read a few to occupy myself, nothing more. Of course, we are missing a few key ingredients so the results may not be on par with the original recipe’s standards.”

No matter to her, it was merely an experimental trial for now. The half-hour required to allow the dye to take hold went by at a snail’s pace. If this plan of secrecy were to work, she would soon have to shed her birth name and take up the moniker of a simple commoner girl. Bittersweet but necessary. “Emmeline, Elise, Ethyn,” she murmured, searching for a fitting name that she might adopt.

“Eleanor?” Reese suggested after hearing her whispers. “If you’re looking for new names, I think you should go with Eleanor.”

“Eleanor?” she repeated. “A beloved family member, I presume?”

Reese folded his arms behind his back. “Sorta. She’s a umm…”

“A horse,” answered Dedue from afar. “Eleanor is the name of his horse.”

“But she’s a really good horse!”

“I know,” Dedue murmured, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I know.”

Oh, a horse’s name… Still, not a terrible suggestion. A humble name that rolled off the tongue nicely enough, and it made sense that one would derive her nickname “El” from it. Yes, that sounded alright. She kept herself occupied, thinking up all aspects of her new alias until it was time to wash that repugnant paste out of her hair.

Hubert rinsed it out in a bucket, tossing the muddied water overboard and repeating the process until it left her locks damp and darkened. Soon after, he excused himself to search for a spare cloth to dry her hair with. She left her dagger at her bedside so there was no telling how the whole of her face looked. Instead, she waited on the stool, airing out the moisture and twirling a strand of newly chestnut-colored hair around her finger.

A quick gasp followed by wood clattering to the floor sent her head turning towards the center of the ship. Dimitri stood hunched over, weaponless, and frozen in shock, unable to properly react until Claude landed a free blow on him with his mop handle.

“Does it look bad?” Edelgard asked.

Dimitri remained just as speechless as before, his jaw was slightly agape and a rose-colored hue soon spread to his cheeks. “N-no, it’s a…umm–” he clamped a hand over his mouth–“It’s… nice,” he blurted with eyes slammed shut. Claude looked at Dimitri and then at her and simply rolled his eyes.

“Land Ho!” shouted Captain Ivor from the wheel.

At the sound of his call, Edelgard hastened to the ship’s ledge. The others soon accompanied her leaning over to the bow for a glimpse of that distant, expansive landmass they called home. Even with the miles between them, she identified the familiar trees that dotted the landscape. Her heart leaped to her throat. It was truly Fódlan. She wanted to shout for joy, but to do so in the company of others would be most improper. So she held back, if only to maintain her air of dignity.

Dimitri, on the other hand, was more than happy to shout for joy alongside the others. “Oh, what a relief. I was absolutely sure some manner of misfortune might have disrupted us along the way.”

“And what manner of things _were_ you expecting?” asked Claude.

“With my luck, sea monsters.”

“For goodness sake, Dimitri!” Edelgard cried. “The last thing I want to think about is the prospect of unspeakable horrors visiting our ship on the last leg of the journey.” Her eyes swept the horizon for any form of disturbance. A distant geyser of water shot up from behind her, sending her into an undignified yelp.

Dimitri patted her back. “Relax, it’s only a curious whale.” As if that could soothe all her worries. She remained on edge, even as the landmass grew within swimming distance.

“So would you like to wait to dock at the nearest port town or do you want to spend the night on dry land?” asked the captain.

“Land!” Edelgard blurted out before she reeled back into a calmer voice. “A night on land, please.”

“Alright, alright! No need to say it twice. Go kiss the sand and get it out of your system. I won’t judge.” He spun the wheel of their ship.

They eventually docked just outside of some woodlands. Still quite a distance from the nearest town. Oh, what a wonder to see familiar trees again. She would not kiss the ground as the captain suggested, but she would insist on being the first passenger to depart, all while ignoring Hubert’s protests that she should not rush forward on her own.

Edelgard practically skipped inland until she was out of the sight of her companions. Her senses were in overload while she took in the familiar sights and the earthy smells of the forest. The soil that sunk beneath her feet like wet clay delighted her. She fell to her knees, running her hands through the glistening grass. Only in solitude would she allow herself the ease of smiling until her cheeks grew sore. Edelgard hopped to her feet, eyeing the tall treetops. She wondered if climbing their branches would grant her an even more glorious view of the landscape.

From a fair distance, Claude shouted, “Get some sticks while you’re out there. We’re starting a campfire.”

Alright, the tree climbing could wait. Edelgard broke off a suitable bundle of branches and made her way back to her companions for her first night back in Fódlan. Her nose sniffled, whether it was from the overwhelming scents or the joy welling up within her, she neither knew nor cared.

* * *

The afternoon at the campfire proved a most joyous occasion for all of its occupants. The crackling flame in the center of their group circle and the lighthearted rabble all around brought Dimitri a sense of temporary peace within his soul. Claude and Hubert had learned to settle their disagreements with one another through an intense game using Claude’s travel-sized chess sets. Though he wondered how long it would last considering both parties were simultaneously cheating. Dedue leaned against a nearby tree, keeping a lazy eye on his ward etching out drawings onto the wet sand. And Omar, the wyvern that simultaneously saved and doomed them had already taken to the skies to hunt.

Even Edelgard allowed herself the pleasure of basking in the warmth and light this tranquil scene provided them. Eventually, she excused herself for a moment, traveling towards the shore. He barely noticed the side-eye glance she gave him before disappearing.

Several minutes after she departed, he rose from the ground with a minor excuse of his own, traveling in an opposing direction than where Edelgard had traveled. And when his companions were out of sight, he circled around to her initial path. It took him no time at all to find her sitting by the cliffs and staring at the sparkling sea. At the sound of his approach, she turned her head with a faint smile. Dimitri settled beside her and together they stared at the shifting shades of red and orange as the sun dipped below the western horizon.

How often did they stare at the sun rise in the east and long to return to the home they longed for? He could still recall their first full day on the island. That afternoon they stood atop the apex of the cliffs and wondered how this odd situation came to be. And now this new opportunity presented itself to look back and reflect on the past even knowing it was time to prepare for something new.

“Have you given my proposition some thought?” Dimitri finally asked.

“I have,” she quietly responded.

“And?” He held his breath in anticipation.

“I will join you. For now, that is.” He opened his mouth to express his joy, but she was quick to lay a finger on his lips. “No sense in rejoicing now, we still have a long way to go.”

“Alright alright,” he whispered. She had no idea how thrilled he was to hear that.

Dimitri reclined onto his back basking in the dying rays of light. “You know, I’ve spent countless hours contemplating all manner of things I would need to accomplish upon my return to Fódlan. And now… I’m almost at a loss for what to do.” Edelgard raised a hand to her mouth, withholding a slight giggle that baffled him.

After a few more seconds of confusion, her laughter ended. She looked at him with a teasing smirk. “Do you want to build a kingdom? Quite larger than before and rife with much more trouble, but I daresay not impossible for us to accomplish.”

All this time and she still remembered that silly game he proposed to her. A ridiculous means to raise her spirits in uncertain times. Smiling, he grasped her hand, entwining their fingers as they had done so many times before. “Yes, I do.”

Dimitri leaned into her, grazing her cheek with his thumb until the stirrings of the wind alerted him elsewhere. He released her, running through the trees to ensure they were free from prying eyes. With his scouting venture completed, he returned to her side, nuzzling her face, and pulling her in for a kiss well earned. Their hands moved on instinct, wrapping around each other and pulling closer.

And it was hand-in-hand that they departed the scene, neither quite ready to let go. With all the uncertainty the future held, perhaps it was something worth cherishing. As they walked back, hope and apprehension mingled within their hearts, overwhelmingly so. Regardless, they were ready to take the plunge. To keep moving forward fully knowing the difficult road ahead. For whatever obstacles might lie in the future would no doubt crumble before them so long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end of Part 1! Of course I have to give a big thank you to all of my readers for your support. I am consistently grateful and baffled by all of the engagement, love, and comments this silly story has earned. I wouldn't have gotten to this point without you guys. And of course, a round of applause for the hard work of my beta reader Tovath. *Clap Clap*
> 
> As some of you may have guessed there is going to be a slight tonal shift in Part 2 as the characters hit a few roadblocks along the way, that includes relationship roadblocks. The Dimigard honeymoon phase can't last forever. They're still growing as individuals and as a couple. Not to mention there are some characters who need to get started on their character arcs. I'll still have time for my trademark humor and fluff every once in a while. Gotta have a mix of joy and sorrow for a good story. *Sighs* What have I gotten myself into...
> 
> Anyways, I can't guarantee the continuation will come out anytime soon. I had a fairly large rough draft written before I ever posted the first chapter of this fic and I intend to do the same for the next one. That's just how I like to write but I do hope you'll stick around for whenever that day comes. Until next time, stay safe everyone, thank you for the reads. Love yah <3 !!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfiction so feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated. Also props to tovath for volunteering to beta this fic. Thank you!


End file.
